De Regreso al Muelle
by Lady Graham
Summary: Historia que me solicitaron y es continuación a la serie Candy Candy que comienza justo en épocas de Navidad pero varios años después. Honrada e impresionada con tu comentario. Gracias, Adrisstbdt.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del periodo: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

**. . .**

**DE REGRESO AL MUELLE**

by

**Lady Graham**

. . .

**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro.**

. . .

Invierno 1927

Las calles de la Ciudad de Nueva York vestían un blanco hermoso. La noche anterior, había sido de dura tormenta y la nieve estaba por doquier. Así que el Central Park, no era la excepción y tampoco impedimento para ser visitado. Sus árboles lucían preciosos cubiertos por los millones de copos de nieve que los cubrían y a pesar de haber sido una noche extremadamente peligrosa, el sol de ese sábado a media mañana estaba en todo su esplendor.

Aún con frío, el lugar estaba concurrido por familias donde padres e hijos jugaban felices formando mil figuras con la nieve. Otros, eran paseantes deportistas que se ejercitaban ya fuere caminando, trotando o conduciendo sus bicicletas.

Pero nuestra historia se enfoca en un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de edad que caminaba lentamente por una de las veredas del parque y miraba con cierta melancolía los gestos felices de algunas parejas.

Su porte elegante tampoco pasaba desapercibido, ya que era un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y un corte de pelo que lo hacía verse muy varonil ¡y qué decir de su gran atractivo! pero eso no era todo lo que las mujeres percibían de él, sino su exquisita fragancia que desprendía cuando éste, pasaba a lado de ellas.

Él, a pesar de ir cubierto con un abrigo largo negro, guantes de piel y bufanda, se percató que por muchas de esas mujeres, fue reconocido, ¡y pues claro! quién no conocía al famoso y talentoso actor de Broadway: Terry Grandchester. Pero eso, a él no le impidió seguir caminando manteniendo su mismo ritmo con el cual…

Recorrería unos cuantos pasos más, cuando a cierta distancia, nuestro protagonista descubrió una banca. Quitándose los guantes, la limpió con ellos y se sentó quedando justo en frente de un pequeño lago que ya estaba congelado gracias a las bajas temperaturas y desde ahí, observó a unas cuantas personas que patinaban sobre éste. Luego perdió su mirada triste en el cielo y suspiró con nostalgia.

En eso, una pareja que pasaba empujando una carriola, le saludó deseándole… **– ¡Feliz Navidad!**

El guapo hombre agradeció el gesto amable de aquellas gentes y sonriente les devolvió el saludo aunque más de compromiso que de buena gana… **– Feliz Navidad**... – pero luego dijo con voz baja y gran melancolía… **– ¡Vaya! ¡Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo! Hoy llega precisamente la Navidad y pronto otro año por empezar…** – No obstante dejó su monólogo a un lado para dedicarse a tomar el periódico que llevaba debajo de su brazo, abrirlo y comenzar a hojear sus páginas una a una. Nada interesante en realidad buscaba más de repente algo llamó su atención en la sección de sociales y con sumo cuidado, sus bellos ojos azul profundo, leyeron cada una de las líneas escritas ahí. Lo malo fue que conforme guiaba la lectura, su mirada se tornó aún más nostálgica y prefirió contemplar la fotografía plasmada, y con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a acariciarla como si con ello la sintiera con vida. Pero su encantamiento terminó cuando los gritos de un hermoso ser lo llamaban con algarabía…

**- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! **

**- ¡Kyle!**... – lo nombró el hombre levantándose de su asiento y apresurando sus pasos para ir al encuentro de aquel pequeñín que ya venía con los brazos abiertos para arrojarse a los de su padre.

Terrence le dio pronto alcance y alzó al niño de escasos seis añitos por los aires con un rostro verdaderamente cambiado. La tristeza o nostalgia anterior ¿a dónde se había ido?

**- ¡Papito! ¡Papito!**... – volvía a decir el pequeño con cariño mientras besaba repetidamente el varonil rostro de su progenitor que sonreía feliz por las muestras de amor que su hijo le daba. Kyle era un niño precioso, de cabellos castaños como los de su padre, ojos azul cielo muy parecidos a la madre, pero de sentimientos verdaderamente bellos que hasta el mismo Terrence se preguntaba de ¿quién los había heredado? ya que ni él mismo se recordaba así, y compararlos con los de Susana, de verdad lo dudaba, aunque su siempre carácter dulce, amable y tierno le recordaba a una chica pecosa que el castaño conoció hacía años atrás. **– ¡Te extrañé, Papito!**... – le afirmó el chiquillo en lo que tomaba la cara de su padre entre sus pequeñas manos y le buscaba la mirada con cierto puchero.

**- ¡Yo también, mi campeón!**... – dijo emocionado el actor besando la frente de su criatura. **– Ahora dime ¿cómo te has portado? ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Vamos, cuéntamelo todo!**... – Sin embargo el niño no respondió a su petición sino que lo cuestionaría…

**- Papá, ¿cuándo volverás a casa? Mañana es Navidad y quiero que estemos juntos como antes. Además, Mamá no deja instalar el árbol para que ponga todos mis regalos…** – se quejó la inocente criatura abrazándose del cuello de Terrence; luego apoyó su rostro sobre el ancho hombro de su padre porque con lo dicho su vocecita se le quebró al punto del llanto; entonces el castaño aprovechó ese escondido movimiento para mirar con severa molestia a la mujer que ya estaba cerca de ellos.

**- Eso no es posible, Kyle, ya tu madre te lo ha explicado muchas veces**… – respondió reprobatoriamente una señora mal encarada, que no se amedrentó de la mirada furiosa que el actor ya le dedicaba.

**- Señora Marlowe, no tiene porque hablarle a mi hijo de ese modo. Él no comprende todavía de los malos entendidos que existen entre su madre y yo. Ahora explíqueme… ¿cómo está eso que no hay el árbol que les pide?.**.. – quisieron enterarse.

**- ¡Esas son banalidades absurdas! ¿o acaso usted cree que en la situación en que tiene a mi hija es para que pueda tener ánimos y estar pendiente de eso? Ya es tiempo de que Kyle entienda ciertas cosas, ¡es un hombrecito! y usted lo consiente demasiado que muchas veces es imposible corregirlo**… – chilló quejosamente la mujer que sacarían de su error…

**- Eso no es cierto porque Kyle es muy obediente; pero estamos hablando de un niño, y como tal ¡tiene ilusiones! y ni usted ni su hija ¡tienen derecho a destruirle la vida tan pronto!**

**- ¡Já! no me haga reír. Ahora somos nosotras quienes le amargamos la existencia a él y usted ¿no lo hace? ¿considera qué es bueno que un niño, como usted dice, tenga que confrontar el divorcio de sus padres?**... – le reprocharon con veneno; en cambio Terrence procuró mantener la calma y le informó…

**- Señora Marlowe, no me pondré a discutir eso con usted en frente de mi hijo cuando sabe perfectamente** **las razones que tengo para separarme de su hija.**

**- Sí, claro; y como siempre usted**… – le apuntó… **– quiere ser el bueno en todo este asunto cuando es y también lo sabe**… – ahora lo culparía… **– el único responsable.**

**- Creo que ya ha dicho suficiente, Señora… **– aseveró el castaño porque su paciencia se le estaba acabando; más a su suegra le valió sombrilla y lo provocó…

**- ¿Usted lo cree? Porque yo no. Mil veces me he preguntado como mi hija se fue a fijar en un ser ¡tan despreciable, ruin e inmoral como usted!**

**- ¡Basta, Señora!…** – gritó finalmente nuestro rebelde cansado de la insolencia de la mujer, pero al sentir que los bracitos de su hijo se aferraban más a su cuello y escuchó su llanto, Terry moderó su tono de voz diciendo con un toque de amenaza… **– Esta es la última vez que le permito me llame de ese modo en frente de mi hijo ¿me entendió?**... – Y a la mujer pareció que poco le importó porque sólo se encogió de hombros más eso sí, cambió su mirada hacia cualquier otro punto del globo terráqueo ya que no soportó la furia centellante que los ojos de su yerno le proyectaron. **– Dígale a Susana que le devolveré al niño hasta la noche y no será necesario que usted venga por él. Yo mismo le llevaré**… – Con su sentencia finalizó el actor dándose media vuelta y dejando parada y sola a la madre de Susanita que mientras ésta también se giraba molesta por la grosería del hombre y se marchaba, Terrence detuvo sus pasos para poner al chiquillo en el suelo. Luego se flexionó para quedar en cuclillas y a la altura del pequeño para hablarle en lo que con una de sus grandes manos, le limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban en el rostro del niño. **– Kyle, ya no llores, hijo. Escúchame: hoy no quiero verte triste; además, no te preocupes mucho por el árbol, en la casa de la abuela Eleanor hay uno enorme y lo ha hecho poner exclusivamente para ti, sin olvidar claro, que está lleno de regalos y todos son para una sola persona. No adivinas ¿quién es?**... – el actor intentó que su hijo olvidara el mal momento pasado con la insoportable de su suegra y fue lo único que pudo improvisar; más comprendiendo que sería difícil tarea en devolverle la alegría al niño porque éste no le veía a los ojos sino que su mirada estaba perdida en la punta de su zapato, se le pediría nuevamente… **– Vamos, Kyle. No quiero verte así. Estabas muy contento hace unos momentos o… ¿acaso ya no te alegra que pasemos el día juntos?**

El chiquillo finalmente levantó su pequeño rostro cuando escuchó el reproche de su padre; y sin sonreírle le dijo…** – Tú sabes que sí. Pero yo quiero…** – calló sus propias palabras y Terrence lo entendió…

**- Yo sé lo que quieres, hijo, y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que tú seas feliz.**

**- ¡¿De verdad, Papá?!.**.. – La carita del chico brilló ante la promesa del mayor y éste se sintió mejor de ver la felicidad devuelta en su hijo porque él mismo sabía lo que esa promesa significaba; y gracias a que el niño le abrazaba, no vio el gesto serio de su padre que pensaba para sí…

_- Es verdad, yo crecí sin mis padres y me hizo muy infeliz; y no quiero esa vida para ti, hijo, y tampoco seré yo quien te falle._

Luego el hombre se levantó; y tomando la pequeña mano de su hijo comenzaron a caminar para recorrer juntos el parque. Metros más adelante, se detuvieron sobre un puente y Kyle le cuestionó… **– ¿Y a qué lugar especial iremos hoy, Papá? ¿Me llevarás al teatro? Porque me gustaría ir a ver a la tía Karen.**

**- Bueno, al teatro no podemos ir hoy porque sigue en remodelación; y la Tía Karen se ha ido de vacaciones a la Florida. Pero le he dicho que pasando Año Nuevo, le iremos a visitar. ¿Te gustaría ir a conocer la playa?**... – le acarició la cabecita.

**- ¡Sí!..**. – expresó la feliz criatura más volvería a preguntar… **– ¿Y Mamá vendrá con nosotros, Papá?**

**- Hijo, tu madre no puede venir porque está enferma**… – el chico asintió con la cabeza… **– pero si conseguimos autorización de su médico, ¡claro que la podemos llevar!...** – fingió el actor golpeando ligeramente la quijada de su primogénito más de inmediato se salió por la tangente… **– si ella quiere ¿de acuerdo?**

**- Y si no quiere ir, no importa**… – hubo contestado el chico con derrota y haciendo la boquita de lado; gesto que llamó la atención de su padre que preguntaría…

**- ¿Qué dijiste, Kyle?**

**- Que si no quiere venir con nosotros no importa**… – le repitió con firmeza e inteligencia. **– Yo sé que hay algo raro entre tú y Mamá, porque ya no vives con nosotros como antes. Y sé que lo que dice la abuela Greta no es cierto**… – hubo revelado el chiquillo conforme se subía a las barras de madera del puente y asomaba la cabeza por la barda.

**- ¿Y qué te dice tu abuela?**... – inquirió el castaño ayudando a su hijo.

**- Que si nunca quisiste a Mamá, a mí menos; y que por eso no vives más con nosotros…** – aclaró el lindo angelito.

**- Y me imagino que no has creído en las palabras de tu abuela, ¿verdad, Kyle?**... – quiso saber el actor buscando el rostro de su hijo que ya estaba sentado sobre la barra de concreto y cruzaba las piernas mirando el congelado riachuelo que atravesaba el puente pero no contestando a la aseveración de su padre que volvería a llamarlo… **– ¿Kyle?**… – sin embargo nuevamente no hubo respuesta hasta que… **– Mírame, hijo…** – el niño lo hizo porque Terrence lo obligó. **– ¿Tú crees que por el hecho de que yo no viva más en casa indique que ya no te quiero o que nunca lo hice?**... – El chico sólo se encogió de hombros; y el actor sintió algo feo en el corazón y se preocupó del gesto frío de su hijo. Entonces… **– Kyle, hijo…** – lo tomó por los hombros para aseverarle…** – ¡tú eres lo más importante para mí! Si no te tuviera, te aseguro yo no existiría**… – lo abrazó por un momento para confesarle… **– Tú llegaste a mi vida en el justo momento; y la has llenado de alegría desde el primer instante que supe que venías en camino**… – lo separó para mirarlo a los ojos… **– Y de verdad me preocupa que pienses que yo no te quiero, hijo. ¡Te amo, Kyle!**… – lo besó en la frente… **– Y te he dicho que por tu felicidad haré lo que esté en mis manos. ¿Me crees, verdad?**... – lo tomó de la barbilla y la levantó para aseverarle… **– Es muy importante para mí que me creas, hijo.**

Y el chiquillo sintió sinceras las palabras de su padre y notó algo extraño en los ojos de él; y como no era niño de malos sentimientos le respondió… **– Sí, Papá. Sí te creo; y yo también te amo mucho, porque sé que me quieres y me lo demuestras cuando me besas, me abrazas o cuando juegas conmigo**… – reflexionó la criatura. **– Perdóname, papito, por dudar de ti. Pero es que mi abuela**…

**- Cuando tu abuela te diga cosas necias como esa, no le prestes atención**… – le interrumpió para aconsejarle.. **– pero sí aprende a escuchar las cosas buenas, ¿entendido, mi campeón?**

**- Sí, Papá…** – Y nuevamente padre e hijo se envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

Después de unos segundos, Terrence puso de nueva cuenta al chico sobre el suelo y éste último emprendió la carrera hacia un montón de nieve que caía precisamente de un árbol y Kyle se dejó caer jugueteando felizmente.

El castaño, por su parte, observaba los movimientos de su hijo y se sintió mejor, más de pronto su ceño se frunció y se quedó pensativo por breves minutos, pero su letargo fue interrumpido toscamente por una bola de nieve que sintió sobre su rostro y vio a su pequeño que se doblaba atacado de la risa; entonces dijo para sí… _– Sí, será lo correcto y todo sea por la felicidad de Kyle, él sí se lo merece. Así que yo no cometeré el mismo error que cometió mi padre conmigo. Sí, hijo, volveré a ustedes… por ti…_ – y con esa firme determinación y dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, se unió al juego de su cachorro diciendo divertidamente… **– ¡Oye, eso fue trampa!** **¡Me tomaste desprevenido y ahora lo pagarás! Te enseñaré lo que he aprendido de Babe Ruth…** – Y las risas del niño y el adulto se confundieron atrayendo la atención de un par de jóvenes que pasaban en bicicletas y los miraban sonrientes admirando el bello espectáculo entre padre e hijo.

Pero los transeúntes, no eran los únicos… a lo lejos, unos bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa miraban encantada la hermosa escena entre ellos dos. De pronto, su ensoñación fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando sintió en sus delgados hombros las manos cálidas y fuertes de un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos ondulados, ojos color miel, un poco más alto que ella, de cuerpo atlético y tenía un singular lunar en el pómulo izquierdo que lo hacía verse guapo. **– ¿Qué tanto miras?**... – le preguntó el entrometido aquel mientras besaba con ternura la nuca de la fémina.

**- Nada…** – respondió ella limpiando las lágrimas que ya corrían sobre sus mejillas y lo hizo tan rápido que el hombre no lo notó; y tratando de sonar lo más normal, le preguntaría… **– ¿Has terminado de comprar? Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre**… – aseveró la mujer de cabellos rubios cortos y ensortijados con una mueca divertida.

**- SÍ…** – contestó él; empero le regañaría con severa seriedad… **– ¡pero no me gustas cuando haces esos gestos! ya te lo he dicho antes.**

**- Está bien, Bryan. No los haré más. ¿Ahora puedes llevarme a comer?... **– preguntó ella sin poder ocultar su fastidio.

**- Sólo estamos esperando a que llegue mi madre y mi hermana**… – le informó él; y aquella no pudo más y torció la boca en señal de molestia y esta vez el hombre lo notó y como no le agradó ese gesto de la rubia, acordaría… **– ¡Está bien, está bien! Mira, vayamos al restaurante de allá**… – lo señaló… **– y desde ahí puedo ver cuando lleguen.**

**- ¡Donde sea, pero que sea ya!**… – contestó la hermosa mujer usando el mismo tono con que se le habló.

Entonces, la pareja se encaminó en dirección del restaurante señalado; y conforme avanzaban, la linda rubia, de vez en vez, volteaba con disimulo hacia el lugar donde seguían jugando padre e hijo pero sintiendo una opresión en el corazón. Luego, llegaron a la puerta del restaurante y el pelirrojo ayudó a su enfadada acompañante a deshacerse de su abrigo y mientras lo entregaban al guardarropa, aguardaron pacientes por una mesa disponible.

. . .

Una hora más tarde, nuevamente la pareja salía de aquel lugar y un cierto aire de molestia seguía rodeándolos porque la rubia con los brazos cruzados era abandonada casi en la entrada del establecimiento; y en lo que aguardaba por su abrigo, se paseaba por el estrecho recibidor, pero cuando se detuvo para mirar tras el cristal, escuchó a sus espaldas… _**– ¿Aquí tomaremos el desayuno, Papá?**_

La mujer se paralizó al reconocer la vocecita del pequeño; más un escalofrío le recorrería por la espalda erizándola todita cuando oyera la voz varonil del hombre y… ¡cómo temió volverse de inmediato!... _**– Sí, Kyle. Desayunaremos con Robert que desea verte y después iremos a la casa de la abuela Eleanor…**_ – Terrence le informó a su hijo pero alguien descubrió a la rubia…

**- Candy, cariño, aquí estás. Listo, amor, tengo tu abrigo, déjame te ayudo**… – se ofreció el pelirrojo con tono meloso. Y los sentidos del castaño se activaron haciéndolo girar su cabeza rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de la mujer; y las palabras de afecto que su acompañante le dirigía tampoco pasaron desapercibidas.

Por supuesto Terrence observó la delicadeza con que la rubia era tratada y eso hizo que su corazón latiera a dos mil por hora cuando sus ojos no le engañaron al descubrir la hermosa visión. Con gran impaciencia buscó la mirada verde de ella al preguntarle… **– ¿Candy? ¿Candice White Andrew?**... – y sus miradas una vez más, se encontraron. **– ¡Esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa!**... – expresó el castaño; y la mujer se quedó en shock por la cautivadora sonrisa que aquel hombre le dedicó haciendo que con dificultad y nerviosismo le respondiera…

**- Hola, Terr…ence. ¿Cómo… estás?**

**- ¡Sorprendido, en verdad… de verte!.**.. – los gestos del actor no eran para nada disimulados ni mucho menos lo serían al exclamar… **– ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo!**

**- Sí, bastante**… – afirmó ella perdiéndose por unos segundos en la mirada profunda de aquellos ojos con tinte verde y azul que tenía ¡años! que no se veía reflejados en ellos; pero de repente la pecosa reaccionaría… **– Bryan, te presento al Señor Terrence Grandchester, un amigo del colegio. Terrence…**

**- Bryan Gates, prometido de la Señorita Andrew**… – respondió el hombre de modo grosero no dejando que ella terminara porque dijo… **– y no necesitas presentármelo, Candy, porque… ¿quién no conoce al famoso actor de Broadway? ¿No es así, Señor Grandchester?...** – y Terrence notó ese dejo de ironía que empleó el sujeto aquel; empero el actor no le prestó mucho caso y sólo extendió la mano que fue aceptada con firmeza.

**- Un gusto, Señor Gates; y… gracias por el elogio**… – Después de esto, le ignoró por completo, volviendo a sonreír a la rubia para preguntarle… **– y ¿cómo están todos, Candice?.**.. – la mencionada actuó rápidamente para distraer el momento de fricción entre los dos caballeros.

**- Todos están bien, gracias. Pero, Terrence… ¿acaso no me presentarás a este caballerito?...** – le reprochó ella muy sonriente pero acercándose al pequeño Kyle que miraba a su padre desde abajo con cierta timidez; y mientras nuestra amiga pecosa se inclinaba para saludar al niño, los dos hombres se miraban con seria rivalidad. **– Hola, pequeño; y tú ¿cómo te llamas?**... – le preguntó la rubia acariciando con amor el rostro del chiquillo y sus cabellos.

**- Kyle…** – se escuchó su vocecita tierna.

**- Kyle, lindo nombre. Bueno, mucho gusto, Kyle, yo soy Candy**… – le extendió su mano; y el pequeño, a lo enseñado por su padre, la aceptó y oyó una complementación… **– Eres un niño muy guapo ¿sabes? Ahora dime ¿cuántos años tienes?**... – Y el chiquillo con sus dos manitas le indicó el número... **– Seis. ¡WOW! ¡Sí que estás enorme!**… – expresó aquella sin dejar su sonrisa; luego se enderezó después de haber depositado un beso en la cabecita del chico para halagar al actor… **– Tienes un hijo hermoso, Terrence.**

**- Gracias, Candice…** – él también le sonrió y comentó… **– por cierto, muchas felicidades por tu conferencia médica. Todos los periódicos hablan de ello.**

**- Sí… bueno… gracias, Terrence**… – de los nervios la mujer había titubeado.

**- ¿Y para cuándo es la boda?**... – preguntó el actor sin más ni más recordando que el hombre se había presentado como el prometido de la rubia y Terrence trató de ser lo más amable posible. Sin embargo Candy se quedó muda y no supo qué decir, en cambio Bryan notó el desconcierto de su mujer y habló…

**- Dentro de un par de semanas. Ahora estamos de compras y afinando los últimos detalles ¿no es así, Candy?**... – recalcó el pelirrojo tomando con posesión la cintura de la rubia y atrayéndola hacia él mientras depositaba sus ojos en el rostro del actor que lo percibió como reto; empero ese acto hizo que Terrence sonriera endiabladamente burlón, muy característico de él, por la inseguridad demostrada de aquel hombre.

**- Nuevamente felicidades, Candice… ¡enhorabuena!… y ¿qué sabes de Albert? Yo perdí por completo el contacto con él**… – entablaron una fingida conversación.

**- Bueno… que estaba en el Tíbet fueron las últimas noticias que recibí de él**… – le informó la rubia sin dejar su turbación.

**- ¡WOW! ¡Ese amigo mío, tan lleno de sorpresas como siempre!.**.. – Pero su plática fue interrumpida por el mesero…

**- Sr. Grandchester, el Sr. Hathaway lo espera.**

**- Enseguida voy, gracias**… – el castaño le contestó al camarero y luego… **– Candice, me dio mucho gusto verte**… – se despedía mientras estiraba su mano hacia la rubia y ésta se la cedía para que él depositara un delicado beso sobre su delgada mano.

**- Igualmente, Terrence…** – dijo sincera… **– Adiós, Kyle y Feliz Navidad**… – les deseó y el chico sacudió su mano imitándola.

**- Sr. Gates…** – dijo Terry inclinando levemente la cabeza y tocando su frente… **– Un gusto conocerle**… – Pero el pelirrojo sólo movió la cabeza y jaló a la rubia hacia la salida sin decir más. Por supuesto, Grandchester se quedó sorprendido de la actitud tan infantil de aquel humano y no aguantó; así que con ganas, se carcajeó burdamente; pero cuando se serenó, dijo para sí… **– Bueno, no debería culparlo, porque yo en su lugar, hubiese actuado peor… ¡Es en verdad muy bella!**... – reconoció honestamente; y en eso sintió un jalón en su abrigo que lo volvió de su monólogo siendo su pequeño hijo que ya lo llevaba hacia el interior del lugar; y mientras Terrence y Kyle iban al encuentro con Robert Hathaway, afuera la pareja continuaba una discusión conforme caminaban por el parque.

**- ¡Has sido un verdadero grosero, Bryan!**… – se quejó la rubia. **– No tenías porque haberte comportado de ese modo; Terrence y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos en el colegio…** – le aseveró. **– ¡Ah! Sin olvidar, que es el mejor amigo de Albert…** – ¿se excusó?

**- Sí, sí… y también sé que fue tu enamorado… **– la mujer lo miró con azoro pero sin detener sus pasos… **– ¿Qué? ¿Creías que no lo sabía?**... – le informaron.

**- ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!**... – preguntó la rubia con gran extrañeza y siempre sí, detuvo su andar para saber…

**- ¿Tiene caso ahora?.**.. – respingó el novio viendo como Candy zapateaba en el suelo para deshacerse de la nieve de sus botas.

**- Como quieras… de todos modos, no debiste**… – le recriminó la mujer retomando el paso.

**- Candy, entiéndeme..**. – la tomó por el brazo… **– me molesta demasiado que los hombres te miren; y mientras no seas mi esposa no puedo estar seguro de nada. Además… debo cuidarte y protegerte de esos… como Grandchester…** – lo llamó despectivamente… **– se lo prometí a Albert**… – le aseveró, pero…

**- Un momento…** – Candice volvió a detenerse para cuestionar… **– ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿que después de casados me encerrarás para que nadie me vea y tus celos estén seguros?**

**- Vamos, Candy, no exageres ni te enojes ¡es que simplemente no soporto que alguien más ponga sus ojos en ti!.**.. – le acarició el rostro… **– Me costó tanto que al final me hicieras caso, como para que ahora un vivales como tu ex, llegue y te aparte de mi lado.**

**- ¡Terry no es ningún vivales ni nada de lo que los periódicos dicen de él!**... – le manoteó molesta… **– Además, ¿de dónde sacas esa idea tonta de que me apartarán de ti?**

**- ¿Ves? Ahora lo defiendes; pero te repito, ¡eres tan ingenua, Candy! ¿Acaso no viste en la manera en como "ese" te miraba?.**.. – y la rubia frunció el ceño severamente y lo confrontó nuevamente…

**- Me parece que él que está ahora exagerando las cosas, ¡eres tú!... "Ese" como tú dices… se llama Terrence… y "eso" que tú viste, fue un simple saludo de un amigo que hacía años, ¿me escuchas? ¡años! que no veía…** – le volvió a manotear en el aire… **– además, considero me estás ofendiendo al creer que sólo porque un amigo se me acerque yo corra detrás de él. ¿Qué te pasa, Bryan? Cuando nunca te he dado motivos para que dudes de mí**… – lo reprendió pero las manos de la rubia ya estaban sobre sus caderas.

**- Candy, por favor, no lo tomes así**… – el hombre intentó agarrar a la pecosa, sin embargo ésta no se dejó… **– porque mis dudas no son con respecto a ti… si no a tipos ¡como Grandchester!**

**- ¿Sabes, Bryan? Me estás cansando. Y creo que**… – cambió su tono de voz… **– cometeríamos un grandísimo error en casarnos; porque con esto, sólo me demuestras inseguridad y que no tienes confianza ni en mí y mucho menos en ti. Considero que debemos dejar esto de la boda, tal vez, para otro tiempo, hasta que tú estés seguro de lo que quieres**… – concluyó la rubia dándose la media vuelta verdaderamente molesta y alejándose con pasos rápidos del pelirrojo que detrás de ella le gritaba….

**- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!.**.. – llamando la atención de algunos presentes, pero nunca con intención de darle alcance a su novia que cada vez aceleraba más y más su paso; y así, ella llegó hasta la avenida, y sin importarle nada, de un chiflido hizo llamar un servicio de auto.

**- A la Avenida Lexington, por favor**… – ordenó la rubia cuando estuvo en el interior del vehículo y luego se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento trasero con sumo fastidio.

Continuará

"**De Regreso al Muelle" de regreso al foro porque ellas me lo solicitaron. ****Espero les guste esta trama a las que no le conocen; y en conjunto con las que me acompañaron anteriormente…**

**¡Mil gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del periodo: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011**; **pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

. . .

**Capítulo 2: La impresión**

. . .

**- ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! ¿Dónde estás?**... – Comenzó a gritar el pequeño Kyle desde el momento en que su padre abrió la puerta de la Mansión Baker; y precisamente abriéndose paso entre las piernas del castaño, el pequeño emprendió la carrera hacia el interior de aquel hogar.

Terrence rió divertido de ver al chiquillo entrar y salir por todas las habitaciones de aquella casa sin éxito alguno.

**- ¡Kyle, ven! Déjame quitarte el abrigo…** – solicitó el guapo hombre, pero su hijo le prestó la menor de las atenciones, ya que el pequeño tenía una misión; entonces el mismo Kyle comenzó a deshacerse de su propia vestimenta: guantes, boina, bufanda y al último, el pesado abrigo sin detenerse para nada haciendo que la pobre mucama corriera detrás de él atrapando las prendas que el chiquillo arrojaba por doquier ya que nada detenía su emocionada carrera ni la búsqueda de su querida abuela paterna.

En eso, una voz dulce contestó al llamado urgente fingiendo molestia… **– Pero ¿quién es el que grita tanto? Quisiera yo saber.**

**- ¡Abuela Eleanor!**... – Volvió a gritar el niño cuando distinguió la presencia de la elegante dama parada sobre el umbral de la puerta del despacho y mostrándole la más maternal de sus sonrisas.

**- ¡Mi niño querido! ¡Ven, aquí!**

Y ni tardo, el chiquillo corrió nuevamente hasta el otro extremo de la sala para arrojarse a los brazos de la hermosa mujer y llenarle el rostro con infinidad de besitos, pero la Diva Baker ya no tenía la misma fuerza de antes y trastabilló un poco ante el impulso atrabancado de su bello ángel.

Así que Terrence al ver eso, reaccionó rápidamente; corrió para tomar a su madre en brazos y sostenerla llamándole la atención a su pequeño torbellino y poniendo en su rostro un gesto fruncido... **– ¡Kyle! Te he dicho que con tu Abuela debes tener más cuidado, hijo.**

**- No lo regañes, Terry**… – la dama abrazó a la criatura afirmándole a su unigénito… **– Adoro que mi chiquillo sea tan efusivo.**

**- Perdón, Papá. Perdóname, Abuelita…** – el niño corrigió su falta mientras estiraba los brazos hacia los de su padre para que éste lo pusiera en el suelo.

**- No te preocupes, cariño…** – Eleanor le sobó la cabecita. **– Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras de tu abuela.**

Más el chiquillo ya no respondió y mejor dirigió sus pasos hacia el enorme árbol de Navidad que la Señora Baker había ordenado se instalara precisa y exclusivamente para su nieto.

Padre y abuela notaron que el niño no tocaba nada, sólo miraba asombrado los hermosos adornos que de aquel árbol pendían. Luego los adultos observaron como el chiquillo cruzaba sus piernitas y se sentaba sobre ellas lentamente en el piso quedando de frente al árbol navideño; empero la famosa actriz percibió en el pequeño cierta nostalgia y preguntó con preocupación a su compañero de oficio... **– ¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Qué tiene Kyle?**

Aunque Terrence no le respondió de inmediato sino que, la tomó del brazo y la alejó un poco de ahí, para que su hijo no escuchara lo que estaba por compartir… **– Susana, al parecer no se ha sentido bien**… – había hecho una mueca llena de ironía… **– y ordenó que no se pusiera ningún tipo de adorno de estos**… – señaló mirando al árbol y luego alrededor de la casa.

**- ¡Pero**… – Eleanor alteró la voz y Terry le hizo la señal de guardar silencio; más su madre no aguantó y estalló diciéndole bajamente… **– ¡¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?!... ¡Kyle es un inocente, no puede hacerle eso! Además de que sus problemas entre ustedes dos no tienen nada que ver con él.**

**- Al parecer ella no lo ve así. Además…** – el castaño se quedó callado por breves momentos mirando el angustiado rostro de su madre que parecía percibía la mala noticia que estaba a punto de darle… **– creo que… regresaré a casa.**

**- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Terry?!**... – y ahí si se le enojó la Baker… **– ¡¿Por qué?!**

Pero el actor enmudeció, se encogió de hombros, respiró profundo y volvió su mirada hacia su hijo y dijo con verdad… **– Por él.**

**- Pero, hijo…** – le reprocharon… **– ¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que sólo le harás más daño a la criatura si haces eso. Tus discusiones con Susana son cada vez más fuertes; ella ya no tiene prudencia alguna. Aún recuerdo esa última cena tan embarazosa que te hizo pasar delante de Robert y toda su familia; y ¿acaso le importó que hubiera invitados para hacerte ese gran escándalo?**... – preguntó y solita respondió… **– No.**

**- Sí, madre, tienes razón; pero todo sea por la felicidad de mi hijo.**

**- Hijo**… – lo llamó precisamente la mujer abrazándolo y sintiendo más pena por la infelicidad del suyo propio.

**- ¿Abuela?**... – interrumpió el chiquillo la muestra de afecto. **– ¿Cuál es mi regalo? No lo veo**… – dijo el niño con angustia y mirando hacia los obsequios.

**- ¡AH!**… – exclamó la mujer dejando de lado su pesar para sonreírle divinamente a su nieto… **– esa es una buena pregunta, que sólo tú, jovencito, descubrirás… Pero vayamos a sentarnos, hijo**… – hizo referencia a Terry… **– para que le demos algunas pistas a Kyle y pueda encontrar su regalo.**

Acto seguido la dama tomó la pequeña mano del chiquillo y avanzaron hacia donde estaba el árbol mientras que el castaño les siguió pero él se desvió hacia la sala.

Entonces la abuela increíblemente se sentó al lado del niño en frente de todos los envoltorios y Terrence se acomodó en el gran sofá observándoles cuando comenzaban a tomar cada una de las cajas y Eleanor fingió descubrir el regalo del pequeño.

La mucama entró con un servicio de té y sirvió una taza para el actor que recibió agradecido. De pronto, Terry, comenzó a recorrer el árbol de Navidad y perdió su mirada en la estrella de Belén que estaba en la punta de éste.

Sin ninguna dificultad, Eleanor se levantó, se acercó a su hijo y se sentó a su lado; y desde ahí los dos observaban muy sonrientes de la felicidad que Kyle les proyectaba en lo que trataba de abrir la gran sorpresa; empero los adultos volvieron a su conversación… **– Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando, hijo**… – consoló una madre conforme tomaba la mano del actor que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y se la besó con ternura; y aunque suene raro, reconoció… **– ¡Odio verte así!**

**- Estoy bien, madre…** – respondió aquel en verdad sereno. **– No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí**… – le besó también su mano y optó por decir… **– mejor cuéntame tú. ¿Qué te dice el Duque en sus cartas?.**.. – la investigó ocultando una sonrisa pícara que su progenitora intuyó…

**- ¿Qué quieres que me diga? Sólo se interesa por ustedes**… – se hizo disimuladamente la digna, pero…

**- Sí, claro… y yo soy Caperucita Roja**… – alguien dijo con burda ironía.

**- ¡Terry!**... – y la bella actriz se puso así, rojita, rojita.

**- Está bien; ¿entonces nada más eso?**... – inquirió nuevamente el guapo rebelde.

**- Sí…** – le contestó la mujer sin dejarle ese rubor en sus mejillas por la insinuación de Terrence que finalmente comenzó a reírse con ganas de la reacción que había provocado en su madre que le dijo con aseveración…

**- ¡Vamos, Eleanor! A mí no me engañas.**

**- ¡Terry, eres incorregible!**

**- ¿Me contarás o no?**

**- Está bien**… – acordó resignada y le confió… **– en su última carta me comentó que le ha solicitado el divorcio a la Duquesa y que trataría de venir en esta primavera para conocer a Kyle.**

**- ¿De verdad?**... – le respondió su hijo con sardonia pura. **– ¿Y tan seguro está de deshacerse de su monstruosa esposa y que antes del divorcio lo deje venir?**... – y el castaño volvió a reír de su pesada broma.

**- ¡Ay, hijo, nunca cambiarás por lo visto!**… – le llamaron la atención sin embargo Eleanor se contagiaría de las risas de su unigénito y le comentaría… **– pero así te prefiero mil veces, no importa que hagas bromas a costa de los demás, que al tener que ver tu rostro triste.**

**- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy triste?**... – le preguntó el castaño levantando una ceja y conforme tomaba su taza para dar un sorbo a su té.

**- Porque te conozco…** – le aseveró firmemente la mujer. **– Aunque… a ver, mírame, Terry…** – buscó los ojos de su bello engendro.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?**... – Fingió demencia el actor palpándose el rostro; y las suaves manos de su madre le hicieron volver su mirada hacia ella.

**- ¿Hay algo qué quieres decirme?**... – y el castaño frunció su ceño y negó con la cabeza; no obstante la astuta dama dijo todo lo contrario… **– Sí, sí hay algo. A ver, ahora cuéntame tú**… – y se preparó para escucharlo.

**- ¡Pero si tú no me contaste nada!.**.. – se quejó el actor devolviendo la porcelana a la mesa.

**- Te dije los últimos pormenores**… – contestó la actriz sinvergüenza. **– Ahora, ¡dime!**... – le ordenó ella acomodando su faldón con gracia y provocando nuevamente las risas de su encantador hijo que le dijo…

**- ¡Mujeres! ¡Tan curiosas que son todas!**

**- ¡Ya, Terrence!**... – Eleanor se desesperó un poco. **– ¡Cuéntame!.**.. – y aquel dejando a un lado su mofa…

**- Está bien…** – acordó el actor, luego tomó instantes y aire antes de confesar… **– Vi a Candy.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?!**... – Exclamó fuertemente la Señora Baker que hasta se levantó de su asiento por la sorpresa y hasta el mismo pequeño Kyle volteó a verla. **– ¡¿Cuándo la viste?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Qué te dijo?! ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Se ha casado?!**... – Terry estaba imparable de la risa, primero de los nervios pero más de la reacción de su progenitora a la que le recomendaría…

**- Tranquila, Madre, y siéntate, por favor.**

**- ¡Pero, Terrence!**… – la actriz le dedicó un gesto de querer saberlo todo y ya.

**- Te lo diré…** – le afirmaron. **– Anda, siéntate**… – le ordenaron y la mujer no le quedó de otra más que obedecer… **– La vi hoy; hace unas horas. En el restaurante que está cerca del parque. No pudimos hablar mucho. Se le ve muy bien y no, pero lo hará pronto.**

**- ¡No lo puedo creer!**... – expresó la mujer incrédula y no tanto de las palabras dichas por su hijo pero éste...

**- ¿No me crees? Entonces pregúntale a Kyle, a él hasta le dio un beso y le acarició la cabeza.**

**- ¿De verdad? ¿y dices qué no está casada?**... – le cuestionó con interés la dama conforme se removía en su asiento.

**- No, pero lo hará pronto. Eso fue lo que me "insinuó su prometido". ¡Un tipejo de lo más inseguro! Aunque…**

**- ¿Qué?...** – Volvió a insistir la dama más intrigada. **– ¡Ay, Terry, ya suéltalo todo, por el amor de Dios! ¡Y deja de estarte burlando de tu madre!**... – y es que el castaño no paraba de reír hasta que… **– ¡Terry!…** – le suplicó la dama.

**- Está bien. Pues nada sólo que**… – suspiró nuestro actor preferido con melancolía. **– ¡Está más hermosa que nunca, Madre! ¡es una mujer verdaderamente bella! Su rostro ha cambiado demasiado, ya casi no se le distinguen esas graciosas pecas que me fascinaban de ella; aunque su cabello ahora corto, se ve muy bien; de una figura esbelta… y hasta puedo decirte que la noté un poco más alta…** – Y los ojos de Terry se posaron en el techo blanco de la casa; luego los comenzó a cerrar lentamente para dibujar a la nombrada en su mente; y Eleanor no le interrumpió de su ensoñación, simplemente le miró sonriendo tiernamente al ver la transformación en el rostro de su hijo al simple hecho de recordar a la simpática chiquilla de Escocia; después se escuchó un suspiro muy profundo y ella se atrevió a comentar...

**- Aún la amas, ¿verdad, hijo?**... – afirmó-preguntó la mujer mientras colocaba su delgada mano sobre el rostro guapo del actor, y cuando Terrence sintió la calidez ofrecida de su progenitora, fue honesto...

**- No lo sé, madre. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que, en cierto modo aprendí a vivir sin ella y con su solo recuerdo. Ahora es una mujer triunfadora y eso me alegra mucho por ella**… – Pero de repente, un adjetivo calificativo por parte de su madre, se escuchó…

**- ¡Eres un orgulloso, Terrence!**

**- ¿Y ahora, eso a que viene?**... – Se desconcertó el actor si los últimos años se había portado bien, según él.

**- A que muchas veces tuviste la oportunidad de ir a buscarla**… – le reprobaron. **– Tardaste demasiado tiempo en casarte con Susana. Yo me había ilusionado a que no te casarías con ella, sino que saldrías a buscar a Candy.**

**- Y dime, Eleanor…** – la miraron con cierta arrogancia… **– ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo hice?**

**- ¿De verdad?**... – ahora la desconcertada fue ella.

**- Sí**… – le informaron y le aseguraron… **– Y fue precisamente antes de comprometerme con Susana, pero…**

_Flash Back_

_Chicago, 1917_

_En una de las oficinas bancarias del consorcio Andrew, un llamado a la puerta se escuchó._

_**- Adelante**__… – alguien autorizó desde el interior._

_**- Sr. Andrew… **__– una secretaria apareció por el umbral… __**– el Sr. Terrence Grandchester solicita verlo.**_

_**- ¿Terry?**__... – replicó el rubio y ordenó… __**– Hágalo pasar, Bianca, por favor.**_

_Y la empleada salió del despacho dejando la puerta abierta para que Terrence ingresara al lugar._

_**- Gracias**__… – dijo el actor y después la mujer cerró por fuera._

_**- ¡Terry! ¡Amigo! ¡Pero qué enorme sorpresa!.**__.. – el joven magnate fue a su encuentro._

_**- Hola, Albert**__… – la voz del actor sonó completamente serena. Y los dos guapos hombres se abrazaron con efusividad. Luego se separaron y Albert le condujo hacia la elegante sala._

_**- ¿Quieres beber algo?.**__.. – le ofreció el magnate antes de ocupar su lugar._

_**- No, gracias…**__ – y ambos tomaron asiento desabrochando sus sacos primero._

_**- Y bien, cuéntame, ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita? Por cierto**__… – el rubio volvió a extender su mano que el castaño aceptó… __**– debo felicitarte por el éxito de tu carrera actoral. Todo mundo habla de ti y los periódicos ni se diga…**__ – le complementó el ojo azul pero el actor hizo una cara de fastidio deshaciendo el saludo._

_**- Sí, me lo imagino, y hasta hablan de lo que no es**__… – finalizó irónico y con arrogante porte._

_**- Bueno, esa es la desventaja de ser una figura pública altamente reconocida…**__ – comentó el magnate queriendo sonar convincente pero…_

_**- Y quiero pensar que lo dices también por ti, ¿no es cierto, Albert?.**__.. – Terry levantó inquiridoramente una ceja… __**– Porque fue una verdadera bomba para la sociedad cuando se dio a conocer la noticia que quién todos creían y consideraban un vagabundo, resultó ser nada menos que el famoso tío abuelo Williams, el magnate heredero del Consorcio Andrew**__… – el castaño sonrió burlón. __**– ¡Tú sí que eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas! Ya me imagino la cara de la pobre de Candice cuando lo descubrió.**_

_**- Sí, se sorprendió bastante, pero así debía ser**__… – arrojó un suspiro el magnate más le informó… __**– debía ocultar mi identidad hasta llegar a la mayoría de edad y así poder hacerme cargo de la familia. Aunque Candy como siempre lo entendió muy bien. Pero vamos, dime ¿qué te trae a Chicago? ¿Acaso tienes alguna presentación especial aquí? He estado tan ocupado que ni tiempo me ha dado de enterarme de otra que no sean negocios**__… – se disculpó el rubio._

_**- ¡Caramba, Albert! ¿es que acaso no puedo hacer una simple visita a un buen y viejo amigo como tú?**__... – dijo Terry haciendo que el magnate sonriera._

_**- Tienes razón, Terry. Disculpa mi curiosidad.**_

_**- No hay nada que disculpar, Albert. Pero sí, tienes toda la razón, y me imagino que sospechas el por qué estoy aquí.**_

_**- Candy, ¿cierto?**__... – y el actor miró directo a los ojos azules del rubio; afirmó con la cabeza y exigió…_

_**- Necesito hablar con ella, Albert. Necesito verla. ¡Quiero verla!**_

_**- Terry.**__.. – intentó hablar el rubio, pero el actor no le escuchó…_

_**- Seré honesto, Albert; no he podido olvidarla y no creo poder. He intentado hasta lo imposible por acercarme a Susana, pero siempre el recuerdo de Candy vuelve a mí una y otra vez. Deseo verla y esta vez, Albert, QUIERO hablar con ella**__… – usó demanda… __**– ya he visitado la Clínica Feliz pero no supieron darme información; inclusive quiero visitar el Hogar de Pony, tal vez allá la encuentre más no lo quise hacer sin antes pasar a saludarte y pedir, por supuesto, tu consentimiento.**_

_**- Terry, sinceramente no sé que decirte, amigo. Siento mucho que tu relación con Susana no esté funcionando, aunque…**__ – se aclaró la garganta y se rascó ligeramente la cabeza… __**– también seré muy honesto contigo; inesperadamente Candy… Candy renunció a mi apellido y… se ha ido.**_

_**- ¡¿Cómo?!**__... – expresó el actor, su rostro se contrarió y se removió en su lugar._

_**- Se ha ido**__… – le corroboraron; el rubio se recargó sobre su asiento y le terminó de informar… __**– Candy no está más en Chicago.**_

_**- ¿Y dónde está Albert? ¿A dónde se ha ido? ¿Sabes dónde localizarle?.**__.. – preguntaba Terry verdaderamente angustiado._

_**- Desafortunadamente no. Candy no quiere que sepamos donde está. Se fue algo molesta de aquí. No sé si te enteraste que Neil Legan la estaba obligando a casarse con él.**_

_**- ¡INFELIZ! ¿Cómo se atrevió?**__... – el castaño golpeó con su puño el brazo del sillón._

_**- Terry, tranquilo. Fue en el tiempo en que se reveló mi identidad y lo hice precisamente para anular el compromiso que Neil con ayuda de Eliza y su madre habían planeado. Después de eso ningún hospital donde ella se presentaba le daba trabajo, así que optó por irse del país. **_

_**- No me dirás que se fue de voluntaria de guerra, ¿verdad, Albert?**_

_**- No, precisamente de eso no, pero sí se fue como misionera a un pueblo de la Sierra Andina.**_

_Y la última esperanza de Terrence se esfumó con lo que Albert le contó y en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de frustración._

_**- Lo siento**__… – Albert retomó el habla… __**– ahí, ni yo pude convencerla. La tía Abuela Elroy nunca le perdonó "el que rechazara a Neil" y del diario le hacían la vida imposible, hasta que cierto día, un grupo de conferencistas llegó a Chicago, y Candy alentada por el Dr. Martí, asistió a esa convención y dos días más tarde, nos dio la noticia de que se unía a ellos. Archie se puso furioso con ella, pero ya Candy había tomado una decisión y tú conoces lo testaruda que es.**_

_**- Que si lo es… y ¿hace cuánto fue eso?**_

_**- Más de un año. Terry, de verdad, lo siento; y quisiera poder ayudarte, pero hasta de mí se oculta, carta que recibo de ella sólo dice que está bien. Me cuenta en breve lo que hace y siempre pidiéndome disculpas por lo desagradecida que se portó; pero no la culpo, nosotros tampoco pudimos defenderla de nadie**__… – sin embargo el castaño insistió nuevamente…_

_**- Y en serio, Albert… ¿no sabes dónde está?**_

_**- No; porque no está en un sólo lugar; además, sus cartas han disminuido, y yo lo poco que sé, ha sido por la Señorita Pony o la Hermana María, pero tampoco dicen mucho.**_

_Y con lo afirmado el actor se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la agachó derrotadamente, ya que su última esperanza se le había desvanecido. Albert se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al joven actor para palmearle la espalda en señal de apoyo._

_Fin de Flash Back_

**- Y desde ahí ya no supe ni de Candy ni de Albert, hasta hace rato que la vi y me comentó que precisamente mi amigo ahora está en el Tíbet… el resto algo sabes… y aunque regresé de Chicago peor de lo que estaba… no me casé de inmediato con Susana. Hablé con ella y me di la oportunidad de conocerla y aceptarla; por eso fue que después de cuatro años de convivencia decidimos casarnos. Nunca imaginé que mi verdadero martirio comenzaría justamente tiempo después de firmar el acta de matrimonio… ¿Quién hubiese creído que la "inocente y dulce" Susana daría un cambio de 360 grados? Pero aún así no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… porque cumplí con aquella promesa que hice y porque ha salido algo muy bueno de todo esto**… – concluyó el actor posando sus ojos en su hijo que jugaba en el suelo con un carro, otro obsequio de su abuela.

**- ¿Se quedarán a cenar?**... – Preguntó la actriz después de haber pasado unos minutos de silencio.

**- No. Debo llevarlo a casa y me quedaré con él en la noche. Mañana nos regresamos para acompañarte en tu reunión.**

**- Bien. Entonces ordenaré algo para que tomemos el almuerzo juntos ¿eso te parece bien?**

**- Si, Madre, como tú gustes.**

Continuará

Gracias por el re-recibimiento, ladies.

**Irene, Alejandra, María1972, Nahomi de Grandchester, Lucy Luz, Soly, Betty Suazo, Chilenita y Sasy Rivero.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del periodo: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009**.

. . .

**Capítulo 3: El susto**

. . .

Pasarían alrededor de dos horas desde que Candy había regresado al hotel donde se hospedaba. Con el cabello alborotado y en cómodas pijamas, la mujer miraba tras el enorme cristal de la ventana de aquella habitación hacia las largas avenidas de la Gran Manzana. No se le veía expresión alguna, sólo mantenía fijos sus ojos sobre el paisaje que se podía observar desde el piso quince en que se encontraba su cuarto alquilado. El ruido de la puerta que se abría y cerraba no le atrajo del todo su atención sino hasta que...

**- Ya son casi las tres de la tarde, pensé que ya estarías lista**… – le habló el pelirrojo a sus espaldas.

**- No…** – Fue la respuesta seca que se escuchó por parte de la rubia.

**- Candy…** – la llamó el hombre acercándose a ella; pero cuando la pecosa sintió el toque de aquel, se alejó de la ventana y a metros de distancia se giró para mirarlo y excusarse…

**- ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no me disculpas con tu madre y tu hermana? Me ha dado una jaqueca muy fuerte**… – se tocó las sienes. **– Y no me siento con ánimos de salir a ningún lado**… – finalizó con franqueza.

**- ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?**... – le cuestionó Bryan con un tono apenado sin haber dado paso alguno.

**- No. Simplemente estoy diciendo que no tengo ánimos**… – le corroboró lo antes dicho más le compartió su incomodidad… **– La conferencia de anoche fue demasiado para mí, Bryan; y si hoy me levanté temprano fue por tu insistencia**… – y por instantes el silencio reinó. Minutos más tarde, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, lo complementó con sinceridad… **– Te ves muy bien en tuxedo.**

**- Gracias**… – respondió el hombre y aprovechó esa distracción para acercarse y decir… **– Candy, yo… perdóname por el mal rato que te hice pasar**… – la pecosa dejó escapar un suspiro antes de proseguir…

**- Bryan, por favor, no hablemos de eso. Hoy de verdad quisiera dedicarme a descansar**… – le pidió. **– Para que mañana lo disfrutemos mejor con tu familia**… – y su tono de voz siempre amable apareció.

Y como el hombre reconocía de su fatal error y lo inoportuno que sería presionarla, no le quedó más que aceptar la decisión de la rubia. **– ¿Te veo hoy en la noche?.**.. – le propuso una cita.

**- Será mejor que no**… – contestó Candy y un deja vu se le hizo presente. No estaba muy segura, pero sintió que esas palabras y la misma actitud, ya las había empleado antes con alguien y de repente su corazón se oprimió y una angustia apareció en su bello rostro que Bryan detectó de inmediato y le cuestionó con preocupación…

**- Candy, ¿estás bien?**

**- Sí…sí, sí**… – la rubia titubeó. **– Estoy bien, sólo es cansancio**… – le aseveró.

**- ¿Estás segura?.**.. – el pelirrojo la re cuestionó tratando de buscar el brillo de sus verdes ojos.

**- Sí, Bryan, anda, ve**… – la pecosa le sonrió ampliamente y le aconsejó… **– Ya no hagas esperar más a tu madre.**

**- Bueno… **– dijo aquel con resignación… **– Entonces te veo mañana.**

**- Sí, claro**… – le respondió ella con un poco de desgana.

Bryan acortó la distancia para depositar un beso en la blanca frente de su prometida y se giró; y mientras éste salía de la habitación, Candy se llevó las manos a su pecho, se envolvió en su propio abrazo recordando nuevamente el breve reencuentro con el actor, suspiró nuevamente y se perdió en un ensueño. Pero de pronto, se reprobó… – **Vamos, Candy, ¿no me digas que a estas alturas de la vida sigues sintiendo lo mismo por él?**... – comenzó su propio soliloquio. **– No… claro que no**… – sonó muy segura y se auto aseveró… **– Ahora es un sentimiento completamente diferente**… – pero su yo, no se dio por vencido y la provocó… **– pero no negarás que es demasiado guapo ¿cierto?**... – y la rubia sonriendo coqueta como la mujer que ya era, se contestó… **– No, para nada, al contrario creo que el tiempo ha estado a su favor**… – y una propuesta cuestión surgió… **– ¿Te gustaría volver a verlo y perderte nuevamente en su mirada?.**.. – Mordiéndose el labio inferior y con una mezcla sensual y altiva, fue completamente honesta… **– Sí, ¿por qué no?…** – no obstante su subconsciente le traicionó recordándole… **– pero es casado**… – y prontamente recuperó postura, suspiró hondamente y se dijo… **– y yo a punto de. Así que, dejemos de pensar en esas cosas, Candy**… – se recriminó a sí misma rompiendo su encantamiento ensoñador; luego se dio la media vuelta y con paso altivo, se dirigió a la recámara.

. . .

La tarde-noche cayó pronto sobre la Gran Manzana y con ello, las millones luces de neón se comenzaron a encender para alumbrar plenamente las calles y avenidas que la conformaban. Otras miles más se unían adornando y anunciando la pronta llegada de la Navidad.

Muchos visitantes y paseantes seguían haciendo sus compras por las inmensas tiendas de la Quinta Avenida; y cuantiosos hombres vistiendo el disfraz de Santa Claus repiqueteaban sus campanas y gritaban a todo aquel que pasaba **"FELIZ NAVIDAD". **

Terrence no había aceptado la invitación de su madre a cenar porque había prometido a su hijo volver a casa, pero tampoco tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo; entonces haría su mejor parte y tratar de ver lo menos posible a su querida esposa para no iniciar nuevas confrontaciones. Así que, padre e hijo se despidieron de la Abuela Eleanor y salieron de la casa para recorrer la gran urbe que lucía hermosa con esos magníficos decorados navideños que año con año ponían mayor empeño tanto en tiendas como edificios.

Kyle estaba feliz de ir de la mano de su progenitor y caminar por todos esos lugares; y mucho más cuando el actor lo llevó a la juguetería mayormente reconocida de Nueva York e hizo que su hijo eligiera su propio regalo. El chico recorrió toda la tienda hasta que encontró lo que más le gustó y minutos más tarde, salían nuevamente con obsequio nuevo en mano.

El hombre de seguridad de aquel local, le ayudó al famoso personaje con la puerta y amablemente le ofreció un servicio de taxi que Terrence aceptó de inmediato, ya que a pesar de la felicidad que radiaba en su hijo, se le notaba ya cierto cansancio.

En breves instantes abordaron y abandonaron por completo el establecimiento pero el tráfico, afuera, comenzaba a tornarse pesado y tardaron más de 30 minutos en llegar al Norte de Riverside Drive, domicilio del actor.

Kyle se había quedado dormido inmediatamente sobre el regazo de su padre; y en lo que Terrence salía del auto con el niño en brazos, el chofer amablemente abandonaba el transporte para hacer sonar la campanilla de la puerta de aquella residencia.

**- Muchas gracias…** – apreció el actor extendiendo el pago por el servicio y por la ayuda recibida por parte del chofer. Luego éste, se dispuso a sacar unos billetes para devolver el cambio a su cliente pero el castaño con una simple señal de mano le indicó que todo era para él.

El hombre agradeció la generosa propina de nuestro bello personaje y después de desearle… **– FELIZ NAVIDAD**… – se regresó a su vehículo para marcharse; mientras tanto Terrence ya recorría el pasillo del jardín que conducía a la entrada principal de la casa; en eso, se vio que la puerta ya era atendida y abierta por una regordeta mucama que le saludaría...

**- Sr. Grandchester**.

**- Qué tal, Ingrid. ¿Y la señora?**... – le preguntó cuando pasó a su lado.

**- En su recámara, Señor… **– la puerta se cerró rápidamente y la empleada, alcanzando a Terrence, le ofreció a sus espaldas… **– Le ayudo con el niño, por favor.**

**- No, déjelo, yo lo llevo…** – fue lo que dijo el actor más sí deteniéndose para extenderle las bolsas con los regalos que la mujer recibió de inmediato.

Terrence recorrió todo el hall y cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras curveadas que decoraban lujosa y elegantemente su bien cuidada casa, el castaño escuchó cuando alguien le habló con vil prepotencia desde el primer peldaño de abajo. **– ¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que nunca lo traerías!**

No obstante el actor no detuvo su paso, sólo giró su cabeza levemente y miró de reojo, por encima de su hombro, a quien le había hablado tan rudamente. Luego él llegó arriba, avanzó en breve el corredor y se detuvo en una puerta, tomó la perilla y la abrió, notándose rápidamente que era la recámara del chico. Con sumo cuidado Terrence lo depositó sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarle su ropa y zapatos.

De repente…

**- ¡Te tardaste demasiado en traerlo! ¡Sabías que el niño debía estar conmigo a más tardar a las cinco de la tarde, y son casi las siete!**… – le remarcó con reproche altanero la rubia de cabellos lacios; empero Terrence le hizo el menor de los casos. Cuando terminó de cubrir al niño, el castaño dirigió sus pasos hacia su esposa y tomándola por el antebrazo, sin decirle una sola palabra, la obligó a que salieran de la habitación. – **¡Suéltame!.**.. – ordenó Susana con enojo zafándose del amarre cuando llegaron al corredor.

**- No tienes ni por qué gritarme ni mucho menos marcarme el tiempo que debo estar con mi hijo, Susana…** – le aclaró Terrence en voz baja y a la vez mirándola furiosamente.

**- ¡Yo grito lo que quiero! ¡por algo estoy en mi casa!**... – le espetó la ex actriz justo en la cara.

**- Sí…** – e increíblemente la voz del actor era calmada… **– pero te he pedido miles de veces que delante del niño nunca lo hagas ¿Es tan difícil para ti "entender"?.**.. – se tocó la sien burlonamente pero… – **Un momento… ¿acaso piensas salir?**... – preguntó el castaño recorriendo de pies a cabeza todo el atuendo elegante de la rubia ojo azul.

**- Sí…** – ella recuperó postura y con movimientos coquetos aprovechando que tenía la mirada de su esposo, le informó… **– Hemos sido invitados a una fiesta, pero como sé que tú nunca quieres venir... me voy sola**... – y le sonrió cínicamente.

**- ¿Y pretendías dejar solo al niño?.**.. – Terrence le cuestionó frunciendo, ahora sí, su ceño.

**- No se queda solo. Están los sirvientes y la nana…** – contestó la rubia sin darle importancia al asunto y con eso el castaño finalmente reaccionó…

**- ¡Pero tú eres su madre, Susana, es tu obligación!**... – le demandaría conocimiento… **– Y ¿cómo está eso? ¿Tú si tienes derecho a salir a divertirte y festejar mientras que el niño no?**

**- No sé a qué viene eso. Además a él no lo puedo llevar a las fiestas todavía, ¡es muy pequeño!**… – dijo la muy desvergonzada… **– pero**… – lo cuestionaría con agresión… **– ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso tú no eres su padre para concederle sus gustos? ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad que ya no vives en esta casa!…** – fue sarcástica… **– pues bien, sólo déjame recordarte que tú también tienes obligaciones para con él. Ahora, ya que si no quieres que la nana lo cuide, entonces… ¡CUIDALO TÚ!.**.. – gritó la rubia nuevamente sobre el rostro de Terrence.

Luego comenzó a caminar dejando al actor lleno de sorpresa por la frialdad de aquella mujer y sólo se dedicó a seguirla con la vista preguntándose una vez más ¿qué había pasado con esa? Sin embargo y de repente volvió en sí y aceleró su paso para darle alcance a la rubia que a pesar de la discapacidad de ésta, manejaba una prótesis a la perfección haciendo que su paso fuera casi normal.

Grandchester llegó hasta a ella y antes de que la rubia comenzara a descender por las escaleras, la tomó de la muñeca izquierda, la giró y… **– ¡Espera, Susana! **

**- ¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!**... – le preguntó con fastidio y deshaciendo de nuevo el agarre de su esposo.

**- Hace mucho tiempo que de ti nada te lo aseguro.**.. – le respondió el actor entre dientes ante la ruda contestación de aquella a la que se amenazaría... **– Sólo quiero advertirte que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces porque ni tus achaques ni tus lágrimas te ayudarán esta vez.**

**- ¿Es todo?**... – le preguntó la rubia sonriendo con burda indiferencia, pero ni esperó por la contestación del actor porque ya estaba bajando los peldaños y Terrence sólo sacudió la cabeza con negación en lo que la veía descender, llegar hasta abajo para cruzar por el lobby de la casa. Después, resoplando resignado y frustrado, se giró y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

. . . . . .

**- Buenos días, Señor. Feliz Navidad. ¿Ya se va?**... – saludó, deseó y preguntó la mucama mientras le ofrecía una taza de té a su patrón cuando lo encontró a mitad de la sala.

**- Buenos días, Ingrid. No. Sólo que**… – Terrence no dijo más y devolviendo la porcelana, buscó salida por la puerta de servicio hacia el patio trasero de la casa y allá…

**- Buenos días, patrón. Feliz Navidad…** – le volvieron a saludar y desear.

**- Qué tal**... – respondió el castaño con frialdad al estar buscando algo… **– Nick, ¿y mi auto?..**. – le cuestionaron y el pequeño hombre de cabellos canos se puso nervioso; y aún así contestó con verdad…

**- La Señora Grandchester se lo llevó anoche**. – Con el dato facilitado Terrence irguió el cuerpo y frunció el ceño; luego se dio la media vuelta e ingresó a su "hogar" nuevamente con cierta prisa y muy molesto. Y estaba subiendo los peldaños en dos en dos cuando…

**- ¡Señor Grandchester!.**.. – le gritó la mucama desde abajo y Terrence detuvo sus pasos para prestarle atención… **– La Señora no llegó a casa.**.. – Le confirmó la empleada con rostro apenado y del castaño se escuchó un improperio de su original repertorio, golpeó con su puño fuertemente la baranda y reinició su iracunda marcha.

A grandes zancadas llegó a la habitación de Susana y en efecto, la cama estaba intacta. Aventando la puerta, se dio la media vuelta y gritó… **– ¡INGRID! ¡INGRID!**

**- Dígame, Señor…** – contestó la pobre mujer en cuanto lo vio.

**- ¿Qué dejó dicho anoche la Señora? ¿Dónde era esa dichosa fiesta?**... – le cuestionó notándose severa furia en los ojos del actor.

**- No lo sé, Señor…** – se confesó y confesaría con temor… **– En toda la semana estuvo recibiendo llamadas y…** – Terrence la interrogaría…

**- ¡¿De quién?!**

**- Lo siento, no lo sé**… – fue honesta; y las manos de la mucama estrujaban su mandil informando rápidamente… **– Es que la señora en el momento en que sonaba el teléfono no dejaba que nadie atendiera más que ella.**

**- ¿Y la Señora Marlowe sabrá a dónde fue su hija?**... – inquirió el castaño.

**- No lo creo, Señor, porque… precisamente ella ha llamado ya varias veces preguntando por ella.**

**- Bien**… – el actor cambió su gesto y tono de voz para pedir amablemente… **– Hágame un favor. Despierte al niño y vístalo. Debo ir a la casa de mi madre.**

**- Como usted ordene.**

Y mientras la mucama se dirigía para ingresar a la habitación del pequeño, Terrence entró a su recámara y tomó el teléfono. Después de unos minutos, se cambió su ropa casual por algo más abrigador y de nueva cuenta salió de su aposento; llegó hasta la sala y le ordenó a su empleado… **– Por favor, Nick, salga a la calle y solicite un taxi.**

**- Enseguida, Señor Grandchester.**

Y el hombre salió de la casa para hacer el pedido de Terrence en lo que éste se paseaba por el corredor diciendo furioso y amenazador… **– Esta vez llegaste muy lejos, Susanita, y más te vale que tengas una muy buena explicación, porque esto no te lo toleraré.**

En eso, llegó su empleado… **– Listo, Señor, el servicio está en la puerta.**

**- Gracias, Nick **

**- También, Kyle, Señor…** – le informó la mucama que ya se le acercaba para entregarle al chiquillo que seguía adormilado y su maleta con pertenencias necesarias.

**- ¿Ya es Navidad, Papito?.**.. – le preguntó el niño recostado sobre su hombro y muy cerca del oído.

**- Sí, hijo…** – le contestó y enseguida ordenó… **– Ingrid, estaré en la casa de mi madre. Avíseme en cuanto sepa algo de la señora; pero por favor, no le advierta que me he quedado en la casa, ¿entendido?**

**- Sí, Señor, como usted diga.**

Y acto seguido, Terrence salió de su casa con el niño en brazos y seguido por las miradas de sus empleados que entre ellos se miraban momentáneamente; y en lo que uno se encogía de hombros, el otro movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación haciéndoles ¿qué? reaccionar así. ¿Tal vez porque era un crimen sacar al pequeño a las 7 de la mañana y con esas temperaturas tan bajas? o ¿por qué comprendían la situación tan embarazosa de su patrón? Pero cualesquiera que haya sido el motivo, el castaño no podía dejar solo a su pequeño; así que lo más apropiado para él, era llevarlo con la Abuela Eleanor para darse a la tarea de localizar a Susana.

Entonces afuera, en cuanto ingresó al taxi, ordenó… **– Por favor, al condado de Chelsea.**

**- A la orden, Señor.**

Y conforme el chofer de aquel vehículo conducía para tomar la Ruta 9A, hacia Chelsea, Terrence con severo gesto iracundo miraba tras la ventanilla conforme con su mano derecha acariciaba la cabecita castaña de su hijo que estaba apoyada en su pierna.

La Avenida 12 estaba libre, así que en menos de quince minutos recorrieron el trayecto; el actor proporcionó la dirección exacta y cinco minutos más tarde, distinguió la residencia de su madre y su ceño se frunció aún más; levantó una ceja con extrañeza y pidió al chofer detener el auto. Luego cubrió el pago y descendió de inmediato.

Varios carros estaban estacionados en las afueras de la casa de su progenitora, para ser más exactos ¡eran unidades de la policía!

Terrence con arrogancia y sin prestarles la mínima atención, pasó entre ellos cargando a Kyle y dejando sorprendidos a los uniformados que estaban recargados sobre las patrullas cuando lo vieron ingresar a la casa.

**- ¡HIJO DE MI VIDA!**... – Gritó la actriz con desesperación y lágrimas ya rodándole por sus mejillas mientras corría a su encuentro en cuanto lo vio aparecer por la puerta. **– ¡DIOS SANTISIMO, ESTÁS VIVO!.**.. – decía la mujer conforme abrazaba y palpaba a su hijo para asegurarse de que era real.

**- ¡Por todos los cielos, Madre! ¡Claro que estoy vivo! Pero… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué estás así? y… ¿qué hacen estas personas aquí?.**.. – preguntó Terrence entregando al niño a su madre que se lo pedía.

**- Buenos días, Señor Grandchester**… – se acercó un oficial mientras mostraba su placa al castaño… **– Soy el Sargento Ethan Miller, del Departamento de Policía… y lamento mucho, Señora Baker, por el mal entendido…** – miró y dirigió sus palabras a la angustiante dama.

**- ¿De qué mal entendido habla, Sargento?**... – preguntó el actor mientras ponía sobre la mesa del recibidor: la maleta que llevaba consigo; empero el oficial no habló sino que indicó con la mirada que sacaran al niño de ahí antes de decir algo.

Kyle, que al momento de escuchar el grito de su abuela, se había despertado de golpe, miraba con ojos sorprendidos a los visitantes.

**- Yo me hago cargo**… – se ofreció Sally, la empleada personal de la Señora Baker y tomó al chiquillo de los brazos de su abuela para llevarlo piso arriba.

El agente esperó hasta que el niño estuviera fuera de alcance y entonces le explicaría la situación al actor. **– Señor Grandchester, ¿reconoce un auto Cadillac V-16, convertible, de placas HV-680, verde con toldo en color beige?**

**- Sí, es mío**… – respondió aquel sin vacilación.

**- Pues la madrugada de hoy, se nos reportó un accidente en Henry Hudson Parkway, a la altura del puente. Un auto perdió control y se estrelló contra los muros de contención, pero la velocidad fue tal que… cayó al agua, provocando la muerte de los ocupantes; un cuerpo se ha recuperado pero otro sigue desaparecido; pido disculpas por el mal entendido, porque cuando investigamos quién era el dueño del vehículo sospechamos que era usted, el otro ocupante**… – finalizó el oficial no teniendo Terrence más que la reacción al posar su mirada en la segunda planta de aquella casa, lugar donde sabía se encontraba su hijo. **– Lo sentimos mucho, Señor Grandchester, pero será necesario que nos acompañe para que identifique el cuerpo de esta persona.**.. – sugirió el policía poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del actor haciendo que éste, al sentir el toque, saliera del shock por la novedad recibida; luego soltó el aire y volteó a mirar a su madre.

**- Ve. Kyle estará bien…** – le indicó la actriz abrazándole para darle ánimos.

Y después de que Terrence agradeciera el gesto de su madre, abandonó la casa siguiendo al oficial de policía.

. . .

La cortina de color café que colgaba de una ventana amplia era corrida para dar paso a la claridad del día alumbrando así toda la habitación.

La mujer que yacía sobre la cama, fue despierta por el destello brillante del sol de esa mañana de Navidad que se colaba y se posaba sobre su cara.

**- ¡Feliz Navidad, amor! Buenos días**… – le saludó Bryan conforme se sentaba a la orilla de la cama para tomar la mano de la rubia y besársela. **– ¿Cómo te sientes?.**.. – preguntó interesado al que le desearon…

**- Feliz Navidad, Bryan. ¿Qué hora es?**... – cuestionó la rubia tallando sus ojos por la molestia del resplandor.

**- Las 10 de la mañana, floja. Anda, vístete que ya he ordenado el desayuno.**

**- No te sentí llegar anoche…** – le aseveró la mujer mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos y veía que su prometido se acercaba a la puerta para salir.

**- De hecho… vengo llegando…** – le informaron. **– Me quedé en casa de mi madre ¿sabes? Es que la fiesta terminó muy tarde y como me dijiste que querías descansar, no quise interrumpir tu sueño**… – había dicho comprensivo. **– Espero que no te moleste eso.**

La rubia se enderezó y salió de la cama tomando su bata y cuestionando… **– ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Estuviste con tu madre, ¿o no?**

**- Sí, claro.**

**- Bien**… – y la rubia ahora se acercó a la puerta del baño. **– Dame unos instantes y te alcanzo en el comedor…** – le dijo e ingresó al cuarto privado.

Diez minutos más tarde la pecosa salió de sus aposentos; se dirigió a su prometido que en cuanto la vio venir, se levantó de su asiento para ayudarle con la silla; Candy se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios mientras le extendía un regalo… **– Feliz Navidad.**

**- Oh, gracias, linda**… – se emocionó el pelirrojo más se disculpó… **– El tuyo no lo traje conmigo, pero hoy en la tarde, en casa de mi madre, te lo entregaré.**

**- No te preocupes por eso**. – Candy verdaderamente no le dio la menor importancia; y lo demostraría al saborear… **– Mmm, ¿qué ordenaste para desayunar?**

**- Un delicioso omelette de espinacas, jugo de tomate y pan integral… ¡está delicioso!**

Y ese menú que le ofreció estaba delicioso para él, para ella no y por supuesto, respingó… **– ¡Bryan, yo no quiero eso! ¡yo quiero comer panqueques, tocino, huevos, papas fritas, catsup!**

**- ¡Candice! ¡Qué horror!**... – expresó el chocante. **– ¿Qué clase de desayuno es ese? No, no, señorita, usted debe comer nutritivamente. Quiero que mis futuros hijos nazcan sanos y muy fuertes. Así que, anda come y no te quejes más**… – le ordenó el pelirrojo mientras le besaba su cabellera rubia y después se acomodaban cada uno en su lugar.

Pero Candice sólo miraba su plato con verdadera cara de descontento; luego alcanzó la jarra de café, sirvió un poco y… **– Bryan ¿no trajiste el diario de hoy?**... – le preguntó.

**- Sí, lo dejé sobre la mesa del recibidor; pero, aliméntate primero… ya después lo leerás…** – le volvieron a ordenar. Y la rubia obedeció de mala gana; sus ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre su plato y tomando el tenedor comenzó a picar la comida y no le quedó de otra más que…comer.

**- ¿Ya tienes todo listo para esta noche?.**.. – el pelirrojo empezó una plática… **– ¿Cuál vestido usarás: el azul cielo que sugirió Mamá o el rojo que mi hermana te eligió?.**.. – y la miró conforme se llevaba su primer alimento a la boca.

**- No lo sé todavía. Considero que los dos son muy lindos. Cualquiera estará bien ¿no te parece?**

**- Sí, el que tú gustes. Sólo no exageres en tu arreglo. No quiero que…**

**- Bryan, por favor, no quiero pelear más contigo por lo mismo otra vez**… – con fastidio, le paró sus ridículos celos.

**- Está bien, Candy…** – el hombre terminó otro bocado y le preguntaría… **– eso quiere decir que… seguimos con los mismos planes de boda, ¿verdad?**

La rubia le miró advirtiéndole… **– Sí, siempre y cuando me prometas que dejarás de ser tan… posesivo conmigo. No me gusta que me trates como si fuera una propiedad. Además de que… no tienes razón para sentir celos de nada ni de nadie.**

**- Está bien, linda. Te lo prometo**… – le dijo tomando su mano y depositando un beso.

**- Y… ¿a qué hora debemos estar en la casa de tu madre?**... – la rubia preguntó para dejar atrás el mal momento.

**- A más tardar a las cinco; todavía tenemos bastante tiempo… y se me está ocurriendo que mientras llega la hora**… – gracias a que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, el hombre acortó distancia para proponerle al oído y comenzando a besarle el cuello… **– no sé… tal vez, me quieras dar otro tipo de regalo de Navidad**… – le sugirió quedamente mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Candy sintiera un escalofrío por su cuerpo y tartamudeara…

**- ¿No te parece… que es demasiado… temprano?**

**- No, no lo creo**… – le aseveró poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a ella, que estaba un poco renuente y sin importarle eso, Candy se sintió levantada por los aires porque el hombre estaba más que dispuesto para llevarla a la recámara, pero…

**- No, Bryan**… – la rubia lo hizo detenerse… **– Hoy no**… – le pidió y el pelirrojo se extrañó de tal acción, ya que desde que se habían comprometido seriamente, la rubia se le negaba… **– No, no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero… hoy no, por favor.**

Y el hombre al escuchar la petición de la rubia, la puso de inmediato en el suelo con un poco de fastidio. **– Entonces ¿sigues enojada conmigo?.**.. – la cuestionó mirándola a los ojos.

**- No, no, no es eso… sólo que entiende… ¡hoy no!.**.. – le recalcó.

**- Está bien, Candy… ya entiendo.**

Y la mujer se quedó parada, justo ahí, a mitad de camino, conforme veía como Bryan se alejaba de ella y se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa y tomaba unas llaves. **– Regreso por ti a las cuatro y media**… – fue todo lo que dijo y salió de la habitación.

Candy, como si nada, sólo se encogió de hombros y lo dejó ir. Luego se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el diario; lo tomó y se encaminó hacia el sofá de la sala; ahí se sentó y comenzó a leerlo.

Había avanzado dos páginas cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y de su boca salió un pequeño grito de sobresalto. Con sumo cuidado leyó la nota…

**¿Triste Navidad en el medio del espectáculo?**

"_En la noche pasada, un auto cayó en las aguas del Río Hudson provocando la posible muerte de sus ocupantes. La policía todavía no ha querido dar ningún tipo de información porque al parecer el grupo de rescatistas sigue en la búsqueda de los finados que podrían estar en las profundidades del río. Uno de nuestros corresponsales escuchó cuando un miembro de la policía decía que tienen en su poder el cuerpo de una persona; pero nadie quiere revelar el nombre; así que nos dimos a la tarea y pudimos averiguar que el propietario del auto que cayó al río… es nada menos que del famoso y reconocido actor de tablas "Terrence Grandchester"._

Y la rubia no leyó más y como si hubiese sido impulsada por el mismo resorte del sofá, se levantó y corrió hacia el teléfono. Serenando su voz… **– Señorita, no sé si usted pueda ayudarme a dar con el domicilio de una persona… ¿Sí? Bien. Necesito la dirección o número telefónico de la Señora Eleanor Baker… Sí, la actriz**…. – Candy esperó por unos instantes y luego tomando nota… **– Muchísimas gracias. Un favor más, necesitaré un taxi… Gracias**… – Y después de colgar, se dirigió a su recámara.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la pecosa salió completamente vestida y abrigada para abandonar la habitación.

Continuará

A pesar de que estas épocas del año, lo más importante es estar con la familia, yo tengo la dicha de contar contigo; y eso me hace sentir bienaventurada porque aunque en la distancia y virtualmente, he adquirido tu amistad.

Por eso, a mi Jefazo, suplico fervientemente que en los hogares de cada una de estas personas que me han dedicado su tiempo, en este tiempo tan difícil que vivimos, las proteja de todo mal. Que la negatividad se aleje de sus caminos pero que en ellos se topen con la felicidad, la tranquilidad, el bienestar, la salud, el amor, la paciencia y que se vayan con ellos a casa donde nunca falte el pan en su mesa. Esto no sólo es mi deseo para esta Navidad sino que sea contigo para siempre.

Gracias por hacerse presente.

Celia, BettySuazo, Zafiro Azul, Liz Carter, Pathya, Dalia, Viridiana, Ladygmimi and Lupita1797.

Besos y abrazos.

Ah, ya se me andaba olvidó. La historia cuenta con tan sólo veinte capítulos; pero los primeros seis son cortos y el resto más largos.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del periódo: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso de 2009.**

. . .

**Capítulo 4: La confirmación**

. . .

**- ¿Qué pasó, hijo?.**.. – preguntó inmediatamente la dama Baker con sumo nerviosismo en cuanto vio a Terrence arrojarse pesadamente sobre el sofá de la sala, pasarse las manos sobre su cabeza y alborotar su castaño cabello con desesperación.

**- Es ella**… – le informó evitándose consideraciones.

**- ¡Cielo Santo!.**.. – Exclamó la actriz llevándose las manos a la boca; luego se acercó para sentarse a lado de su hijo y saber… **– ¿Qué han dicho? ¿cómo fue?.**.. – cuestionó curiosa; pero el actor se levantó de su asiento furioso y se alejó con firmes deseos de tener a alguien enfrente y desquitar su prepotencia. Y a pesar de no querer arremeter contra su progenitora, espetaría…

**- ¡Que ha de ser, Madre! Exceso de alcohol mezclado con velocidad.**

**- Pero…** – la actriz titubeó. **– ¿Quién iba con ella?.**.. – le preguntó con incredulidad… **– ¿Por qué pensaron que eras tú?**

**- ¡Madre, por favor!**… – Terry se giró sobre su eje, la miró y le hizo un gesto de fastidio ¿ante su inocencia? pero aún así la enteró... **– porque su acompañante era un hombre; sin embargo él logró salir y le abandonó a su suerte, por eso es que no encuentran el dichoso cuerpo. Ella, discapacitada, no pudo sola y lógico… se ahogó. **

**- ¡Dios! ¡Qué horror!**... – exclamó nuevamente la dama y por los siguientes momentos se quedó callada más debía hacer la pregunta del millón… **– ¿Cómo le dirás a Kyle?**

**- No lo sé; lo que si sé es que no lo diré ahora…** – el castaño caminaba de un lado para el otro conforme decía… **– le inventaré algo, lo que sea pero no le diré nada; por el momento, claro**… – aclaró y de pronto se detuvo porque se acordó… **– por cierto ¿cómo está?**

**- Bien; sigue arriba y está contento con sus regalos, pero ha preguntado por ti y… también por ella…** – habían dicho con cierta pena.

**- Voy a verlo…** – se dijo; y casi enseguida de resoplar Terrence comenzó a dirigir su andar hacia las escaleras seguido por la mirada de su madre; pero cuando el castaño se perdía en los últimos escalones de arriba, el timbre de la entrada principal de aquella casa se hizo escuchar.

La Señora Baker que había dirigido sus pasos hacia su privado, se detuvo a la puerta de éste, para ver de quién se trataba.

**- Miss Baker…** – le llamó la empleada. **– Una mujer pregunta por usted**… – La actriz le hizo un gesto de extrañeza y con la cabeza preguntó ¿quién? y le informaron… **– dice llamarse Candice White.**

**- ¿Candice?.**.. – replicó la solicitada que urgiría… **– ¡Hágala pasar inmediatamente, Sally!**

**- Sí, Madame…** – y la empleada se giró y apresuró sus pasos de nuevo hacia la salida en lo que Eleanor iba al encuentro de su sorpresiva visita. De pronto, la diva sonrió cuando la vio aparecer llamándola…

**- ¿Señora Baker?**

**- ¡Candy, querida!**... – expresó abriéndole los brazos. **– ¡Qué sorpresa!.**.. – dijo sincera y la atrapó brevemente en ellos; luego la soltó para solicitarle… **– ¡Ven, hija! Acompáñame por aquí, por favor…** – y la rubia mayor condujo a la otra a su privado del cual no se cerró la puerta; ya en el interior de éste, ambas se miraron por unos instantes e impulsadas por el afecto, se dieron, ahora sí, un gran y fuerte abrazo. **– Hija, qué bueno es volver a verte…** – decía la actriz entre lágrimas; más al separarse… **– Ayer apenas Terry me comentó de su breve encuentro**… – le confió y ambas se secaron las lágrimas… **– pero déjame mirarte bien**… – la admiró. **– ¡Estás en verdad hermosa! Ahora, ven, sentémonos… **– le ofreció ir hacia un sofá de piel en color negro.

**- Gracias, Señora Baker…** – habló finalmente la pecosa pero antes de dar un paso quiso anunciar el motivo por el que estaba ahí… **– Yo… yo, lo siento**… – tartamudeó. **– Siento mucho haber venido de este modo y no quisiera ser inoportuna, pero…**

**- ¡Ay, hija, no digas eso!**... – la interrumpieron para aseverarle… **– Al contrario, no pudiste llegar en mejor momento… mi pobre hijo**… – hasta aquí pronunció porque sintiéndose en verdadera confianza con Candy, Eleanor soltó el llanto y se aferró a los brazos de su invitada y a esta última se le achicó el corazón.

**- Entonces… ¿es verdad?**... – preguntó la rubia menor tratando de sonar lo más serena posible, pero ya sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

**- Sí**… – confirmó la actriz separándose del abrazo.

**- ¡Dios santo!.**.. – Expresó la pecosa con horror, siendo ahora ella la que se abrazara a la dama Baker para soltar su llanto desconsoladamente; y mientras las dos mujeres enjugaban sus lágrimas, no se percataron que alguien las observaba desde el umbral; y es que… Terrence había alcanzado a escuchar el llamado en la puerta titubeando en el pasillo para enterarse de quién se trataba; y cuando se decidió, le sorprendió al oír el nombre que la empleada mencionaba; pero éste por supuesto lo dudó yendo finalmente a donde su hijo, sin embargo la curiosidad le ganó y dejando un simple beso a su chiquillo y un "enseguida vuelvo" salió de la habitación, se condujo al despacho y hasta que la nombró…

**- ¿Candy?**... – y la vio, lo creyó.

**- ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Terry!.**.. – gritó la rubia y como desesperada corrió para lanzarse a sus brazos y por supuesto el castaño la recibió con gusto; y en lo que éste la consolaba y le acariciaba la espalda…

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras así? ¿te ha sucedido algo?**... – le preguntó el actor realmente extrañado de la reacción de la pecosa conforme él miraba a su madre. Candy que ocultaba su rostro mojado en el pecho del guapo hombre, sólo negaba con la cabeza siéndole imposible controlar su llanto. **– Candy, ven, acompáñame…** – le pidió… **– sentémonos acá**… – la llevó finalmente al sofá… **– y explícame ¿qué te sucede?… porque me estás asustando en verdad, querida**… – dijo el castaño notándose seriamente la preocupación en su voz y conforme ocupaban sus lugares.

**- Es que… yo…** – gimoteaba la rubia como si fuera una pequeña niña; y mientras tomaba el pañuelo que el actor caballerosamente le ofrecía… **– el periódico… y luego tu mamá.**

Cuando Terrence oyó mencionar a su madre, la volteó a ver; y con señales de cabeza y gestos quiso saber qué pasaba, pero la dama habló… **– Candy, linda… ¿tú pensaste que…?..**. – la recién llegada asintió con la cabeza no dando oportunidad a que Eleanor terminara… **– Oh, no, hija, lo siento mucho.**

**- ¿Qué pasa, madre?.**.. – volvió a preguntar el castaño pero sin soltar a la guapa mujer que tenía a un lado.

**- Nada, hijo, bueno sí…** – se les acercó. **– Creo que otro mal entendido y será mejor que tú le expliques lo que ha sucedido. Yo mientras iré a ver a mi nieto pero primero les ordenaré algo de tomar…** – ofreció y finalizó la actriz buscando la salida de aquel lugar; y cuando la pareja se vio sola...

**- ¿Ya estás más tranquila?**... – le preguntaron a Candy.

**- Ya, gracias**… – le contestó. **– Qué pena contigo, Terrence**… – la rubia se separó y se alejó un poco de él…

**- Ah, vamos…** – sonó un poco irónico y desilusionado… **– ¿Ya soy otra vez Terrence, Candice?**

**- Bueno…** – titubeó; y agachando la cabeza se notó más lo apenada que estaba. **–Yo, lo siento, Terry**.

**- No tienes por qué disculparte… ¿Me dirás ahora lo que te pasa?**... – él pretendió mirarla a la cara.

**- Bueno… **– ella comenzó a decir sujetando el pañuelo en sus manos… **– lo que pasó fue que… leí una nota en el periódico con respecto a ti y…**

**- Y tú pensaste que había muerto, ¿no es así?**

Cuando Candy escuchó esa palabra de la boca del actor le miró fijamente y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, más aún así, le confesó… **– Sí… y me dio mucho miedo que eso hubiese sido verdad.**

Ante esa muestra de preocupación, el actor se sintió halagado y ¿por qué no? hasta saberse importante por los labios de la rubia; así que sonriendo levemente diría… **– Muchas gracias por tu interés hacia mí, Candy. Siempre has sido una chica de muy buenos sentimientos y te lo aprecio realmente; aunque precisamente no haya sido yo el finado, hay algo de verdad en esto**… – la pecosa lo miró intrigada… **– fue Susana quien pereció en ese accidente**… – le confirmó.

**- ¡Cuánto lo siento, Terry!**... – y a señal de condolencia, aquella le tomó de la mano.

**- Sí, gracias**… – apreció el actor pero con cierta desgana que la rubia percibió y más por el palmeo que la mano de ella recibió, y con eso se le hizo fácil recriminarlo…

**- Lo dices como si no lo lamentaras, Terry. ¿Acaso no fue tu esposa? Además ¿la madre de tu hijo?**... – se hubo aventurado la rubia a cuestionarlo. **– No deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera. Era un ser humano y por ellos se siente pena por muy malos que hayan sido.**

**- Candy, nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?**... – e increíblemente la miró con un poco de molestia y se notó aún más cuando liberó su mano; luego el castaño apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas para informarle fijando su mirada en equis parte del despacho. **– Pero esto es un claro ejemplo de que sí nos podemos equivocar con respecto a las personas; y te diré algo**… – giró su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos… **– ¡por supuesto que me duele su pérdida! porque también fue mi amiga y compañera…** – Candy bajó la mirada… **– pero yo aquí no importo tanto, sino por lo que me has dicho**… – ahora él agachó la cabeza… **– ella era la madre de mi hijo y ahora Kyle ha quedado huérfano, pero desgraciadamente, tú no llegaste a conocerla en lo más mínimo**… – le reprochó, unió sus manos y en ellas apoyó su mentón para decirle… **– Con el paso de los años, a pesar de que todo mundo y yo le dimos cuanto pidió, se volvió frívola, calculadora, fría y más chantajista que nunca ¿Y sabes dónde andaba anoche que sufrió el accidente?.**.. – usó vil ironía y también la miró… **– aunque no lo creas ¡con su amante en turno! y pregúntame si a ella, su hijo, le importó en lo más mínimo.**

La rubia de ojos verdes tragó saliva; y al percibir la amargura en las palabras del actor corregiría…. **– Tienes razón, Terrence, las personas sí cambiamos con el paso del tiempo**… – pero ante eso…

**- Perdóname, Candy…** – reflexionó él. **– No debí hablarte de esa manera, cuando tú lo único que has hecho es preocuparte por mí; pero más que sentir dolor por ella, siento rabia e impotencia porque no sé cómo le explicaré a mi hijo que su madre ha muerto. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que los periódicos hagan grandes escándalos a mi cuesta y lo soporto… pero ¿y él?**

**- Creo que comienzo a entender, Terry. Discúlpame por mi osada intromisión, por favor…** – y la rubia posó su mano sobre la mano izquierda del actor y éste, aprovechó para tomarla entre las suyas y dejarle un beso sobre su palma.

**- Gracias, Candy, por estar aquí conmigo. Aunque**… – la soltó para hacer un comentario serio… **– no sé que vaya a decir tu prometido si descubre que estás aquí. Espero no causarte problemas…** – y le hizo una observación… **– se ve que es demasiado posesivo contigo y no le caí muy bien que digamos.**

**- No te preocupes ni por eso ni por él, Terry. Además… no hago nada malo, sólo apoyo a un amigo en desgracia, o ¿no?**

**- Sí, claro**… – le respondió y el castaño sonrió ante la franqueza de la rubia.

**- ¿Y qué harás?..**. – preguntó ella con verdadero interés.

**- Hoy no puedo hacer nada, es Navidad**… – Él se echó hacia atrás… **– y en domingo menos…** – puso sus manos sobre nuca… **– Así que mañana lunes debo ir con mi abogado y hacer los movimientos necesarios.**

**- Y ¿no estás trabajando?.**.. – la pecosa comenzó a admirarlo.

**- No. Este es mi primer año que no hago temporada y Robert Hathaway lo aprovechó para hacer algunos cambios en el teatro… y a ti ¿cómo te ha ido?**... – se acomodó en el sofá estando más relajado y para mirarla mejor.

**- Pues bien…** – ella se irguió y le sonrió.

**- Me quedé sorprendido por tu conferencia. Así que, ya es usted toda una doctora especializada, Señorita pecas… ¡Felicidades!**

**- ¡Terry!... ya te habías tardado en fastidiarme con eso**… – la rubia se cruzó de brazos más rió… **– pero de todos modos, gracias por el cumplido, Señor Famoso y reconocido actor de Broadway, yo también he oído de tus grandes éxitos**… – y ante eso, el castaño también sonrió y le preguntó…

**- ¿Y cuál es tu especialidad?**

**- Bueno, es algo complicado…** – Pero la pecosa desviaría un poquito el tema… **– me comentó Albert que habías ido a Chicago…** – Terrence la miró fija y directamente a los ojos y dijo de lo más sereno…

**- Ah, sí… ya hace mucho tiempo de eso.**

**- Sí, por supuesto**… – La rubia al notar la indiferencia que le demostraron retomaría lo cuestionado anteriormente… **– bueno, pues me fui a las selvas de los países latinoamericanos. Allá necesitan mucha ayuda médica, ¿sabes? Tantas enfermedades que están brotando y pues, me concentré en Sanidad: control de salud. Desarrollé programas de prevención, vacunación, en fin; aunque te confieso que no fue nada fácil al principio pero hoy te puedo presumir que me hice una experta en la química y he realizado uno que otro medicamento. Así que, estas conferencias son sólo las experiencias que viví por aquellos rumbos…** – se encogió de hombros como si no hubiese hecho la gran cosa.

**- Candy, sólo porque lo estoy escuchando de ti; pero si fuera otro, ¡imposible de creerlo! ¿Tú, toda una química?.**.. – clásicamente, se hubo mofado de ella que respingaría…

**- ¡Oye, no te burles**… – con su puño le golpeó el brazo. **– Claro que sí. Algo tenía que aprender de mi querido Stear**… – complementó la chica con una bella sonrisa.

**- Por cierto ¿y qué de… Archibald? ¿Tus amigas…?..**. – se tomó un tiempo para luego decir… **– Lo siento, no recuerdo sus nombres**… – se tocó rápidamente la sien.

**- ¡Eso sí que es novedad! ¿Terrence Grandchester no usa más los sobrenombres?.**.. – ahora fue turno de ella de burlarse; y haciendo una encantadora sonrisa de lado, el actor dijo…

**- Bueno, algún cambio positivo debía de mostrar ante una celebridad científica como tú ¿o no?**... – ahora le guiñó un ojo; y aquella se sintió morir más le siguió prestando atención… **– además lo estoy haciendo para que no te molestes como lo solías hacer.**

**- ¡Eres incorregible!… pero en fin ¿Qué te puedo decir de ellos? Archibald ha quedado a cargo de los Consorcios Andrew; se casó con una guapa francesa y ahora tienen tres bellos niños.**

**- ¿Y qué pasó con Annie? Muy seguro estaba que Archie se quedaría con ella**… – preguntó Terrence con gran interés y recordando el nombre de "la tímida".

**- Pues no. Mi amiga Annie, se fue a Italia; allá conoció a un Portugués que hizo negocios con el Sr. Brighter; se casó y sigue todavía allá. Patty, con Patty, no lo vas a creer... ¡se fue con Albert!**... – ante eso lo había tomado ligeramente de su ante brazo… **– Tal vez cuando vuelvan nos traigan sorpresas… uno no sabe**… – finalizó la rubia con picardía.

**- WOW… sí que hubo grandes cambios con ellos**… – y de pronto recordó… **– Oye, creo que mi madre sólo nos engañó con las bebidas, ¿vienes conmigo? No sé, tal vez podamos comer algo. Yo no he probado alimento desde que me levanté**… – le confesó Terrence mientras se enderezaba y cuando estuvo de pie, ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ella a levantarse también, cosa que la rubia aceptó con gusto…

**- Claro que sí**… – pero… **– Terry, ¿crees que… pueda ver a tu hijo?**... – le solicitaron caminando ya hacia la salida.

**- Por supuesto, Candy, sólo que con todo este problema lo llevaron a una recámara de arriba y allá está feliz abriendo infinidad de regalos que mi madre le ha comprado.**

En eso, la Señora Baker que venía saliendo del comedor, se alegró mucho al ver a la pareja que ya había abandonado el privado, tomados de la mano y sonrientes. _– Dios haga milagro en ellos; se ven tan bien juntos_… – rogó la dama para sus adentros y luego les dijo… **– Ya iba a llamarles, hijo, me acordé que no has probado nada de alimento y ordené nos prepararan algo especial. Nos acompañarás, ¿verdad, Candy?**

**- Por supuesto, Señora Baker**… – aceptó la pecosa felizmente olvidándose por completo de todo tipo de compromisos y se dispuso a disfrutar de la compañía de los actores.

**- ¿Y Kyle?.**.. – Preguntó el actor mientras ingresaban al elegante comedor.

**- Sally lo está cambiando y enseguida baja para reunirse con nosotros. Toma asiento, Candy, por favor, ahí al lado izquierdo de Terry**… – señaló la dama y la rubia obedeció tal cual.

Y precisamente se estaban acomodando en sus lugares cuando el pequeño Kyle ingresó al lugar corriendo y con un gran juguete en mano; pero en cuanto vio a la invitada se detuvo abruptamente y agachó su cabeza con timidez.

**- Kyle, ven, hijo. Saluda a Candy…** – le ordenó su padre y el niño levantó la cabeza y dijo…

**- Hola.**

**- Hola…** – respondió la rubia enamorada ya de la criatura… **– ¿es ese tu regalo de Navidad?**... – y el chiquillo asintió positivamente… **– Es precioso. ¿Me dejas verlo?**... – Kyle miró a su padre y éste le guiñó un ojo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se acercara a ella y el pequeño así lo hizo: fue, mostró su juguete y comenzó a explicarle a Candy lo que hacía su regalo dejando a un lado toda su desconfianza.

Pasados unos minutos y en lo que traían la comida, el actor se levantó y comenzó a servir unas copas de champagne. Las repartió entre las damas y como el pequeño ya estaba en su lugar a un lado de su abuela, vio pasar a su padre y le dijo como reprochándole su olvido… **– A mí no diste refresco, Papá**… – y todos rieron del encanto del chiquillo.

**- Esto no es refresco, hijo. Ahora Sally te traerá tu bebida.**

Y en efecto, porque no tardó mucho cuando la mucama ingresó con los platillos y el jugo del niño… y con ello, el tiempo prosiguió su marcha, y a pesar de la desgracia que embargaba a la familia, los adultos procuraron que el pequeño Kyle disfrutara de su Navidad viéndosele feliz y cada vez más en confianza con la guapa rubia.

Por supuesto, a Terrence le sorprendió que el chiquillo desde que había ingresado al comedor, no volvió a preguntar por su madre; tal vez era la atención que la pecosa le prestaba y eso no daba la oportunidad, pero lo que sí, era que el castaño de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a la hermosa mujer que tenía a lado y no podía dejar de admirar su gran belleza, tanto interior como exterior.

La Señora Baker observó a su hijo todo el tiempo y cuando el actor se veía descubierto por su madre levantaba su copa y fingía un "salud", provocando la risa de la dama por ese acto improvisado de su pillado hijo; aunque también Candy las percibía pero ella fingía no sentirlas; y las veces que se encontraban sus miradas verde con azul, sólo se dedicaban a observarse y admirarse el uno al otro; segundo siguiente uno de ellos cedía ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa o un guiño con coquetería.

Empero estaban finalizando el postre cuando la Señora Baker sugirió pasar a la sala y tomar allá el té. Terrence se levantó de su asiento primero y se apresuró para ayudar a Candy con la silla; y accidentalmente cuando la rubia se giró, su rostro quedó muy cerca sobre del pecho del actor y cuando la pecosa levantó su vista, se topó con la mirada profunda de él.

En cambio, el guapo actor al sentirla tan cerca posó atrevidamente sus ojos sobre la boca pequeña y rosada de la rubia y en su interior, se revolvieron unas enormes ganas de volver a probar esos labios.

Sorprendentemente Candy también lo deseó, pero ella fue más prudente y se alejó de él, porque sabía que no era correcto; ella estaba comprometida con alguien más y él… bueno él, estaba de luto; además de que el lugar no era el apropiado.

Luego pasaron a la sala, y mientras se servía el té, Terrence preguntó a la actriz que ya ocupaba su lugar en el love seat… **– Madre, ¿a qué hora harás tu reunión? Ya son casi las tres de la tarde.**.. – miró aquel el gran reloj que había en el lugar desde el sillón individual.

**- No, hijo, ya no habrá reunión**… – le informaron… **– en lo que tú salías, llamé a mis invitados para cancelarla. Además, esta velada ha sido mucho mejor. Sólo espero que Candy no haya tenido compromiso hoy, porque ya le entretuvimos demasiado.**

**- No se preocupe, Señora Baker, le aseguro, que también he disfrutado más de su compañía, que a donde tengo que ir**… – contestó la rubia con honesto pesar sentándose en el grande sofá después de haber admirado el árbol de Navidad.

**- Y ¿a dónde irás hija que no se te ve tan animada?**... – cuestionó la actriz recibiendo su bebida y Candy dudó un poco en contestar, pero sabía que los presentes esperaban su respuesta…

**- Debo ir a la casa de…** – se limpió la garganta… **– la madre de…**

**- Madre…** – alguien más mencionó esa palabra recriminándola precisamente… **– a donde tenga que ir, recuerda que Candy es una mujer comprometida, tal vez a la casa de sus futuros suegros…** – concluyó el castaño al ver la angustia de la pecosa, pero sintiendo él un poco de decepción al recordar que exactamente ella ya tenía un compromiso.

**- Así es**… – reafirmó Candy y se levantó dejando su taza que no tenía mucho que la había aceptado… **– y creo que es hora de marcharme, si no, no llegaré a tiempo**… – luego se acercó a la dama y le extendió su mano que fue rápidamente atrapada… **– Señora Baker, ha sido un gran placer saludarle nuevamente y verla más bella que nunca.**

**- Candy, hija, favor que me haces. Pero te pediré, que para la próxima vez que nos veamos, no me llames más Señora Baker, si no Eleanor.**

**- Está bien…** – le sonrió, luego se giró… **– Terrence, despídeme del pequeño Kyle y de verdad, siento mucho lo de Susana**… – también le extendió la mano y ya el castaño estaba de pie, se la aceptó pero…

**- Déjame te acompaño… **– se ofreció caballerosamente y la rubia con delicadeza, se liberó y…

**- No, no, será necesario. Tomaré un taxi sobre la avenida.**

**- Por supuesto que no, señorita**… – y el actor impuso su voluntad… **– Madre ¿las llaves del auto?**

**- Donde siempre, hijo…** – le indicaron.

**- Bien, ¿te encargo al niño? No tardaré.**

**- Claro, cariño, ve con cuidado, por favor**… – le recomendó… **– Hasta luego, Candy, y visítame mientras sigas en Nueva York.**

**- Claro que sí**… – dijo la rubia acercándose nuevamente a la actriz para darle un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

Y en lo que las mujeres terminaban de despedirse, Terrence se dirigió al recibidor; del closet tomó su abrigo y se cubrió con la prenda; luego le preguntó a Candy que ya estaba detrás, por el suyo, la rubia le indicó, el castaño lo tomó del perchero y le ayudó a ponérselo.

Segundo inmediato salieron de la casa y llegaron hasta donde el carro; el actor sin perder su caballerosidad, le ayudó con la puerta del vehículo y después de dejarla bien asegurada, se condujo al volante; ya adentro le preguntó con broma… **– Y ¿a dónde la llevo, Madame?.**.. – y le sonrió.

**- Al Hotel Affinia en la Avenida Lexington, por favor**… – dijo aquella también jugueteando con él.

**- Será un placer.**

Y el auto se puso en marchar y en todo el trayecto de la casa al hotel se les hizo muy corto; ambos de un modo u otro disfrutaban de su compañía platicando de otras tantas cosas y añorando tiempos de colegio.

Cuando se acercaban al destino final, a cierta distancia la rubia le señaló al castaño un espacio donde dejarla… **– Aquí está bien. Gracias, Terry. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte.**

Pero el actor ya estaba abandonando el auto para ir a abrirle la puerta nuevamente; y cuando la tuvo enfrente… **– Al contrario, gracias a ti por tu visita y apoyo. De verdad, han significado tanto para mí…** – le dijo cuando le extendía la mano para ayudarle a salir.

**- Siento mucho de verdad la muerte de Susana**… – fue sincera quedando frente a frente.

**- Lo sé, Candy…** – sonrió el castaño pero sin haber soltado la mano.

**- Me comunico contigo después. Me gustaría mucho acompañarte en los funerales de tu esposa.**

**- Por supuesto, y gracias nuevamente. En cuanto yo sepa algo, te aviso.**

**- Sí, por favor, bueno, cuídate**… – le tocó el brazo… **– y estamos en contacto**… – finalizó la rubia mientras veía como el castaño le besaba su mano.

**- Hasta luego, Candy…** – se despidió Terrence; y en lo que el actor caminaba de nuevo hacia al auto, la rubia suspiró hondamente perdiendo sus ojos en el porte elegante del actor. Luego éste desde el interior de la nave se despidió de ella nuevamente sacudiendo su mano, acto al que Candy respondió.

Y conforme Terrence se alejaba y se perdía por la avenida, la rubia ingresó al hotel para alistarse e ir a la reunión con su futura familia política.

Continuará

Gracias, ladies, de verdad, les aprecio su atención…

**Bermone, Zafiro Azul, Lupita1797, BettySuazo, Alejandra, Liz Carter, Gadamigrandchester, Irene and Celia.**


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del periódo: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific para un concurso en 2009**.

_. . ._

**Capítulo 5: La petición**

. . .

A lo especificado por Bryan, éste pasó por Candice exactamente a la hora señalada; y cuando el pelirrojo la vio salir por la puerta de la recámara, miró de pies a cabeza el atuendo de su prometida, y lógico, inmediatamente en su rostro se reflejó que no había sido de su total agrado, pero como presentía que su relación pendía de un delgado hilo, Bryan prefirió halagarle tanto su vestido como su arreglo personal.

Tomando bolso y abrigos, mujer y hombre dejaron la habitación, y minutos más tarde, se les vio abandonando el hotel y donde ya afuera, sobre la avenida, les esperaba el auto particular que los transportaría hasta la carísima y extravagante Mansión de la Familia Gates en el condado de Brooklyn.

Por supuesto, el arribo de la pareja causó sensación y con orgullo, Bryan presentó a su prometida con todos los ahí presentes; y después de un buen rato, a Candy le empezó a doler la mano de tanto saludo recibido y la quijada de tanto fingir las sonrisas.

Aún así, la velada avanzó y para la rubia estaba resultando un verdadero martirio ya que su futura suegra, hipócritamente, no dejaba de presumirle con los invitados; no obstante cuando estaban a solas, la dama mayor no perdía oportunidad de reprocharle por lo bajo el no llevar puesto el vestido azul que ella le había escogido.

Y es que, precisamente, el vestido que la rubia llevaba esa noche no era ni el rojo que la hermana de su prometido le había hecho llegar también, si no uno en color negro ceñido hasta la cintura y faldón amplio y que no le restaba belleza sino todo lo contrario, llamando con ello, la atención de muchos, principalmente de los hombres, cosa que a Bryan le empezaba a incomodar y más cuando no le pudo sacar la verdad del por qué había escogido justamente ese color aunque en el interior de la rubia, la respuesta era que lo había hecho en solidaridad a su amigo que estaba de luto.

Y con envidias mal disimuladas de algunas mujeres por la belleza, carisma, pero sobre toda la inteligencia de la rubia, los elogios de los hombres, la bien planeada y organizada cena, los brindis, los buenos deseos que Candy le transmitía a Terrence y una que otra demostración de cariño que Bryan le proporcionaba… la Navidad de ese año… llegó a su fin.

. . . . . . . . . .

Los días lunes y martes con sus respectivas actividades en las vidas de nuestros protagonistas, siguieron su cauce… y para el miércoles, ya toda la ciudad de Nueva York sabía de la desgracia que embargaba a la Familia Actoral Baker-Grandchester, no habiendo lugar como: restaurantes, locales e inclusive la misma calle, donde Terrence se presentara o transitara… que los reporteros lo abordaran con infinidad y todo tipo de preguntas.

El actor, por supuesto, los evadía con su característica arrogancia y prepotencia; y muchas de las veces se le vio confrontar a más de un "abusadillo" cuando llegaba a preguntarle mal intencionado… "Si su hijo estaba enterado sobre la notoria y gritada a voces, infidelidad de su madre: Susana Marlowe"… causando con ello, un rápido efecto en el castaño, ya fuera dedicándole una bien ganada mala respuesta y golpeando al que se atrevía a cuestionarle sobre eso; aunque la mayoría de esas discusiones, debía ser Eleanor Baker, la que interviniera respondiendo por su hijo con tal de que lo dejaran en paz; o el mismo Señor Robert Hathaway que ya lo representaba en ese tiempo porque era notorio que sólo lo hacían para fastidiar y provocar el tan buen conocido temperamento del artista.

Por otra parte… Candy seguía todos los pormenores por medio del periódico y también muchas veces se le notaba molesta, ya que, o lo arrojaba al suelo o lo estrujaba con coraje, por los malos comentarios en contra del castaño de ojos bellos.

Mientras tanto, Bryan, que siempre la observaba haciendo eso, se llenaba más de celos por la atención que su prometida tenía para con su "amigo" como ella lo llamaba y eso provocaba que las peleas entre ellos fueran cada vez más frecuentes y por lo mismo, fuertes.

Y es que Candy… escudándose en su amistad… defendía la posición de Terrence, pero Bryan no lo veía de ese modo, ya que desde el día que la rubia pecosa había vuelto a ver al actor, su relación y ella misma se había tornado fría; ya no había acercamiento entre ellos y lo peor… una tarde mientras se besaban y él, le proporcionaba una caricia de más, de la boca de Candy se escapó un suspiro llevando como dedicatoria el nombre de "Terry" poniendo a Bryan en un estado de extrema furia y lo que causó: una gran confrontación.

Y mientras el pelirrojo recordaba eso, veía a la rubia sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y rostro serio.

De repente, el teléfono sonó y ella voló hacia el aparato para contestar… – **¿Sí, diga?**… – pero el corazón de Candy se le aceleró a mil cuando distinguió la voz del otro lado de la línea; disimuladamente se giró para darle la espalda a Bryan que estaba en la mesa con varios libros abiertos sobre ella y fingía estar interesado en su lectura conforme observaba las reacciones de la rubia y escuchaba… **– ¿A qué hora?**... – silencio… **– Está bien, ahí estaré. Hasta luego.**

**- ¿Quién era?**... – Le preguntó el pelirrojo de inmediato manteniendo su vista sobre unas líneas que escribía pero la rubia no supo más decir en tartamudeos…

**- Ah, este…**

**- ¿Qué quería?.**.. – Le volvió a cuestionar; y esta vez mirándole al rostro.

**- Bryan…** – ella se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza… **– debo salir y espero que no te molestes. Era la Señora Baker, hoy es el sepelio de Susana y prometí asistir; pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo, para que estés seguro que entre Terrence y yo no hay absolutamente nada.**

Sin embargo el pelirrojo le soltó primero un pujido lleno de ironía y respondió… **– No, gracias. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer; además, te recuerdo que mañana partimos para Atlanta, así que ve tú con tus amigos**… – dijo e hizo un movimiento despectivo… **– y te despides de ellos**… – le concluyó y sin hacerle más caso volvió a su escritura.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza ante la frase "Te despides de ellos"; ¿a qué le sonó? o ¿a qué se debió? Pero como siempre, Candy no lo quiso averiguar, levantó los hombros y mejor se dio a la tarea de entrar a la recámara para vestirse y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

. . .

La tarde de ese miércoles en el Cementerio de Mármol, era nublada y con viento fuerte haciendo que el frío se calara hasta los huesos.

A distancia se veía un grupo de personas vestidas todas de negro y escuchaban atentamente las palabras de consolación que un reverendo ofrecía a los familiares y amigos por el eterno descanso de Susana Grandchester.

La pecosa fue acercando a ellos pausadamente; podía ver que al frente y de pie estaba Terrence con rostro totalmente serio; su madre Eleanor sentada a lado derecho de él y le sostenía su mano, y a dos asientos de ella… lloraba desconsoladamente la Señora Marlowe.

Candy no quiso llegar e interrumpir, así que optó por quedarse a cierta distancia desde donde podía escucharlo todo hasta las gotas de lluvia que también dijeron presente.

Media hora más tarde, el reverendo dio por finalizada la ceremonia, y conforme se acercaba a Terrence para darle el pésame, el grupo comenzó a esparcirse, quedándose solamente en el lugar, unas cuantas personas.

Candy aprovechó que la demás gente se retiraba para acercarse a los afectados y la primera en verla fue la Señora Baker que caminó hacia su encuentro para recibirse cariñosamente y envolverse en un fuerte abrazo.

**- Gracias por venir, querida**… – y las damas, también besaron sus mejillas.

**- No, Señora Baker, gracias por avisarme**… – Candy sostuvo la mano de la diva mientras ésta le sonreía y acariciaba el rostro de la pecosa.

El castaño, que se estaba despidiendo de Robert Hathaway, la distinguió y con un simple movimiento de cabeza, le agradeció su presencia. Luego, animándose, Candy se acercó hasta la Señora Marlowe para decirle sinceramente… **– Siento mucho la pérdida de su hija.**

La mujer aquella, por supuesto, no supo quien era la rubia, así que, le respondió tristemente… **– Gracias a usted por acompañarnos**… – y de pronto quiso saber… **– ¿de dónde conoció usted a mi hija? porque nunca le había visto antes**… – le aseveró.

**- Bueno, de…** – Candy tartamudeó, más recuperando valor, contestó… **– desde hace mucho tiempo pero no creo me recuerde…** – y la Señora Marlowe hizo una mueca de sonrisa; de repente…

**- Tía…** – irrumpió un jovencito como de 15 años… **– será mejor que nos marchemos, ya nos esperan en el auto**… – y la mujer obedeció a su sobrino sin siquiera despedirse ni de la mujer que tenía enfrente ni de nadie más, y así como una vez apareció en la vida de Terrence Grandchester, del mismo modo partió, olvidándose con ello y por completo hasta de su propio nieto.

Y mientras la pecosa observaba como la Señora Marlowe se perdía por el camino, también sintió la presencia de alguien a su costado y se giró para mirarle cuando le saludó… **– Hola, Candy, agradezco mucho que hayas podido acompañarnos**… – observando aquel lo mismo que la rubia había estado mirando.

**- No hay nada que agradecer, Terry**… – éste al escuchar su nombre, buscó los ojos verdes de la mujer que tenía a lado y le informó…

**- Bueno, debemos marcharnos… ¿vienes con nosotros?**

La ex enfermera asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aceptó el brazo que el actor le ofreció y colgándose de él y a la par, comenzaron a caminar; después de unos pasos en silencio…

**- No has hablado con Kyle, ¿verdad?**... – increíblemente, lo descubrieron.

**- No…** – respondió el castaño agachando la cabeza y poniendo su mano sobre la de ella que además le confesó… **– porque no sé como hacerlo.**

**- Terry, debes hablar con él y sin ocultarle la verdad. Será difícil al principio, pero es lo mejor…** – le aconsejaron, y con tal confianza la rubia había apoyado su cabeza en el brazo de él.

**- Lo sé, Candy… y más cuando no deja de preguntar por ella pero… ¿sabes qué es lo más extraño?**... – su voz que antes había sido seria y fría, cambió.

**- No…** – contestó la rubia sonriendo ante la primera sonrisa que el actor ponía en su varonil rostro.

**- Que también no deja de preguntar por ti.**

**- ¿En serio?**... – dijo ella poniendo cara de sorpresa.

**- En serio…** – él le corroboró sonriente… **– Pregunta mucho por la Señorita de las Pecas**… – y el castaño tocó con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz respingada de la mujer.

**- ¡Oye ¡Eso de seguro se lo dijiste tú, malo!**… – jugueteó Candy golpeando con su puño el brazo del actor.

**- No…** – aquel sonrió ante la bromista acción de ella… **– a mí también me sorprendió…** – más poniendo un tono melancólico en su voz dijo… **– Es un niño muy lindo, Candy, y no lo digo porque sea mi hijo pero… tiene un carácter que…**

**- ¿Qué?**... – indagó la rubia con gran curiosidad mientras se detenían cerca del auto.

**- Se parece mucho al tuyo**… – confesó el actor recorriendo cada milímetro del rostro de ella haciendo que Candy sintiera un rico calor ante la mirada que el actor le proporcionaba pero diciéndose en su interior que eso está mal, pero… debía ser sincera con ella misma y la verdad era que tenía unos enormes deseos de besarlo y consolarlo; luego averiguar lo que se sentiría si Terry la envolviera en sus brazos y después… – **¿Candy? ¿Candy, te sientes bien?**... – su ensoñación fue interrumpida precisamente por Terry.

**- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?**... – preguntó con perturbación.

**- ¿Qué, qué pasó? Eso es lo que yo te pregunto**… – dijo el actor con una bella sonrisa.

**- Oh, no, nada, nada…** – contestó la rubia con desconcierto; y para no seguir siendo descubierta, pretendió abrir la puerta del auto, pero una mano cálida se posó sobre su mano que ya estaba en la manija y le detuvo el ingreso…

**- Candy, tal vez no sea lo propio, pero… deseo platicar contigo… a solas**… – le propuso Terrence con un gesto claro de súplica.

**- Sí, Terry, de hecho, yo… debo despedirme. Mañana parto hacia el estado de Georgia**… – y el actor sintió vacío el estómago cuando la escuchó, pero sonando con serenidad, se agachó por la ventanilla del carro y dijo…

**- Madre, ¿no te molesta si…?**

**- Claro que no, hijo, anda ve.**

Y cuando a Terrence le dieron la orden, se enderezó para que Candy lo imitara… **– Señora… perdón… Eleanor, me dio mucho gusto volver a verla**… – y la pecosa le extendió su mano…

**- A mí también, querida**… – se la aceptaron… **– Cuídate por favor, y cuando vuelvas a Nueva York, no olvides visitarme.**

**- Claro que no, Eleanor, así lo haré**… – y la rubia menor sólo alcanzó a besar la mano de la mayor.

Luego Terrence indicó al chofer que podía marcharse y aquel, así lo obedeció. Y conforme el vehículo se alejaba… **– ¿Te parece si caminamos?..**. – fue la sugerencia del actor.

**- Sí, por supuesto**… – y la nueva caminata inició en completo silencio. Después…

**- Así que ¿te vas?**

**- Sí, debo presentarme en Atlanta**… – le compartió la rubia.

**- Otra conferencia**… – aseguró el actor girando su cabeza para mirarla.

**- No, es sólo apoyo al trabajo de Bryan**… – Candice había agachado la cabeza un poco apenada.

**- Ah, me parece bien**… – silencio nuevamente… **– ¿Tienes frío?**... – preguntó él, cuando vio que ella se enredaba en su abrigo.

**- Un poco.**

**- Entonces entremos a ese café**… – señaló el actor hacia un restaurante; y después de recibir la aceptación por parte de ella, la tomó de la mano y cruzaron la calle.

El lugar, a pesar de ser pequeño, era elegante por dentro pero estaba completamente solo; nadie había salido a atenderlos cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando su llegada.

Luego Terry localizó una mesa en el fondo, perfecta ubicación para hablar y no ser molestados, y tomando del brazo a la rubia la condujo hacia allá.

Ahí, le ayudó con su abrigo y mientras lo colgaba en un perchero y se deshacía del suyo, ella se quitaba sus guantes y la boina que llevaba puesta.

Cuando se deshicieron de sus prendas, a Candy le ayudaron con la silla y exactamente cuando Terrence ocupaba su lugar, el camarero llegó y sólo ordenaron chocolate caliente y rosquillas.

Y en lo que aguardaban por sus bebidas ninguno decía nada porque ella se concentró a recorrer el lugar con su mirada; primero observó con detención los preciosos candelabros que pendían del techo; luego las mesas de caoba correctamente puestas con su mantelería en color blanco, y sobre estas, copas de cristal, los cubiertos, un peculiar quinqué y flores de la temporada en el centro.

Después miró hacia la barra, sus gabinetes con variedad de licores y los asientos altos alrededor. Pero de pronto sus oídos prestaron atención a un vals que se escuchaba bajamente y la rubia cerró los ojos tratando de recordar su nombre.

Por su parte, Terrence la observaba a ella; y en eso el camarero llegó con el servicio… y justo en el momento que estuvieron a solas… **– ¿A qué hora sales, Candy?**... – preguntó el actor dejando fija su mirada sobre su taza humeante. Ella se limpió la boca para decir…

**- En el tren de las 2 de la tarde.**

**- Ha sido muy bueno para mí volver a verte**… – dijo honesto él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

**- Sí**… – contestó ella y sonrió con cierta timidez.

No obstante el actor se recriminó interiormente… ¿Qué acaso, no deseaba platicar con ella?... Así que, comprendiendo que ya no eran más los chiquillos del colegio San Pablo… Terry pidió sin tantos rodeos y de golpe… **– No te vayas…** – haciendo que la rubia se desconcertara por tal petición.

**- ¿Cómo?..**. – le miró.

**- No te cases…** – y el castaño extendió su mano para atrapar la de ella, más se quedó a medio camino al ver que la rubia se reincorporaba en su asiento.

**- Pero…**

**- Sé que soy un egoísta, Candy, y sin derecho a destruir tu felicidad. Ya han pasado muchos años desde que tú y yo… tú sabes… y quiero ser sincero contigo**… – suspiró antes de proseguir… **– me propuse a olvidarte porque este amor que sentía por ti, era mucho y me lastimaba en verdad; te busqué no sólo dos veces pero nunca más supe de ti; supuse que tú, siendo más fuerte que yo, lo lograste. Pero ¿sabes? Me engañé, sí, porque todo este tiempo pensé que lo había conseguido, pero no fue así; y justo el día que te volví a encontrar todo lo que sentía por ti, volvió a resurgir. **

**- Terry, yo...**

**- Quédate conmigo, Candy…** – le pidió nuevamente… **– no te vayas de nuevo… aunque te confieso, que sí llegué a sentir un amor por Susana… amor sincero, porque supo ser paciente conmigo y yo aprendí a convivir con ella… pero lamentablemente ese amor nunca superó lo que yo siento por ti.**

**- Terrence… yo… no sé que decirte… yo**… – la pecosa agachó la cabeza.

**- No, no es necesario, creo que lo entiendo… estás enamorada ¿verdad?**... – y la rubia no contestó y eso dio pausa a… **– Claro, discúlpame, Candy, por ser tan… presuntuoso e iluso, creyendo que tal vez tú… en fin. Perdóname y olvida lo que te dije**… – y ante eso…

**- Terry, mi querido Terry…** – ahora fue turno de ella, y extendió su mano para tomar finalmente la de él… **– ¿Tanto hemos cambiado? Sí, ya no somos los de antes. Hemos hecho vidas diferentes… aunque yo también te confieso… después de nuestra separación, sufrí; sufrí como no tienes idea; por eso huí; huí de mis propios sentimientos, de todo, de todos; hubo un tiempo de que a pesar de tener a mis amigos alrededor, yo no me sentía a gusto; por momentos sentí que todo estaba en mi contra y me vi abandonada; por eso fue que decidí irme a buscar otro destino para... olvidar; pero se ha demostrado que tanto tú como yo hemos aprendimos a sobrellevar las penas y a vivir de nuevo. En aquel entonces éramos unos chiquillos ignorantes de todo y me alegra saber que cumpliste tu promesa de hacer feliz a… ella; pero sobre todo porque tú lo superaste… Bryan, ha sido un buen hombre, amigo, consejero y un buen maestro, a él le debo lo que soy; por eso… no puedo abandonarle; además de que… he vivido con él… tú comprendes eso ¿verdad?**... – y el actor le sonrió ante su revelación… **– yo también te quise mucho y por lo mismo, no me siento digna para ti… y no, porque no me valore, al contrario, sólo que… no sé… no me gustaría**… – se desesperó un poco… **– no sé ni como explicarte esto a ti.**

**- No lo necesitas, Candy, yo entiendo perfectamente**… – el castaño inhaló y dejó salir el aire serenamente; más ella…

**- Pero tampoco quisiera que ahora que nos hemos reencontrado, dejemos de sabernos amigos y que en cada encuentro, sean para recordar los buenos momentos juntos, ¿no te parece?**

**- Sí, por supuesto…** – dijo aquel muy sonriente… **– bueno, entonces será mejor que nos marchemos…** – se levantaron de sus lugares y mientras Candy tomaba su abrigo, Terrence colocaba unos billetes sobre la mesa… pero antes de abandonar el lugar… **– Odio las despedidas, Candy**… – confirmó con toda sinceridad… **– y te deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz. Muy feliz**… – pidió Terrence y la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente; no quería dejarla marchar y Candy lo percibió y por un momento se perdió entre el abrazo dado inhalando profundamente su fragancia para llevarse ese recuerdo de él. Luego, se fueron separando lentamente para encaminarse hacia la salida; ya estando afuera del lugar, Candy le sugirió…

**- No será necesario que me lleves, Terry, por favor**… – le solicitó y el actor lo aceptó; así que sin más, detuvo a un taxi que pasaba… **– Cuídate, cuida de Kyle y de tu madre.**

**- Por supuesto, Candy, tú también**… – y el castaño abrió la puerta trasera de aquel vehículo para darle paso a ella y la cerró nuevamente. Candy se acercó a la ventana y con una gran sonrisa le dijo adiós tras el cristal con su mano. El actor respondió al saludo del mismo modo y la vio partir esta vez… pero no con el dolor anterior, si no sintiendo una paz en su interior.

. . . . .

Tal y como lo dijo, Candice, en compañía de Bryan, abandonaron la Ciudad de Nueva York justo al siguiente día.

En cambio, Terry, por la mañana de ese jueves 29 de Diciembre, después de terminados sus alimentos, el actor se hizo de valor y le reveló la verdad sobre la muerte de Susana a su pequeño hijo; haciéndose con la noticia, un serio momento de triste tensión, porque el chiquito parecía no poder asimilarlo y le pedía, con fervor y aferrado a la pierna de su padre que lo llevara a casa, para demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba, ya que el niño le aseguraba que su madre estaba allá y los esperaba.

Más Kyle, al ver que su padre no prestaba atención a sus plegarias, duramente se dio cuenta que éste no mentía; entonces el pequeño corrió a los brazos de su abuela y ahí, sobre su regazo, lloró por largo tiempo hasta que cansado de tanto hacerlo, un sueño finalmente le venció.

El castaño, tomó entre sus brazos a su hijo, lo llevó a su habitación y sobre la cama, lo acostó y le hizo compañía hasta que, favorablemente, la pena de Kyle, se fue disipando poco a poco.

A la hora de la cena, la Señora Baker le había sugerido a su hijo que adelantara su viaje a Florida; Terry escuchó consejo, pero desafortunadamente y por ser temporada alta, fue difícil conseguir pasaje; pero eso sí, al segundo día del nuevo mes dejarían la Gran Manzana para irse por un buen tiempo a disfrutar de las playas.

. . . . . . . . . .

El final de ese 1927 estaba cerca y la gente se arremolinaba en el Times Square para la espera de la llegada del Nuevo Año.

Entonces, Eleanor, acompañada por unas amistades, se llevó al chiquillo a disfrutar del evento mientras que Terrence decidió no ir; no tenía humor; mejor dicho, los últimos dos días su carácter temperamental, atrabancado y necio había aparecido después de tanto tiempo. Estaba en el privado de la casa de su madre leyendo unos libretos, pero no lograba concentrarse; ese día específicamente se sentía más molesto que de costumbre, y de arrebato, arrojó con fuerzas las hojas que se esparcieron por todo el lugar; se puso de pie, caminó hacia donde su abrigo, se cubrió y salió de la casa.

Cuando llegó a la calle sintió el frío colarse por su cuerpo, pero no le importó; sólo levantó el cuello de su prenda, metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar en dirección al sur. No llevaba rumbo alguno, sólo quería despejarse; así que, no se percató a donde había llegado hasta que el pitido de un gran buque lo hizo reaccionar.

Levantó su vista y de inmediato reconoció el lugar, estaba en uno de los muelles del Puerto Chelsea y como si el buque lo estuviera llamando, llegó hasta donde estaba estacionada la gran nave.

Con paso lento, comenzó a recorrer el muelle y se detuvo hasta la baranda que estaba en el fondo del largo pasillo. Sobre el metal frío apoyó sus codos y perdió su vista sobre el paisaje de Nueva Jersey y luego en las profundas aguas del Río Hudson.

Después de un tiempo en esa posición, su cuerpo se entumió; se enderezó y se giró para quedar de frente al barco y por más, ese monstruo naviero, le hizo recordar que en uno de esos y en una fecha similar, pero hacía años atrás, se había visto reflejado por primera vez en unos ojos verde esmeralda.

El castaño cerró sus párpados añorando la figura de aquella joven y sin poder controlarlo, mencionó su nombre… **– Candy**… – y así se quedó por unos instantes.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente; no quiso voltear de inmediato y percatarse que el viento y el destino le estuvieran haciendo una mala jugada; pero no quedando de otra, tuvo que confrontar su realidad, así que, comenzó a girar su cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha y descubrió de donde provenía ese inolvidable aroma.

**- Hola…** – le saludó ella.

**- Hola…** – le respondió él.

Y el corazón del actor se estremeció y sus ojos se deleitaron con la figura que tenía enfrente; luego impulsado por la emoción, la atrajo rápidamente hacia él, la envolvió en sus brazos, perdió su rostro entre los cabellos cortos de la rubia y respiró hondo esa fragancia que le alteraba los sentidos y todo su ser.

**- Perdóname**… – pidió ella abrazándole también.

**- No.**

**- Es que tuve miedo**… – fue la excusa de la rubia sintiéndose maravillosamente bien en la calidez de esos fuertes brazos.

**- Calla, no digas más. Lo importante ahora es que estás aquí.**

**- Sí. **

**- Has vuelto.**

**- Sí.**

**- Y te quedarás para siempre ¿verdad?**

**- Si tú quieres lo haré para siempre**… – y esa respuesta alegró verdaderamente al castaño.

**- ¡Oh, Candy! ¡No sabes cuánto te amo y lo mucho que me arrepiento de nunca haberlo dicho antes!**

**- Yo también te amo, Terry. Siempre lo hice. Nunca pude olvidarte**… – confesó la rubia aferrándose a él y recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Luego ella sintió la mano de Terrence levantarle el rostro para reflejarse en la mirada llena de amor que el actor le proyectaba.

**- Mi pecosa.**

**- Mi ex arrogante…** – lo calificó Candy y el castaño rió con ganas.

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ya no lo soy?**

**- No lo sé, pero lo que si sé, es que me he encontrado con un Terry completamente diferente…** – y el actor simplemente sonrió y optó por preguntar…

**- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**... – ella se decepcionó un poco.

**- Este, bueno, te vi salir y… te seguí…** – pero él que había estado feliz, al notar ese gesto en Candy, quiso saber…

**- ¿Pasa algo?**

**- Bueno, sí… pensé que después de verme, me besarías**… – reprochó la rubia haciendo un puchero y Terry se sorprendió de la sinceridad de la mujer y volvió a la risa.

**- ¡Candy, en verdad que has cambiado!… Pero eso tiene una explicación, Señorita White, y es que… no quiero arriesgarme a ser golpeado.**

**- ¡¿Ah, no?!**... – replicó ella poniendo una mano sobre su cintura y con la otra advirtiéndole con su característica mueca... **– Pues de todos modos lo haré si no lo haces.**

**- ¡Eres sencillamente adorable, pecosa!**

**- ¡Y tú un…!**... – pero ya no terminó la frase porque la boca del actor ya estaba completamente sobre la de ella, siendo al principio, un movimiento tosco por la manera tan abrupta de hacerla callar, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando la caricia de Terrence se tornó suave y delicada logrando que la rubia disfrutara de ese dulce toque que le estaban proporcionando haciéndola sentir como si se besara al más frágil de los seres.

Luego, Candy sintió cuando Terry la apretaba contra su pecho para profundizar ¡por fin el tan ansiado beso por ambos! haciendo que la rubia, por la estimulación que comenzaba a incrementarle en su interior, no pudiera evitar soltar un pequeño gemido; acto que el castaño aprovechó para colarse y apoderarse totalmente de la situación pero invitándola a unirse a su juego excitante.

Y mientras sus bocas se saboreaban deliciosamente, las manos fuertes del actor, también contribuían con su parte; ya que proporcionaban arduas caricias a la mujer que palpaban, haciendo crecer más y más en ella, la excitación por sentirse tocada de ese modo.

Más la rubia sabía que no era propio lo que hacían y mucho menos estando en un lugar público; pero la verdad era que, se sentía en las nubles, y por lo mismo, tenía la más mínima intención de apartarlo; pero debía hacerlo y más cuando en un movimiento rápido, Terrence la había recargo sobre la baranda metálica y ella pudo sentir, perfectamente, la excitación de él.

_- Sí, debía detenerlo_… – le gritó su interior. **– Terry…** – finalmente pronunció apenas separando su boca, más éste que ya iba descendiendo por el cuello blanco de ella, sólo respondió…

**- ¿MMM?**

**- Debemos detenernos**… – sugirió la rubia sin abrir los ojos y continuando disfrutando de aquellas caricias pero un…

**- No…** – se escuchó como respuesta del actor.

**- Yo tampoco quiero pero, debemos de**… – confesó Candy; y ante la aflicción de ella…

**- Tienes razón**… – dijo él recorriendo el lugar y se separó para oír la confirmación de ella.

Luego se miraron a los ojos, se rieron de su travesura y después de un último beso, Terrence la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por el muelle de regreso a la ciudad.

Continuará

Gracias por sus buenos deseos…

**Nahomi de Grandchester, Iris, Lupita1797, Liz Carter, Chilenita, Soly and Alejandra.**


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del periódo: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

. . .

**Capítulo 6: La entrega.**

. . .

Al llegar a la Avenida 12, el actor intentó tomar un auto de servicio, pero le fue imposible: primero por la escasez de estos, y segundo porque las calles estaban cerradas debido a la celebración; entonces como ya habían decidido ir al departamento del castaño que estaba ubicado en la Quinta Avenida, no tuvieron otra más que iniciar la caminata hacia allá; por supuesto era un largo trayecto a recorrer, empero se les hizo corto, porque iban de lo más felices abrazados, sonrientes, haciéndose infinidad de bromas y también con las personas que se encontraban a su paso ya que les deseaban sinceramente ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Después de recorrida casi una milla, llegaron a su destino, y claro ¡congelados! Entonces en el momento que ingresaron al apartamento, el actor después de dar paso a su invitada, dirigió sus pasos hacia la chimenea y la encendió rápidamente para dar calor tanto al lugar como a la rubia que titiritaba de frío.

Luego, Terrence la abandonó por unos momentos y entró a su habitación. De su guardarropa sacó unos pijamas, los dejó sobre la cama; después salió para que ella entrara, se deshiciera de sus frías ropas y estuviera más cómoda.

Cuando Candy entró a la recámara del actor, le encantó su perfecto y varonil espacio personal. Después se encaminó hacia la cama y de ahí tomó los pijamas ofrecidos, sonrió por la amabilidad de aquel, los acarició y finalizó aspirando el aroma de él impregnado en las finas ropas.

Con calma y sin perder más el tiempo, comenzó a desfajarse la blusa de su pantalón de lana, muy acorde a la estación invernal y se deshizo de ello; enseguida se sentó sobre la cama y se quitó las botas; luego se levantó y se desprendió de sus pantalones quedándose solamente en ropa interior.

Estaba abrochando ya el último botón de la camisa de aquel pijama, cuando sintió las manos de Terrence sobre sus caderas y los labios de éste besándole por el cuello provocando con esa caricia un escalofrío extra en ella.

Lentamente, el actor la hizo girar para quedar de frente y mirándole a los ojos, él comenzó a desabotonar el pijama; Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo cuando los dedos del castaño, le rozaban su desnuda piel conforme la iba liberando de la prenda y sus miradas no tardaron en llenarse de deseo.

Cuando aquel último botón fue liberado, Terrence la recorrió de arriba abajo con esa profunda y extraña mirada que siempre lo caracterizó, contemplando con ello, el cuerpo bien formado de ella que se cohibió un poco ante ese detallado análisis e increíblemente Candy no supo qué hacer. El castaño lo percibió, y sonriendo pretenciosamente, tomó las delicadas manos de ella indicándole que podía hacer lo mismo: desnudarlo.

LA rubia pronto así lo hizo; primero le sacó un suéter sin mangas que combinaba con su atuendo; luego jaló el cinturón de la hebilla y desabotonó el pantalón.

Con mano temblorosa y sin dejar de ser observada por Terrence, la mujer subió hacia el primer botón de la camisa masculina y mientras más botones liberaba, ella podía darse cuenta del pectoral bien marcado del actor. Bueno, después de unos minutos, la camisa al fin salió, dejando al castaño en sencilla camiseta y todavía con el pantalón puesto. Pero él ya no aguanto más y la acercó para inclinarse y besarle nuevamente en el cuello mientras que Candy se entretenía con el cierre de la bragueta.

Él, la tomó por la cintura, y poco a poco y lentamente la fue acercando a la enorme cama, pero antes de y sin soltarla, el castaño se giró, se sentó sobre la misma y la mujer quedó nuevamente de frente a él. Candy puso sus manos sobre el rostro masculino y buscó su boca en lo que él, la deshacía de su sostén.

Pausadamente, Candy subió una rodilla la cama, luego la otra, quedando hincada y en medio: Terrence que por supuesto, estaba más que excitado por la osadía e intrepidez de su pecosa, y mientras sus bocas seguían ocupadas, él, le acariciaba cuanto podía: desde la espalda, los glúteos y los bien formados senos.

Pero Terry la interrumpió un momento para enderezarse y deshacerse de sus ropas conforme Candy se quedaba hincaba sobre la cama observando los desarrollados músculos de su actor favorito.

_- ¿De dónde había hecho ese cuerpo?_... – se preguntó interiormente la rubia… _– si de joven era muy delgado…_ – y es que, de sólo ver su cuerpo, era ya un placer admirarlo tal y cual vino al mundo.

El actor que sonreía con altivez ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia, le extendió su mano para hacerla ponerse de pie y levantar el edredón que cubría la cama.

Después, volvió a ella y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, la levantó entre sus brazos para ir a depositarla entre las suaves sábanas acomodándose él a lado de ella; y mientras con una mano le acariciaba el rostro con ternura y la besaba, con la otra ya recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo terso de Candy. Ella, por su parte, le acariciaba el pecho y alborotaba el cabello sedoso del actor que abandonó la boca de la rubia para descender por su quijada hacia el cuello dejando un camino húmedo por los besos e yéndose a detener sobre sus senos y juguetear con ellos por unos momentos.

La mujer arqueó su cuerpo cuando sintió unos leves mordiscos y la mano de él acariciarle con delicadeza la parte que estaba a instantes de poseer, logrando que ella dejara escapar un suspiro por el placer que le estaban propiciando. Por su lado, Candy se sentía flotar entre nubes y es que la manera en que Terry la tocaba y la besaba, era para perder la cordura.

De pronto y sin poder evitarlo, el cuerpo de la rubia brincó y un quejido más profundo se escuchó, cuando el castaño no sólo bajaba para deshacerla de la última prenda sino para brindarle una mezcla de besos y mordiscos sobre la cadera encontrando un punto interesante que la hacía excitarse más.

Pero el actor siguió un nuevo camino de besos hacia la boca de ella, pero la mirada verde y encendida de Candy le indicaba que ya estaba más que lista para recibirlo, acto que Terrence entendió de inmediato y prosiguió a llevarlo a cabo; entonces con su pierna derecha, empujó con gentileza la de ella para posarse en medio de aquella mujer que sin duda amaba y estaba a punto de amarla aún más.

Ella, para darle mayor acceso, colocó su pierna sobre la cadera de él y en espera de lo más deseado, pero antes de, Terrence le dijo mirándole directo a los ojos… – **Te amo; y no sabes cuántas noches soñé haciéndote mía. No importa lo que haya pasado antes; lo que importa es que a partir de ahora, serás siempre y sólo para mí…** – respondiéndole Candy…

**-Sí…** – acariciándole su rostro y haciendo a un lado un mechón del cabello castaño y buscando nuevamente los labios de Terrence le invitó a proseguir.

La introducción del castaño fue muy lenta y cuando ella sintió esa parte de él, se sintió en la gloria. El actor era tierno y gentil y eso le agradaba a Candy que por primera vez experimentó lo que era hacer el amor con la persona correcta.

Los movimientos de Terry no eran bruscos pero tampoco pausados sino que mantenían un mismo ritmo, a modo que ella disfrutara de ese momento; el interior de Candy explotó varias veces y el hombre la podía sentir por el modo en que la mujer temblaba y por las veces en que esta abandonaba su boca para tomar aire y dejar escapar su quejido de placer.

Eso al castaño lo estaba acabando pero le gustaba ver como ella vibraba debajo de él; pero llegó su tiempo y le dijo al oído con voz extasiada… – **Lo siento, pero no puedo retenerme más…** – Candy le sonrió y mientras que el movimiento del castaño se hacía más rápido, se miraban fijamente; pero cuando el clímax llegó, el actor tuvo que cerrar lentamente sus bellos ojos y poder expresar… **– ¡Oh Candy! Te amo…** – y ella nunca quiso perderse ni uno solo de sus gestos, excitándose también y alcanzando la misma gloria después de él.

Los músculos temblorosos y la respiración agitada del actor eran incontrolables y después de esa maravillosa experiencia, lentamente, se dejó caer sobre ella, y después de volver a besarla se puso a su lado abriendo sus brazos para que Candy se acomodara y descansaran un rato.

**- Te amo, Pecosa**… – le volvió a repetir mientras besaba ahora la frente de la rubia.

**- Y yo a ti, mi rebelde**… – abrazó al hombre.

**- Te prometo que a partir de hoy, será sólo felicidad entre los dos**… – dijo él, acariciando los cabellos rubios.

**- Lo sé, amor, porque me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando me has aceptado a tu lado. Y yo también te prometo que pondré lo mejor de mí para hacerte feliz.**

**- Te amo, pecosa… ¡cásate conmigo!.**.. – Candy que ya había recuperado el aire por completo, buscó el rostro de Terrence, pero a éste se le cerraban los ojos por el cansancio más aún así le reafirmó… **– Oíste bien. Quiero que seas mi esposa, porque te amo y te necesito a mi lado.**

**- ¡Oh, Terry!**... – le besó repetidamente.

**- Nos iremos por un tiempo a Florida; y si tú quieres, mañana mismo nos casamos…** – la mujer lo dudó y le aseveró seriamente…

**- No lo creo.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – respondió el actor con preocupación que hasta se enderezó apoyándose en su codo y desaparecido el cansancio. **– ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?..**. – Pero la rubia comenzó a burlarse de la cara de angustia de su amante.

**- Tonto, claro que quiero casarme contigo, pero no creo que mañana se pueda, porque es primero de mes, además de domingo y no creo que operen las dependencias civiles.**

**- ¡Ah!**... – respiró el actor con alivio… **– sé más especifica la siguiente vez, por favor… **– volviéndole con ello al hombre el alma al cuerpo y dejándose caer nuevamente a la cama… **– me has pegado semejante susto, pecosa. **

**- ¿En serio? Lo siento, no fue mi intención**… – contestó ella con fingida inocencia mientras le hacía círculos en el pecho.

**- ¿De verdad? Pues no lo creo, y como te has burlado de mí, deberás pagar tu falta… **– dijo el artista con una sonrisa seductora y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

**- ¿Ah, si? y ¿cómo lo pagaré?**... – preguntó Candy montándose en él y apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho.

**- Te lo explicaré muy lentamente, y tu castigo será el más cruel de todos que hasta eso… te gustará.**

**- ¿Y de qué se trata mi castigo?**... – cuestionó aquella con sensualidad e inclinándose para besarle el pecho y buscando su cuello para morderlo.

**- Eso depende de ti**… – respondió el castaño tomándola de la cadera y tumbándola de nuevo a la cama para posarse sobre ella. Luego buscó su boca para besarle e iniciar una nueva entrega de amor.

Y de ese modo, recibieron el Nuevo Año; amándose, repetidas veces y prometiéndose una vida juntos, llena de amor y felicidad.

. . . . .

Al día siguiente, después de dejarle un beso a su bella amante, Terry se levantó de la cama para ingresar al cuarto privado.

Candy que lo había escuchado cuando se incorporaba, se removió en su lugar pero sin querer abrir los ojos. Estaba tan feliz que le estaba causando dificultad el abandonar tanto el lecho como el sueño del cual no quería despertar. Pero sabía que antes de continuar con su iniciada relación, debía hablar con Terry.

Entonces, levantó su brazo izquierdo y lo flexionó para tallarse con el dorso de su mano izquierda, los ojos; pero al momento de hacerlo, algo arañó su piel. Abrió los párpados lentamente y sus ojos verdes se maravillaron de lo que vieron.

Como impulsada por los mismos resortes del colchón donde yacía, la mujer se enderezó para quedar sentada y sin dejar de mirar su dedo anular y donde estaba colocado un hermoso solitario.

Anonadada, Candy lo miraba con contemplación; y con temblor, estiró su mano derecha para tocar la fina joya depositada en su dedo.

Alrededor de cinco minutos pasados, Terry apareció por la puerta del baño y con rostro radiante… **– Buenos días…** – la saludó conforme se acercaba a la cama. La rubia, al momento de escucharlo, puso sus ojos verdes sobre él sin poder ocultar su sorpresa… **– ¿Qué pasa, Candy?.**.. – le preguntaron y a la mujer le fue imposible pronunciar palabra, pero como reacción, se levantó a toda prisa de su lugar y se echó a los brazos de él… Terry que comenzaba a comprender, dijo orgulloso… **– celebro te haya gustado mi sorpresa.**

Y sin querer despegar su rostro y brazos del cuello del castaño… **– ¡Muchísimo, mil gracias! ¡Está divino!**… – le respondió; pero reincorporándose un poco, la rubia quiso saber cómo lo había adquirido…

**- Es una historia un poco… extraña, por así decir…** – contestó él invitándola esta vez, a ir hacia el sofá conforme anudaba su bata de vestir y Candy apenas vestía la camisa del pijama. Cuando llegaron al asiento de piel largo, la rubia se sentó y miró a su acompañante, que caminaba de un lado para el otro con cierto nerviosismo… **– Después de saber a dónde te habías marchado y aprovechando que por algunas ocasiones tuve presentaciones en Sur América, te busqué, pero al no encontrarte y saber nada más de ti, fue cuando decidí comprometerme finalmente con Susana**… – la miró y Candy asintió positivamente con la cabeza… **– Luego de años de conocernos y como promesa hecha a ti, después de uno de tantos ensayos, tomé la decisión, salí del teatro y encaminé mis pasos hacia la joyería comprendiendo que el momento de hacerla mi esposa había llegado. Allá, el vendedor me mostró infinidad de diseños en anillos de compromiso, y**… – la señaló… **– ese precisamente atrapó mi atención. Lo ordené y días después, se me avisó que la pieza estaba lista. Entonces en un día libre y precisamente en una cena a la que invité a Susana, fui por la prenda, pero antes de que me hiciera la entrega total, se me preguntó si el nombre de mi prometida estaba bien escrito. Yo tomé el aro, comencé a girarlo y lo leí. Yo, inmediatamente, les reclamé diciéndoles que ese no era el nombre de mi supuesta prometida, pero el encargado me lo corroboró mostrándome la nota, y donde yo equívocamente había escrito el nombre de: Candice White. El joyero por supuesto, me informó que se podía cambiar, pero yo opté por mantenerlo conmigo y ordenar una nueva joya para Susana.**

Candy que lo seguía mirando, se puso de pie y de nueva cuenta, se echó a sus brazos y enterrando su rostro sobre el pecho de él, comenzó a llorar, entre mezclando emoción, arrepentimiento y recriminación por la torpeza cometida. Así que… **– Perdóname por haber sido tan testaruda y necia**… – le pidió ella pero él le levantó el rostro y besándola suavemente en las mejillas…

**-No, al contrario, creo que soy yo quien debería pedir perdón por no haber sabido luchar por lo que era mío. **

**-Tal vez no era el tiempo adecuado para nosotros.**

**- Cierto, y tuvimos que sufrir y conocer a otras personas para finalmente darnos cuenta de que tú y yo fuimos, somos y seguiremos siendo el uno para el otro.**

Y después de que ella acordara con él, se envolvieron en un beso cálido, apasionado y largo.

Minutos más tarde conforme se duchaban, hablaban de más planes entre ellos, pero lo principal debían ir a desayunar con Eleanor y expresarle tanto a ella como al pequeño Kyle la buena nueva, pero antes de, Candy…

**- Terry…** – lo llamó mientras este se anudaba la corbata enfrente del espejo y le contestó con un…

**- Dime…** – Ella se acercó nerviosamente y dijo…

**- Debo hablar contigo.**

**- ¿Acerca?**... – aquel levantó una ceja y se giró en su lugar al ver el rostro compungido de la rubia.

**- De Bryan**

**- ¿Qué con él?**... – el castaño quiso sonar sereno.

**- Es que… verás**… – la rubia se tensó y caminó hacia él pero antes de que dijera algo…

**- Terminaste tu relación con él ¿verdad?**... – ante la aseveración de Terry, Candy se sorprendió y sólo pudo decir…

**- Sí y no**… – respondió chiquillamente.

**- ¿Cómo está eso?**... – el actor irguió su cuerpo y en su rostro guapo se notó la molestia.

**- Digo: Sí terminé con él en el plan amoroso pero… no en lo laboral.**

**- ¿Quieres decir que…?**... – inquirió el hombre.

**- Debo seguir apoyándolo… además juntos tenemos un proyecto y… debo frecuentarlo… pero ya falta poco para terminarlo y entonces…**

**- ¿Cómo tomó el rompimiento?.**.. – nuevamente Terry quiso saber.

**- Bueno**… – aquella titubeó y ante ese gesto…

**- Ya…** – contestó él como en verdad comprendiéndolo y sólo dijo… **– Está bien**… – había dicho sumamente serio… **– pero sabes**… – el castaño le brindó una sonrisa muy segura… **– mejor dejémoslo así por ahora y disfrutemos de nosotros y nuestra reconciliación; y ya después hablamos de ello ¿te parece?**

**- Si tú estás de acuerdo**… – y esa calma demostrada hizo que la rubia se relajara maravillándose una vez más del cambio maduro de aquel.

**- Por supuesto.**

Y después de acariciarle la mejilla, Terry y Candy siguieron con sus arreglos; luego salieron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron, verdaderamente felices, hacia la Mansión Baker.

Continuará

Gracias por contribuir con sus comentarios a esta historia que muchas ya conocían.

**Carito Andrew, Silvia E, Blanca, Laura Grandchester, Irene, Lupita1797, Gadamigrandchester, Soly, Clauseri, Bermone**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del periodo: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minifica, para un concurso en 2009.**

_. . ._

**Capítulo 7: El amante.**

. . .

El primer día del año de 1928 era frío y en una de las villas más ricas de Southampton, Nueva York, un hombre de cabellos casi rojizos, impulsado por un nuevo ataque de tos, se enderezaba bruscamente de su elegante lecho.

La mujer que yacía a su lado, simplemente movía la cabeza de un lado a otro al verlo en tan lamentable condición y escupiendo sangre de lo lastimado de sus pulmones y garganta.

Con la asistencia de la mucama, la pelirroja se acercó a la cama y ayudó al enfermo a devolverlo sobre las almohadas y a cubrirlo con las finas mantas.

Después de ponerlo cómodo, con una despectiva señal, la mujer le pidió a la empleada abandonara el lugar. Luego sentándose a un lado de aquel hombre, lo miró con recriminación. Aquél ser, mientras sostenía su pañuelo y terminaba de limpiarse la boca, también la miraba y cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron:

**- ¿Qué tanto me ves?.**.. – le cuestionó con agresividad y mucha dificultad.

**- Casi nada. ¿Te has percatado de tu triste situación?**... – respondió aquella irónicamente pero entremezclando preocupación.

**- No exageres, esto no es nada más que un simple resfriado que mañana pasará…** – la voz varonil salía de la garganta acompañada de un extraño silbido.

**- Lo dudo mucho, hermanito. El médico nos ha confirmado que es una severa pulmonía lo que tienes.**

El hombre comenzó a toser nuevamente y la mujer se levantó de prisa para ayudarlo, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua que tomó del buró. Con sumo cuidado, puso el cristal sobre los labios de aquél moribundo y le ayudó a que bebiera. Cuando el enfermo volvió a calmarse… **– Neil, me preocupas de verdad.**

**- No tienes por qué, Eliza. Estoy bien…** – por sí solo se limpió la boca.

**- ¿Bien?**... – y arrebatándole el pañuelo ensangrentado, se lo restregó casi en la cara… **– pues si no me equivoco… ¡te estás muriendo!... y ¿todo para qué?**

**- Bueno, en ese caso**… – le quitó la seda… **– si muero, espero que no sea inútilmente, y que tú no pierdas la oportunidad de acercarte y con libertad al actorcete de pacotilla ese.**

**- Entonces, tú**… – ella frunció el ceño.

**- ¡Silencio!**

**- Neil…**

**- Nadie más debe saberlo.**

**- ¿Cómo fue?**

**- Casualidad.**

**- No te creo…** – la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

**- No te voy a obligar a hacerlo.**

**- ¿Dónde y cuándo la conociste?**

**- Hace dos semanas. Antes de la conferencia de Candy y en un evento de caridad. Susana iba sola, me presenté con ella con un nombre falso y desde ahí comenzamos a salir. **

**- Y… ¿llegaste más allá con ella?**

**- Vamos, Eliza. No querrás detalles, ¿verdad?**

**- Por cierto momento pensé que de verdad te importaba Candy.**

**- Y piensas bien, pero con la garrapata que tiene como novio, que no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra, ni como acercarme a ella.**

**- Pero si no me equivoco ellos ya partieron a Atlanta.**

**- No me dices algo nuevo.**

**- ¿Qué harás entonces?**

**- Por el momento no mucho; ya ves que con el accidente se me complicó todo y si tengo que ser sincero contigo… tengo dificultad para respirar**… – se llevó la mano al pecho.

**- Oh, Neil**… – y la pelirroja, en un increíble arranque, se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano.

**- Ya, ya, no es para tanto…** – la alejó de él para aseverarle… **– Me recuperaré, ya lo verás, y en cuanto lo haga, seguiré a Candy y haré hasta lo imposible para que su matrimonio con Bryan no se lleve a cabo**… – le aseguró, sin ninguno saber, que los planes habían cambiado en la vida de la pecosa.

. . . . .

Adentro de la Mansión Baker, exactamente en el recibidor, los recién llegados, mientras se deshacían de sus abrigos, eran observados por un hermoso par de ojos que no disimularon para nada, una gran felicidad.

**- Feliz Año, Madre**… – dijo Terry al verla sobre el último descanso de aquella elegante escalera y caminando, los tres, a un encuentro en la sala.

**- Feliz año, hijo, Candy.**

**- Señora…**

**- ¡Ah, ah!**… – la diva negó moviendo su dedo índice y haciendo que la rubia pecosa sonriera y corrigiera…

**- Perdón… Eleanor.**

**- Así está mucho mejor. Pero un momento**… – la dama fingió sorpresa… **– ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?**

**- ¿Qué te parece?**... – respondió con cuestión Terry pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Candy y acercándola a él, mientras que la ex enfermera sonreía y un rubor aparecía en sus blancas mejillas.

**- No lo sé. **– Vacilaría un poco la mujer mayor… **– ¿Te la encontraste en la calle y la invitaste a desayunar?**... – Y de la broma de la diva, los dos amantes sonrieron pero el castaño aseveró…

**- Más que eso madre. Candy ha aceptado casarse conmigo**… – y ambos se giraron para mirarse a los ojos acercándose Terry para besar la frente de su prometida.

Eleanor ni tarda tomó la mano de su futura nuera y expresó con sinceridad a ambos… **– Excelente decisión, hijos. No saben la alegría tan grande que mi alma siente al saberlos finalmente juntos. Felicidades**… – y como segunda reacción, la actriz se abrazó a los dos y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Pero la actriz se limpiaba el rostro y se disculpaba por el ofuscado momento cuando por el pasillo de la planta alta, el pequeño Kyle se asomaba sosteniendo la mano de la empleada; y que al momento de ver a su progenitor, se soltó y corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con los brazos de su padre que ya le esperaban abiertos.

La emotividad mostrada de los dos hombres era perfecta para ser captada y guardada por siempre.

Cuando Terry bajó al suelo al niño, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a donde Candy. El chiquillo se saludó con ella como todo un caballerito; y como si se conocieran de siempre, Kyle comentó de repente… **– Mi Mamá se murió.**

Una corriente de aire frío inundó el lugar y por un momento los tres adultos no supieron cómo reaccionar, más Candy… **– Lo sé…** – respondió y acercándose al pequeño, le cuestionaría… **– ¿Me permites darte un abrazo?.**.. – el chiquillo asintió con la cabeza y la rubia lo abrazó tiernamente; después de darle un beso, le dijo con sinceridad… **– No sabes cuánto lo siento**… – y el niño ante al afecto amoroso que le daban, se dejó querer y se acurrucó en los brazos de la pecosa haciendo que Terry apenas le sonriera a su madre y viceversa.

Luego de eso y pasado algo de tiempo a Candy y Kyle se les veía platicando animadamente ocupando el sofá de aquella sala por los actores.

Minutos más tarde se les anunciaba que el desayuno estaba servido y se condujeron todos al comedor.

Y mientras el pequeño Kyle consumía sus alimentos, Terry y Candy anunciaban de sus planes a la Diva Baker; aunque lo que dijo la pecosa hizo que el actor brincara sobre su asiento.

**- Lo más conveniente será que aplazáramos el evento de la boda por un tiempo.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**... – respingó Terry pero Candy lo tranquilizó tomándolo de la mano…

**- Gracias a la edad del niño, no le será difícil adaptarse a mí, pero primero hagamos que nos vea juntos y ya después que esté acostumbrado a mi presencia, nos casamos.**

**- Pero…**

**- Será pronto…** – lo animó empero Terry no estaba muy convencido y mejor volvió sus ojos a su madre. Más como la susodicha no le ayudó, sólo dijo…

**- Como tú digas…** – dedicándole una mueca como sonrisa.

. . .

El día comenzó a transcurrir muy lento pero entre risas y mucha felicidad. Y en lo que estaban en la habitación del pequeño Kyle y éste mostraba toda su colección de juguetes a Candy, llegó el momento cuando Terry quiso saber… **– ¿Qué es ese proyecto pendiente que tienes con Bryan?**

Dejando sobre la cama el último muñeco que el niño le entregara, Candy le respondió conforme caminaba hacia él que yacía sentado sobre el pequeño diván… **– Estamos haciendo una investigación con respecto a la Esclerosis Múltiple.**

Terry la miró con un poco de asombro, y sí, también con ignorancia más la dejó continuar… **– Y he descubierto que…**

**- ¿Qué?.**.. – el castaño urgió respuesta y la mujer le diagnosticó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…

**- Tú podrías tenerla.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – el guapo actor saltó sobre su asiento.

**- En tus venas corre sangre real ¿no es cierto?**

**- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?**... – Terry se puso de pie de inmediato cuando Candy le ofreció sus manos…

**- Bueno, mi bello amor, resulta que los pocos casos que hemos estudiado hasta ahora, todos vienen de la nobleza debido a los matrimonios entre familiares.**

**- Pero eso no dice nada. Además mi madre, es una "plebeya", ¿lo olvidaste?**

**- No, claro pero… ¿qué tanto sabes de tus ancestros?**

**- Pecosa, si tu intención es asustarme, déjame te digo que…**

**- Por supuesto que no quiero hacerlo, Terry. Es simplemente algo que, cuando estaba en las montañas y demás lugares de América del Sur, llamó mi atención por la migración Europa y con ello, la descendía real; entonces quise estudiarlo y quiero seguir analizándolo a fondo.**

**- ¿Sabes los síntomas de eso?**

**- Algunos.**

**- ¿Me los dirías, verdad?**

**- Absolutamente.**

**- ¿Sabes, Candy? No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme por el hecho de que seas más inteligente que yo**… – dijo haciendo que la rubia sonriera y ésta le confirmara…

**- No, cariño. No es cuestión de competencia de quién es más inteligente de los dos, si no el amor y empeño que le ponemos a las cosas que nos gustan. Y claro ejemplo: Tú que eres tan bueno en la actuación.**

**- Más no he creado nada. Todo ha sido leído y memorizado por libros ya escritos por alguien, en cambio tú…**

**- Llegará un día en que tú harás algo por ti mismo y te sentirás muy orgulloso y yo lo estaré de ti**… – ella se giró para quedar de espaldas a él…

**- Justo como creo que lo estoy yo… ya de ti.**

El guapo hombre pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras seguían observando a Kyle que qué más orgullo querían que ese ser al que Terry, le había dado la vida y ¿por qué no? alguien que sería importante el día de mañana.

Continuará

Me alegra mucho volver a tenerlas conmigo.

**Chilenita, Lupita1797, Blanca, Zafiro Azul, Clauseri, Irene, Dalia, Soly, Celia, Jess, Liz Carter and Darling Eveling**


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del periodo: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009**.

_. . ._

**Capítulo 8: La Revelación.**

. . .

Adecuadamente bien abrigados, después de haber pasado una excelente tarde juntos, como la futura familia que serían, Terry y Candy sosteniendo cada uno una mano del pequeño Kyle, caminaban por la Avenida Lexington, en dirección al hotel donde la rubia, después de haberse despedido de Bryan, regresó y se quedó nuevamente hospedada.

Recorridos unos metros, detuvieron sus pasos y alguien cuestionaría… **– ¿Te veré mañana?**

**- Si tú gustas…** – respondió la mujer acariciando la mejilla del niño, pero el encanto de pequeño preguntó incrédulo, mirando a su progenitor…

**- ¿Tú gustas, Papá?**

**- Por supuesto, hijo**… – y los adultos disimularon sonrisas y emoción, más el castaño dirigió sus palabras a la siempre dueña de su corazón… **– Paso mañana temprano por ti para ir a desayunar y después me puedas acompañar a la estación de trenes para ver lo de los boletos e irnos a Florida.**

**- Claro.**

Y olvidándose por completo de la presencia del niño, Terry se acercó muy confiado para darle un apropiado beso a su prometida ya mujer; pero ésta le recordó… **– El niño…** – y ante eso, el actor bajó su azul mirada para ver a su crío que miraba inocentemente a la pareja pero con una linda sonrisa en los labios, aguardando a que su padre ejecutara su acción e increíblemente haciendo sonrojar a éste.

Por su parte Candy, escondiendo su sonrisa, se agachó momentáneamente para dejarle a Kyle un beso en la frente y desearle… **– Buenas noches, Cariño.**

**- Buenas noches**… – le respondió el chiquillo maravillando a la rubia su siguiente acto, ya que el niño había dejado un beso en la mano de la mujer, tal y cual Papá le había enseñado hacían los verdaderos caballeros.

Candy sonrió ampliamente por ello, y emocionada se volvió hacia Terry y no vaciló en dejarle a él un beso en la mejilla, más éste aprovechó para decirle al oído… **– Si se duerme temprano, regreso por un beso de verdad, ¿eh?**

Y la pecosa como respuesta volvió a sonreír; y conforme acariciaba la mejilla del guapo espécimen, sólo le contestó… **– Hasta mañana**... – y se giró para ingresar al cálido lugar donde ya un guardia le abría la puerta.

Después de ver cuando Candy se perdía por el vestíbulo del hotel, padre e hijo también se giraron sobre su eje y se dirigieron hacia donde habían dejado estacionado el auto; y ya estando en el interior de éste… **– ¿Papá?**

**- Dime.**

**- ¿Mamá se enojaría conmigo si yo deseara tener otra mamá?**... – Terry sonrió y alborotando la cabellera de su pequeño…

**- Esperemos que no, hijo. ¿Te gustaría tenerla?**... – le cuestionó con cierta curiosidad.

**- Yo sí pero… ¿cómo le puedo preguntar a ella?**

**- Buena pregunta, campeón**… – contestó divertidamente el actor e improvisó… **– ¿Qué te parece si lo haces por medio de tus sueños? porque ahora es ahí donde vive tu madre.**

**- Y si dice que sí… ¿tú me la darás?**

**- Depende.**

**- ¿De qué?**... – Kyle frunció el ceño.

**- De a quién quieras por tal.**

**- ¿La que yo te pida?**

**- Bueno…** – titubeó el castaño.

**- Candy me gusta y…**

**- ¿Y?.**.. – Terry urgió haciendo una sonrisa de lado y diciendo para sus adentros… _– ¡Ya la hice!…_

**- A ti también…** – y con esa firme aseveración, el guapo hombre no pudo contener la risa y cuestionarle…

**- Dime, Kyle, ¿desde cuándo eres tan observador?**

**- Creo que desde hoy en la tarde, Papá.**

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, adulto y niño, emprendieron finalmente su marcha hacia casa.

. . .

Después de haber estado un par de días y presentado su conferencia con rotundo éxito en Georgia, Bryan Gates aguardaba con un poco de impaciencia en la sala de espera de la estación de trenes de aquel estado: su abordaje correspondiente que le llevaría a Nueva Orleans.

Con su mochila al hombro y vistiendo lo más cómodo posible, el pelirrojo se encaminó hacia el andador correspondiente cuando de un tren recién arribado, varios pasajeros descendían en busca de la puerta de salida y entre ellos…

**- ¿Albert?**... – preguntó el conferencista al ver a un guapo rubio que a pesar de su rara vestimenta, supo ser reconocido.

**- Bryan…** – le respondió llevando consigo a su compañera.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**... – cuestionó el pelirrojo recibiendo la mano amiga que se le ofrecía.

**- Hacemos un breve descanso en lo que nos dirigimos a Florida. Acompaño a mi amiga a su casa. No sé si te acuerdas de Patricia O'Brien.**

**- Encantado, señorita. Sí, pero sólo de oído porque no tenía el gusto de conocerla en persona.**

**- El gusto es mío…** – dijo la morena que también lucía diferente. Su cabello levemente ondulado negro casi llegándole a la cintura, sus espejuelos un poco modernizados, y vestía una túnica blanca, muy a la tibetana, al igual que Albert que preguntó…

**- ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? ¿Solo?**... – El rubio buscó a su alrededor; y volvería a preguntar… **– ¿Y Candy?**

**- Se quedó en Nueva York**… – le informó Bryan, pero Albert de inmediato sospechó y quiso saber…

**- ¿Está todo bien?.**.. – el hombre cuestionado sacudió la cabeza negativamente y confirmó…

**- Hemos terminado**… – y tanto el rostro de Albert como sus palabras no pudieron esconder la sorpresa.

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- ¿Tendrás tiempo?**

**- Sí, nos han dado media hora para estirar las piernas.**

Y sin querer alejarse mucho, buscaron la banca más cercana, ofreciéndole el asiento a Patty y quedándose los dos varones de pie para escuchar el breve relato de Bryan y de cómo sucedió el rompimiento.

Albert y Patty le escucharon con toda atención, más los ojos de la pareja se miraron con un poco de complicidad y lástima por el infortunio del pelirrojo.

**- Bryan, de verdad, lo siento.**

**- Puedes estar seguro que yo lo siento más, Albert.**

**- Claro…** – apenas dijo el rubio comprendiendo el sentimiento del hombre, más quiso verificar… **– Entonces, ¿ya no hablaste más con Candy?**

**- Por supuesto, pero ya lo hizo cuando llegamos a la estación y ahí fue cuando me dijo que no podía casarse conmigo porque no me amaba. Me quería por todo lo que habíamos vivido y hecho juntos pero no con el amor que le resurgió cuando volvió a ver a Grandchester.**

**- Pues, amigo, en este caso, sinceramente no sé qué decirte.**

**- Está bien, Albert.**

**- Más me da gusto que lo veas y lo tomes así, tranquilamente.**

**- No me quedó de otra porque no puedo obligarla a que me quiera. Reconozco que sobreactúe mis celos y si Candy me dejó, bien merecido lo tengo. Así que, sólo deseo que Grandchester pueda hacerla verdaderamente feliz.**

**- Y no dudes que así será, Bryan.**

Y terminando de decir eso, se llamó a todos a bordo y después de despedirse, cada uno retomó su camino.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

El nuevo día llegó y como lo dicho la noche anterior, Terry pasó por Candy a muy tempranas horas de la mañana para irse, solitos, a desayunar a un lugar donde ya antes habían estado que fue en aquella pasada ocasión cuando Candy fue invitada por Terry al estreno de Romeo y Julieta y la llevó a aquel "no tan romántico" lugar al que la chica, en aquél entonces, hubiese deseado; pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula para ella al ver que ese lugar con el paso de los años era completamente diferente y convirtiéndose en un lujoso y por lo tal, exclusivo restaurante.

Mientras eran conducidos a su reservado y seguidos por las miradas de los ahí reunidos, con arrogancia propia y tomada por el brazo, Terry conducía a su sencilla pero muy linda acompañante.

Al llegar a la mesa, el actor le ayudó con la silla en lo que el mesero le entregaba a la dama la carta del menú. Luego que Terry estuvo en su lugar y recibió el mismo artículo, gracias a que muchos los observaban y sin disimulo cuchicheaban por lo bajo, el castaño tomó la mano de la rubia y la besó dos veces, una sobre la palma y la otra, en el dorso.

Candy por supuesto, percibió la doble intención del actor con su hecho y antes de que ésta dijera algo, él le ganó a decir… **– Dándoles o no motivos, hablan de mí, ahora les doy para que lo hagan con provecho**… – y le sonrió a la rubia con su clásica altanería.

Instante seguido se dispusieron a leer el menú, y estaban a punto de compartir lo que ordenarían cuando… **– ¿Terry Grandchester?**... – preguntó una inconfundible voz que hicieron que los sentidos de Candy se alteraran y que la mirada del actor se posara rápidamente en aquella persona. Más el actor fingió total demencia y por lo cual…

**- Disculpe, es que… ¿acaso nos conocemos?**

**- Claro, ¿no me digas que no me reconoces?**

**- Lo siento, pero no.**

**- Vamos, Terry ¡soy Eliza Leagan! Fuimos compañeros de colegio.**

**- Lo lamento, Señorita, no sé de qué habla.**

Y ante la indiferencia y grosería proyectadas porque Terry ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, la pelirroja, cubierta de un rojo producido por la vergüenza ya que más de uno los miraba, finalmente posó sus ojos en la compañía del actor; y llena de sorpresa, expresó… **– ¡Candy!**

Y la mencionada, queriendo o no, se giró para mirarla y también con desgana, saludó… **– ¿Cómo estás, Eliza?**

. . .

**- ¡Neil, Neil!**… – gritaba Eliza una y otra vez, desde el momento que cruzó la entrada de aquella carísima residencia y seguía haciéndolo conforme avanzaba velozmente el interior, queriendo llegar a la habitación de su convaleciente hermano.

Éste que desde y sobre su lecho podía oírla, intentó ponerse de pie al escucharla tan alterada pero de nuevo el dolor en el pecho lo hizo volver hacia las almohadas.

Con sofocada respiración, Eliza finalmente llegó hasta su objetivo, llamó a la puerta pero sin esperar orden de acceso, ingresó al aposento masculino y notificó a su hermano lo apenas descubierto…

**- ¡Terry y Candy están juntos!**... – le soltó sin consideración.

**- ¡¿Qué dices?!.**.. – y ese sobresalto, le provocó al hombre otro severo ataque de tos.

**- ¡Los acabo de ver!**... – Eliza corrió a ayudarle pero el enfermo la detuvo en su buena intención y con dificultad, Neil quiso saber…

**- ¿Dónde?.**.. – y la hermana brevemente comentó conforme caminaba alrededor de la cama…

**- Anoche que regresé a mi departamento, me encontré con una nota de una vieja amiga: Luisa, ¿la recuerdas?..**. – el hombre sosteniendo su pañuelo, dijo "Sí" con la cabeza… **– Bueno, nos citamos y nos fuimos a desayunar; y justo en ese restaurante a donde llegamos, los encontré, sólo que, a ella no pude reconocerla de inmediato hasta que me acerqué a su mesa y la vi.**

**- No puede ser.**

**- Hermano… y eso no es lo peor… ¡están comprometidos!**

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso es imposible!.**.. – y de nuevo la tos que lo hizo enfurecer y espetar un "Demonios" lleno de frustración.

**- ¡No, no! ¡Candy llevaba puesto un anillo de compromiso!**... – más Neil respiró hondo y respondió con serenidad…

**- Será el que le dio Bryan.**

**- ¡No!.**.. – chilló la pelirroja manoteando al aire; luego se quedó quieta, lo pensó y dijo… **– Sí, ¿verdad?.**.. – en eso reaccionó… **– ¿Pero no dices que Bryan no se le despega a sol ni a sombra?**

Y ahora sí, Neil frunció el ceño, levantó una ceja, miró a su hermana y sus ojos destellaron con celo.

. . .

**- Desde que salimos del restaurante no has dicho palabra alguna. ¿Pasa algo?.**.. – cuestionó Terry a su acompañante mientras esperaban a ser atendidos en la taquilla de la Terminal Central.

**- Nada. Bueno, sí… y es que… increíblemente la presencia de Eliza me alteró.**

**- ¿Desde hace cuánto no la veías?**

**- Hace ya bastantes años, pero**… – Candy lo miró y Terry vio como la tristeza cubría aquella mirada verde de la cual siempre estuvo enamorado y…

_Flash Back_

_Algunos años atrás…_

_Nuestra querida amiga pecosa estaba terminando de hacer un poco de limpieza en la Clínica Feliz para después salir e ir a casa, cuando recibió una inesperada visita…_

_**- No cabe duda de que el lugar es tal para cual.**_

_**- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Eliza? ¿Vienes herida? ¿Necesitas ayuda?**__... – le preguntó la enfermera sin dejar de hacer lo suyo, pero las groserías prepotentes que eran las favoritas de aquella recién no invitada joven…_

_**- Tú crees que si la necesitara, ¿vendría a esta pocilga a buscarla?**_

_**- Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?**__... – la confrontó finalmente la rubia con su característica serenidad._

_**- De hecho, soy yo la que viene a hacer algo por ti**__… – la pelirroja sacando su pañuelo fino, limpió la silla que luego ocupó._

_**- ¿Tú? ¿A mí?.**__.. – la pecosa se acercó a aquella, interesada en lo que fueron a ofrecerle…_

_**- Sí. Vengo a hacerte un favor.**_

_**- Y ¿cuál es ese favor, según tú?.**__.. – Candy fingió una sonrisa que en cuestión de segundos se le borraría del rostro al oír…_

_**- Prevenirte; sugiriéndote que te vayas de Chicago, Candy, y con ello, claro está… el salvarte.**_

_**- ¡¿Cómo?!**_

_**- Lo que oíste…**__ – la pelirroja se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la rubia que tenía enfrente y que se había quedado muda; entonces caminando alrededor de la siempre odiada, conforme la miraba despectivamente, Eliza le 'confiaría'… __**– Neil ha estado muy molesto últimamente y más contigo porque lo rechazaste. Y sin querer, lo he escuchado amenazándote seriamente**__… – sonrió burlona a sus espaldas más dijo queriendo sonar muy conocedora de la vida y de los machos… __**– Un hombre herido, Candy, es peligroso y tú, desafortunadamente ante los ojos de mi hermano, estás totalmente indefensa.**_

_Más Candy conociéndola, no quiso demostrarle miedo, así que girándose para confrontarse con aquellos ojos brillantes, le dijo… – __**Y con esta ayuda que me proporcionas, ¿debería creerte a ti?**_

_**- No lo hagas si no quieres, más luego no digas que no te lo advertí**__… – respondió la pelirroja con un poco de fastidio; y volviendo a mirar despectivamente el lugar, buscó finalmente la salida._

_Sinceramente Candy no quiso tomarle verdadera importancia a la advertencia de Eliza pero increíblemente extraños eventos se suscitaron en la vida de los seres más queridos para la pecosa, empezando con su leal y querido Klin. _

_Una tarde de primavera en lo que Candy estaba sentada bajo la sombra de su querido padre árbol, Klin saltaba de rama en rama invitando e incitando a la pecosa a unirse a su juego._

_**- Estoy ocupada leyendo este libro de medicina que debo regresar pronto, Klin. **_

_Luego, traviesamente el animalito le dejó caer una bellota que fue a dar justo a la cabeza de la rubia; ésta iba a respingar por la agresión cuando de pronto una detonación irrumpió el silencio de aquel lugar._

_Y también como una vez pasada lo hiciera, la mascota cayó pesadamente sobre el césped; Candy, dejó a un lado su actividad y se puso de pie de inmediato, pero creyendo que el cuatí fingía estar herido, no le prestó el menor caso y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor tratando de distinguir algo._

_**- Tal vez fue algún trabajador del rancho vecino**__… – dijo de lo más serena pero cuando se giró sobre su eje, la pecosa gritó aterrada al ver que el cuerpo de Klin estaba cubierto de sangre y por lo mismo, sin vida._

_Los gritos desgarradores de Candy hicieron que sus Madres y niños del Hogar salieran apresurados y preocupados al oírla y que al verla verdaderamente dolida, todos se unieron a ella en su lamento._

_**Fue una simple coincidencia**__, – se decía conforme los días fueron pasando, sin embargo las "coincidencias" volvieron a decir "presente"; y un mes después de la muerte de Klin, fue el turno para Mina, la perra San Bernardo dada por el Sr. MacGregor; sólo que ésta fue encontrada envenenada._

_Entonces la actitud de Candy cambió y en su interior una lucha de voluntades se apoderó de ella, y como primer acto, no quiso comentar con nadie lo sucedido sobre sus mascotas haciendo prometer a sus madres y niños, también callar con ella, pero... el miedo finalmente triunfó cuando… _

_La hora de comer se anunció y los niños del Hogar que jugaban en el patio, se reunieron en el comedor, excepto Emmy, una pequeña rubiecita lacia de 5 años de edad que por cierto truco de magia había desaparecido._

_Ahí sí, tanto las madres como Candy recurrieron a pedir ayuda al Sr. Cartwright y de inmediato los trabajadores se organizaron y se dedicaron a la búsqueda de la chiquilla sin obtener éxito alguno._

_Fin de Flash Back_

**- Entonces, ¿fue por eso que no querías que nadie supiera dónde estabas?.**.. – preguntó Terry sosteniendo las manos de la rubia después de que decidieron irse a sentar a una mesa del restaurante ubicado en la planta alta de la Central.

**- Sí. Tuve que irme para que nadie más saliera lastimado; y cuando lo hice, increíblemente todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque a Emmy nunca se le encontró, siempre he rogado y pedido que alguien de buen corazón la haya encontrado y la tenga.**

Recibiendo el pañuelo del actor, Candy limpió las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban y sintiendo como Terry le acariciaba su rostro y también le cuestionaba interesado…

**- ¿Albert sabe algo de esto?**

**- No, ninguno de ellos; sólo lo comenté con el Dr. Martí y él fue quien me ayudó para dejar el país.**

**- ¿Uniéndote a los misioneros y siendo ahí donde conociste a Bryan?**

**- Sí.**

**- Ya**… – dijo Terry con cierto recelo pero quedándose en completo silencio analizando la situación que tenía encima.

Continuará

**Puka-choko, ****Pathya, Nekito1, Fati, Irene, Blanca, Luisa, Olga Liz and Lupita1797.**


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del periodo: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009**.

_. . ._

**Capítulo 9: El Lobo Feroz.**

. . .

Con cierta nostalgia, un hombre montado sobre un corcel negro, miraba a distancia y bajo la nieve, aquella casa hogar que tantos recuerdos le traían.

Después de arrojar un suspiro, acomodarse su tejana y el cuello de la gabardina que lo protegía del duro invierno, el visitante se dispuso a asir las riendas de su caballo y se dirigió hacia aquél cálido lugar donde por la chimenea se escapaba el humo.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del orfanato, la Hermana María preparaba un poco de té para la ya cansada Señorita Pony. De pronto, se acercó a la ventana y vislumbró la sombra entre la nieve. Luego la abrió para averiguar de quien se trataba; y al momento de percatarse, gritó sorprendida… – **¡Tom!**

El mencionado, al escuchar y ver a su protectora, le sonrió, levantó el brazo y sacudió su mano al viento para saludarle.

Apresurada, la religiosa cerró la ventana y corrió emocionada a la sala, lugar donde yacía sentada la Señorita Pony que al ver la dirección que aquella tomaba no lo pensó dos veces y preguntó… – **¿Qué sucede, Hermana María?**

Pero la susodicha ya había llegado a la puerta principal y la abría para dar paso a un hombre alto, fornido, de cabellos muy cortos, vistiendo en azul, sumamente guapo y que se quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza para mostrar su respeto a las damas.

La Señorita Pony al ver la figura gallarda de aquél visitante, se llevó las manos a la boca y al reconocerle, expresaría… – **Hijo**… – mientras éste desbarataba el abrazo ofrecido por la Hermana María para arrojarse ahora a los brazos abiertos de su querida anciana que ya le esperaban con ansia.

**- Madre… **– la reconoció él como tal, se hincó ante ella y le besó las manos conforme ésta le acariciaba la cabellera y su rostro varonil.

Seis años habían pasado desde la última vez que le vieron. Su padre, el Señor Stevenson que tenía el mismo tiempo de fallecido, le había heredado el rancho que tan prósperamente lo habían hecho crecer juntos, pero debido a la desaparición de Emmy y con ello, el exilio de Candy, Tom se había prometido no descansar hasta encontrar a los responsables de aquellos actos crueles en contra de las que él cariñosamente consideraba sus hermanas.

Para eso, tuvo que dejar a un lado sus actividades como ranchero, y aprovechando que en aquél entonces, el Condado requería de nueva autoridad, el joven no titubeó y gracias al apoyo del pueblo, se hizo cargo de la Comisaría.

Y mientras aquellos continuaban con los saludos, los niños que jugaban en otra área, al escuchar la voz del hombre, no tardaron en aparecer y emocionarse de la presencia del Sheriff del pueblo y que con orgullo lo llamaban: su hermano.

Todos corrieron hacia él, y le rodearon, siendo imposible para el hombre, elegir a quién levantar primero en brazos.

**- ¡Niños, niños!.**.. – trataba de calmarlos la Hermana María, pero ninguno prestaba atención porque todos querían saber…

**- Y ¿a cuántos has matado?**... – preguntó uno.

**- A ninguno**… – le contestó el hombre guiñándole un ojo.

**- Pero has atrapado a muchos maleantes, ¿verdad?**... – ahora fue una chiquilla.

**- ¡Por supuesto!**… – dijo aquél con orgullo acariciando la carita de aquella.

**- ¿Nos llevarás a conocer tu oficina, Sheriff?**... – fue turno de otro.

**- Un día de estos…** – les prometió.

**- ¿Podemos jugar con tu estrella?**

**- Jack, eso no es posible**… – la Señorita Pony reprendió al osado. Pero Tom, recordando que también había sido pequeño y que todo lo quería saber y todo lo quería tocar, se quitó su emblema y se la puso al chiquillo que la había solicitado en conjunto con su sombrero; y después de eso, todos salieron corriendo de ahí, para ir a jugar con aquél artículo prestado y que representaba tanto para ellos.

Luego, los adultos al verlos desaparecer tan felices, ocuparon cada uno un asiento de aquella sala; y en lo que la Hermana María servía el té, Tom se levantó para deshacerse de su abrigo.

**- Tienes noticias, ¿verdad?.**.. – preguntó la Señorita Pony y el hombre asintió con la cabeza queriendo saber primero…

**- ¿Han sabido de Candy?**

**- Sí. Nos telegrafió desde Nueva York anunciándonos que estaba bien y que después partiría a Georgia y de ahí a Nueva Orleans.**

**- Para estos días ya debe estar allá**… – afirmó la Hermana María extendiendo la taza al alguacil que le sonrió y dijo…

**- Gracias…** – bebiendo enseguida su contenido y retomando su asiento.

**- ¿Son malas?.**.. – increíblemente, las dos hermanas preguntaron al mismo tiempo, y Tom después de respirar hondo…

**- Desafortunadamente no son las que yo quisiera darles.**

_Flash Back_

_El joven Stevenson ya tenía un par de años funcionando como máxima autoridad de aquél condado en Michigan._

_La vida tranquila del lugar y la ayuda de sus habitantes, le hacían fácil su labor, pero él, más que nada, quiso aprovechar su posición autoritaria para enfocarse e investigar cualquier indicio que le condujera a los responsables de la desaparición de Emmy._

_Y como el alcohol siempre hace hablar, y muchas veces de más con un simple trago que se brinde… Tom merodeó hasta en las cantinas más inmundas que a su paso encontró._

_Ya llevaba así un buen tiempo, pero una tarde de verano conforme se preparaba para marcharse a casa, su asistente llamó a la puerta de su oficina… – __** Sheriff Stevenson, un hombre desea hablarle. Dice que es importante.**_

_**- Hágalo pasar.**_

_Tom se paró detrás de su escritorio para recibir a la visita aquella. El aspecto de aquél recién llegado era la de un cazador._

_**- Buen día**__… – saludó en el momento de ingresar._

_**- ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?**__... – fue lo que preguntó la autoridad._

_**- De hecho, vengo a mostrarle esto**__… – aseveró el hombre; luego de su mochila, sacó un paliacate rojo, lo dejó sobre la mesa y desbarató el nudo para mostrar algo pero…_

_**- ¡¿Dónde lo encontró?!.**__.. – fue la rápida pregunta del alguacil._

_**- En el campo. Después de haber cazado un pato, me dispuse a comerlo; estaba saboreándolo cuando mi perro llegó con esto en el hocico.**_

_Stevenson miró el hueso que tenía enfrente y antes de hacer conjeturas… – __**¿Puede indicarme dónde exactamente le encontró?**_

_**- Por supuesto.**_

_Y el sheriff juntó a un grupo de sus hombres y les ordenó ir preparados con palas, picos o lo que fuera necesario; después se montaron a sus respectivos caballos y se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar que se les iba indicando._

_Primero llegaron a donde el cazador había hecho su fogata, luego donde el animal había desenterrado el hueso, que era justo debajo de un árbol, muy cerca a un riachuelo._

_Los oficiales trabajaron arduamente y con tristeza fueron juntando sobre mantas, lo que iban encontrando. Un buen rato les llevó en desenterrar hasta el último resto humano._

_Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Tom pidió una caja fúnebre para ahí depositarlos; la gente a su cargo esperaba órdenes para llevarlo a su lugar correspondiente, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando a la mañana siguiente, el Sheriff dejó el pueblo para ir a la ciudad y a los expertos en la materia y que ellos pudieran decirle en concreto "a quién" pertenecía la osamenta y los motivos de su muerte._

_Al llegar a Chicago, fue directo al departamento de policía y reportó lo sucedido con el hallazgo. _

_Por supuesto, allá le dijeron que sí, más no le dijeron cuándo le tendrían noticias ya que no contaban con lo necesario para un caso como esos._

_Más Tom no se dio por vencido fácilmente y en lo que aguardaba en la estación policíaca, vio a dos agentes del FBI y usando su insignia, se presentó con ellos y tuvo que exponerles su caso sí de verdad quería ser ayudado._

_Un año le tomó al Departamento de Investigaciones Federales tenerle un reporte que fue: infante entr años de edad siendo sus causas de muerte: asfixia y quebramiento de quijadas; y le hicieron una breve dramatización, que fue que al momento de que el crío fue raptado y evitar que siguiera gritando, se le tapó la boca, no calculando el agresor su fuerza y presión, y llevándole con ello… a la muerte._

_Entonces como paso siguiente, Tom Stevenson se dirigió a Lakewood, propiedad de Los Andrew, ya que el cuerpo de la pequeña Emmy había sido encontrado en los colindes de aquellas tierras._

_Archibald Cornwall, el ahora cabeza de la familia, ya que Albert tenía tiempo que estaba de viaje, fue quien recibió con sorpresa en la sala de su hogar, a los Agentes del FBI y al joven alguacil._

_Después de presentaciones, los agentes no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron con el cuestionamiento sobre trabajadores tanto empleados y destituidos de los últimos cuatro años._

_Pero Cornwall, antes de dar respuesta, quiso saber a que se debía el atropellamiento. En breve se le notificó sobre lo encontrado en sus territorios pero… – __**¿Y por qué piensan que los empleados de Lakewood tienen algo que ver en eso?**_

_Tom notó la renuencia en la pregunta del magnate y le corroboró… – __**El niño es de la Casa de Pony.**_

_**- ¡¿Cómo?!**_

_Y Stevenson rompiendo su promesa hecha a Candy, se vio obligado a contarle. _

_Cuando Archie supo toda la verdad, se recriminó severamente ya que cuando la pecosa les comunicó acerca de su partida, el joven Cornwall no sólo se había molestado sino que cuando Albert quería compartir algo referente a ella, su infantil respuesta era: __**No me hables de esa ingrata.**_

_Y ahora para compensar un poco su actitud negativa para con su amiga, mandó llamar de inmediato al capataz y que éste informara de todo lo que la policía requiriera._

_Se proporcionaron nombres y señas de los ausentes e inclusive el capataz recordó a empleados que fueron enviados a la Casa Leagan donde podían darles más información que efectivamente fueron a encontrar._

_Fin Flash Back_

**- Largos años, Madres, nos tomó el investigarlos, y en estos momentos, el FBI ya tiene tras las rejas una parte de los asesinos pero ya están detrás del resto.**

**- ¿Quiénes son?**... – preguntaron las religiosas.

**- ¿De verdad quieren saber?**

Un Sí y un No al mismo tiempo se escuchó y las dos mujeres se miraron.

**- Yo digo que sí, aunque va a hacer un duro golpe para Candy pero debemos anunciárselo.**

**- Yo no estoy muy segura. Ella ahora lo que necesita es estar enfocada en su trabajo, además su boda con Bryan está cerca y ¿para qué arruinarle el momento?**

Y Tom sólo se les quedó mirando hasta que entre ellas se pusieran de acuerdo.

. . .

Terry ya llevaba un buen rato sentado en aquél sofá, siendo el mismo tiempo que Candy dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama.

_Después de lo revelado por ella, descendieron y fueron nuevamente hacia la taquilla de la estación, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado, ya que no hubo boletos a Florida y debían aguardar otra semana más._

_Luego salieron de ahí y se fueron a caminar; entraron a una librería, pasaron un buen rato en el lugar buscando y comprando; después Terry le planteó a Candy ir a casa de su mamá, pero la rubia se quejó de un leve dolor de cabeza debido a la alteración de sus nervios y pidió ser llevada a su habitación de hotel pero haciendo prometer a su prometido ya hombre que se quedara a su lado hasta que ella se repusiera._

El actor dejó de bailotear su pie derecho que tenía apoyado sobre la rodilla izquierda para prestar atención a la mujer que se removía en ese justo momento.

Candy abrió los ojos y ante el silencio del lugar, se enderezó con sobresalto y le llamó… – **¿Terry?**

**- Aquí estoy, querida**… – le contestó él prontamente desde su asiento. La rubia lo divisó y se devolvió a las almohadas empero ya el actor venía hacia ella.

Quedando parado al pie de la cama… –** ¿Cómo te sientes?**... – él le cuestionó y simultáneamente le tocó la frente.

**- Mucho mejor, gracias**… – ella tomó la misma mano que la acariciara con cariño.

**- Te subió la temperatura y deliraste un poco…** – se le informó; y Candy contestó con un poco de sorpresa…

**- ¡¿De verdad?!**... – Y él medio sonriendo asintió y le aseveró…

**- Me preocupaste.**

**- Lo siento, no fue mi propósito hacerlo**… – Candy se recorrió un poco hacia el centro de la cama y golpeando ligeramente el colchón con la palma de la mano, le invitó a acostarse a su lado.

El hombre obedeció la orden no obstante se sentó, estiró las piernas y recargó la espalda sobre la cabecera quedando las almohadas en medio.

La mujer de inmediato se acercó en busca de su calor, colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él envolviéndose ambos en un abrazo y Terry aprovechó la corta distancia para besarle la cabeza.

Candy cerrando los ojos, sonrió y aspiró, llenando sus pulmones del aroma tan varonil de aquél hombre.

Ni un minuto pasó cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Al toparse con los ojos de él, ambos se sonrieron. Luego el castaño le regaló un guiño y la rubia colocó su mano sobre su rostro y le acarició mientras que los ojos de Terry se posaban en la boca de ella y los de ella en... – **Nunca te había visto este lunar**… – comentó la pecosa.

**- ¿Dónde?**

**- Aquí.**.. – iba a señalarle muy cerca de su boca cuando Terry en un movimiento juguetón le alcanzó a morder ligeramente el dedo. La rubia rió al sentir la presión de los dientes del castaño y se quejó infantilmente…

**- Me dolió**… – entonces el actor le tomó de la mano y besó el dedo lastimado, pero Candy sintió muy bonito cuando su índice quedó atrapado entre los labios del castaño y éste la miraba con deseo que también hizo saber…

**- Te deseo, Candy…** – Ella lo miró y coquetamente se mordió el labio inferior; segundo después de la insinuación dijo "apenada" observando a su alrededor…

**- ¿Ahora? Es de día**… – Terry se acercó, colocó su nariz sobre la nariz de ella y le respondió con un tono por demás seductor…

**- Es para verte mejor le había dicho el Lobo Feroz a Caperucita**… – Un escalofrío kilométrico recorrió el cuerpo de Candy; así que fingiendo inconformidad, preguntaría con curiosidad…

**- ¿Y nada más eso le dijo?**... – y bastó suficiente para una improvisación…

**- ¡Ah, no! ¡Fue todo un destroce aquello!**… – dijo el actor divertida y lujuriosamente; luego… **– ¿quieres que te muestre cómo sucedió?**... – su voz cada vez era más provocativa y aquella contestaría…

**- Sí…** – a punto de derretirse; entonces Terry…

**- Bueno, déjame hago un poco de memoria**... – se puso de pie y ella se quedó sentada sobre la cama para observar el performance que le harían… **– ¡Ah, sí! Ahora recuerdo…** – el castaño le ofreció su mano; ella la aceptó para quedar hincada frente a él, erguir su espalda y seguir escuchándole… **– Ella estaba vestida así…** – la recorrió mirando su vestimenta, pero corroboró… **– no, así no…** – la deshizo de su bata… **– porque ella usaba un camisón sumamente transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.**

**- ¡Ah, qué descarada!…** – expresó la pecosa sensualmente y aquél apenas pudo decir…

**- Sí…** – porque Candy perdió a Terry por unos momentos hasta que lo sacó de su encantamiento…

**- ¿Y luego?.**.. – el actor parpadeó al escucharla y quiso sonar sereno…

**- Entonces él…** – pero el instinto le falló… **– con sus uñas filosas de un rápido movimiento…** – y unos hilos tronaron… **– cortó esos dos delgadísimos tirantes que pendía la prenda aquella que cayó; haciendo que los ojos del lobo brillaran cuando descubrió dos hermosos, perfectos y también sensibles senos.**

El silencio ganó por unos instantes y… – **¿Qué hizo después?.**.. – el guapo castaño no pudo evitar pasar saliva cuando ella, después de despojarse de su prenda, a propósito se acarició… más él debía seguir con su juego erótico…

**- Por supuesto no dudó en tocarlos y acariciarlos muy suavemente porque tampoco quería lastimarla tan pronto.**

**- ¡Qué considerado!.**.. – exclamó la rubia no aceptando el departamento de quejas su queja, porque así mismo era tratada: con consideración y gentileza.

**- Sí, mucho. Pero Caperucita en lugar de tenerle miedo al Lobo, lo provocaba seductoramente.**

**- ¿Y qué hacia ella?**... – le rodeó el cuello y escuchaba entre susurros…

**- Lo miraba fijamente; y discretamente pasaba su lengua por los labios y luego se los mordía, incitándolo para que la besara.**

**- ¿Así?**... – la rubia buscó la boca de él y lo besó vorazmente que le respondieron…

**- Justamente…** – y tomando un poco de aire… **– pero el lobo la separó porque desde el día que la vio desnuda**… – Terry levantó una ceja y sonrió endemoniadamente… **– se convirtió en su obsesión y todo el tiempo deseaba estar mirándola, deleitarse y perderse una y otra vez en su belleza tan natural, característica de ella.**

**- ¿Y qué más?**... – preguntó ansiosa recordando esa fecha pasada mientras que sus manos trabajaban sobre la camisa de aquél.

**- Ella**… – Terry miró lo que Candy hacía… **– descubrió un poco el pecho de él y comenzó a besarlo y**… – carraspeó… **– a mordisquearlo, pero su cercanía era tanta que el lobo percibía corrientes de electricidad por doquier al sentir la piel desnuda sobre él haciendo que sus manos recobraran pronta vida y la acariciara totalmente.**

**- ¿Dónde?**... – ella besaba su cuello y él navegaba por el níveo y curvilíneo cuerpo.

**- Todo lo que fuera palpable**… – luego Terry le besó el hombro pero ella…

**- Por ejemplo.**.. – detuvo una de sus fuertes manos y la llevó a su intimidad… **–¿aquí?**

**- Ahí mismo…** – y la tocó ligeramente siendo suficiente para que Candy soltara un gemido y aseverara gustosa…

**- ¡Eso se sintió bien!**

**- Curioso, fue justo lo que dijo ella.**

**- Pero**… – lo miró… **– y ¿qué del Lobo?**… – se quejó porque se le hacía poco lo que le hacían…

**- No, pues él ya estaba más que listo para atacarla y devorarla centímetro a centímetro.**

**- Y cuando lo hizo, ¿recuerdas por dónde comenzó?**

**- Primero la acercó a su cuerpo para que ella sintiera su "fiereza"**… – Candy respingó ante al apretón que le dieron… **– luego la tomó de la quijada, le giró la cabeza levemente y desde aquí**… – puso sus labios en la sien… **– comenzó a besarla, bajó lento, humedeciendo su piel y cuando llegó al oído, le susurró: En unos momentos más te haré mía y aunque grites, nadie podrá salvarte. **

**- ¿Y ella quería ser salvada?.**.. – los dedos de ella se perdían en la cabellera castaña.

**- No lo creo, porque sus quejidos de placer indicaban todo lo contrario, además…**

**- Ajá…**

**- Ella arqueó la espalda un poco e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para que él pudiera saborearla mejor; pero ella, con sus manos suaves, le acariciaba la espalda y cuando él le dio la primera mordida cuando arribó a la yugular**… – así lo hizo… **– ella ante el dolor le encajó las uñas haciendo que el lobo enfurecido por eso, con sus garras, desprendiera la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Caperuza.**

**- ¡Ah!**... – exclamó ella pero no por lo que le hicieron sino… **– ¿Ya no es Caperucita?**

**- Es que llegó un momento donde el feroz animal se quiso ahorrar letras para llegar más rápido al asunto que le interesaba abordar.**

Y a Candy no le faltaron ganas de echarse a reír por la angustia del pobre hombre pero como también su necesidad era mayor, preguntó… – **Que era justo ¿dónde?**

**- Espera, porque él quería seguir torturándola; entonces conforme la iba depositando sobre la cama, la iba probando con besos**… – pausa… **– y hasta lamiendo descendentemente, empezando por la barbilla… la garganta… pasó en medio de sus senos pero estos estaban tan alteradamente invitadores, que… se los mordió…** – Y Candy gritó de dolor, empero éste dio paso al gozo y dejó que su "lobo" se entretuviera un rato y cuando éste terminó, afirmó…

**- ¡Deliciosos!**… – la miró, se saboreó los labios pero antes de proseguir, Terry se enderezó y Candy le sonrió y aguardó a que el adonis de hombre que tenía enfrente se deshiciera de lo innecesario; y cuando éste volvió y se puso en medio de ella, le susurró… – **¿A quién esperas, Caperucita?**... – y la próxima víctima le contestó…

**- Nada menos que a ti, Lobo Feroz**… – y de inmediato Candy colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, lo atrajo hacia ella para demostrarle lo impaciente que estaba por sentirlo y ser nuevamente su mujer.

Eso hizo que Terry riera porque después la hambrienta era otra, y más cuando buscó con urgencia la boca de él; y los besos que ambos compartieron eran de una intensidad en verdad ¡voraz! haciendo que la entrega entre aquellos dos seres diera pronto inicio y no paró hasta que los dos cayeron exhaustos del éxtasis de su ardiente acto de amor.

. . .

Con un paquete envuelto para regalo en manos, la pareja, después de pasar un buen rato juntos, llegó a la Mansión Baker. Sus rostros por demás, reflejaban su inmensa felicidad.

Tomados de la mano, Terry y Candy caminaron hacia donde todavía yacía el árbol de Navidad y sobre el heno, depositaron el obsequio.

Una empleada salió al encuentro de aquellos; y se puso a espaldas de la pareja para cuestionar… – **¿Se le ofrece algo, Señor?.** – El actor se giró para preguntar…

**- ¿Kyle?**

**- Arriba en su habitación.**

**- ¿Puede llamarle, por favor?**

**- Enseguida…** – pero cuando la joven pretendía dirigir sus pasos hacia las escaleras…

**- ¿Mi madre también está en su habitación?**

**- No, señor. La señora tiene bastante tiempo que salió y no ha vuelto.**

**- ¡Qué raro!.**.. – dijo Terry haciendo gesto de extrañeza… **– No me dijo que saldría, pero… está bien, vaya por el niño**… – y con un asentamiento, la empleada ejecutó la orden.

Luego abrazando a Candy por la cintura, la condujo a la sala y la sentó. En eso, el chofer que estaba a servicio de la casa, entró y en ese justo momento, Kyle apareció corriendo y arrojándose a los brazos de la rubia porque Terry fue llamado discretamente por el empleado.

Y mientras la pecosa le enseñaba el regalo al pequeño, el actor recibía una nota de manos del trabajador. Terry la leyó y de inmediato puso sus ojos en aquél y luego hacia Candy.

Y en lo que Kyle abría apresuradamente su regalo y descubría una famosa colección que constaba de 10 libros del autor Edgar Rice Burroughs, creador de Tarzán de los Monos… Candy se giró hacia Terry; y por el gesto que éste tenía en su rostro… – **¿Está todo bien?.**.. – le cuestionó; pero el actor le miraría y no le contestaría.

Continuará

Ladies ¡qué hermosas! millón de gracias.

**Laura Grandchester, Patita, Puka-Choko, Zafiro Azul, Ara, Analiz, Carito Andrew, Dalia, Veronique, Lupita1797, Chilenita, Nekito1, Carito.**


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del periodo: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

_. . ._

**Capítulo 10: El trueque.**

. . .

Bastantes minutos atrás, en otro lugar…

**- ¿Dices que no está en su recámara?.**.. – La mucama con la cabeza inclinada, respondería…

**- No, señorita.**

**- ¿Ya buscaron por toda la casa?**... – cuestionó la mujer tomando su bolso que no tenía mucho había dejado sobre la mesilla que estaba en el recibidor para colocarse abrigo y guantes.

**- En todas las habitaciones y no está por ningún lado**... – le informaron.

**- Retírate…** – ordenó Eliza despectivamente y se quedó pensando por unos instantes para después preguntarse… **– ¿Dónde has ido, Neil?**.. – Luego buscó la salida de la mansión y fue hasta donde el chofer ya le aguardaba y le abría rápidamente la puerta del auto; pero antes de ingresar volvió a ordenar con prepotencia… – **A la ciudad ¡rápido!.**.. – y el empleado ejecutó el mandato ipso-factamente.

. . .

Después de que Terry abandonara muy temprano la casa para ir y encontrarse con Candy, la Señora Baker en lo que estaba en su despacho, se dedicó a revisar su agenda, encontrando en ella algunos pendientes por hacer; entonces subió a su recámara, se arregló un poco y dejando al niño encargado y asegurarle a la Nana que volvería pronto, se dispuso a salir.

El primer asunto que atendió fue una visita al banco; luego se dirigió al teatro y por último estaba saliendo del establecimiento de su modisto, cuando… – **Señor, ¿está bien?.**.. – La señora Baker se acercó hacia el hombre que apoyándose de la pared, no cesaba de toser.

**- Sí…** – aseveró aquél mientras reincorporaba su cuerpo; y sonando atento le apreciaría… **– gracias, Madame.**

**- ¿Necesita ayuda?.**.. – se ofreció ella amablemente. **– ¿Trae transporte?**

**- No…** – le respondió él, arregló su abrigo, acomodó sus guantes y sombrero para asegurarle… **– Ya estoy muy cerca de donde vive mi hermana.** – Su voz se oyó enronquecida y tosió ligeramente, pero el noble corazón de la actriz…

**- ¿Quiere que le lleve?**... – volvió a ofrecer mirando en dirección a donde había dejado a su chofer que ya iba al encuentro de su patrona y escuchó cuando le respondieron a ésta…

**- Gracias, gentil dama, pero… no será necesario.**

**- Déjeme hacerlo. Se le ve mal, además está a punto de nevar**… – señaló y por instinto maternal, la dama le tomó de la mano y tocó la frente… **– ¡Santo Dios! Si está ardiendo en fiebre**. – Y Eleanor sin considerarlo más… **– Milton, ayude al señor, por favor, y que le proporcione la dirección a dónde llevarlo.**

**- Como ordene, Madame**… – el uniformado se acercó a donde el enfermo que dijo entre tosidos y cubriéndose la boca…

**- Muchas… gracias… Señora.**

**- No tiene por qué**… – la actriz le acarició su mano. Y el hombre apoyándose de ella, se dejó conducir al vehículo de la elegante diva que increíblemente Neil Leagan, debido al aturdimiento causado por la enfermedad, no llegó a reconocer a tan importante personaje.

Ya estando adentro, Neil indicó el rumbo qué tomar; más no avanzarían muchas cuadras cuando apuntó hacia el edificio donde Eliza ocupaba un pent-house.

Nuevamente escoltado por empleado y actriz, Leagan llegó a la recepción y ahí preguntó por la habitante pelirroja. La joven encargada del mostrador le anunció que no estaba en esos momentos pero el moreno pidió la llave de repuesto que fue entregada sin vacilación además de que su apariencia le ayudó bastante.

Y mientras los tres retomaban camino en dirección al elevador, la recepcionista los observaba, y curiosamente la chica de cabellos marrones y uniforme en color negro divagó unos momentos ante la presencia de la reconocida actriz y encogiéndose de hombros por la oportunidad pérdida, volvió a sus actividades.

Antes de subir al ascensor Neil agradecería el gesto amable de la mujer… – **Ha sido muy noble de su parte, Madame. Y como no quiero causarle más molestias…**

**- De ninguna manera, hijo…** – le interrumpió ella. **– He escuchado que su familiar no está y yo me quedaría verdaderamente preocupada por usted si le dejara en estas severas condiciones. Permítame hacerle compañía mientras su hermana regresa, además va a necesitar un doctor. No estaría de más llamarle en estos momentos**… – aconsejó la actriz mirando hacia el área de recepción.

**- No…** – la interrumpió ahora él. **– El doctor no será necesario, pero si usted insiste en hacerme compañía, no tengo problema alguno.**

**- Entonces no se diga más. Le acompañaremos hasta arriba**… – Y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, Neil asintió con la cabeza y le dio el paso a la dama para que ingresara al elevador seguidos por el empleado.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaban arriba. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y de inmediato se pudo ver el lujo descomunal de aquél lugar.

Y mientras caminaban hacia la sala, se deshicieron de sus abrigos; y allá Neil, después de disculparse, se recostó en el sofá, porque el dolor de pecho, pulmones, garganta y cabeza, lo estaban en verdad matando.

**- Esperemos que su hermana no tarde demasiado**… – comentó la guapa rubia ocupando también su asiento.

**- Sí**… – el moreno apenas le contestó y cerró los ojos, más de pronto los abrió, recordó y se enderezó… **– ¡qué poco caballeroso he sido! No le he ofrecido nada de beber**… – dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

**- Oh, no se moleste por eso**… – una mano le hizo alto. **– Yo estoy bien así.**

Y con ello, Neil se quedó sentado, sonrió mientras la miraba y luego al chofer que se había quedado rezagado y parado muy cerca de la puerta.

_Después de que Eliza le anunciara lo visto en el restaurante, Leagan aguardó a que su hermana abandonara su habitación para salir de ahí sin destino en mente y sin importarle lo fatal que se sentía, pero no iba a permitir que Terrence Grandchester le arruinara los planes con Candy._

_Reconoció que su encuentro con Susana, era como él había dicho "casualidad"; lo que sí no dudó fue que al verla sola en aquella fiesta de caridad y recordando los malos momentos que Terry en tiempos de colegio le había hecho pasar, quiso burlarse también de él y quien más que… con su "extrovertida esposa"… que por boca de más de uno, le informaron de la ligereza de sus cascos. Y por eso, ningún remordimiento de conciencia sentía con lo sucedido del accidente, ya que había dicho con cinismo: __**Estoy seguro que algún día hasta Grandchester me lo agradecerá**__ cuando salió a flote de las congeladas aguas en que estaba el Río Hudson y después de no hacer ningún intento por salvar a su amante._

_Pero una cosa era su aventura mal sana con Susana y otra Candy, que desde que supo que había dejado Chicago, también se había propuesto a buscarla porque increíblemente Neil Leagan, a su modo, estaba enamorado de su archienemiga: Candice White._

_Más su breve vana búsqueda fue interrumpida por el padre de éste, que le exigió responsabilidad en los negocios familiares si quería seguir disfrutando de sus lujos y extravagancias._

_Maravillosamente Neil aceptó hasta que el día de su suerte llegó años después, cuando la rubia finalmente decidió volver a Norteamérica alentada y en compañía de su prometido Bryan Gates arribando al Puerto de Nueva Orleans y donde juntos hicieron una visita relámpago a Chicago ya que tenían una agenda de trabajo sumamente cargada; y justo ahí, en la Ciudad del Viento, fue donde Neil la encontró mientras la pareja salía de las oficinas Andrew después de haber estado un buen rato con Archie que se desvivió en atender a su amiga._

_Entonces Neil, que ya era un hombre diferente, al verla más hermosa que nunca, se propuso a perseguirla y a conquistarla a como diera lugar, dejando a un lado sus obligaciones y no contando con la sobreprotección de Bryan que de algún modo, se lo impidió todo el tiempo._ Cosa que no dejaría que Terry hiciera.

**- ¿Está usted bien?**... – la actriz lo sacó de su cavilación pero más porque le llamó la atención el rostro tenso y la mirada fiera que aquél tenía puesta sobre cierto punto de ese lugar.

**- ¿Eh? Discúlpeme, por favor**… – se llevó la mano a la sien y se la masajeó. En eso el ruido de la puerta los hizo mirar hacia allá.

**- ¡Neil!**… – lo llamó la recién llegada que al ver a la visita dijo sorprendida en voz poco audible… **– Señora Baker…** – y giró a su derecha y distinguió al empleado creyendo haber sido escuchada, más ignorándolo, saludó con cortesía y se dirigió a la dama. **– Buenas tardes.**

**- Buenas tardes**… – correspondió la rubia, y Neil se dispuso a hacer las debidas presentaciones…

**- Es mi hermana, Señora…** – titubeó ignorante. **– ¡Ah! pero qué grosería la mía. Nunca pregunté por su nombre.**

**- Eleanor Baker…** – se apresuró a informarle Eliza.

La nombrada sonrió pero la mirada que Neil percibió por parte de la pelirroja lo contrarió pero comprendió mejor cuando ésta le corroboró… **– Vamos, hermano, estás frente a la altamente reconocida actriz Eleanor Baker y…** – calló, más continuaría con un toque de malicia… **– Madre de Terry Grandchester, Neil.**

Y fue suficiente para que los sentidos del hombre se pusieran activos y entre los dos hermanos se fraguara un plan donde las palabras no fueron necesarias sólo los hechos y en el cual los dos saldrían beneficiados.

. . .

Con verdadera labia, Eliza agradeció enormemente el gentil gesto de la dama para con su hermano después de que éste le explicara lo que había hecho por él. Dándose así una pronta conversación donde fue vanagloriado el trabajo de la diva como el de su flamante hijo y también haciéndole conocimiento de esos añorados tiempos de juventud siendo eso únicamente a lo que prestara atención la rubia mujer.

Después de unos minutos, con elegancia, la dama se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse, pero con engaños, Eliza la llevaría hacia su recámara para según ella mostrarle su enorme colección donde reconocía el trabajo de los actores.

**- Pero**… – la diva puso un poco de resistencia al verse presionada.

**- Sólo será un momento…** – le suplicó increíblemente la pelirroja. **– Se lo prometo…** – le garantizaron y a la suegra de todas las fans no le quedó de otra más que decir…

**- Está bien.**

Y en lo que las dos mujeres se dirigían a la habitación, Neil, abrazándose de su incapacidad y fingiendo amabilidad ofrecería…

**- ¿Gusta tomar un trago?**... – al empleado que miraba hacia donde la rubia había ingresado; entonces Neil lo observó y le aseguró indicándole el camino hacia el bar… **– Van a tardar un rato. Si no conociera a mi hermana…** – quiso sonar divertido y le dio confianza a aquél que dijo…

**- Está bien…** – Así que Leagan sirvió dos tragos y después de chocar copas, bebieron y se oyó un complemento… **– Muy buen licor.**

**- Es del mejor**… – presumieron… **– ¿quiere otro poco?**

**- Claro.**

Y después de tres tragos, Neil pidió un momento para retirarse; se metió al despacho y después de unos minutos salió y se dirigió hacia el empleado que seguía recargado sobre la barra del bar. – **Quiero que le lleves esto a Grandchester**… – el tono de voz en Leagan era otra que desconcertó al empleado que intentaría alegar...

**- Pero ¿qué de la señora?…** – Sin embargo Neil lo encañonó con un arma y lo obligó a tomar la nota para sentenciarle firmemente…

**- Ella se queda conmigo.**

Y después de recibir una señal, el empleado buscó rápidamente la salida y el moreno se regresó a donde su hermana ya obstaculizaba el paso a la actriz que en cuanto vio al hombre exigió saber… – **¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?!**

**- Digamos que… hacer un "trueque" con su hijo.**

**- No entiendo**… – la rubia miró primero a uno y luego a la otra que cruzada de brazos sonreía de lado y escuchaba a su hermano…

**- Él tiene algo que me pertenece; y si de verdad a Grandchester le interesa la vida de su madre… me lo devolverá.**

. . .

De regreso a la Mansión Baker…

**- ¿Qué pasa, Terry?**... – volvió a cuestionar la rubia en cuanto estuvo cerca de él, pero éste, de lo más sereno le informó…

**- Es de Neil Leagan…** – le mostró la nota. **– Tiene a mi madre.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – se escuchó alterada y por lo mismo hasta nerviosa que… **– Y ¿qué… quiere?.**.. – titubeó

**- A ti a cambio de ella**… – le soltaron como si nada y miradas verde azul se encontraron y sorprendentemente Candy notó una sonrisa en el rostro del actor y por supuesto la contrarió por completo y se dedicó a observarlo cuando pasó a su lado en dirección a la sala, pero eso sí golpeando la remisa sobre la palma de su mano.

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?**... – preguntó finalmente la pecosa siguiendo sus pasos.

**- Ir por ella.**.. – le respondió mirando a Kyle.

**- Pero me quiere a mí, ¿no es así?**... – dijo ella y de inmediato le contestaron…

**- ¿Y me crees tan estúpido de dejarte ir?**... – Terry se había girado; y la mirada que él le dedicó le dio escalofríos a la rubia más aún así se animó a decir…

**- Terry, se trata de tu madre.**

**- Precisamente, porque es mi madre, soy yo quien debe ir.**

**- Pero…**

**- Escucha…** – la tomó por los hombros y le pidió cariñosamente… **– ¿Puedes quedarte con Kyle?**

**- Terry, déjame ir**… – le miró suplicante.

**- No.**

**- Entiende, ellos…**

**- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO!.**.. – se enojó alguito el bello actor y dijo severamente… **– ¡¿Por qué siempre has de ser tú la que se sacrifique por los demás?!**... – Candy parpadeó por unos instantes pero Terry corrigió… **– Discúlpame, pero te necesito aquí, con Kyle**… – ella asintió positivamente con la cabeza. **– Además de que no intentarás hacer nada, ¿estás de acuerdo?**

**- Sí…** – se vio obligada a decir porque detrás de esos profundos ojos azules, le pareció ver de verdad, al lobo.

**- Bien…** – le contestó satisfecho; luego le dio un beso en la frente y fue a buscar a Kyle para darle otro y decirle que se portara bien y que él regresaría pronto.

**- Por favor, cuídate…** – Candy lo detuvo cuando pasó nuevamente a su lado.

**- Por supuesto…** – le guiñó un ojo pero no daría ni un paso cuando se regresó y la besó en los labios haciendo que Kyle, que los observaba, abriera tremendos ojos y expresara un ¡AH! Y ante ese descuido Terry masculló algo entre dientes y cuando se giró, se confrontó con la mirada tierna de su hijo que simplemente… le sonrió y volvió a su asunto: los libros.

Al ver esa reacción del pequeño Terry y Candy se miraron y ambos respiraron tranquilos.

**- Te veo después…** – dijo el actor entre labios y finalmente, se dirigió a la salida pero antes se abrigó totalmente, porque ya afuera caían los primeros copos de nieve. Y cuando se encontró con el chofer… – **Ahora sí, Milton, llévame a donde está mi madre y en el camino me cuentas… ¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó?**

**- Sí, señor…** – y el empleado tembló y no precisamente por el duro invierno que cubría a la Gran Manzana sino por la mirada que Terry en conjunto con su fría voz, le regaló.

En la breve nota que Neil envió, se especificaba que Candy debería ir completamente sola a la dirección donde estaba Eleanor, empero en lo que el castaño se dirigía a allá, Los Leagan ya abandonaban el edificio después de dejar otra nota en la recepción.

**- ¿A dónde me llevan?...** – había preguntado la actriz cuando le pidieron se pusiera su abrigo.

**- A un lugar más seguro, Señora Baker, porque si nos quedamos aquí, será fácil que den con nosotros.**

. . .

En cuestión de minutos, Terry arribó a la dirección indicada y la misma chica de la recepción al verlo ingresar por el lobby, lo reconoció de inmediato y sonriendo emocionada y agradeciendo su suerte, aguardó hasta que el guapo hombre llegara hasta ella. – **Buenas tardes, señorita**… – saludó amablemente.

**- Buenas... tardes**… – había tartamudeado aquella, porque una cosa era verlo en afiches o sobre el escenario y otra a escasos centímetros de distancia.

**- ¿Sería tan amable de anunciarme con el señor Neil Leagan?**... – solicitó Terry mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador y le ofrecía una sonrisa arrolladora a la empleada que dijo…

**- No…** – haciendo desconcertar al bello personaje…

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- No…** – volvió a decir… **– no, no**… – hasta que… **– ¡ay, tonta!**… – se recriminó y finalmente pudo informar… **– ¡No está!**

Terry se tensó más queriendo aparentar calma y usando su gallarda personalidad, inquiriría… – **¿Y podría decirme dónde puedo encontrarle?**

**- Bueno…** – la voz del actor hizo que la joven titubeara verdaderamente pero Terry tuvo que improvisar pronto…

**- ¿Sabe? Mi madre, ¿no sé si la vio salir con él?**... – la chica dijo Sí… **– bueno, se nos extendió una invitación para dar una función especial. Aquí se me citó para hablar de ello, pero con este mal clima, me fue imposible llegar a tiempo.**

**- Ahora entiendo**… – respondió la chica perdiéndose en los enigmáticos ojos de Terry, no obstante éste continuó diciendo…

**- También debía venir conmigo otra persona, pero ella… **

**- ¿Una mujer rubia?**

**- ¡Exacto!…** – Y la joven miró la nota entregada y Terry la distinguió y se apresuró a decir… **– Mi acompañante se llama Candice White…** – Pero al ver que aquella se perdía en una guerra de voluntades…. **– Por favor**… – sonó coqueto y el muy sinvergüenza tomó: un mechón de cabello de aquella y conforme se lo acomodaba le dijo seductor… **– es importante para mí ir a ese lugar… **– y aprovechando que aquella comenzaba a temblar como gelatina, le tomó de la mano… **– necesito la dirección.**

**- Es que tengo prohibido…** – se escuchó sumamente nerviosa del simple hecho de que Terry Grandchester la estuviera tocando, pero casi se le para el corazón cuando éste, puso un beso en el dorso de la mano y divinamente "suplicó"…

**- Por favor… **– y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y eso bastó para que aquella casi cayera de rodillas más alcanzó a decir…

**- ¿Me promete no echarme de cabeza?**

**- ¡Claro!…** – le aseveró guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad.

**- Esta nota es para la Señorita White. Aquí está la dirección**… – se la entregó.

**- Gracias, Bonita…** – le complementó sonriente y aventándole un beso al aire; pero se estaba dando la vuelta cuando…

**- ¡Señor Grandchester!**

**- ¿Si?**... – Terry se giró.

**- ¿Me da su autógrafo?.**.. – y la joven le extendió su pañuelo.

**- Por supuesto… **– y sonriéndole nuevamente aquél llevó a cabo su acción. Pero estando afuera su rostro cambió rotundamente. Milton que le aguardaba recibió la orden… **– Regresa a casa y no permitas que la señorita Candy haga nada, ¿entendiste?**

**- Sí, señor.**

Y sin decir más, Terry abordó el auto y manejó hacia cierto punto de la ciudad.

. . .

Las avenidas poco a poco comenzaban a cubrirse de nieve y en los callejones solitarios se veían como los vagabundos se protegían del frío con periódicos o cartones que sacaban de los contenedores de basura.

Acababa de dar la vuelta a la esquina de un vecindario verdaderamente peligroso cuando, por la puerta del bar por donde cruzaba, un hombre en extremo estado de embriagues era sacado a empellones del inmueble.

El castaño no alcanzó a hacerse a un lado y recibió en sus brazos al pobre infeliz aquél que agradeció en el momento que fue sostenido para no caer al suelo.

Terry, inclinando la cabeza, lo hizo a un lado y prosiguió su camino. No avanzaría mucho cuando ingresó por una pequeña puerta trasera. Y estando adentro sólo se escuchó un grito honestamente rudo… – **¡Charlie, te buscan!**

**- ¡¿Quién?!.**.. – se contestó del mismo modo; y en eso el actor apareció detrás de una pila de cajas… **– ¡Terry!.**.. – lo reconoció… **– Dichosos los ojos.**

**- Qué tal, Charlie ¿cómo has estado?.**.. – le preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo a la bodega aquella.

**- Aunque más o menos, no me quejo; ¿y tú?**

**- Bien, gracias**… – el actor se sentó sobre un banquillo de madera y el amigo de antaño de éste se extrañó y quiso saber…

**- ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?**

**- Necesito un arma… **– le soltaron; y por supuesto Charlie se sorprendió tanto que sólo expresó…

**- ¡¿Eh?!**... – pero Terry le informó con su clásico sarcasmo…

**- Un extraño animal anda rondando por mi casa y necesito una para eliminarlo.**

**- ¡Terry!**

**- ¿Me la facilitarás o no?.**.. – su voz era demandante.

**- Tú sabes, amigo que no tengo problema pero… ¿por qué mejor no me dices qué pasa y yo…?**

**- Nada…** – quiso sonar sereno… **– simplemente me dieron ganas de tener una en casa.**

**- Sí como no…** – el castaño aquél, después de caminar hacia donde estaba su chaqueta sacó y le entregó lo pedido junto con una caja de balas; el actor la revisó y mientras metía los proyectiles, preguntó…

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**- Nada importante: sacando borrachos ¿por qué?**

**- Ven conmigo**… – y la mirada que el actor le ofreció a su amigo, le emocionó de sobremanera que dijo…

**- ¡Tú lanzas el hueso y yo voy por ello!**... – y se colocó rápidamente su chaqueta.

Y mientras Terry y Charlie salían de aquél local, en otra parte…

**- Ya tenemos el nombre del dueño de la mancuernilla encontrada entre las ropas de la Señora Susana Grandchester…** – informó un oficial en el momento de cruzar la puerta para ingresar a la oficina del Sargento Ethan Miller. Éste que terminaba de leer un documento, respondió…

**- Bien. ¿De quién se trata?**

**- Neil Leagan…** – El hombre se sorprendería…

**- ¿Leagan?.**.. – repitió mostrando desconcierto, miró el papel y luego a su pupilo… **– ¿tendrá algún parentesco con Eliza Leagan?.**.. – el oficial dijo Sí con la cabeza pero además…

**- Eso no es todo. Pertenecen a Los Andrew de Chicago.**

**- ¡Demonios!**... – espetó el agente y golpeó fuertemente su escritorio.

**- ¿Qué hacemos?**

**- Me acaban de avisar que agentes de Chicago vienen en camino para detener precisamente a Eliza Leagan, por ser autora intelectual de la muerte de una menor y nos han pedido ayuda.**

**- Pues usted nada más ordene qué hacer.**

Continuará

Más agradecida no puedo estar ya que mi salud va mejor y con sus buenos deseos ¡ni se diga! lo mismo que sus comentarios y atención, principalmente la de vos…

**Zafiro Azul, Pathya, Blanca, Jess, Darling Eveling, Laura Grandchester, Carito Andrew, Irene, Liz Carter, Fati, Celia, Olga Liz, Soly and Dalia.**


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del periodo: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

. . .

**Capítulo 11: La confrontación.**

. . .

Ya había transcurrido media hora y ese era el mismo tiempo que Kyle, después de haber visto salir a Papá de casa, tomó sus libros y se retiró a su habitación aprovechando que su cuidadora, sentada en el sofá, se quedaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Pero la hora de la merienda llegó y Candy finalmente fue en su búsqueda. Al llegar a la recámara del pequeño, la rubia llamó a la puerta; aguardó por unos instantes y al no escuchar la voz del niño, se introdujo en el área.

Kyle que yacía acostado boca abajo sobre su cama, al oír que la puerta se abría, rápidamente, escondió algo debajo de sus almohadas y se giró para quedar ahora boca arriba, cruzar sus piernas y colocar sus manos debajo de la nuca mirando hacia el techo sumamente serio; actitud que extrañó a la pecosa que le anunciaría… – **La cena está lista.**

**- Gracias**… – respondió el niño, y se puso de pie sin siquiera mirar a la mujer que caminaba en dirección a él; pero aquella intrusa quiso saber…

**- Kyle, ¿estás bien?**... – Como respuesta Candy recibió un mensaje por parte del niño que increíblemente la miraba con reto y le hablaría con resentimiento…

**- Mi Padre nunca besó a Mamá delante de mí…** – La rubia que se había quedado parada a medio camino, tragó saliva al ver a un pequeño Susanito.

**- Yo…** – ella se aclaró apenas la garganta confiándosele de inmediato…

**- Al contrario, entre ellos todo era gritos, malas palabras y muchos enojos**… – el chiquillo agachó la cabeza y le cambió su azul mirada; y eso motivó a Candy a preguntar mientras se le acercaba…

**- ¿Tú los viste?**

**- No…** – fue la pronta contestación y el pequeño resopló con cansada derrota para proseguir… **– pero mi abuela, la Mamá de Mamá, después de que Papá me mandaba a mi habitación para que no presenciara sus peleas, ella llegaba y me decía todo lo que ellos se reprochaban.**

**- ¿Y qué era justamente lo que te decía?**... – Candy le volvió a cuestionar sentándose sobre la cama…

**- Que Papá no me quería, que era malo, desagradecido con Mamá que había dado todo por él y que por ella gracias él seguía vivo; pero además**… – la miró para finalizar su sentencia… **– de que sus problemas y diferencias tenían un nombre: la mujer de la que Papá siempre estuvo enamorado.**

**- ¿Sabes quién es ella?.**.. – la pecosa se animó nuevamente a preguntar; sin embargo el niño no sólo movería la cabeza con positividad sino que le aseguraría…

**- Eres tú.**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**... – la mujer indagó; y con ello el pequeño caminó hacia la cama y fue directo hacia las almohadas y de ahí sacó una caja de madera para llevársela. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se la extendió; Candy la recibió mirando su contenido y preguntándole… **– ¿de dónde sacaste esto?**

**- Unas…** – el crío tomó dos cartas y la famosa armónica… **– de entre las cosas de Papá; y las fotografías**… – esas, que eran recortes de periódico, ya Candy las sostenía… **– me las dio mi abuela para que la conociera.**

**- Kyle, yo… lo siento**… – ella dijo con pesar y pena… **– no sé qué decirte**… – y tampoco se atrevió a mirarle.

El pequeño respiró profundamente y se sentó a lado de la rubia que escucharía… – **Nunca había visto a Papá sonreír feliz como lo hace ahora. Sino que todo el tiempo andaba molesto, serio, ¡claro! cuando estaba conmigo reía, era totalmente diferente, pero… cuando yo me distraía, él se quedaba pensativo. Y las ocasiones en que yo preguntaba ¿qué pasaba? Simplemente y sonriente me respondía: "Cosas del trabajo, Campeón"; y volvíamos a nuestros juegos.**

**- ¿Te molesta el hecho de que yo esté con tu padre?**... – Candy se arriesgó a tomar la mano del niño; y éste se lo permitió negando con la cabeza y aseverándoselo…

**- No, porque me gusta verlo feliz; y si él lo es contigo… creo que yo también lo seré. Pero…** – calló por instantes, cerró los ojos y enseguida dijo… **– ¡extraño mucho a mi Mamá!…** – y el muchachito, de rápido, se dejó caer para llorar en el regazo de Candy. Ella se unió a su dolo diciéndole comprensivamente…

**- Lo sé, corazón…** – le acarició su cabellera conforme escuchaba sus sollozos; y la rubia sin querer, le diría… **– y si te consuela saber, te diré que yo también extraño a la mía**… – Y con esto dicho, ella distrajo un momento al pequeño que preguntaría al enderezarse…

**- ¿También se murió?.**.. – Candy, con sus dedos comenzó a limpiar las gruesas lágrimas que cruzaban por el tierno rostro.

**- No lo sé…** – le confesó su consoladora que sonrió levemente de la carita confundida del niño. **– Nunca la conocí**… – Y de pronto Kyle detuvo su llanto, parpadeó con mayor desconcierto y secó rápidamente su cara para prestar atención… **– Te voy a contar una historia de un lugar lindo y donde creció y vivió una niña que no tuvo papá y mamá ¿quieres escucharla?.**.. – el jovencito por supuesto dijo que sí. Se hincó sobre la alfombra al pie de la rubia, colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de ésta y ahí recargó su barbilla poniendo mirada de interesado. Candy, después de sonreír, comenzaría a decir… **– Pues bien… era, como lo es ahora: invierno y afuera la nieve caía y adentro del cálido hogar vivían dos caritativas mujeres que estaban al cuidado de unos niños. De pronto mientras cenaban…**

… y con cariñosas palabras, Candy prosiguió resumiendo la historia que todos ya conocemos y llenando con ello el corazón de Kyle y haciéndole comprender, a pesar de su corta edad, algunas cosas.

Al finalizar el escaso relato, él también, como una vez lo hiciera Anthony y Terry, le pediría… – **¿Me llevarías a conocer ese lugar?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!... **– ella más orgullosa no pudo sonar ni estar cuando le compartieron...

**- ¿Sabes, Candy? Le he pedido a Mamá que seas tú mi nueva mamá, ¿te gustaría serlo?**

**- Me encantaría, Kyle…** – la rubia le acarició el rostro. **– Pero primordial, me gustaría más ser tu amiga… **– el niño sonrió y aceptó; y después de dejarle un beso en la frente, Candy recordó el motivo que la llevó a su lado… **– Ahora sí, la cena nos espera**… – el pequeño dijo sí; graciosamente rascó su nariz y enseguida de eso, la pecosa le ayudó para ponerse ambos de pie; y ya tomados de las manos, salieron de ahí.

Cuando llegaron abajo, estaban por entrar al comedor cuando Milton hizo su aparición yendo hacia ella; y por supuesto Candy, liberando al pequeño para que éste ingresara, quiso saber… – **¿Y Terry?**

**- Me mandó a casa para quedar al pendiente de usted y de que no salga para nada.**

**- Entiendo…** – dijo ella; y a pesar de que su voz se escuchó con un poco de resignación ante la advertencia, la ex enfermera, en sí, no tenía en mente abandonar la casa y no por temor al desobedecer la orden del actor, sino por la obligación que sentía hacia Kyle y que no podía dejar solo. Entonces, seguida por el empleado, se dio a la tarea de alcanzar precisamente al chiquillo en donde ya le servían sus alimentos.

. . .

Las luces de un auto en completo alto, alumbraban el camino y a los copos de nieve que caían gruesa y pesadamente afuera. El frío también era cruel, por eso desde el interior del vehículo… – **¿Me dirás por fin qué es lo que hacemos aquí?**... – preguntó Charlie distinguiendo a cierta distancia una impresionante y escasamente alumbrada mansión.

**- No…** – fue la respuesta acompañada de una indicación… **– tú sólo harás esto: en cuanto veas a mi madre salir por esa puerta**… – se señaló… **– te la llevas a casa.**

**- ¿Y tú?.**.. – Charlie se giró para observarle.

**- Yo tengo un asunto pendiente qué atender…** – dijo Terry con tono rencoroso.

**- ¿No será demasiado peligroso si vas solo?.**.. – su amigo le cuestionó cuando vio que el actor levantaba el cuello de su pesada gabardina con la disponibilidad de salir del auto.

**- Lo es, pero… yo sabré como arreglármelas**… – finalizó. Abrió la portezuela escuchando cuando le dijeron…

**- Tú sabes entonces**… – por parte de Charlie que de antemano sabía que alegar con su amigo era cuento de nunca acabar. So, el que ocupaba el asiento del chofer, se le vio descender y luego pasar enfrente cuando cruzó por las luces; y después al verlo alejarse, el amigo de antaño de Terry, se acomodó sobre el lugar anteriormente ocupado para aguardar por él recordando el encuentro entre ellos.

_Cinco años fueron los que Charlie pagó en prisión. Su conducta le ayudó, aunado los trabajos a los que era forzado, a que su condena se redujera._

_Cuando se vio libre, recordó la deuda que tenía para con Terry por haber usurpado su nombre y haberle causado problemas a la que en aquél entonces y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Charlie seguía creyendo que era su novia: Candy._

_No le fue difícil dar con él, ya que su carrera actoral subía como la espuma con el paso de los meses. Así que una tarde fue hacia su amigo encontrándole en el teatro mientras ensayaba arduamente._

_Al principio, Terry fue franco y no le reconoció pues el maltrato y la vida en la cárcel había hecho mella en el ex delincuente agregándole con ello peso y años de más; pero cuando ataron cabos, un abrazo sincero, se ofrecieron ambos._

_Ayudado por el guapo actor, Charlie trabajó un tiempo en el teatro y ya después él quiso abrirse camino solo, aunque desafortunadamente sus antecedentes delictivos eran su sombra y lo seguían a todos lados no recibiendo oportunidad de parte de otros para obtener una vida mejor y no teniendo opción que trabajar donde referencias fueran aclamadas._

. . .

Las huellas del castaño quedaban marcadas en la nieve ya acumulada conforme avanzaba hacia la entrada principal de la Residencia Leagan.

Terry llegó hasta la reja metálica; y desde ahí revisó el lugar mirándose nada alrededor, inclusive la caseta de vigilancia estaba desierta.

Sin perder tiempo, entre dos barrotes, metió una mano intentando quitar el grueso pasador para darse acceso, no obstante le fue imposible ya que éste estaba obstaculizado por un candado.

Entonces colocó sus enguantadas manos sobre el frío acero y sacudió la no tan alta puerta lo que le ayudó para idear: el colarse a la propiedad saltándola como cual ladrón.

Y en lo que Terry llegaba hacia la casa aquella, adentro de ésta…

**- Ya es hora…** – dijo Neil terminándose de abrigar y mirando el reloj inglés victoriano que estaba de pie en la sala y que marcaba las 7 de la noche. **– Trae a la señora**… – ordenó.

**- ¿Siempre la dejarás ir?**... – Eliza se acercó hasta él para entregarle, por último, su sombrero.

**- Ese fue el trato, ¿no?**... – el moreno respondió recibiendo su prenda.

**- ¿Y has pensado que pasará si nos denuncia? Cometimos secuestro con ella**… – observó con lógica la pelirroja; empero Neil sonrió burlón y también le hizo la siguiente observación mientras se colocaba el sombrero…

**- ¿Y tú crees qué logrará hacerlo si tendrá que caminar bajo la nieve y con lo retirado que está la ciudad? Además cuando eso pase, nosotros ya no estaremos aquí.**

**- Pues ya no estoy muy segura, Neil.**

Su vacilante y temerosa actitud consiguió que la urgieran… **– ¡Anda! ¡Mejor ve por ella y deja de ser tan aguafiestas!**. – Y los dos hermanos se dieron la media vuelta avanzando cada quien en direcciones contrarias.

Y en lo que Eliza se perdía por un pasillo, Neil llegó a la puerta principal, la abrió y de repente un puñetazo bien colocado en el rostro, lo mandó de regreso al interior aterrizando de puro sentón contra el suelo forrado de mármol.

La expresión en la cara de Leagan fue un tanto de sorpresa y enojo; y conforme se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba por su nariz, preguntaría lleno de incredulidad al que se daba acceso… – **¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!**

**- Te aseguro que a no ver tu estúpida cara**… – le respondió sardónico el intruso; sin embargo haciendo caso omiso, Neil le volvió a cuestionar mientras lo veía avanzar hacia el interior de la casa…

**- ¡¿Dónde está Candy?!.**.. – el moreno se puso de pie y Terry se paró a medio hall, revisó el lugar y cuando se giró para contestarle lo hizo mofándose lindamente…

**- Ah, me envió para que te dijera que… con la pena pero no podía venir.**

**- Muy gracioso, actorcito**… – Neil se le acercó para quedar frente a frente y los dos hombres se miraron seriamente y ahora fue Terry quien le preguntó…

**- ¿Dónde está mi madre, Leagan?**

**- Hasta que no venga Candy, te lo diré**… – y el moreno dio un ligero manotazo al hombro del castaño que levantó una ceja, sonrió de lado y le advirtió…

**- No hagas estupideces, Neil. Y haz que salga mi madre**… – también le ordenó; no obstante le contestaron…

**- No…** – y con descaro "el secuestrador" caminó en breve y se dejó caer en el sofá; se acomodó cínicamente y desde ahí comentaría… **– Te lo dije en la nota: Candy a cambio de ella. Tú… **– lo apuntó con su índice, lo recorrió con eso despectivamente de arriba abajo aseverándole… **– No me sirves para nada en mis planes.**

**- ¡Pero a mí sí!**… – habló Eliza desde el pasillo que anteriormente había tomado; y atrayendo con sus palabras, las miradas de los dos hombres.

. . .

Unos recios golpes sobre el cristal, hicieron que Charlie se incorporara rápidamente sobre su asiento y mascullara un… – **¡Demonios!.**.. – reconociendo de inmediato a… **– ¡La policía!**... – después de que limpió el empañado vidrio. Entonces no teniendo opción, lo bajó sintiendo como el frío se apoderaba del cálido interior y diciendo con fingimiento… **– Buenas noches, Oficiales.**

**- ¿Qué hace aquí?**... – preguntó uno con rudeza.

**- Este**… – de momento Charlie no supo qué decir; y cuando lo intentó, le cortaron la inspiración porque le cuestionaron de inmediato…

**- ¿Es suyo el auto?**

**- No…** – fue honesto.

**- ¿De quién es?**

**- Pues verá…** – se rascó la cabeza; y con eso una idea le surgiría… **– ¡es de mi patrón!…** – pero ese instante de titubeo hizo que otro oficial le pidiera…

**- Su identificación.**

**- Claro**… – Charlie obedeció y buscó entre sus ropas su cartera; cuando la localizó de ahí sacó su tarjeta de manejo que en aquellos ayeres sólo era expedida precisamente a hombres con oficio de chofer.

El agente, alumbrado por la lámpara de su acompañante, la revisó y checó la fotografía; luego miró al ocupante del vehículo y de nuevo le preguntaría… – **¿Quién es su empleador?**

**- ¿Terrence Grandchester?.**.. – contestó el castaño rápidamente con cierto toque gracioso. Empero su respuesta hizo que en el rostro del oficial apareciera un gesto fruncido; y que conforme devolvía la tarjeta…

**- ¿Él está aquí?.**.. – hubo sido cuestionado por el Agente Miller.

**- Sí. Está en aquella casa**… – les señaló Charlie aceptando lo suyo y haciendo que los dos policías se miraran entre ellos con total extrañeza; luego se escuchó…

**- ¿Desde hace cuánto?**

**- Unos veinte minutos.**

. . .

Las risas exageradas de Terry inundaron todo el lugar; y cuando finalmente tuvo un momento sereno dijo…. – **Eliza, debo confesarte que ni Charlie Chaplin me había hecho reír tanto como lo has hecho tú en este momento.**

**- Sin embargo yo no le veo lo gracioso**… – aseveró la pelirroja que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él.

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿No te parece divertido lo que me acabas de proponer? ¿Casarme contigo por la libertad de mi madre?**… – y Terry volvió a la carga con sus carcajadas no dejando de mofarse… **– Eso sí está como para Premio de Academia; y no estaría de más que se te nominará ahora que el próximo año están preparando la primera entrega.**

Pero la Señorita Leagan le gritaría molesta… – **¡Déjate de insolencias, Terry!**

**- Es que también, Eliza, ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante disparate?**

**- ¡Neil!**... – había hablado; y su hermana dirigió sus ojos precisamente hacia él que seguía sentado sobre el sofá pero que se pondría de pie después de escuchar…

**- Bueno, basta ya de tanta palabrería estúpida. ¡¿Dónde está mi madre?!**... – demandó el castaño mirando a los dos hermanos.

**- Aquí no está…** – le contestó la odiosa pelirroja con sonrisa burlona; empero Terry no creyéndole, se alejó para comenzar a llamar a su progenitora…

**- ¡Eleanor! ¡Eleanor!.**.. – Y la dama que estaba en la habitación del fondo…

**- ¡Terry!**... – lo reconoció; se levantó de la cama donde yacía sentada y corrió hacia la puerta; y conforme tomaba la perilla e intentaba abrir siendo en vano su intento, ella le seguiría nombrando.

El actor que le pareció haberla escuchado, ya estaba por dar un paso hacia esa dirección cuando… – **¡No te muevas, Grandchester!**… – se oyó a sus espaldas; y cuando Terry se giró, se confrontó con Neil que ya le apuntaba justo a la cara con la pistola y le sentenciaba…** – Has dicho bien: basta ya de tanta estupidez y acabemos esto de una buena vez…** – le había salido un verso sin emplear mucho esfuerzo.

. . .

En el interior de una patrulla…

**- ¿Qué hacemos, Jefe?.**.. – preguntó el oficial en lo que aplicaba vaho sobre sus manos y se las frotaba porque se le estaban congelando.

**- No sé si estaría bien entrar y confrontar a los Hermanos Leagan delante del Señor Grandchester ya que es uno de los afectados. Además el FBI al proporcionarnos la dirección, sólo quiere que a ella la mantengamos vigilada hasta que ellos lleguen…** – pero el disparo que se escuchó a lo lejos, lo hizo tomar una decisión… **– aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sí tendremos que intervenir**… – y descendiendo, acompañado de su pupilo, llamó a otros dos agentes y junto a Charlie, caminaron apresurados hacia la entrada encontrándose allá con el mismo obstáculo que Terry: la reja bloqueada.

. . .

**- ¿Pasa algo, cariño?**... – La voz de su esposa y el masajeo que le ofrecieron sobre los hombros hicieron que el hombre que fingía tener atención en los juegos de sus hijos fuera sacado de su cavilación. Así que tomando una delicada mano para besarla con galantería se contestaría con confianza…

**- Estoy un poco preocupado…** – Luego guiándola, la invitó a que compartiera el mismo sofá junto a él. Empero en el camino que se era recorrido…

**- ¿Andan mal los negocios?.**.. – nuevamente indagó ella ocupando apropiadamente su asiento.

**- Algo; pero se trata de otro asunto sumamente serio**… – el hombre quitó un juguete que la separaba de su mujer.

**- ¿Tiene solución?.**.. – Archie miró a su esposa y se perdió en el verde claro de sus ojos; y sosteniendo ahora ambos manos con pena respondería…

**- Con la cárcel.**

**- ¡¿De qué hablas, Archibald?!..**. – la mujer desbarató el amarre con un poco de brusquedad.

**- ¿Te acuerdas de aquél asunto de la pequeña encontrada en nuestra propiedad?... **– le habló retomando sus manos.

**- Sí.**

**- Tom Stevenson me ha hecho llegar un reporte donde me informa que ya conocen a los responsables.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- Los Leagan tienen mucho que ver.**

**- ¿La Tía Abuela lo sabe?**

**- No, pero muy pronto lo sabrá porque… la policía ya está cerca de Nueva York.**

**- ¿Le avisarás a Albert?.**.. – el elegante hombre dijo Sí con la cabeza, además…

**- En cuanto llegue a Florida se le notificará de inmediato.**

**- ¿Habrá algún modo para evitar el escándalo?**

**- Lo dudo mucho.**

**- ¡Qué manera de recibir a tu tío después de tanto tiempo de ausencia!**

**- Así es, linda.**

La mujer se acercó a Archie y después de acariciarle su guapo rostro, le dejó un beso ligeramente sobre los labios; Cornwell le sonrió a señal de agradecimiento y juntos se dispusieron a ver a sus retoños, producto de su amor: dos niñas d años que llamaron Aimé y Nicole; y un pequeño de 3 llamado Yves y todos ellos de cabellos marrones y facciones lindas.

_Ya dos años habían pasado desde que Candy dejara Chicago y la relación entre Annie y Archie se estaba convirtiendo monótona lo que lo llevó al rompimiento por mutuo acuerdo, ya que sus salidas no eran más que: ir a caminar por el parque, ir a tomar un café y regresar lo más pronto posible porque él empleaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en concentrarse en sus estudios ya que Albert le había propuesto ocupar su lugar por cierto período a lo que el guapo elegante había aceptado._

_En una fiesta ofrecida para la Escuela de Negocios, Archie conoció a Jeannine Ackerman, joven de descendía francesa, cabellera negra, figura fina y familiar del rector de la Universidad de Chicago._

_El joven Cornwell no dudó que al principio el color verde de sus ojos, le atrajo recordando un poco en ellos a los de Candy, pero al tratarla encontró en la muchachita cualidades de las que se enamoró: empezando con su belleza incomparable, su noble corazón ya que organizaba eventos y ayudaba sin mirar a quien; pero lo mejor fue que cuando éste le confió sobre su amor hacia su prima y la relación pasada con Annie, Jeannine lo comprendió muy bien y en ningún momento se llenó de inseguridad, animando con eso a Archie emprender con ella, un camino juntos._

. . .

**- ¡Terry! ¡Terry!.**.. – gritaba Eleanor una y otra vez. El estruendo que se escuchó en el interior de la casa hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por todo el cuerpo y que la desesperanza se apoderara de ella.

Mientras tanto afuera, en la sala, la pelirroja, sosteniendo una pistola, miraba absortamente al hombre que yacía tirado en el suelo.

Los agentes policiales, después de haber usado un poco de fuerza sobre la reja de acceso, finalmente llegaron al lugar del crimen.

Los ojos de Neil estaban desorbitados pero no tanto de la sorpresa de verlos ahí sino por la recia tos que no cesaba y que le hacía escupir sangre.

. . .

**- ¿Ya no quieres que te siga leyendo?.**.. – preguntó Kyle cerrando su libro y viendo como Candy, después de haber abandonado la cama donde yacía acostada a lado de él, caminaba ahora en dirección al ventanal sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho e implorando en su interior…

**- Que todo esté bien, por favor. Que Terry esté bien.**

. . .

**- ¡Arroje el arma al suelo!**... – La orden fue dirigida a Eliza que había caído en shock y tenía fija la mirada sobre su hermano.

.

_A Terry no le causó mucha gracia el verse amenazado, pero también podía ver decisión a través de los ojos de Neil; así que sin mostrarle amedrentamiento, le dijo con burdo sarcasmo… – __**Espero que sepas usar tu juguetito.**_

_**- Y puedo asegurarte que muy bien**__… – El moreno se atrevió a amartillar y el castaño no negó que el corazón se le congeló; no obstante y valiéndole sorbete, le provocaría…_

_**- Bien, pues ya que la sacaste, entonces dispara, Leagan.**__.. – Sin embargo éste jugaría con los sentimientos del actor y hasta los dientes rechinaría de puritito rencor cuando Neil dijo…_

_**- ¡No sabes cuánto deseo hacerlo!.**__.. – Alterado Terry lo incitaría…_

_**- ¡¿Y qué esperas?!**__... – pero le contestaron…_

_**- ¿Cuál es la prisa de morirte tan pronto? Cuando yo me estoy divirtiendo ¡tanto! de mirar tu rostro de niña asustada.**_

_Ante eso, Terry bajó la vista y sonrió de lado; y cuando volvió sus ojos hacia su enemigo, le dedicó una mirada fiera y dijo con verdad sardónica… – __**No cabe duda que ni con el paso del tiempo, dejas de ser un cobarde.**_

_**- ¡Claro! y tú como siempre pretendes una vez más ser el héroe; pero ésta vez es diferente, Grandchester.**_

_**- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia según tú? ¿El que tengas un arma en las manos?**_

_**- ¡Lo que me da tener el control de la situación!**__... – había dicho Neil con alteración. __**– Además, muerto tú, no habrá más obstáculos para que Candy acepte el casarse conmigo.**_

_**- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Idiota!**__... – pero Eliza al ver la determinación en su hermano al empuñar el arma contra aquél, la regó diciendo…_

_**- ¡Detente, Neil!**__... – porque también ¿había sentimientos hacia Terry? Pero esos segundos, al castaño le bastó para desarmarlo y asestarle un golpe directo en el pecho haciendo que el moreno se desequilibrara, más no lo suficiente para evitar confrontarse cuerpo a cuerpo con él, iniciando así una ruda pelea entre ellos dos que iban destruyendo todo a su alrededor._

_El odio acumulado que Neil Leagan guardaba y reservaba para el actor, lo enajenó completamente que hasta se olvidó de su incapacidad y aguantó los duros golpes que del castaño recibía. En cambio éste, con sus proyectiles certeros, entregaba mensajes que llevaban dedicatorias, notándose claramente que era Terry quien llevaba suma ventaja hacia la victoria._

_Pero de pronto a Eliza le brotó el cariño desmedido por su hermano, así que al verlo derrotado, corrió hacia donde la pistola había caído: entre las patas de una mesa volteada; entonces la tomó y apuntó en dirección… al artista._

_**- ¡Terry, déjalo ya!…**__ – le ordenó queriendo cambiar la mala suerte de Neil; pero éstos estaban tan enfrascados en lo suyo que no le prestaron atención y ella tuvo que gritar… __**– ¡HE DICHO QUE YA NO MÁS!..**__. – y diciendo esto, "accidentalmente" se le accionó la pistola escuchando todos el disparo; más Eliza no contó con que, al momento de ordenar, ese uno le obedeció al verla apuntándole a su persona lo que el otro queriéndose aprovechar del rendimiento de su contrincante, se abalanzó nuevamente sobre éste, pero ya el veloz proyectil iba en camino y fácil encontró terreno donde incrustarse, que fue nada menos que en la espalda de Neil Leagan. Él, al sentir el impacto dentro de su ser, se giró para verla y con dificultad decirle… _

_**- ¿Qué… has… hecho?.**__.. – luego el moreno se tocó la espalda y la cara de dolor y horror al verse la sangre en sus manos, se apoderó de él y con ello… la infernal tos._

**.**

De regreso al presente…

**- ¡Señorita Leagan, haga el favor de soltar el arma o me veré obligado a disparar contra usted!…** – ordenó con firmeza el Agente Miller; empero la pelirroja simplemente fue cayendo lento sobre sus rodillas y sin soltar la pistola ya que ésta parecía haber quedado pegada a su mano.

Entonces el policía fue rápidamente hacia ella y la desarmó, mientras que el resto de los oficiales: dos ya habían corrido hacia Neil, el otro acompañado de Charlie fueron hacia Terry que ya se había puesto de pie y confirmaba que estaba bien después de haber sido cuestionado.

De pronto, uno de los que atendían al moreno, informaría… – **Sargento Miller, este hombre está perdiendo mucha sangre.**

**- ¡Rápido, llévenlo a la patrulla y de ahí al hospital más cercano!**... – fue su nueva orden; luego ayudó a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie diciéndole… **– Y usted, Señorita, lo sentimos mucho pero tendrá que venir con nosotros**… – y le esposó las muñecas; pero antes de que se la llevaran, Terry quiso saber…

**- ¡Eliza! ¿dónde tienen a mi madre?**

**- ¿Su madre, Señor Grandchester?**... – le cuestionó el agente Miller que de inmediato se le confiaría…

**- Sí, en compañía de su hermano, la tienen secuestrada.**

**- Oficial**… – le pidió al que yacía parado a lado de Terry… **– Revise toda la casa…** – y gracias a los llamados de Eleanor dieron pronto con ella. La dama, en el momento de ser liberada y ver a su hijo sano, se arrojó a sus brazos y agradeció repetidamente por la imploración de encontrarlo con bien.

Sin desbaratar el abrazo, madre e hijo seguidos de oficial, dirigieron sus pasos hacia la sala y ahí prestaron atención a la siguiente petición… – **Entonces, también tendrán que acompañarnos, Señor Grandchester y Señora Baker, para levantar la demanda correspondiente**… – y el castaño nuevamente quiso enterarse…

**- Por cierto, ¿cómo supieron que yo estaba aquí?**

**- Este, bueno… pues verá**… – En eso vieron cuando los oficiales cruzaron el hall cargando a Neil; y el sargento dejando sus titubeos de lado, les informaría… **– De hecho, no lo supe hasta hace rato que su chofer nos lo comentó**… – señalaron a Charlie. **– Nosotros veníamos a vigilar a la Señorita Leagan por un asunto pendiente que tiene con la justicia en Chicago, pero lo que sí… es que**… – se calló nuevamente y al mirar los ojos exigentes del actor, tuvo que desembuchar…** – Tenemos noticias con referente al accidente de su esposa.**

**- ¿Qué con ella?**... – primero cuestionó; sin embargo Terry recordaría… **– ¡¿Ya saben quién le acompañaba?!**

**- En efecto**… – le afirmaron; y el guapo urgiría…

**- ¡¿De quién se trata?!**

**- Con la pena pero…** – y el agente se sobó la cabeza… **– se trata del Señor Neil Leagan.**

Y Terry sintió la sangre hervir y por mucho esfuerzo que hizo en querer sonar tranquilo, expresaría… – **Bueno, pues parece ser que ya ha recibido también su castigo.**

**- Así es. Bien, entonces debemos marcharnos ahora**… – solicitó el sargento sujetando con firmeza a la autómata Eliza y caminando todos en busca de la puerta de salida ordenándosele antes a un oficial el quedarse para vigilar la casa en lo que llegaban los peritos correspondientes.

Al llegar afuera, cada grupo montó en sus vehículos y siguieron a la policía.

Media hora después, llegaron a la comandancia de la ciudad y de inmediato, se levantó el acta aceptando Eliza ¿bajo conocimiento todos los cargos? En fin.

Pasada una hora, los primeros oficiales arribaron a la oficina e informaron de inmediato… – **Con la novedad, Sargento, que el herido Neil Leagan murió mientras era atendido en el hospital. El plomazo le destruyó un riñón, además de que sufrió un paro vía respiratorio causado por una severa neumonía.**

La pelirroja que había sido conducida a la celda de adjunto, al escuchar la mala nueva, reaccionó finalmente y comenzó a gritar con histeria… – **¡NO, NO, MI HERMANITO, NO! ¡NEIL, NEIL! ¡Perdóname, perdóname!**… – y diciendo esto por último, se desmayó; y agentes corrieron a atenderla.

Terry y Eleanor se miraron instantáneamente, una: sintiendo pena por ellos y sus familiares; el otro… mejor se dispuso a firmar la demanda. Y como no había otro asunto más que los atara ahí, pidiendo permiso y agradeciendo, el castaño tomó a su madre y se retiraron.

Nuevamente afuera pero de la estación policiaca, Charlie les aguardaba. Ayudó a la diva a ingresar a su auto; y cuando Terry intentó hacer lo mismo… – **Yo aquí me quedo, Amigo…** – se despidió; y el actor regresando sus pasos…

**- Gracias por todo, Charlie**... – y estrecharon manos.

**- Pero sí todo lo hiciste tú, mi Sansón… – **Terry sonrió; y observando a su alrededor para no ser vistos e inclusive de su madre, hizo entrega de una pistola y después los dos amigos se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo. Ya separados, el guapo castaño abordó el vehículo para llevar a su compañera de oficio… a casa.

Continuará

Gracias de nuevo por tu presencia, hermosa y querida amiga-lectora.

**Zafiro Azul, Ara, Veronique, Clauseri, Olga Liz, Lupita1797, Chilenita, Irene, Liz Carter, Dalia, Pathya, Darling Eveling, Blanca, Jess **and…


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del período: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

. . .

**Capítulo 12: La visita.**

. . .

Cuando madre e hijo arribaron a la mansión Baker, Candy les aguardaba, yendo escaleras arriba, sentada en el primer escalón alertándose sus sentidos en el momento que oyó que la puerta se abría; pero al verlos cruzar por el umbral, se levantó de prisa y corrió hacia ellos. Y conforme ayudaba a conducir a la pálida dama, la pecosa miró a Terry para preguntar… – **¿Están bien?**

**- Sí, hija, nosotros estamos bien…** – Eleanor acarició el rostro de su futura nuera y le regaló media sonrisa.

Más Candy esperó paciente hasta que Terry le contara lo sucedido; y se dedicó a atender lo primero que fue: llevar a la actriz a su recámara; y después de dejarla cómodamente reposando en su lecho, hizo lo segundo: entrar, junto al castaño, a la habitación del pequeño Kyle que dormía plácidamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que el padre se acercara hasta el hijo, le acariciara sus cabellos y le dejara un beso en la frente después de cobijarlo.

La pecosa le aguardó parada al pie de la cama del niño, luego Terry fue a donde ella; la abrazó, salieron en silencio y así caminaron por todo el corredor deteniéndose hasta el fondo donde había una pequeña sala con vista a la calle; ahí, el actor le platicó todo a la rubia; empero ésta no hizo comentario alguno con respecto a ninguno de ellos en ese momento, sólo se levantó, caminó hacia la cercana ventana y perdió su mirada en la blanca noche.

Sin interrumpirla en su cavilación, Terry la siguió y quedando a espaldas de ella, la escuchó finalmente decir… – **¿Sabes? Desde que llegué ingenua e ilusionadamente a la casa de Los Leagan, soporté de ellos infinidad de maltratos y humillaciones a más no poder, por ser, sin culpa mía, una huérfana del Hogar de Pony; pero lo peor fue cuando, para deshacerse de mí y aunque años después lo lograron, me llamaron injustamente: ladrona y como castigo me enviarían a México. Recuerdo claramente que la Señora Elroy me miró y expresó con desprecio: **_**No hay que tener gente que no es de buena familia**_**… e inclusive dio su opinión: **_**Personalmente creo que deberíamos mandarla presa; no a México**_**… y la madre de Los Leagan, indignada, le contestó: **_**Si alguien supiera que una empleada nuestra es ladrona, sería un deshonor para Los Leagan y también para los Andrew**_**…** – Candy había hablado fingiendo las actitudes arrogantes de aquellas mujeres; luego pujó con sarcasmo y dijo… **– Hoy, con todo lo sucedido, con gusto quisiera ver sus rostros al enterarse que sus "orgullosos" herederos resultaron ser peor que yo. Al menos yo, en aquél ayer, fui inocente de lo que se me acusó pero… ¿y ellos? No sólo han confesado ser unos asesinos sino aprendidos en el acto.**

**- Candy, no hables así**… – Terry la tomó de los hombros; y ese toque la hizo reaccionar sintiendo la calidez del ancho pecho del hombre a sus espaldas cuando la acercó a él.

**- Lo siento**… – extendió la rubia suspirando; y cerrando los ojos, recargó su cabeza en la barbilla masculina.

**- Está bien, querida…** – él la comprendió en su sentir; luego la giró para abrazarla fuertemente y dejarle un beso en la sien.

**- ¿Quieres cenar?.**.. – ofreció Candy olvidando el mal rato; y Terry sonriendo asintió con la cabeza y así, abrazados, nuevamente caminaron de regreso sobre el corredor y descendieron hasta llegar al comedor.

Una hora después, volvieron a la habitación de Kyle; y minutos de estar a su lado, Terry propuso… – **¿Nos vamos a mi departamento? Quiero descansar un rato.**

**- ¿Y estará bien dejarlo solo?**... – ambos miraban hacia la criatura.

**- No le pasará nada…** – le afirmó el castaño. **– Además…** – la tomó de la cintura y la hizo mirarlo; y acercándose a ella le dijo… **– quiero hacerte el amor…** – y la besó en la boca. Candy lo disfrutó por segundos; luego se separó para responderle…

**- Y yo quiero que me lo hagas.**

**- Entonces, ¿si?**... – la pecosa aceptó con leve inclinación de cabeza pidiéndole…

**- Necesito pasar al hotel por algunas cosas.**

**- Me parece bien.**

Y la pareja abandonó nuevamente la habitación; no obstante y antes de salir definitivo de la casa, con la doncella de Eleanor se le dejó avisado de su ausencia.

. . .

La nieve finalmente había cesado y el frío incrementó; y después de que Candy, como de rayo, ingresara al hotel y enseguida a su cuarto designado para tomar sus pertenencias, llegaron al departamento del castaño y de inmediato, el fuego de la chimenea, los calentó.

Parados detrás del sofá y mientras observaban como los maderos secos pasaban a ser cenizas, Terry la tomó entre sus brazos para confesarle… – **Nunca me había sentido tan feliz como lo estoy en estos momentos**… – y como muestra de ello, la invitó a bailar.

**- Yo tampoco… **– Sonriente y honesta ella le contestó dejándose llevar como una vez pasada, por la simple música de sus corazones; y de pronto, sorprendiéndola, Terry empezó a cantar la siguiente canción llevando ahora sus pasos, el ritmo de la misma.

Júrame

José Mojica

(*)

Todos dicen que es mentira que te quiero

Porque nunca me habían visto enamorado

Yo te juro que yo mismo no comprendo

El porqué de tu mirar me ha fascinado

Cuando estoy cerca de ti ya estoy contento

No quisiera que de nadie te acordaras

Tengo celos hasta de lo que tu pensamiento

Te pueda recordarte

A otra persona amada

Júrame,

Que aunque pase mucho tiempo

Pensarás en el momento

En que yo te conocí.

Mírame

Pues no hay nada más profundo

Ni más grande en este mundo

Que el cariño que te di

Bésame

Con un beso enamorado

Como nadie me ha besado

Desde el día en que nací

Quiéreme

Quiéreme hasta la locura

Así sabrás la amargura

Que estoy sufriendo por ti

Candy no podía sonreír más, de verlo en efecto ¡tan feliz! y que al terminar ¡emocionado! Terry, tomándola por la cintura, la levantó impulsándola hacia arriba y ella apenas apoyándose sobre sus hombros; echó su cabeza hacia atrás, luego se soltó y estiró los brazos a los lados disfrutando del viento producido por el giro que le daban y escuchando cuando le confesaban una vez más… – **¡Te amo, Candy!.**.. – y con eso, ella volvió sus ojos a él y también le correspondió con euforia…

**- ¡Terry, te amo!.**.. – y la pecosa, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Terry, se inclinó para besarlo y alargar la caricia; pero ésta se hizo cómplice del amor que se declaraban y aceleró sus deseos de poseerse; entonces el castaño, la fue bajando lentamente sin separar el cuerpo de la rubia, haciendo que la voluptuosidad de ella hiciera mella en él al excitarle mayormente.

Cuando la puso sobre el suelo y sin despegar sus bocas, las manos del actor buscaron el primer botón del frente del vestido en cuello óvalo; lo abrió y continuó la tarea para con el resto de los metales hasta que liberó los suficientes para que la prenda femenina fuera cayendo libremente; y cuando ésta encontró el suelo, Terry se separó para mirarla y volver a decir excitado… – **Tú y estas batitas que no me ayudan para nada.**

**- ¿No te gusta? Me la quito…** – y ella fingió hacerlo, empero el castaño la levantó de nuevo por la cintura para sentarla sobre el borde del respaldo del sofá para quitarse ahora él, la mitad de arriba de su atuendo. Cuando volvió a ella, él le bromeó…

**- Señorita, ¿qué hace ahí trepada como loro?**

**- ¡Tú me dejaste aquí!…** – hicieron responsable al que ya reía divertido. **– Arriesgándome a que me caiga**… – terminó de decirle la pecosa que además le soltó un manotazo juguetón sobre su hombro, más le aseguraron con lo dicho por ella…

**- ¡Eso nunca pasará!.**.. – Terry la abrazó fuertemente y buscó su boca aunque, siempre sí perdieron el control y cayeron, primero: ella de espaldas sobre el asiento acolchonado del largo y fino mueble, fallándoles con ello el cálculo; y luego, el castaño, protegiéndola, rodaron hacia el suelo quedando, él: abajo, sobre la alfombra y boca arriba; y ella: encima de él.

Cuando aterrizaron en lo firme, los traviesos amantes comenzaron a reír y la distancia entre sus bocas era poca y no perdieron más tiempo e iniciaron con la extensa entrega de variantes besos; y las manos de Terry volvieron a la vida al deleitarse recorriendo las curvas de Candy y ella, mientras le acariciaba su guapo rostro, ¡feliz! de sentirlo y saberlo tan apasionado.

De pronto, hubo un cambio, ahora ella: metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de tirantes para acariciarle su pecho ancho; y él: la tomó de la nuca y entre gemidos excitantes y pesado resuello, le dijo al oído… – **Te amo, Candy, ¡te amo como un desesperado!**

La extasiada pecosa sonrió y disfrutó de la increíble sensación que su aliento producía. Entonces ella, descubriendo sólo lo necesario, se acomodó montada sobre él, volviendo a sus besos y bebieron juntos un poco de su mucho y embriagante amor.

. . .

La chimenea parecía dar sus últimos suspiros de fuego, pero un madero, lanzado por el castaño, lo revivió. Sentados sobre la alfombra, ella: con la espalda recargada sobre el masculino pecho y en medio de las musculosas piernas; él: con la quijada apoyada en el hombro semidesnudo y una mano la abrazaba por la delgada cintura; en eso Terry comentó: – **Hace muchos años también estuvimos así, juntos y frente a una chimenea.**

**- Sí…** – acordó Candy mientras le acariciaba su mano y perdía su mirada en las llamas avivadas, más dijo con cierta melancolía recordando el preciso lugar… **– fue en Escocia, sólo que en aquél tiempo, llovía afuera.**

**- Así es**… – Terry le besó el cuello y Candy sonrió cerrando los ojos para escuchar su varonil voz… **– y de no haber sido por la pesada de Leagan…** – sus palabras enmudecieron y mejor mordió el hombro blanco, pero la curiosidad de la pecosa por saber, era mayor así que…

**- ¿Qué?**... – le instó a terminar.

**- Te hubiera hecho el amor…** – Candy movió su espalda un poco a la derecha, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda para mirarlo con sorpresa y encontrándose que aquél disimuló inocencia divertida y ella quiso corroboración de ello…

**- ¿De verdad?…** – Terry mirándola con deseo, se le confirmaría…

**- Sí…** – y tomó los cercanos labios. Candy aceptó el beso y acarició su guapo rostro con su mano derecha.

**- ¿Ya me amabas desde entonces?.**.. – ella preguntó con pretensión cuando la liberaron.

**- ¿No lo dijo la canción? Desde el día en que te conocí**… – y Terry arrojó otra pieza de madera.

**- Por cierto, muy hermosa**… – la mujer complementó la pieza de la cual preguntaría… **– ¿quién la canta?**... – y se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

**- Un actor y tenor mexicano que emigró en busca del triunfo, así como yo, y un día llegó a Nueva York, audicionando para ser aceptado en el teatro y mientras lo conseguía, trabajaba como lavavajillas en un restaurante; después la compañía lo aceptó para ejecutar roles secundarios. Increíblemente un año mayor de edad a él y a mí nos separa… y también un día su suerte cambió cuando fue descubierto por el famoso Enrico Caruso que lo encauzó a la Opera de allá de tu querido Chicago. Dos años atrás, tuvo un encuentro aquí con una compositora, compatriota de él, y esta canción en nuestra época ha sido un éxito para ambos.**

**- Interesante…** – la rubia cerró los ojos sintiéndose arrullada por él.

**- Sí, pero ¿sabes qué es más interesante?**... – la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo…

**- No… **– parpadeó adormilada.

**- Tú…** – le golpeteó la nariz respingada y ella le sonrió agregando Terry… **– y también lo es tu boca…** – y la pecosa se la ofreció y fue tomada sin vacilación.

Y moviéndose, la llevó lentamente hacia atrás hasta que la acostó sobre la alfombra y de nuevo ahí, iniciaron otro fantástico ritual de amor y donde las palabras no servían mucho ya que las miradas expresaban lo suficiente.

. . . . .

El padre sol iluminó con sus rayos el nuevo día, y después de vivir uno tan pesado pero con una noche llena de amor y promesas de felicidad, la pareja regresó a la mansión Baker, llegando justo en el momento en que a Kyle y a Eleanor les servían su desayuno, uniéndose los enamorados, después de saludar debidamente, a la mesa del comedor.

Ahí se comentaron de los planes futuros, como: el viaje a Florida, luego una visita al Hogar de Pony y por supuesto, los del matrimonio y el lugar de residencia. Y estaban en la sobremesa cuando, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Los actores intercambiaron miradas y haciendo gestos ya que ninguno aceptó esperar a alguien.

La mucama se perdió unos instantes para ir a atender; y minutos después les anunciaría… – **Madame Eleanor, Señor Terry…** – y a éste último se dirigió. **– El Señor Richard Grandchester le busca en la sala.**

**- ¡¿El Duque aquí?!**... – replicó el castaño; y mientras la expresión de los actores era de verdadero asombro, Kyle miró a Candy y ésta sonrió del pequeño que se encogió de hombros ignorando de quién hablaban.

En cambio Terry que sí sabía, pidiendo un permiso se levantó de su asiento y fue a atender a la inesperada visita y por supuesto, Eleanor le siguió. Entonces la pecosa al verlos salir, le informaría a Kyle… – **Se trata de tu abuelo.**

**- ¿Mi abuelo?**... – el chiquillo repitió igualito que el padre y frunció el ceño. Candy tocando su frente para deshacer su gesto, le corroboraría…

**- Sí, el Papá de tu Papá… – **y el niño se llenó de asombro; y la pecosa sonriendo traviesa, tomó la mano del chiquillo y salieron también para ir a saludar al aristócrata personaje.

. . .

Alrededor de quince años era el tiempo que Richard, Duque de Grandchester tenía sin ver a su hijo Terrence.

Gracias a lo informado, por medio de cartas por parte de Eleanor, el aristócrata conocía los fracasos y éxitos de su primogénito así como de su orgullo: el pequeño Kyle.

Con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda, el Duque admiraba un retrato de la diva que pendía en la pared. En eso unos ligeros tosidos lo hicieron girarse para que sus ojos se toparan con el gallardo porte de su elegante hijo pródigo y la no carente belleza congénita de la madre de éste.

**- Buenos día, Duque…** – saludó Terry con frialdad; sin embargo a él le desearon…

**- Feliz año, hijo**… – y el recién llegado no pudo esconder su emoción de ver a su crío convertido en todo un hombre.

**- Feliz año…** – también deseó el castaño modulando su voz.

El Duque se acercó hasta él y finalmente ahí estaban, frente a frente una vez más, padre e hijo después de tanto tiempo. Pero antes de que alguno dijera o hiciera algo, los ojos del noble inglés divisaron a la hermosa Eleanor que sonriente y con el corazón emocionado, se acercó hasta ellos para decir… – **Bienvenido, Richard… **– Éste tomó la mano de ella y la besó caballerosamente después de mencionar su nombre con dulzura…

**- Eleanor…** – y hombre y mujer se miraron con profundidad arqueando Terry una ceja y observándoles con recelo. La diva que lo notó, optó por ofrecer…

**- Tomemos asiento, por favor.**

**- Gracias…** – y en lo que ellos dos se acomodaban, el castaño los seguía observando prestando atención a la conversación entablada.

**-** **No me anunciaste de tu llegada…** – la voz de la dama sonó con divertido reproche.

**- Lo siento, pero quise darles la sorpresa…** – Richard la miró y luego a Terry que además de decir para sus adentros: _Y sí que me la diste_, fingió su sonrisa y continuó escuchando…

**- ¿Está todo bien?.**.. – preguntó la actriz llevando sus palabras doble significado a lo que el Duque le confirmaría…

**- Muy bien, gracias.**

Terry se cruzó de brazos al ver que su madre increíblemente se sonrojaba; y con una mano se cubrió la boca para no soltar la carcajada ya que le parecía estar viendo a dos adolescentes enamorados porque hasta su padre lo notaba nervioso. Pero gracias a la llegada del bello Kyle que emocionado gritó... – **¡Papá!.**.. – y corrió para arrojarse a los brazos de éste, se dispersó el tenso momento.

Richard al ver al retoño de su hijo, se puso de pie y alerta; Terry bajó al pequeño e hizo las adecuadas presentaciones. – **Duque, este es mi hijo**… – y el niño se plantó derechito frente al hombre mayor y le extendió la mano que fue aceptada.

**- Mucho gusto. Me llamo Kyle Grandchester.**

**- Hola, Kyle**… – Al hombre se le nubló la vista al recordar a su rebelde hijo exactamente a esa edad; y a pesar del nudo en la garganta proseguiría… **– Yo soy Richard, tu…**

**- Abuelo…** – le ayudó el niño a decir; y Terry miró de inmediato a Candy que disimuló ver que alguien más le hablaba por otro lado y con ello, haciendo reír al hombre de su vida.

**- Sí, hijo, tu abuelo**… – le confirmó Richard mientras acariciaba su pequeño rostro y cabellos. **– ¿Me dejas darte un abrazo?..**. – le solicitó a él ya que no pudo pedirlo de su primogénito; y el pequeño sin responder, se arrojó a los brazos del aristócrata logrando que con la tierna caricia del chiquillo, finalmente las lágrimas brotaran de sus apagados ojos que con ese acto, volvieron a brillar un poco.

Pasados unos instantes, el Duque divisó a la rubia pecosa pero aunque se esforzó, no pudo reconocerla. – **Buenas días, Duque de Grandchester**… – dijo ella desde su lugar.

**- Buenos días**... – respondió él amable y prestando también atención cuando vio que Terry se acercaba a ella; y tomándola de la mano, la llevó ante él.

**- Padre, ella es Candy…** – y al nobiliario le sonó familiar el nombre que lo dejó a un lado porque su corazón brincó de alegría al escuchar ser llamado como tal; pero cuando le aseguraron… **– la mujer de la que siempre estuve, estoy y seguiré eternamente enamorado**… – Richard finalmente dio con ella…

**- Candice White Andrew, la chica del Colegio San Pablo… **– La rubia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza preguntando Terry con desconcierto y mirándola…

**- ¿De dónde la conoces?**

**- De Londres…** – El Duque respondió para compartirle… **– Ella fue la joven por la que dejaste el colegio y después me convenció de no buscarte para que siguieras tu sueño.** – El recién llegado ya le había tomado la mano, y después de besársela, con la otra le acarició el rostro complementándole… **– De joven ya eras hermosa y ahora eres aún más bella convertida en toda una mujer.**

**- Gracias…** – dijo Candy sosteniendo la mano del Duque; por su parte e increíblemente celoso, Terry se la apartó para reafirmar…

**- Totalmente toda una mujer**… – y acercándose a su oído, le recordó en secreto… **– ¡mi mujer!... – **Y por supuesto, ella no pudo contener la risa de lo sorprendente que ese hombre podía ser y hasta Eleanor que notó su reacción celosa, se unió a las risas de la pecosa.

. . .

Ocupando cada uno su lugar en aquella amplia y elegante sala, conforme se servía el té, Terry finalmente tiraría el anzuelo al cuestionar… – **¿Y a qué se debe el honor de su visita a América, Duque?**

El aristócrata, después de recibir su bebida de mano de Eleanor, agradeció a ella su amabilidad y le respondería a su hijo… – **Son varios los asuntos. Para empezar, informarles que**… – miró a la siempre elegante dama actriz… **– me he divorciado.**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!.**.. – fue el castaño quien sonó verdaderamente sorprendido y cuestionando… **– ¡¿Tan rápido?! Si no mal recuerdo apenas mi madre me informó de eso**… – Terry miró específicamente a su progenitora siendo su padre quien le contestara…

**- De hecho, el proceso me tomó dos largos años.**

**- ¡Caramba! Entonces…** – Levantando su taza, el castaño ofreció un brindis y dijo… **– ¡enhorabuena!**

**- ¡Terry!**... – le reprendió la pecosa que sentada a su lado también le asestó un codazo; empero el hijo rebelde…

**- ¿Qué, Candy? Es una excelente noticia, ¿o no, Madre?.**.. – dijo burdamente irónico haciendo que su procreadora se ruborizara.

**- ¡Eres incorregible, Terrence!…** – Candy, definitivo, se dio por vencida; y ese gesto gracioso que hizo, precisamente hizo que las carcajadas del actor inundaran el lugar; sin embargo cuando le informaron…

**- Y también ya es tiempo de que tomes el ducado..**. – no sólo provocó que le cortaran su buen humor sino que hasta escupiera su bebida recién ingerida.

**- ¡¿Estás enfermo de la cabeza?!.**.. – el anunciado se puso de pie casi aventando la taza.

**- ¡Terry!.**.. – expresaron las dos damas que fueron ignoradas porque quisieron enterarse después de haberse limpiado la boca y su impecable traje…

**- ¡¿Qué de tu hijo?!**... – su voz estaba sumamente alterada.

**- Tú eres mi primogénito.**

**- ¡Oh, no, señor!... **– le negaron con el índice. –** Hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no**… – pero el jalón que Candy le dio, lo hizo detenerse cuando ésta le indicó la dirección hacia Kyle que lo miraba con desconcierto; así que a Richard no le quedó de otra más que decir…

**- Él no puede hacerse cargo.**

**- ¡¿Por qué no?!**

**- Porque…** – el hombre agachó la cabeza, calló por unos instantes, dejó su taza y se puso de pie seguido por las miradas de todos. Candy miró a Terry con recriminación y le instó a seguir a su padre que caminaba hacia la chimenea. Aquél después de hacerle berrinche, la obedeció y cuando llegó hasta él…

**- ¿Pasa algo?.**.. – Richard al escucharlo tan de cerca, se giró; y a Terry le dio pena ver la tristeza en el rostro de su padre.

**- Está**… – se le quebró la voz… **– muy enfermo.**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- Los doctores no se han puesto de acuerdo en darme un diagnóstico seguro**… – fue la respuesta… **– y lo peor es que sus ataques cada vez son más frecuentes.**

**- ¡¿Ataques?!.**.. – replicó el castaño con sorpresa.

**- De epilepsia…** – le afirmaron; y con eso los sentidos de Candy se pusieron en alerta y preguntaría…

**- ¿Qué edad tiene su hijo?**... – Todos la miraron y le dieron el dato…

**- 25.**

**- Duque de Grandchester, disculpe que me atreva pero**… – ella se levantó y fue hacia ellos… **– además de la epilepsia, ¿su hijo sufre alguna otra falla en el organismo? ¿visibilidad, inmovilidad, debilidad? ¿sus estados de ánimo son cambiantes? es decir ¿se deprime, se enoja, siente miedo? ¿problemas vasculares?**

**- Sí…** – le corroboraron lo dicho; y la rubia sin dudarlo les dio el resultado…

**- Es esclerosis múltiple.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – los adultos exclamaron.

**- De eso se trata el estudio que estoy realizando con Bryan**… – le recordó a Terry; y a éste, a la sola mención del susodicho, se le retorció el estómago más dijo que "Sí"; en cambio Candy definiría… **– Inflamación del sistema nervioso central que afecta al cerebro y a la espinal dorsal. Y la esclerosis se presenta en adultos jóvenes, a partir de los 20 y 40 años de edad debido a la combinación entre la genética o descendencia y factores de medio ambiente. Y ustedes, nobles británicos…** – ¿y por qué únicamente señaló a Richard?… – **tienen antecedentes importantes, uno: (*) el caso del nieto de su rey George III, hijo descendiente del Duque de Sussex que la padeció a partir de los 28 años de edad y vivió con la enfermedad por 22 años y sus síntomas iniciaron con la pérdida de la vista; luego desarrolló debilidad en las piernas, torpeza en las manos, entumecimiento, vértigos, interrupción de la vejiga y**… – mejor se calló porque… ¿podría decirles también disfunción eréctil?

**- ¿Y?.**.. – por supuesto Terry quiso saber pero Candy le dio la vuelta...

**- También he indagado sobre el caso de su compatriota autor de varios diarios publicados: Bruce F. Cummings que según a la expuesto por él, descubrió su enfermedad cuando al ser llamado a la fuerza armada británica para participar en la Primera Guerra Mundial, fue con su doctor y éste por medio de una carta expedida a los oficiales militares, no sólo le diagnosticó esclerosis sino que le auguró poco tiempo de vida, muriendo en 1919 a la edad de 30 años.**

**- ¡Ah, ya!.**.. – expresó el actor; e indagaría… **– pero dime, Candy, ¿por qué te interesó precisamente este estudio?**

**- Porque…** – ella suspiró profundamente y le contó la verdad. **– al estar en Brasil alrededor de 1921 y gracias al amor que mi querido y desaparecido "monarca del cielo" Stear, sentía por los aviones… **– Candy calló por unos instantes recordando esa aventura cuando el divertido inventor creó su primer aeroplano bautizándolo con ese apodo volviendo la rubia a hablar después de que el castaño recordara también el trabajo que hizo con el avión de su padre y la apoyó diciendo…

**- Cierto.**

**- Bueno, pues conocimos el caso, precisamente de un pionero en la materia y reconocido en su natal país como "padre de la aviación": Alberto Santos Dumont que adquirió la enfermedad en 1909 y a la edad de 36 años.**

**- ¿Ya murió?.**.. – preguntaron padre e hijo.

**- ¡No!…** – respondió ella con un poco de reprensión. **– Según a mi último reporte, está en Francia que es donde mayormente vive y sigue activo en su labor. **– Y todos los ahí congregados se miraron admirados exclamando Terry…

**- Verdaderamente interesante, señorita**… – e interiormente se sintió orgulloso; sin embargo… **– pero aquí, yo sólo tengo una pregunta y esa es para mi Madre.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?.**.. – preguntó la dama.

**- ¿Es Richard de Grandchester mi verdadero padre?**… – fue su tamaña insolencia.

**- ¡TERRENCE!.**.. – lo reprendieron nuevamente pero el castaño prosiguió…

**- Es que... con la información proporcionada aquí de mi querida, siempre amada y futura esposa, lo único que me queda claro es que tu ex mujer**… – señaló a su padre… **– tenía toda la razón cuando me decía "que por sus hijos corría la verdadera sangre de los Grandchester" y ahí está el claro ejemplo porque a mí la enfermedad ni caso me prestó.**

**- ¡Ay, no, Terry, y ni siquiera la evoques!.**.. – dijo Eleanor con susto; pero el castaño riéndose de sus bromas mal gastadas, llegó hasta ella, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y le dijo "en silencio"…

**- Te juro que no te lo reprocharé, Madre, pero dime la verdad ¿soy o no hijo de Richard?**

Y ésta vez la actriz, sí le soltó un golpe, asestándoselo justo en el abdomen; entonces aquél fingiendo que le había sacado el aire, puso sus manos en ello y se inclinó hacia el frente; a lo que la elegante mujer aprovechó para darle un buen jalón de orejas por pasarse de grosero con ella, causando con sus juegos, las risas de todos, principalmente las del pequeño Kyle al ver a su querido padre ser reprendido por su adorada Abuela Eleanor y quedándole de consejo que "no importa tamaño o edad tus padres siempre te podrán en tu lugar".

. . .

Los minutos siguieron pasando y en aquella sala del cálido hogar, Candy respondía a las preguntas del Duque de Grandchester, notificando a todos, con sus respuestas, los países suramericanos por los cuales había estado.

Luego, apartándose de los adultos más jóvenes, Eleanor y Richard, en una área un poco retirada, le cuestionaría él… – **¿Has hablado con Terry con referente a nosotros?**

**- No… **– respondió la diva; y como toda una colegiala se ruborizó, pero también le comentaría... **– Tú tampoco se lo pudiste decir.**

**- Bueno, es que… no sé… se le ve tan contento**… – y miraron hacia la sala y en esa toma, estaba Terry sentado sobre la alfombra alzando a su hijo por los aires y ambos sonriendo felices, recordándoles a los mayores una escena idéntica de muchos, muchos años atrás.

**- Lo está**… – le afirmó ella que también le aconsejaría… **– y por lo mismo, no le insistas con lo del ducado.**

**- No aceptará, ¿verdad?**

**- Deja que sea él quien te responda. Su sueño de ser un actor reconocido lo ha realizado, y por esa parte será difícil que renuncie a ello pero… también ella**… – y ambos miraron hacia Candy que se sentaba a lado de los hombres… **– lo ha sido y ahora que están juntos, no sé, puede que Terry tenga una mejor perspectiva de las cosas. Nada pierdes con esperar un poco.**

**- Entiendo.**

Pero también en la sala, Terry aprovechando la cercanía de Candy, le dijo al oído… – **¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo, y los dejamos solos un rato?.**.. – miró a sus progenitores que estaban muy juntitos.

**- Si tú gustas…** – fue la respuesta de ella que rió de ver el rostro travieso del actor.

**- Entonces, no se diga más…** – palmeó sus manos. **– ¡Vayamos a disfrutar del hermoso día!**

Y los castaños se pusieron de pie; y los dos caballeros extendieron su mano para ayudar a la rubia, y ésta, a cada uno, les ofreció las suyas y ni tarda también ya estaba de pie.

Caminando hacia los mayores anunciaron su salida, fueron al closet y se abrigaron debidamente; sin embargo y antes de salir… – **Pórtense bien, ¿eh?**... – Terry les volvió a bromear y en lo que soltaba su carcajada y cerraba la puerta, el Duque comentaría…

**- ¿Nunca cambiará?**

**- No**… – respondió Eleanor sonriente y resignada a que su crío era un serio caso perdido.

Y como lo dicho por el actor, afuera el sol estaba a todo su esplendor y mezclado con la blancura que vestía arboles, jardines y calles, hacían deslumbrar la vista; y conforme Terry y Candy caminaban tomados de la mano, el pequeño Kyle corría por el andador y pateaba con diversión la nieve caída de la noche anterior que reposaba en los suelos.

El castaño estaba abriendo la reja para que su familia saliera cuando… otra nube negra estaba a escasos centímetros de ensombrecer su felicidad… y de un auto particular y una patrulla que se habían estacionado en el frente de la casa, descendieron cuatro hombres y una mujer que saludaron al divisarlo… – **Buen día, Señor Grandchester, Señorita.**

**- Agente Miller… **– lo nombró Terry y Candy inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y tomó la mano de Kyle; y todos escucharon cuando el actor preguntó interesado… **– ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Hay alguna otra novedad?**

**- Lamentablemente**… – y el agente policiaco optó por entregarle un sobre el cual Terry aceptó sin vacilación pero…

**- ¿De qué se trata?**... – quiso saber antes.

**- Por favor, entérese por usted mismo… **– le solicitó con apenada voz y el actor obedeció, rasgó el sobre blanco, sacó su contenido y conforme sus ojos iban leyendo todas y cada una de las letras que formaban las líneas escritas ahí… su rostro se transformó, y la alegría pasada se convirtió en una endiablada furia que dijo con alteración…

**- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?!... – **haciendo que Candy lo sostuviera del brazo porque a punto estuvo de lanzarse contra el oficial.

. . . .

En la plataforma de la estación de trenes en el Estado de Florida…

**- Es una verdadera lástima que por prisas, no puedas quedarte por lo menos a desayunar.**

**- No te preocupes por eso, Patty, lo haré durante el viaje; además tú misma has leído la urgencia con la que se me solicita en Chicago.**

**- ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué pueda tratarse, Albert?**

**- Ni la más mínima.**

**- Entonces esperemos que no sean malas noticias.**

**- Así lo espero también…** – dijo el rubio; y tomando una mano femenina… **– Me despido, Patty. Muchísimas gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación.**

**- Al contrario, Albert. Las gracias te las ofrezco yo por haber sido tan amable y bueno conmigo en todo este tiempo. El haber ido al Tíbet, ¡es una experiencia que nunca olvidaré!.**.. – había dicho la morena emocionada y con brillo en los ojos.

**- Eso… **– él le acarició la mano… **– era precisamente lo que quería ver en ti: la ilusión y la chispa de vida en tu mirada. Eres una mujer bella, pero sobretodo joven que debe darse la oportunidad a vivir.**

**- Gracias, amigo, y ten por seguro que así será a partir de hoy. No más tristezas ni llanto. Con la visita al monasterio, he aprendido cómo adquirir paz para mi interior y ahora Stear ya no es más un recuerdo lastimero en mí…** – y con eso dicho, el guapo rubio sonrió y dijo…

**- Me parece muy bien, querida.**

Y de nuevo un ¡Todos a bordo! se escuchó acompañado de un repiquetear de campana y el silbato del tren.

**- Te llaman…** – dijo Patty; y Albert dejando un beso en la mejilla y en la mano, le recomendaría…

**- Cuídate, por favor.**

**- Por supuesto y salúdame a Archie y a toda la familia.**

**- De tu parte…** – Y después de decir eso, Albert saltó al primer peldaño de aquella locomotora y antes de perderse en su interior… los amigos se despidieron nuevamente.

Patty al verlo desaparecer, se giró y buscó el camino de salida donde un auto ya le esperaba, mientras que Albert conforme va avanzando sus pasos sobre el pasillo hacia su reservado, lleva una sonrisa en su guapo rostro.

Mirando y sonriendo también a los pasajeros que a su paso dejaba, llegó al fondo del vagón; se detuvo y abrió la puerta para salir e ingresar en el contiguo cuando, por la puerta de enfrente una mujer pero con semblante serio, también abandonaba su vagón; y en ese breve espacio de separación, entre un carro y el otro… – **¿Me concede la pieza, Madame?.**.. – pidió Albert sonando divertido, coqueto y a la vez elegante, pero la fémina…

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- Es que parece que estamos bailando..**. – y con sus manos hizo los movimientos izquierda y derecha; entonces ella frunciendo el ceño, le cuestionaría…

**- ¿Y eso le parece divertido?**

**- Claro, ¿a usted no?…** – él le contestó; entonces ella con esa fresca respuesta sonrió sardónica e intentó dar el paso hacia su costado izquierdo tratando de ignorarlo; empero Albert, ante su huida y con intención, se lo impidió, sonrió de su travesura y mayormente de la furia que se apoderaba en el rostro de su vecina; así que ni tardo la complementaría… – **Tan bonita y tan biliosa**… – y una clara agresión estuvo a punto de recibir por su osadía cuando el tren se puso en marcha, y en ese arranque rebuscado de la máquina, ella perdió el control y Albert la tomó rápidamente por la cintura al verla trastabillar quedando sus cuerpos pegados y sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, lo que les permitió, a ella: navegar en el azul cristalino de los ojos de Albert, y él: perderse en la negrura de los de ella.

Pero el ruido de la puerta que se abría nuevamente, hizo que la mujer, empujando al hombre, expresara molesta… – **¡¿Cómo se atreve, insolente?!**... – preguntando la persona que se asomaba…

**- ¿Está todo bien, Hermana Novicia?**

**- ¡¿Novicia?!**... – replicó Albert con asombro ya que de no haber sido por la interrupción, ¡el rubio la besa!

**- Todo bien, Hermana Caridad… **– dijo aquella agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y acomodándose su sencillo vestido en color gris. **– El caballero aquí presente sólo me ofrecía su ayuda.**

**- Bien… **– contestó la religiosa notando claramente las reacciones de la pareja. **– Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos a donde el resto del grupo nos aguarda…** – las palabras sonaron con hostilidad.

**- Sí…** – le respondió a su guardiana; y sin mirar al desconcertado de Albert se le pediría… **– Con permiso, caballero.**

**- Adelante…** – contestó el rubio haciéndose a un lado y sosteniendo la puerta para que aquellas ingresaran al carromato. Y cuando el hombre se vio solo, se rascó la cabeza y afirmó para sí, lleno de confusión y desilusión… – **Tan bella y ¿novicia?**

Así que después de encogerse en hombros, se dispuso a continuar su recorrido y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su asiento donde se acomodó resoplando con desgano; luego miró sus manos y con ellas, hizo un círculo que de momentos engrandecía; después negaba con la cabeza y reducía la figura; pero cuando encontró el tamaño exacto, asintió positivamente, sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y perdió su mirada tras el cristal viendo pasar el maravilloso paisaje afuera y recordando la forma de unos labios, que a pesar de estar carentes de maquillaje, tenían un color rojo muy incitante.

Enseguida, William Albert Andrew cerró los ojos para dibujar en su pensamiento la carita de aquella, mientras que, en un reservado privado, alguien después de exclamar… – **¡¿Viste su cara?!.**.. – se soltó a carcajadas.

**- Sí, pobre; se puso pálido con la noticia. Ahora sí te pasaste con tus bromas, Cari.**

**- ¡¿Yo?!.**.. – se apuntó al pecho sintiéndose agredida; y responsabilizaría al ponerse en jarras… **– ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de escapar de casa vestidas como religiosas?**

**- Porque era la única manera de no ser descubiertas**… – se excusó la ojo negro conforme ocupaba su asiento.

**- Sí, pero… ¡Oye! si no llego a tiempo… ese hombre ¡te besa!**

**- Sí…** – afirmó aquella ensoñadora. **– ¿Notaste lo guapo que es?.**.. – suspiró.

**- Pues sí, pero… **– la amiga quitándose su disfraz desconfiaría… **– ¿también viste sus fachas? ¿qué tal si es un hombre con vicio y sin ningún oficio?**

**- ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡No seas absurda!, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de su porte, la forma de hablar?**

**- Sí; y también vi la manera en como te devoraba con la mirada..**. – observó aquella haciendo el gesto; pero la ignoraron porque se escucharía…

**- ¡Qué hermosos ojos tiene! ¡Azules, tan azules como el cielo!**

**- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!.**.. – expresó la acompañante y con exageración se llevó la mano a la frente y pesadamente se dejó caer en el asiento como si le fuera a dar algo.

**- ¿Qué?.**.. – dijo aquella sonriente.

**- No, nada…** – porque de sobra sabía lo enamoradiza que era su amiga de infancia que afirmaría con seguridad…

**- ¿Qué tal si este es el bueno?**

**- Si tú lo dices… pero un momento…** – la amiga se acordó. **– ¿No supuestamente estás huyendo de tus padres porque no quieres casarte?**

**- ¡No! No te confundas, lo que no quise fue casarme con el pela papas de Samuel Thomson.**

**- ¡Ay, no le digas así! porque en sí es dueño de una muy buena parte de Idaho y Colorado donde se cultiva este tubérculo.**

**- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?**... – respondió aquella burlona y cruzándose de brazos.

**- ¡Que la papa…** – referencia a la comida… **– nunca te faltara ni en la mesa ni el panza!**

Y las dos mujeres, estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas y tuvieron que comportarse como las religiosas pasajeras que fingían ser para entregar los boletos que les solicitaban después de que llamaron a la puerta y éstas atendieron.

**- ¿A dónde viajan?.**.. – las cuestionó el encargado.

**- A la capital de Illinois…** – habló la ojo negro.

**- ¿No que a Chicago?.**.. – respingó Cari de inmediato pero un ¡Shh! la hizo detenerse y sonrieron fingidas al guardia que a pesar de haberlas mirado con extrañeza, les desearía…

**- Buen viaje.**

**- Gracias.**

Y cerraron nuevamente la puerta para disponerse a descansar ya que el viaje sería largo y por lo tal, pesado. Y mientras Cari, una mujer de cabellos castaños y regordeta figura se recostaba sobre uno de los camastros; la "biliosa novicia" simplemente se acomodaba en el asiento, mirando tras el cristal, suspirando y pensando en Albert y deseando otra oportunidad para volver a encontrarse con él.

Continuará

_* Júrame de María Grever (1884-1951) mexicana casada, vivió y murió en NY; canción interpretada por el famoso tenor mexicano José Mojica (1896-1974). _

_* Enrico Caruso tenor italiano que por 17 años trabajó para la Opera Metropolitana en NY y murió en 1921._

_* Augustus Frederick d'Este_

**¡Gracias, ladies!**

**Gadamigrandchester, Blanca, Puka-Choko, Luisa, Carito, Zafiro Azul, Laura Grandchester, Irene, Anaalondra28, Olga Liz, Celia, Pathya **and **Dalia, **feliz viaje.


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del período: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

. . .

**Capítulo 13: La Corte.**

. . .

Allá en Nueva Orleans, Luisana…

**- Señorito Bryan, bienvenido…** – dijo el sirviente de tez muy morena mientras veía pasar a su empleador; y que al buscar algo y no ver el objetivo, se atrevió a preguntar… **– ¿La Señorita Candy no viene con usted?**

**- No, Julián…** – respondió el pelirrojo dejando sus pertenencias en el suelo. Después de sacarse la chamarra y conforme la colgaba, dos mujeres vestidas severamente extravagantes a la última moda de los 20's, salieron de la oficina al oírle.

**- ¡Hijo!.**.. – le nombró una.

**- Madre…** – A ésta se miró llamando a la otra… **– Hermana.**

**- Hola, Hermano…** – Las féminas se acercaron hasta él y también al no tener la presencia de Candy le cuestionaron…

**- ¿Qué ha pasado con tu prometida?…** – Bryan resoplando con fastidio caminó hacia la sala; y lleno de cansancio se dejó caer en el sofá para desde ahí decirles…

**- Me botó.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – exclamaron ellas con exageración pero él con sardonia pura les informaría…

**- Me cambió por otro.**

**- ¡¿Cómo es posible?!**... – el rostro de su progenitora mostró enojo.

**- Lo que oyeron… **– Bryan se puso de pie para caminar hacia la barra del bar y ahí, en lo que se servía un trago…

**- Pero, ¿estás bien, mi corazón?**

**- Sólo algo cansado, Madre…** – le contestó a la melosa voz después de tomar su trago.

**- Me imagino que estarás destrozado, querido…** – dijo la joven de cabellos también rojos y lacios, empero él, que entendió muy bien la ironía aplicada en las palabras de su hermana, la miró serio contestándole simplemente…

**- Algo…** – conforme se volvía a servir otro trago; sin embargo y de nuevo la insistente madre le cuestionaría…

**- Pero, mi vida, ¿qué te dijo? ¿Por qué romper el compromiso cuando todo estaba hecho?..**. – la dama se reunió con él en el bar; y allá Bryan le contestó nuevamente burdo…

**- ¿Falta de amor?**

**- ¿Y qué de su proyecto?**... – fue turno de la hermana que se escuchó molesta.

**- Ese sigue en pie. Me encontraré con ella a principios del mes de Marzo nuevamente en Nueva York y si**… – él enmudeció, medio sonrió y confrontó los ojos de la mujer menor para terminar de informarle… **– hay algún cambio, partiremos juntos a Francia**… – luego les ofreció un brindis a las mujeres y bebió su licor de un solo golpe. Después de dejar el cristal sobre la barra, se despediría… **– Ladies, si me disculpan, me retiro a mis habitaciones**… – hizo una inclinación de cabeza y en efecto, se marchó, apenas escuchando…

**- Pero Bryan…**

**- Déjalo, Madre…** – la hija detuvo a la misma, comprendiendo la actitud y mirada de su propia sangre.

Con paso sigiloso, Bryan fue subiendo uno a uno los peldaños de las escaleras que le conducían a su habitación.

Las manos sobre sus bolsillos, la cabeza gacha y su mirada entristecida, eran clara expresión de un hombre derrotado. Y es que como lo había dicho antes, había sido mucho el tiempo de luchar y hacer todo lo posible para que Candy le aceptara, aunque bien sabía de las penas que el corazón de la rubia llevaba a cuestas, ya que el Doctor Martí, su mentor en tiempos de colegio, se lo explicó cuando se entrevistaron, además de la recomendación de estar al pendiente de ella dando los motivos por los cuales Candice White debía dejar forzosamente Estados Unidos.

A Bryan, le enamoró de ella, así como todos, que la joven siempre se mostró entusiasta, muy interesada y dispuesta a cooperar a lo que hacían los misioneros: llevar ayuda a los necesitados sin importarle caminar largos senderos por terrenos peligrosos, altas y bajas temperaturas, y aún bajo torrenciales de lluvia siempre estaba dispuesta a socorrer a la gente que vivía por aquellas montañas o sabanas tropicales muy lejos de la civilización; pero lo que más le maravillaba era su gran sonrisa en el rostro ocultando con ella su tristeza de saberse exiliada, alejada de los suyos y también del amor.

Cuando Bryan se atrevió a cuestionarle sobre ella, fue en una noche que habían subido a las montañas a atender unos casos de cólera en Guatemala. La pelea había sido dura y mientras aguardaban a la mejoría de los enfermos, lo hacían sentados alrededor de una fogata y aceptando el café que los habitantes les ofrecían.

Ahí, el pelirrojo conoció por boca de Candy acerca de su querido Hogar, sus madres, Anthony, Archie, Stear, Albert, sus amigas; más la rubia nunca le habló de Terrence Grandchester y él tampoco podía preguntar por el actor debido a la promesa hecha al simpático galeno de la Clínica Feliz que se lo confió.

Entonces aprovechando la ventaja de que Candy, por las dudas curiosas en casos vistos o preguntas encontradas entre los libros, comenzó a acercarse confiadamente a él para saberlo todo, Bryan se atrevió a pedirle una oportunidad.

Al principio, la respuesta de la pecosa fue una negativa, pero Gates no se dio por vencido y aguardaba paciente hasta que después de un año, el que tanto perseveró, alcanzó y Candy finalmente lo aceptó y eso porque, en ese trayecto de tiempo, la rubia se intoxicó por una extraña planta apoderándose de ella: la fiebre y reacciones estomacales; quedándose el pelirrojo al pendiente de la joven hasta que el peligro pasó.

Al cumplir dos años de novios, Bryan le pidió matrimonio y fue el día que celebraban el cumpleaños número 24 de Candy, pero como seguían en las selvas, no lo hicieron formal hasta que llegaron a Los Estados dos años más tarde y lo festejaron en la Casa de Pony.

Su hogar de residencia, en común acuerdo de ambos, la habían fijado en Nueva Orleans así también como el festejo de la boda que estaba fechada para realizarse ese próximo sábado y por ello de la presencia de la madre y hermana en su casa.

Más el pelirrojo no contó con que Terry Grandchester reapareciera en la vida de la que ya consideraba como hecho, su mujer, por lo menos bajo las leyes del hombre, porque de cierto modo lo fue al momento de compartir lecho, ese que tenía enfrente después de abrir la puerta de la habitación y haciéndole recordar la primera vez que había tomado a Candy: una tarde, después de haber visitado cinco casas, eligiendo esa con vista hacia las aguas saladas del Golfo de México y hacer la mudanza, convenciéndola para estrenar la cama, según él como amuleto de la buena vida que les deparaba juntos.

**- "Una vida juntos"…** – Bryan repitió estas palabras, pujó con sarcasmo, caminó hasta donde la cama y allá se dejó caer pesadamente para dormir por mucho tiempo; de todos modos no tenía prisa alguna por deshacerse de las pertenencias de Candy a pesar de que ésta, le había solicitado hacérselas llegar lo más pronto posible.

. . . . .

Dos rudos agentes del Departamento de Investigaciones habían arribado a la Gran Manzana alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y sin perder tiempo, se trasladaron a la estación de policía ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

Allá, se identificaron y el Sargento Miller les atendió de inmediato. Por una hora estuvieron encerrados reportando los acontecimientos ocurridos, acordando mantener absoluta discreción al caso y lo que harían a continuación: llevarse a Eliza Leagan y de paso, cargar con el hermano y ser ellos, los federales, los responsables de entregar el cuerpo inerte a sus debidos familiares.

Los policías se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la salida para ser conducidos hasta donde estaba la prisionera. Pero al Sargento Miller, en el momento que lo vieron sobre la puerta, le llamaron con urgencia; y notando el revuelo causado por periodistas en la recepción de la comandancia, sólo alcanzó a encargar a otro oficial: llevar a los agentes hasta la celda de Eliza que llorosa, sucia y despeinada, en cuanto les vio les preguntaría con temor… – **¿A dónde me llevan?.** – Y uno de los agentes, así le respondería…

**- Al castillo donde perteneces, princesa.**

Y usando la puerta trasera, la sacaron de ahí, aguardando por el cuerpo de Neil para después marcharse a Chicago de inmediato.

. . .

El Sargento Miller, después de ordenar enérgico, sacar a la plebe aquella, no podía creer en el contenido leído de aquél documento que sostenía. Entonces, primero miró a los que tenía enfrente, luego resopló, con una mano se sobó la nuca y por último se rascó la cabeza con un poco de desesperación.

**- ¿Hay algún problema, Sargento?**

**- No, ninguno…** – el oficial respondió recorriendo la persona de aquél hombre de baja estatura y traje negro.

**- ¿Entonces qué espera para ejecutar la orden que el Juez dictó?.**.. – demandó aquél con voz altanera; pero el policía le miró con seriedad, en un segundo a los que venían con él y se concentró en una mujer de edad que parecía estar muy afligida, devastada y escoltada por dos hombres; después de eso, finalmente llamaría a…

**- ¡Smith!**

**- Sí, señor…** – el oficial llegó y se cuadró ante su superior que le ordenaría…

**- Acompáñeme…** – y tomando su sombrero, abrigo y guantes, todos abandonaron el recinto policiaco.

_Días atrás… Greta Marlowe con maletas en mano y en la sala de aquella casa, se despedía de sus familiares._

_**- ¿Siempre te marchas, cuñada?.**__.. – preguntó un hombre delgado y muy canoso, hermano de su esposo también difunto._

_**- Sí, Malcom, nada tengo que me ate aquí…**__ – había sonado la mujer entristecida y derrotada._

_**- Por Dios, Tía Greta, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?.**__.. – la reprendió un hombre regordete y de gran altura que se acercó a ella y… la abrazó._

_**- Porque es la verdad. Con la muerte de mi hija, lo perdí todo.**_

_**- ¿Y qué me dices de tu nieto?**__... – de nuevo fue el turno del cuñado que se unió a donde su hijo mayor había llevado a la pariente a sentarse._

_**- Él estará bien con su padre. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle.**_

_**- Aún así, no puedes renunciar fácilmente a él. Es tu sangre, el único recuerdo que te queda de mi querida prima Susana que en paz descanse**__… – dijo el sobrino; e hipócritamente los dos hombres se persignaron. __**– Además su esposo te debe compensar en nombre de ella, que lo sacrificó todo.**_

_**- Se quedó mutilada por su culpa, debe pagar por ello. Es más, a Susana le acusó vilmente de serle infiel y… ¿ya has visto los periódicos?**__... – fue su hermano de ley quien le cuestionó._

_**- No**__… – respondió ella, pero de la nada apareció uno; y conforme la mujer perdía sus ojos observando la fotografía de Terry despidiéndose de Candy en ese día de Navidad cuando la llevó por primera vez a su hotel, los hombres aquellos se miraron cínicamente avariciosos._

_**- ¿La conoces?.**__.. – preguntó el sobrino._

_**- No…**__ – volvió a decir ella._

_**- Obsérvala bien…**__ – le recomendaron y la mujer analizó a la rubia del periódico; y mientras la recordaba… __**– estuvo presente en el funeral de Susana**__… – le informaron…_

_**- Inclusive se acercó a darte sus condolencias.**_

_**- Sí**__… – dijo ella vagamente… __**– ya la recuerdo..**__. – ¿del día del funeral o de antes?_

_**- ¡Ella es su amante!**__… – aseveró el pariente político apuntándole a la imagen… __**– además no sabemos ni desde cuando. Y el muy canalla difamando a tu hija cuando de él…**__ – golpeó la página… __**– ¡tenemos las pruebas!.**__.. – y con ello, la mujer lo miró con desconcierto y más cuando escuchara del otro…_

_**- No puedes irte. Debes pelear por lo que por derecho te corresponde.**_

_**- ¿Cómo?.**__.. – la mujer se refirió al modo de obtenerlo._

_**- Por eso no te preocupes, Tía. Deja todo en nuestras manos.**_

. . . . .

Terry entró a la casa con la velocidad de un boomerang lanzado al aire, sin prestar atención a los llamados de sus padres que le seguían también con pasos acelerados en dirección a la oficina.

Allá, el actor tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Aguardó unos cuantos segundos y de inmediato, cuando alguien le contestó del otro lado, le demandaría con suma exigencia… – **¡COMUNÍQUEME CON EL LICENCIADO BROOKS, SOY GRANDCHESTER!**

_- Está tomando sus alimentos y no_**…** – intentó decir la empleada porque…

**- ¡ME VALE UN SORBETE LO QUE ESTÉ HACIENDO, DÍGALE QUE TOME EL MALDITO TELÉFONO! ¡ES URGENTE!**... – y Eleanor al ver la clara alteración del castaño quiso enterarse…

**- ¿Qué pasa, Hijo?.**.. – No obstante, Terry no le contestó al momento, lo hizo después de haber oído cuando la mucama, del otro lado, dejaba la bocina para ir y llamar a su empleador antes de que el ogro ese se metiera por la línea y la golpeara por no obedecer.

**- ¡Me han quitado a Kyle!..**. – les tiró la bomba; y lógico un…

**- ¡¿QUÉÉ?!.**.. – expresaron ambos padres; aunque la madre, ya llena de angustia preguntaría…

**- ¡¿Por qué?!.**.. – no hubo rápida respuesta porque…

**- Licenciado Brooks, perdón por la interrupción.**

_- No se preocupe, Sr. Grandchester; y dígame en qué puedo ayudarle._

**- ¡Tengo en mis manos un oficio expedido por el Juez de la Corte de lo Familiar!… **– el castaño resopló para calmarse un poco y continuar… **– donde me vi obligado a entregar a mi hijo.**

_- ¿Le indicaron el por qué?_

**- Según el escrito…** – Terry se quedó callado porque temblaba de la rabia… **– ¡no es mío!…** – Y gracias a que Richard estuvo cerca, alcanzó a abrazar a Eleanor porque casi se le desvanece ante la noticia y el actor, viéndola con impotencia, escucharía con calmada actitud, a través del auricular…

_- Bien, deme unos instantes y enseguida me pongo en contacto con ellos. Y en cuanto sepa algo, le vuelvo a llamar._

**- Gracias**… – se extendió; y ambos hombres colgaron las bocinas.

**- Terry… no entiendo… porque…** – decía la dama entre titubeos, gimoteos y sintiendo el aire que el Duque producía con sus manos y escuchando de Terry…

**- No lo sé… **– ¿o si?

**- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.**.. – preguntó ahora Richard; el castaño se acercó a su madre y cariñoso le acarició la cara y les relataría lo que pasó…

**. **

_**- Sr. Grandchester, lo siento, pero debe entregarnos al niño**__… – Y todos miraron a Kyle que al presentir peligro, la pobre criatura se escondió detrás de Candy._

_**- ¡¿Por qué?!**__... – el actor por supuesto quiso saber obstruyendo el paso de alguien._

_**- Porque así lo ha dictado el Juez, ¿no lo leyó?**__… – la trabajadora social se había atrevido a retarlo; y por lógica el rebelde le contestaría a la osada…_

_**- ¡No me venga con…!..**__. – pero tanto Candy como el Sargento Miller…_

_**- Sr. Grandchester, por favor, no ponga resistencia y haga lo que se le pide.**_

_**- ¡Por supuesto que no!..**__. – Y ante la amenaza y la furia de su padre, Kyle comenzó a llorar aferrándose fuertemente de las piernas de Candy y escuchando nuevamente a su ¿progenitor?… __**– ¡No se atreva a tocarlo!…**__ – Terry le advirtió al abogado que ya avanzaba hacia el pequeño para tomarlo con ellos; pero también éste le dijo…_

_**- Es una orden, Sr. Grandchester y ante la ley no se puede oponer**__… – sin embargo ¡oh, oh! error garrafal del atrevido aquél que no conocía ni pizca del carácter del castaño hasta que le oiría decir…_

_**- ¡USTED Y LA LEY SE PUEDEN IR…!**_

_**- ¡Terry!**__... – Candy sólo pudo callarlo porque estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya que era detenerlo a él o a la trabajadora social que ya jalaba al pequeño._

_**- Tome nota, señor policía, ha insultado a la autoridad**__… – Y con lo dicho, Terry no se contuvo y lo golpeó fuertemente diciendo…_

_**- ¡Y también la he golpeado! ¿y ahora qué hará al respecto?**__… – El hombre, después de haber caído de nalgas contra el duro y frío concreto, era ayudado a ser puesto de pie por el oficial Smith mientras que el Sargento Miller…_

_**- Sr. Granchester, tranquilo, esto no le ayudará en nada**__… – Le aconsejaría… __**– Entregue al niño por las buenas…**__ – y aquél vio al demonio a través de los ojos del castaño, más el policía no se echó para atrás y se dispuso a hablarle por lo bajo… __**– Hágame caso, no pierda más el tiempo y vaya a buscar a sus abogados. Dese cuenta que también está poniendo en peligro a la señorita que le acompaña porque también ella está obstaculizando el trabajo de ellos**__… – Terry, bufando cual cebú, miró a Candy y la pelea de Kyle por no dejarse agarrar. Entonces el actor, soltándose toscamente del amarre del sargento, fue a donde su hijo que le pedía gritando…_

_**- ¡No me dejes ir!**_

_**- Por supuesto que no, campeón… **__– le dijo fingiendo serenidad y mirando con advertencia a la mujer aquella. __**– Suéltelo, no hay necesidad que lo sujete de eso modo**__… – Temerosa o inteligentemente aquella obedeció; y Terry se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su hijo y lo abrazó; empero el niño aferrado a sus brazos, le volvía a decir…_

_**- ¡No me quiero ir!**_

_**- Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir, pero**__… – tomándole la carita, le hizo que le mirara… __**– escúchame: te irás con ellos.**_

_**- ¡NO! NO QUIERO!**_

_**- Candy irá contigo**__… – la miró y ésta asintió. Después el actor miró a la trabajadora social que también tuvo que aceptar._

_**- Pero después vas a ir por mí, ¿verdad?.**__.. – el niño tomó el rostro de su padre entre sus manos y ahora Kyle hizo que Terry le mirara._

_**- Por supuesto, hijo.**_

_**- ¿No te tardarás?.**__.. – el niño le volvió a abrazar._

_**- No, campeón. Anda, ahora ve…**__ – le dio un beso en la mejilla y el castaño se puso de pie. Le extendió su pequeña mano para que Candy lo tomara y abordaran al vehículo. Y mientras Terry entraba a su casa, en la unidad, la pecosa trataba de consolar amorosamente al chiquillo._

**.**

Eleanor, ante lo sucedido y más por el dolor de su pequeño nieto, ya se limpiaba las lágrimas cuando el teléfono sonó e inmediatamente fue contestado. – **Abogado.**

_- Sr. Grandchester, el Juez ha aceptado entrevistarse con nosotros y nos ha citado en su oficina a más tardar en una hora_… – el actor resopló con un poco de alivio.

**- Gracias, entonces le veo allá…** – después de escuchar esto último, nuevamente los dos hombres colgaron bocinas. Y por supuesto, tanto Eleanor como Richard salieron detrás de su hijo en dirección a la Corte.

. . .

Después de que se despidieran de Terry, Candy y Kyle fueron llevados a una Casa Hogar pero no tardaron mucho en la sala de aquél lugar cuando, nuevamente los hicieron subir al automóvil y los condujeron al Tribunal. Al llegar allá, les guiaron hasta una oficina privada y ahí la rubia, para distraer al pequeño, se pusieron a jugar.

Media hora ya había transcurrido, y Candy ya estaba hecha un nudo de nervios; así que le pidió a Kyle esperarle un momento para ir a tomar un café y calmarse un poco. El niño le dio su autorización demandándole… – **Pero no te tardes.**

**- No, corazón…** – Y después de dejarle un beso en la cabeza, la rubia salió; y su sorpresa no fue mayor cuando en el pasillo se topó con la Señora Marlowe que venía en compañía de la trabajadora social; así que a Candy no le quedó de otra más que devolverse con el niño ya que persuadió que para allá iban.

El llamado a la puerta se escuchó y sin esperar respuesta, la dependiente gubernamental le dio el acceso a la familiar del niño y ahí adentro, Candy presenció el encuentro entre abuela y nieto. Por supuesto, Kyle mostró cariño hacia su pariente y la mujer mayor solicitaría a la trabajadora social… – **Quiero quedarme a solas con él**… – y la empleada aquella le pidió a Candy salir; ésta por supuesto quiso negarse pero al final comprendió y obedeció; más no pasaría mucho tiempo cuando, después de evitar a los reporteros que ya aguardaban afuera para atosigarle con toneladas de preguntas morbosas, Terry en compañía de sus padres llegó y veloz subió las escaleras cuando la divisó parada en el barandal.

**- ¿Dónde está?**... – fue lo primero que cuestionó.

**- Adentro… **– Candy le indicó el lugar además de que tuvo que informarle… **– Tu suegra está con él.**

**- ¡Maldita vieja!**... – espetó contra ella y con odio.

**- Terry.**.. – la rubia lo medio reprendió porque también entendía su situación. **– Debes controlarte… **– le pidió y él la miró muy serio… **– por el bien del niño… **– Entonces no quedándole de otra, aquel contestaría…

**- Está bien…** – y para intentar calmarse se restregó el rostro, pasó sus manos por su cabellera y se rascó el cráneo desesperadamente; y con verdadero cansancio se dejó caer en una silla cercana y para que Candy no sintiera la furia en su mirada, precisamente ésta, la dirigió hacia otro punto de aquél recinto.

Sin embargo la rubia lo observó con detenimiento y ante su clara desesperación, se preguntaría interiormente a sí misma… _– __**Candy, ¿qué verdaderamente estabas pensando cuando te decidiste dejar a Terry en manos de Susana? Inclusive ¿cómo te atreviste a comparar y medir tu amor con el de ella que a pesar de su sacrificio, tu renunciación y la promesa hecha, aún de muerta no cumplió y sigue atormentándolo con su egoísmo?**_... – Pero sus cuestiones se vieron interrumpidas con la llegada del abogado defensor: un hombre elegante que bien tenía la edad de ellos, entre 30 y cuando mucho 32 años, muy bien parecido y un mechón blanco en su cabello que lo hacía verse interesante.

**- ¿Qué te dijo?**... – preguntó Terry al momento de ponerse de pie y al tenerlo cerca.

**- Nos recibirá en cuestión de minutos…** – contestó el licenciado inclinando su cabeza hacia la rubia que del mismo modo le devolvió el saludo; entonces el actor corregiría su falta de cortesía.

**- Perdón… –** tomó con delicadeza el brazo de Candy para presentarla debidamente… **– La señorita Candice White, una persona muy especial para mí.**

**- Encantado, Madame…** – se ofreció una mano y la rubia extendió la suya; y después de oír… **– Peter Brooks, abogado del Señor Grandchester**… – fue besado el dorso con caballerosidad.

**- Mucho gusto…** – dijo ella y se soltó por ¿la mirada celosa que del actor percibió? Candy mejor no lo averiguó.

En eso, todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta que se abrió y distinguieron a la mujer que abandonaba la oficina y que al pasar a su lado, en ningún momento, les dirigió la mirada; pero donde sí hubo un poco de tensión fue cuando, a mitad del corredor, la Señora Marlowe se topó con la Diva Baker que no aguantó y a punto estuvo de perder el porte y despotricar unas cuantas frescas bien merecidas contra aquella; más Richard le dio un leve apretón en el brazo y le recordó la compostura de la dama que era. Entonces la pareja, ignorando a la que pasaba a su lado, prosiguió su camino para reunirse a donde su hijo.

Ahí, nuevamente hubo presentaciones y se escuchó con atención, las recomendaciones por parte del abogado.

Cinco minutos pasaron cuando fueron llamados a ingresar a la oficina del Juez.

Al entrar al elegante y muy histórico espacio privado, a ninguno les sorprendió, ocupando los asientos de la hilera izquierda de una mesa larga rectangular, nuevamente la presencia de la Señora Marlowe sólo que ahora acompañada de sus abogados.

Los interesados también ocuparon sus lugares y aguardaron a que el magistrado, saliera a atenderlos.

Los abogados al ver a la autoridad civil se pusieron de pie, haciendo que los demás los imitaran; pero el juez les desvolvería a sus asientos al decir… – **Continúen como estaban…** – y les saludaría... **– Buen día**

**- Buen día**… – respondió el resto; aunque uno en su interior dijo enojado: _¿y qué tiene de bueno?_ sin embargo todos pusieron atención.

**- Tenemos bastante audiencia el día de hoy**… – les bromeó el ministro al ver a los ahí reunidos; y de esos, unos disimularon sonrisas y el grupo en general siguió escuchando al que tenía la voz que se había tornado seria… **– Normalmente, ante una orden dictada, deben esperar hasta la fecha en que se les ha llamado a juicio; pero ésta vez hice la excepción para este caso en particular**… – y se miró al abogado Peter, que inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y que curiosamente su apellido coincidía con el del ministro.

**- Su Señoría…** – pidió su turno uno de los abogados demandantes pero se le hizo señal de alto porque el que tenía el mazo continuaría hablando...

**- Estamos aquí reunidos para discutir el asunto de custodia del niño que responde al nombre de Kyle aunque lamentablemente no puedo decir su apellido porque por lo demandado y entregado por la Señora Marlowe, aquí presente**… – se le miró. **– El pequeño no tiene ninguna relación con los Grandchester…** – ahora se dirigió a Terry que por supuesto espetaría con gran alteración…

**- ¡Eso es una vil mentira!**

**- Señor Grandchester, le voy a pedir amablemente que modere su temperamento…** – y se aguardó unos segundos. Pasados estos… **– Bien…** – dijo el juez y de un folder sacó un documento volviendo a lo suyo... **– Procedimos a tomar al niño bajo nuestra custodia porque en esta carta**… – se las mostró… **– se dice que el pequeño Kyle no es su hijo**… – y todos los acompañantes de Terry se alborotaron menos él y después de pedir "orden" y obedecer se proseguiría…. **– Si quiere leerla**… – se la pasó al abogado y éste al actor… **– es del puño y letra de su difunta esposa Susana, ¿no es así, Señora Marlowe?..**. – y aquella se atrevió a decir…

**- Sí…** – pero el castaño con firmeza, corroboraría seguro…

**- Esto no lo escribió ella**… – Y con eso, alguien de la sala se tensó más no lo demostró; en cambio el juez expresaría confusión…

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- No es la letra de Susana…** – reafirmó el actor y otro alguien tomó la carta, más…

**- ¿Ah, no? Y… ¿de quién es, según usted?**

**- No lo sé…** – exclamó Terry. **– Pregúntele a ella**… – y nuevamente miraron a la mujer de enfrente.

**- ¿Señora?.**.. – el ministro puso sus ojos en ella y ésta sin intención de confrontar al actor respondería al que le cuestionaba…

**- Es de mi hija, su Señoría.**.. – y ante lo confirmado, enfurecido, el castaño perdió todo el control y gritaría…

**- ¡Miente, maldita vieja bruja!**

**- ¡Terrence!.**.. – le llamó la atención su abogado; y con toda la calma del mundo, el juez comentaría…

**- ¡Caramba! Ya me habían advertido de su tempestivo carácter, caballero. Pero si sabe escuchar consejo: no vuelva a expresarse así en este sagrado recinto porque se meterá en problemas.**

El actor apoyó sus codos en la mesa y con sus manos, se cubrió el rostro y tragándose su orgullo tuvo que decir… – **Mil perdones, Excelencia. **– Y con eso su abogado saldría a su defensa…

**- Su Señoría, no justifico las acciones arrebatadas de mi cliente, pero creo que es entendible su reacción: le están quitando a su hijo; sin olvidar que además está en juego la estabilidad emocional de una criatura que por seis años ha vivido con la idea de que este hombre es su padre. Entonces, no pueden venir de un día para otro y decirles lo contrario.**

**- Y lo entiendo muy bien, Abogado, y es por eso que estamos aquí, para encontrar la mejor solución en beneficio de ese niño. Ahora, el señor Grandchester ha puesto en duda la veracidad de este documento**… – señaló la carta. **– Entonces lo único que puedo aconsejar es que lo compruebe. **

**- Pero, Su Excelencia… **– alegaron los abogados demandantes. **– Es clara su condescendencia para con el demandado y ¿qué de la abuela? Ella también perdió a su hija y lo único que exige es que su nieto se quede bajo su custodia.**

**- Abogado… **– respiró el ministro porque era más que obvio que todo ese espectáculo era montado para sacar "dineros". **– Usted sabe que la función principal de esta dependencia es velar por el bienestar de los niños. Y lamento informarle esto, pero su clienta no está capacitada para hacerse responsable de él, porque no sólo ha declarado estar sola, sino que**… – miró otro documento que les leería… **– no hay un lugar dónde vivir, no tiene ningún fondo monetario porque al parecer era su hija muerta quien le solventaba todo. ¿No es así, Señora Marlowe?..**. – y la muy estúpida tuvo que decir…

**- Sí.**

**- Bien. Entonces, si en este momento me tocara decidir con quién se queda el niño, por supuesto que lo dejaría con el padre, ya que su posición tanto social como económica lo avala, pero desafortunadamente aquí…** – les sacudió la carta finalizando... **– no hay tal.**

**- Pero las facciones entre ellos lo dicen todo**… – alguien dio su opinión.

**- Señora mía, los niños se parecen a quienes nosotros queramos encontrarles parecido, y eso a mí no me basta para hacer la decisión. Así que tienen 24 horas para traer pruebas o de lo contrario el niño queda totalmente bajo jurisdicción de esta Corte.**

**- ¿Entonces puedo llevármelo?.**.. – preguntaron, al mismo tiempo, dos interesados; y el juez se vio obligado a decir…

**- No.**

**- ¡Pero!**… – quisieron alegar.

**- Es todo lo que puedo hacer…** – declaró como punto final el ministro; luego se puso de pie seguido de los demás; y después de ofrecer… **– con permiso…** – se dio la media vuelta y se fue; y casi enseguida de él, le siguieron Marlowe y sus abogados.

**- ¡Demonio de mujer!**... – espetó nuevamente el actor y golpeó con furia la mesa.

**- Terry, entendemos que no es fácil para ti, pero debes mantener la calma y mejor vayamos a buscar las pruebas que demuestren lo suficiente que Kyle es tu hijo…** – aconsejó el abogado.

**- Sí; y lo único que debes hacer es comparar letras de ella**… – habló la pecosa.

**- ¡Ay, Candy!**… – la miró el castaño recordando algo similar… **– ¿Y por qué no pensaste lo mismo años atrás allá en el colegio? Te aseguro que nos hubiésemos ahorrado tantos problemas.**

**- ¡Deja tus ironías para después ¿quieres?!**... – ¿lo regañó?... **– Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ir a tu casa y empezar a buscar. No es tarea difícil.**

**- ¿Brooks?.**.. – habló Terry al recibir el mandato de su mujer y con aquella acción, una pareja quiso echarse a reír, y el que dijo…

**- Sí… – **también; pero puso atención…

**- ¿Mi madre puede quedarse con Kyle hasta que yo regrese por él?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- Habla con tu padre, por favor.**

**- Deja ver que consigo.**

**- Gracias… – **los ahí presentes lo vieron salir. Y después de haber adquirido un "Sí", Terry en compañía de Candy y Peter salieron en dirección a Riverside Drive, su domicilio, pero cuál fue la mayor sorpresa del actor cuando llamó a la servidumbre… – **¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

**- La Señora Marlowe nos informó que usted le había dado autoridad para ella poder llevarse todas las cosas de la Señora Susana**… – la mujer casi lloraba.

**- ¿Cuándo fue eso?.**.. – preguntó el abogado.

**- Tendrá unos cinco días**… – respondió la angustiada Ingrid.

**- ¡¿Y por qué no me pusieron al tanto de eso?!**

**- Es que… creímos… que usted… en verdad…**

**- Terry, por favor… **– fue la voz de Candy… –** Puede retirarse, señora, gracias.**

**- ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!.**.. – la desesperación volvió a apoderarse del guapo actor y otra vez…

**- Terry, cálmate y piensa mejor en otra opción. No sé, ir al hospital donde se atendió a Susana cuando dio a luz. Ahí debe haber un registro y**… – hubo sugerido el abogado pero se obtuvo…

**- No, no hubo tal, porque se complicó el parto que no se pudo mover de aquí.**

**- Yo…** – Candy había hablado atrayendo la atención de los hombres ¿es que acaso ella tenía la solución en manos? Y si así fuera, sólo era cuestión de ir hasta Nueva Orleans donde estaban sus pertenencias y buscar, pero eso le tomaría bastante tiempo y...

**- ¿Iba a decir algo, señorita?**

**- Sí, que no todo está perdido y para garantizar la paternidad de Terry**… – lo miró y ante la congoja de su amor, recomendaría… **– podemos hacer uso del sistema ABO.**

**- ¿Qué es eso?.**.. – preguntaron los dos hombres.

**- Un sistema que es acreditado a un científico austriaco y otros más, al descubrir juntos, a principios de 1900, cuatro "tipos de sangre" en los humanos, ayudando con ello a doctores con crucial información referente a pacientes que requerían una "transfusión"; entonces al estar analizando la sangre, se descubrió, en 1910-11 que en estos, específicos grupos, se transmitían "unidades de herencia"; lo cual se completó la información apenas en 1924; pero eso sí, siempre y cuando, padre, madre e hijo estén presentes para adquirir su sangre.**

**- Entonces no servirá mucho porque en este caso la madre está muerta y sería imposible obtenerla o conocer su tipo**… – el abogado sonó pesimista; pero la siempre positiva mujer completaría...

**- Es cierto, pero también a lo investigado al obtener el resultado en la sangre de un padre y el hijo, se sabe, el tipo que es el padre ausente**… – Y con los datos proporcionados, Terry la abrazó y la besó bromeando con ella...

**- ¡Creo que las pecas te obstaculizaban la inteligencia!**

**- ¡Muy gracioso!**... – le soltó un golpe y se rieron; pero el licenciado fingiendo no haber presenciado aquella muestra amorosa, volvió a hablar…

**- Entonces ¿qué hay que hacer?**

**- Sencillo, ir a donde Kyle, sacarle una muestra y otra a Terry. Eso sí, mocoso insolente, te advierto: no me vayas a salir con que siempre sí eres de sangre azul porque entonces ya fracasamos, porque este método sólo funciona en tipos O, A, B y AB… o sea para gente normal.**

Y de nuevo, los dos rebeldes del San Pablo comenzaron a reír bajando con eso la tensión del momento; no obstante las preguntas del abogado continuaron… – **¿Y el laboratorio?**

**- Por supuesto que de un hospital.**

**- Señorita, como que presiento en el ambiente cierto aroma a "ilegal".**

**- Tal vez…** – y la pecosa sonriendo con travesura, se encogió de hombros; más su hombre saldría al rescate…

**- Y si fuera así por algo eres mi abogado, ¿no, Peter?**

**- Por supuesto**… – dijo aquél pidiendo Candy…

**- Sólo te encargo, Terry, que si me atrapan en el momento, no te olvides de llevarme una cobija a la cárcel.**

**- ¡Muy graciosa!**… – le respondió ahora él y le pegó en la frente con su dedo índice.

Y los tres, después de reír, buscaron nuevamente la salida abordando un solo vehículo; y cuando ingresaron, Candy le pidió a Terry se detuviera en la farmacia más próxima para comprar todo lo necesario.

Después de hacerlo así, se dirigieron a la Casa Hogar donde habían llevado a Kyle, que aunque jugaba con los demás niños en una área infantil en la parte trasera de aquél lugar, por momentos se acordaba e iba hacia su Abuela Eleanor y le preguntaba una vez más… – **¿A qué hora vendrá Papá por mí?**. – Y la respuesta de Richard, que por supuesto no abandonó a la actriz, era….

**- En cualquier momento, hijo. Anda, sigue jugando**… – y lo despachaban. Pero en cuanto el niño vio a su progenitor, corrió emocionado hacia él para nuevamente preguntarle…

**- ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?**

**- No, todavía no…** – le respondió Terry mientras lo sostenía en brazos.

**- Ya me quiero ir, Papá…** – Kyle se abrazó a su cuello. **– No quiero estar aquí. Además esos niños**… – los señaló. **– No tienen papás pero yo les digo que te tengo a ti, o no estás pensando dejarme aquí, ¿verdad?.**.. – había cuestionado con mucho temor.

**- Por supuesto que no, hijo**… – Terry le acarició la cabeza aconsejándole… **– pero tienes que ser más paciente aún; además para que podamos ir a casa, Candy quiere un favor de ti**… – el niño la miró para ella pedirle…

**- ¿Me acompañas al baño?.**.. – y el pequeño respondió "Sí". Entonces el castaño lo puso en tierra para que Kyle tomara la mano de Candy; y conforme mujer y niño se alejaban, tenían puestos en ellos las miradas de Eleanor, Richard, Terry y Peter que se despidió casi enseguida y pidió que se le llamara en cuanto tuvieran algo.

Al llegar al sanitario y antes de ingresar al cuarto, la pecosa vigiló el lugar y al ver que nadie los seguía, metió al niño para llevar a cabo su "fechoría". Cuando regresaron al grupo, el castaño ya les había explicado todo a sus padres y sonrieron al ver que Kyle, llegaba disfrutando un tremendo caramelo y una bolsa de más dulces para compartir con los otros niños.

Prometiendo que volverían pronto, la pareja volvió a abandonar el lugar y se dirigieron al Hospital San José ¿lo recuerdan? Pues ellos también… porque increíblemente rubia y castaño, después de descender del auto, detuvieron sus pasos en el umbral de la entrada y un escalofrío les recorrió por el cuerpo y mil amargos recuerdos pasados se hicieron presentes; más Terry sosteniendo la mano de la pecosa, a ésta le preguntaría… – **¿A quién más conoces en Nueva York, Candy?.**.. – Ella sonriendo del claro recelo en su voz le dijo...

**- Es una amistad que conocí hace mucho tiempo**… – y los dos giraron sus cabezas para que los ojos de ambos se encontraran. Pero Candy esbozando una sonrisa, apretó la mano masculina para infundirse valor; y después de invitarlo… **– ¿Entramos?..**. – aquél asintió con la cabeza y juntos ingresaron al nosocomio. Al llegar a la recepción, la rubia preguntaría por... **– ¿La Doctora Kerry?**

**- ¿Quién le busca?.**.. – fue una hostil enfermera que ni siquiera les miró porque estaba entretenida anotando algo en su reporte.

**- Soy la Doctora Candice White…** – y la joven al escuchar el nombre, levantó la cabeza, la reconoció por la última conferencia ofrecida y su actitud por supuesto, cambió al indicarle...

**- Puede pasar a su oficina, está en el segundo piso.**

Sonriendo por la atención prestada, Candy agradeció y junto a su acompañante retomaron el camino señalado.

Al llegar a la planta alta, distinguieron al fondo el letrero que decía "Dirección". Allá condujeron sus pasos y se anunciaron llamando a la puerta. _**– Un momento, por favor**_… – se les pidió desde adentro; y ellos afuera aguardaron unos segundos. Ya que la puerta se abrió, se dijo… **– Candy, gusto en saludarte nuevamente…** – ya que la primera vez había sido en días pasados envolviéndose las colegas en un abrazo; luego la directora de aquél hospital les invitó a pasar pero antes de, Candy presentó a Terry; y después de la formalidad, la rubia fue al grano…

**- Doctora Kerry, necesito un favor de ti.**

**- Tú dirás.**

**- Que me autorices usar tu laboratorio clínico**… – La que estaba a cargo, mirando el reloj que marcaba las 2 de la tarde, dijo…

**- Por supuesto. Vengan conmigo**… – Y en el trayecto la pecosa explicó la urgencia. Al llegar al área… **– ¿Necesitas ayuda?..**. – se ofreció la morena doctora.

**- No, yo me las puedo arreglar sola.**

**- Bien…** – dijo la galeno y sonrió al recordar la experiencia de aquella rubia en la química. **– Entonces les dejo. Búscame cuando termines.**

**- Claro… **– contestó ella; y Terry que todo el tiempo se había mantenido callado, sólo inclinó la cabeza en señal de despido. Luego escucharía… – **Ahora sí, es tu turno**... – y le ordenaron… **– Quítate el abrigo, arremanga la camisa y siéntate aquí…** – sobre un banco alto. Más al ver cuando aquella cambió su abrigo por una bata blanca y ahora preparaba la jeringa con que lo ejecutaría, preguntaría infantilmente…

**- ¿Me va a doler?**... – y la rubia mientras le ligaba el brazo para alterarle las venas fue honesta al responderle…

**- Sólo un poquito…** – pero ella con facilidad, encontró la adecuada y la limpió con alcohol; y cuando estaba a punto de meter la aguja, le cuestionaron nuevamente…

**- ¿Y también me darás mi dulce?.**.. – Terry apretó los ojos al sentir: el pinchazo, la liberación de su brazo y escuchar un…

**- ¡Claro!…** – de Candy que ya sonreía burlona de la cara del castaño que increíblemente no quería ver cómo le sacaba la sangre; entonces a su cobardía se le aseveraría…** – Tan grandote y tan llorón.** – Y después de sacar y limpiar lo necesario, la rubia comenzaría a trabajar siendo seguida de la mirada del actor que la vería muy enfrascada en lo suyo: repartiendo sangre en varias pipetas, mezclando, enfocando el microscopio, tomando notas y haciendo muchos garabatos químicos. Aunque también vio frustración en ella y reiniciar un par de veces el proceso o donde se atorara y por supuesto, el apoyo de él no faltaba ya fuera alentándola u ofreciendo su ayuda que se agradecía y aceptaba.

Hasta que finalmente, alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, la especialista Candice White exclamaría exitosa… – **¡Lo tenemos!.**.. – y la pareja se unió en un abrazo y en un rico beso, ¿por qué no?

Luego poniendo un poco de orden y tomando sus pertenencias salieron de ahí y fueron nuevamente a donde la Doctora Kerry para agradecerle diciéndoles ésta… – **Candy, dame los resultados para que los pasen en limpio sobre hojas membretadas del hospital y con gusto, yo los firmaré para ti para que no tengan problemas de su procedencia y legalidad.**

Continuará

El segundo capítulo del día va con especial dedicación. ¡Gracias!

**Gadamigrandchester, Lupita1797, Liz Carter, Blanca, Betty Suazo** and **Bermone**


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del período: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

. . .

**Capítulo 14: El falso camino.**

. . .

Después de: recibir el sobre sellado por parte de la Doctora Kerry, y pedir el usar la línea telefónica para informar al abogado del éxito logrado, Terry pidió a Candy le acompañara ahora a ir en busca de Robert Hathaway.

Manejaron hacia el lado Este de Manhattan, cruzaron el río y llegaron a la Isla Welfare, donde el representante y director de teatro tenía fija su residencia. Más ahí, le informaron al actor que precisamente Robert estaba en el teatro, lo que fue mucho mejor para Terry ya que lo que necesitaba, estaba allá.

Entonces la pareja nuevamente emprendió camino hacia la ciudad, tomando dirección a la Avenida Broadway y localizando pronto el lugar mencionado que seguía cerrado al público debido a las remodelaciones que se le hacían al recinto artístico.

Terry sosteniendo la mano de Candy, ingresaron al teatro donde a primera vista se distinguió a los asientos, palcos y alfombrados pasillos cubiertos de lonas para ser protegidos del polvo que los trabajadores producían con su ardua labor.

Sin soltarla y ayudándole a esquivar maderos que yacían en el suelo o guiándole debajo de andamios, la pareja llegó sana al corredor que conducía a la oficina del director que en ese momento, en compañía del que parecía ser el encargado de la obra, se asomaba por la puerta.

**- ¡Terry! **

**- Qué tal, Robert…** – Y precisamente Robert, para prestarles toda la atención, despachó al trabajador para atender a su artista exclusivo.

**- Qué bueno que te veo, aunque ya te hacía en Florida**… – los compañeros de oficio se estrecharon manos.

**- Lo sé, pero por algún extraño karma no he podido salir de Nueva York…** – Por el tono irónico en la voz del castaño, el actor de mayor trayectoria artística se animó a preguntar…

**- ¿Pasa algo?**... – Pero antes de dar una respuesta, tomando a la rubia del brazo, Terry dijo…

**- Te presento a Candy… ** – el director le sonrió y estirando su mano quiso decir…

**- Mucho gus…** – empero su frase fue interrumpida porque ya el castaño le había adjuntado…

**- … mi prometida.**

**- ¿Tu, qué?**... – reaccionó el hombre haciendo que la pareja se sonriera de su graciosa expresión y actuación; en cambio Terry con firmeza le aseveraría…

**- Lo que oíste**... – y Robert no quiso ser más grosero pero debía decirlo…

**- Terry… no tiene mucho que Susana…**

**- Susana… **– el actor repitió el nombre con cierto rencor lo que le hizo recordar… **– precisamente por ella estoy aquí.**

**- ¿Cómo? Ven y exprésate mejor porque no te entiendo**… – Y mientras eran conducidos a la oficina y allá se les ofreció asiento, en unas breves líneas, el castaño le informó de todo a su representante; y para concluir le solicitaría…

**- Así que vengo a ver, si dentro de los registros de contabilidad o tú, tengas algún documento donde haya dejado plasmada su letra.**

**- Terry, es increíble lo que me cuentas…** – el hombre se puso de pie; y en lo que se dirigía a donde los cajones de un librero, escuchaba…

**- No es para sorprenderse tanto, porque es claro que lo que la Señora Marlowe busca adquirir: es dinero.**

**- Por supuesto**… – Robert afirmó; luego trayendo un libro contable con él, lo puso sobre el escritorio y además le entregó a Terry un folder que mientras lo abría, le informaban… **– Esos son los contratos de Susana. Ahí está su firma, como también la de los pagos que se le hacían**… – le mostró una nota de recibido.

**- ¿Puedo llevármelos? **

**- Claro…** – aceptó Robert; pero después de suspirar, el hombre diría con pesar… **– Lo malo es que, si muestras todo eso, perjudicarás severamente a tu suegra.**

**- Es lo que quiso, ¿no? Ahora que pague las consecuencias.**

**- Terry….** – Candy finalmente pronunció palabra al notar, tanto en lo dicho como en los ojos del actor: mucho enojo.

**- ¿Qué, Candy?.**.. – le contestó y la miró del mismo modo además de confirmarle… **– Ella no se tentó el corazón para provocar daño, entonces ¿por qué tendría yo que ser condescendiente con alguien así?.**.. – y lo buena samaritana que Candy era emergió y lo confrontaría seriamente…

**- Porque se trata de una mujer que además ¡está sola!**… – provocando con eso, su primer desacuerdo entre ellos después de mucho tiempo, porque el castaño le aseveraría con su clásico sarcasmo…

**- No, linda, no está sola, alguien más está detrás de todo esto.**

**- Pero de todos modos, debes reconsiderarlo. No puedes actuar en contra de la abuela de tu hijo**… – le insistió ella, en cambio Terry tampoco cedió y le dijo con cierta burla sincera…

**- Candy, desafortunadamente, yo soy diferente a ti.**

**- Sí, ya lo sé ¿y crees que devolviendo el daño te sentirás mejor?.**.. – y miradas azul y verde se retaron severamente interrumpiendo el director con un…

**- Bueno… **– justo a tiempo y antes de que el castaño le replicara a la rubia y la discusión se hiciera mayor; luego poniéndose de pie a lo que la pareja lo hizo también, Robert optó por cambiar de tema y decir… **– Terry, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?.**.. – preguntó con alerta.

**- Es sobre el trabajo; hoy ve y resuelve tu problema. Y te espero aquí mañana temprano.**

**- Está bien.**

Y después de despedirse e increíblemente serios, la pareja abandonó el lugar y serios abordaron el auto y serios llegaron a casa del abogado que ahí les había citado para juntar las evidencias y presentarlas ante el ministro en la corte; y que al compararlas, se enfocaría en…

**- ¡¿Falsificaron el documento?!.**.. – su voz sonó molesta levantando la vista para mirar al abogado defensor.

**- Las firmas lo comprueban… **– respondió éste indicándole con sus dedos índice las letras manuscritas levemente deformadas entre la carta entregada por Marlowe y un contrato de Susana.

**- Bien**… – dijo solamente el juez quitándose los lentes y masajeándose los ojos.

**- ¿Qué pasará con la Señora Marlowe?.**.. – Con esa pregunta, Candy giró su cabeza hacia Terry que la había formulado.

**- Bueno…** – el que había sido cuestionado se recargó sobre su asiento y carraspeó antes de hablar… **– lo primero que haré es dar por anulado el caso… **– cerró la carpeta para sentenciar… **– y de inmediato daré la orden de liberar al niño… **– y debido a la carta de paternidad dijo… –** su hijo, Señor Grandchester…** – y un "Gracias" aliviado por parte de Terry se escuchó.. **– Pero el problema prosigue con la timación hacia mi persona como autoridad, lo cual conlleva a que la señora o quienes resulten responsables, tendrán que pagar por su crimen.**

**- ¿Y…** – el castaño miró de reojo a la rubia compañía… **– si yo no levantara cargos precisamente contra ella?**

**- Eso ya no depende de usted, Señor Grandchester**… – contestó el ministro poniéndose de pie; pero Candy quiso saber…

**- ¿Pagaría con cárcel?.**.. – y la respuesta que obtuvo fue…

**- Una severa multa que la Corte Judicial deberá fijar, además de una orden de advertencia si vuelve a intentar extorsionarlo.**

Y después de recibir la sentencia, el ministro los dejó; luego se aguardaron unos minutos para firmar el acta dictada y junto a su abogado, Terry y Candy abandonaron el recinto, empero a mitad del largo pasillo, Peter Brooks se despidió de ellos y éste regresó sus pasos a donde su padre.

Entonces la pareja prosiguió su camino hacia la salida; pero antes de cruzar definitivo el umbral, el castaño detuvo a Candy para decirle… – **Espero que con lo oído por parte del juez ya no sigas molesta conmigo**… – ella le miró, le sonrió y tomándole de la mano, le dijo…

**- Lo siento mucho.**

**- Yo también, Candy… **– y Terry le tomó un rizo corto y se lo acomodó diciéndole… **– pero te diste cuenta que de mí, no quedó.**

**- Lo sé y te lo agradezco.**

**- No, soy yo quien debe agradecer, una: el que estés aquí, conmigo, y dos: por ayudarme a recuperar a mi hijo. Ahora salgamos y dejemos aquí y atrás el mal momento vivido y comencemos de nuevo, ¿estás de acuerdo?**

Candy asintió positivamente recibiendo el dorso blanco y terso de su mano, un beso; para luego la pareja salir finalmente de ahí, dirigirse hacia el auto, abordarlo y conducir hasta casa y que cuando arribaron allá y descendían del vehículo, de un carruaje también bajaba Richard y ofrecía su mano para ayudar a Eleanor que sonriente agradecía el gesto amable del aristócrata seguida por el pequeño Kyle que cuando estuvo en tierra y distinguió la figura paterna, corrió hacia él para arrojarse a sus brazos y sonreírle feliz por estar nuevamente a su lado mientras que era levantado por los aires; y recibir también de la mujer acompañante, un beso en la frente.

Después de reunirse en la entrada de la mansión, la Diva Baker les invitó a ingresar en ella para pasar una linda velada conviviendo como una grandiosa familia. Más el momento de despedirse llegó y el Duque de Grandchester se ofreció a llevar a Candy hasta su hotel, ya que celosamente Kyle no quiso despegarse, ni un instante, de su progenitor.

Entonces, comprendiéndose la situación traumática por la que el pequeño ser acababa de pasar, la pecosa apoyó y aceptó el ofrecimiento de Richard aún en contra de la resistencia de Terry que al ver la increíble actitud berrinchuda de su hijo, no tuvo opción más que quedarse a su lado, pero prometiéndole a Candy que pasaría por ella después de entrevistarse con Robert que cuando Terry lo vio, el director le hablaría de una descabellada idea; y a pesar de ver un desbalance favoreciendo más a los contras que a los pros económicos, el guapo actor seguía pensando y analizando muy seriamente la situación; y por supuesto, cuando se reunió con Candy, le compartió la "genial puntada" de su director, no siendo menos alentador el apoyo de ésta que le dijo con emoción… – **¡Hazlo!**

**- ¡Candy!… **– aquél la miró como si estuviera viendo a una mutante sentada en el otro lado de la mesa de aquella cafetería a la que habían ingresado. **– Pecosa, yo ni soy cantante ni mucho menos bailarín.**

**- ¡Por favor, Terry, no me salgas con eso ahora! cuando apenas hace dos días lo hiciste, y a mi criterio, ¡muy bien!**

**- Bueno, es que aquello fue diferente. Lo estaba haciendo para ti. Yo soy un actor dramático, amor.**

**- Y te aseguro que lo haces muy bien, querido…** – la pecosa le tomó una mano; más con tono sardónico le dijo… **– porque te encanta hacer dramas…** – a lo que Terry sonrió prosiguiendo Candy con seriedad… **– Sin embargo veamos la realidad; a lo dicho por Hathaway, las obras musicales están atrayendo el 80% de la audición ¿y sabes por qué? Porque con todo este revuelo de guerras, la gente quiere divertirse, quiere distraerse para no pensar en la problemática existencial en la que podríamos estar involucrados como nación. Así que, yo te aconsejaría que aceptes el reto, y demuéstrame ¡qué tan profesional eres!**

**- ¿Dudas de mi capacidad?.**.. – dijo él frunciendo el ceño; y ofendido retiró su mano de ella que le afirmaría…

**- Yo no, pero al parecer… ¡tú sí!**

**- No es por eso…** – y el semblante del actor cambió y por supuesto Candy, se alarmaría…

**- ¿Entonces?.**.. – Terry, después de resoplar y hacer a un lado su taza de té, le confesaría…

**- Anoche estuve pensando en la propuesta de mi padre**… – la miró; y cierto aire tenso los rodeó empero Candy atinaría el saber…

**- ¿Aceptar el ducado?**... – él dijo "Sí" con la cabeza… **– y Terry…** – ella buscó nuevamente su mano y que cuando la apretó, la rubia volvería a preguntar… **– ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?**

. . . . .

**- ¿A qué hora dijo que llegaba?**

**- Podría ser en cualquier momento, Tía Elroy**… – anunció Archie ayudando a la ya cansada mujer a levantarse de su cama para llevarla con pasos lentos hacia la silla mecedora.

**- Me muero por ver a mi muchacho…** – dijo ella; y el elegante hombre le puso una manta sobre su regazo mientras seguía escuchando… **– ¡Mira que irse tan lejos y escribir tan poco! Sólo espero que ahora sí se haga cargo de la familia como se debe.**

**- Y verás que sí. Albert vendrá a cumplir su palabra**… – La mujer acarició el rostro del guapo Archie aprovechando su distancia.

**- No lo dije porque tú no hayas hecho un excelente papel sino…**

**- Lo entiendo, Tía, no necesitas excusarte, aunque siendo sincero**… – Cornwell tomó la mano arrugada de la mujer mayor; y después de besársela confesaría… **– yo también pido a gritos que ya llegue.**

**- Andan mal las cosas, ¿verdad?**

**- Así es; pero eso, es de lo que menos debes preocuparte.**

**- Sí, aunque también me conforta que Neil esté haciendo un buen trabajo en Nueva York, ¿no es así?**... – Archie, con la mención de aquél, ahora difunto, se incomodó, se dio la vuelta con la excusa de buscar asiento para que la anciana no especulara nada a través de sus ojos. Así que los escondió al ofrecerle… – **¿Quieres que te lea un poco?**

**- No, mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo están los niños?**

**- Están bien; creciendo y haciendo mil travesuras**… – pero conforme su rostro mostraba una gentil sonrisa y de su boca salían cosas agradables referentes a sus pequeños haciéndola reír con ello, Archie, dentro de sí, estaba severamente mortificado por su mentora y por la pena que la embargaría con las malas nuevas que estaban en camino, sin contar el mismo Cornwell que las noticas serían doblemente devastadoras ya que...

. . .

**- ¿Señorita Leagan?**... – uno de los agentes federales llamó a la puerta del compartimento privado de aquél tren; luego miró a su compañero al no recibir señal.

**- ¡Señorita Leagan, abra la puerta de inmediato!**... – la voz del segundo hombre sonó ronca y muy ruda.

Entonces no habiendo otra opción, los dos hombres usaron su fuerza y así se dieron acceso al área, observando el cuerpo de la pelirroja tirado en el suelo y que al agacharse para revisarla, después de que los ojos de ambos federales se encontraron, de la boca de uno saldría… – **Está muerta…** – y al girar el cuerpo inerte para ponerlo boca arriba, los agentes notaron los claros estragos que provoca: un envenenamiento.

Creyendo que, después de viajar por muchas horas esposada y vigilada por ambos, no teniendo Eliza oportunidad para escapar de ellos, los agentes la liberaron de sus manos para que pudiera tomar sus alimentos; así que para darle la escasa privacidad con que contaba, la dejaron sola, más estos no imaginaron que de entre las pertenencias de la prisionera, se encontrara… – **Cianuro…** – dijo un primer agente después de: prensar con la yema de su dedo índice un polvo disperso en la mesa, y escupirlo cuando apenas lo probó la punta de su lengua.

**- ¿Cómo lo consiguió?**... – preguntó el segundo federal.

**.**

_Al saber de los planes de su hermano… abandonar el departamento creyendo que Candy iría al lugar citado y después de enclaustrar a Eleanor… Eliza se dirigió a la cocina de aquella residencia._

_Allá recargada sobre el gabinete y de frente al lavabo, dijo con verdadero odio… – __**¡Maldita huérfana!.**__.. – y con sus puños golpeó el mostrador. __**– ¡Tanto que me costó sacarte de mi vida! ¡Y ahora no sólo reapareces en ella, sino también la obsesión de mi hermano para contigo. Pero estás muy equivocada, Candy, si crees que te adueñarás de lo que es ¡MÍO! Y esta vez, ¡YO te apartaré en definitivo de mi camino, así como tú me apartaste de los ojos de Anthony y también de los de Terry!**_

_Y terminando de decir eso, la pelirroja se agachó y abrió unas pequeñas puertas; y ahí, comenzó a buscar entre botes de limpieza y demás; y cuando descubrió entre todos esos artículos: el veneno, sonrió malévolamente. Lo tomó y se enderezó, pero antes de abrirlo, se quitó la cadena que pendía decorosamente de su cuello y de ahí, sacó un guardapelo muy al estilo victoriano en forma ovalada, lo abrió y lo metió en el polvo blanco. Y cuando lo vio lleno… – __**Creo que esto será más que suficiente para acabar de una buena vez contigo, Candy…**__ – finalizó, lo cerró y nuevamente lo colgó a su cuello; y después de dejar todo como estaba, fue a donde su hermano._

_Pero todo le había salido al revés, porque la rubia no se presentó, sino él: Terry, que como en tiempos de colegio aparecía para proteger ¡de ella!; sacrificándose él ¡por ella!; abandonándolo todo por seguirle ¡a ella!; y ahora defendiendo, a pesar de los años, su amor ¡hacia ella! su acérrima enemiga._

_Y por todo ese odio acumulado, cuando Eliza tomó en sus manos la pistola aquella ¡sí disparó en contra de él! diciendo para sus adentros… __**– Es tu culpa, Terrence Grandchester, por seguir enamorado ¡de ella!**_

_Más la pelirroja no contó con que su hermano se atravesaría y que esa bala que iba dirigida a Terry, la recibiera Neil causándole con ello la muerte y por supuesto, el cruel y duro remordimiento de saberse su asesina. _

_Entonces aprovechando que los agentes le dejaban sola y además de que le habían liberado de las manos, Eliza con firmeza abrió el guardapelo y vertió todo su contenido en una taza con un poco de vino; empero antes de beber, se irguió altanera y dijo… – __**Candice White, este mundo es demasiado pequeño, y en este no cabemos las dos; así que, por esta vez tú ganas la partida, y no me voy por cobardía, sino porque mi dignidad es mucha para vivir el resto de mis días en una sucia prisión**__… – hizo una pausa porque tomó la taza y levantándola ofreció un brindis… __**– A tu salud, dama de establo, te odié hasta este momento de mi existencia**__… – y Eliza Leagan finalmente ingirió la bebida._

. . . . .

George Johnson caminaba impacientemente de un lado a otro por la plataforma de la estación ferroviaria de Chicago, aguardando la llegada del convoy que traía a Albert a casa después de una larga ausencia.

Deteniendo abruptamente sus pasos, con esa, era la novena vez que el secretario personal del guapo rubio, miraba su reloj y también divisaba hacia el horizonte implorando que la locomotora aquella arribara lo más pronto posible; aunque en su interior, los sentimientos batallaban una dura y difícil lucha, porque al ser tanto el tiempo que Albert le privó de su presencia, el corazón latía alegre debido a la emoción; los ojos que le añoraron, buscaban con ansias verle de cerca, pero quien más sufría, era el alma que le dolía, al ser nuevamente él, el portavoz de tan malas noticias.

En el tiempo que llevaba esperando, el tren procedente de Nueva York había arribado; entonces el moreno observó como la gente, poco a poco, comenzó a descender; y cuando todos se habían dispersado, del tercer vagón privado descendieron los agentes investigadores, quedándose uno al pie del estribo y vigilando, mientras que el segundo abandonaba la estación y que pasado unos minutos, llegaba acompañado de la agencia funeraria.

Eso a George lo hizo ponerse en alerta y sin llegar al punto de la morbosidad, se fue acercando hasta aquél carro metálico y su primera sorpresa fue: reconocer a los agentes que ya más de una ocasión los había recibido cuando pedían entrevistarse con Archie; la segunda, cuando éstos, después de ubicarlo como empleado de confianza de los Andrew, le informaron que los hermanos Leagan venían con ellos, pero siendo la tercera la más cruda de digerir, cuando le pidieron pasar al compartimento para identificar… los inertes cuerpos.

La impresión que George Johnson recibió fue verdaderamente impactante y si él, se sintió desfallecer, no quería pensar en la reacción tanto de Albert como de la familia en general.

Entonces haciéndose de acopio, el secretario pidió se retiraran los cuerpos con discreción ya que él sería el encargado de anunciarlo al jefe del Clan Escocés.

El silbato del tren procedente de Florida finalmente se escuchó a la distancia y George después de respirar resignado, tranquilizó sus nervios y esperó; más cuando vio a Albert aparecer por la breve puerta de descenso, su pena disminuyó al recibir el amigable saludo y la sonrisa sincera que el guapo hombre rubio le dedicó desde los peldaños.

Pero lo que le llamó verdaderamente la atención fue cuando Albert, como nunca le había visto, buscaba con insistencia la presencia de alguien y que cuando éste la hubo localizado, el rubio estalló en carcajadas después de recibir el desplante grosero de una mujer, que si los ojos de George no le engañaban, le pareció ver que, ¿Albert estaba coqueteando con una religiosa?

**.**

_Después de cuatro horas de viaje, el estómago de Albert le pidió alimento; entonces él se dispuso a ir al área de comedor y probar algo. Pero allá se llevó una grata sorpresa; y es que, sentada en la mesa del fondo y de frente a la ventana, estaba la "hermana novicia" completamente sola y bebiendo una simple taza de té con algunas galletas. Lo que Albert no perdió la oportunidad para ir y ofrecerle una disculpa por su atrevimiento pasado._

_**- Hola…**__ – le saludó y la mujer al escuchar su voz a espaldas de ella, no negó que se emocionó; no obstante lo pudo disimular, así que tratando de sonar indiferente le devolvería el saludo…_

_**- Hola.**_

_**- ¿Puedo sentarme?.**__.. – Antes de darle un "Sí" ella lo miró con seriedad; luego le autorizó asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces Albert ocupó el asiento quedando de frente a ella y de espaldas a la ventana._

_Por los siguientes segundos ninguno habló y ella volvió a su asunto pero sintiendo la mirada azul del guapo hombre que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para quitarse una idea que formulaba en su mente. So, después de aclararse la garganta, al fin pudo decir… – __**Quiero extenderle mis disculpas…**__ – y la ojo negro mirándole le respondería… _

_**- No tiene importancia.**_

_**- Pero para mí sí.**_

_**- Bueno, entonces para que pueda tener la conciencia tranquila, se las aceptó, ¿ahora ya podrá vivir mejor?**_

_**- Lo dudo.**_

_**- ¿Por qué? **_

_**- Porque siempre me estaré preguntando…**__ – Albert puso su codo sobre la mesa y sobre su puño, apoyó su mentón y continuó diciendo… __**– ¿cómo es posible que una mujer siendo tan linda, y por favor no se ofenda, haya decidido ser monja?.**__.. – y a aquella no le faltaron ganas para echarse a reír; y aún así siguió con su broma…_

_**- Caballero, cuando se tiene vocación y se recibe el llamado celestial, el ser bonita es lo que menos importa.**_

_**- Pues que lástima…**__ – él se atrevió a decir. __**– Porque no niego que es usted una novia muy hermosa aunque… se vería mejor caminando por el altar pero del brazo de un hombre.**_

_**- ¡Pensé que venía a disculparse, caballero!**__... – respingó aquella ¿ofendida o halagada? Entonces Albert echó su espalda hacia atrás para recargarla en el respaldo de la silla, se cruzó de brazos y raro en él, confesaría cínicamente…_

_**- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo.**_

_**- Es usted un fresco, ¿lo sabía?**_

_**- No, hasta que la conocí…**__ – Pero la puerta contigua se abrió y Cari creyendo sola a su amiga, increíblemente la llamaría…_

_**- Poupée…**__ – comprendiendo tardíamente que como iba vestida se había descubierto ante los ojos de Albert; sin embargo él después de preguntar asombrado…_

_**- ¿Cómo la llamó?..**__. – y le corroboraran lo oído el guapo rubio, sin recato alguno, estalló a carcajada abierta._

_Las mujeres aquellas primero se miraron entre sí sin comprender qué era tan divertido para ese hombre que le era imposible detener su ataque histérico; entonces Cari acercándose al oído de su amiga, le dijo…_

_**- O sea, no basta lo fachudo que es, sino que ahora, ¿vaya a resultar loco? Sólo confío que no sea de los peligrosos**__… – y con lo escuchado, Albert tuvo que buscar modo para serenarse._

_**- Perdón… perdón…**__ – decía una y otra vez pero fracasando nuevamente porque volvía a reír hasta que…_

_**- Tal vez… si nos contara, ¿qué es lo que lo tiene tan risueño, podríamos unirnos con usted?.**__.. – dijo ¿Poupée?_

_**- Es que…**__ – carraspeó… __**– no sé si…**__ – y las risas volvieron y de nuevo intentó tranquilizarse. __**– Yo…**__ – pero antes de, preguntaría… __**– ¿Por qué le dicen… Poupée?.**__.. – Y las mujeres se volvieron a mirar y una de ellas, resopló fastidiosa y le contaría… _

_**- Es una forma cariñosa con que mis familiares y amigos me conocen, ya que al ser francés, su significado es muñeca y con mi verdadero nombre, hay cierta similitud porque es: Dolly.**_

_**- ¡Oh!.**__.. – sólo pudo expresar Albert y por supuesto también quisieron saber… _

_**- Ahora sí nos dirá, ¿qué le causó tanta risa?**_

_**- Bueno**__… – el rubio se aclaró la garganta y temió decir la verdad; empero si la mujer le había dado una explicación, él debía ofrecer la suya… __**– hace mucho tiempo… yo… tuve a alguien muy querido que… respondía a ese nombre.**_

_**- ¿Ah, si?**__... – exclamó Dolly._

_**- ¿Alguna novia que lo dejó?**__... – intrigó Cari burlona._

_**- Más que eso….**__ – Albert agachó la mirada y se tapó la boca para que no oyeran lo que mascullaría… __**– era mi… incondicional mascota.**_

_**- ¿Su qué?..**__. – le preguntaron las dos porque escasamente le escucharon._

_**- Mi mascota…**__ – Y lógico, las reacciones de aquellas no fueron para menos, pero Dolly tratando de no sentirse ofendida, preguntaría…_

_**- ¿Y qué tipo de animal era?**__… – William no respondió diciendo para sus adentros… __**– **__Mujeres, ¿por qué todo lo quieren saber?… – y siguió escuchando… __**– ¿Todavía la conserva?.**__.. – y a eso sí contestaría…_

_**- No, porque su especie no vive más de seis años.**_

_**- ¡Ah, qué pena! Debe extrañarla mucho**__… – le dijeron con ironía creyendo se estaban burlando de ella._

_**- Bastante… pero creo que a partir de ahora… ya no lo haré tanto porque… la he conocido a usted.**_

_**- ¡Insolente!.**__.. – Y Dolly, enfurecida se puso de pie y sin más le arrojó a Albert el contenido de su taza, haciendo que éste se levantará tempestivamente al sentir la bebida caliente sobre él más siendo imposible contenerse la risa conforme las veía marcharse con actitudes indignadas._

**. **

Pero el rubio dejó de lado su diversión recordada para abrir los brazos y recibir en ellos a su entrañable empleado que le llamaría… – **Sr. William…** – y aceptó la sinceridad del abrazo.

**- George ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!.**.. – Los hombres se palmearon fuertemente las espaldas.

**- Demasiado, Señor…** – se respondió; pero cuando se separaron, el secretario lo complementaría… **– El viaje le ha favorecido mucho. Se le ve muy bien.**

**- Gracias, George… **– más Albert no esperaría… **– pero dime, ¿a qué se debe la urgencia del llamado?**

**- Primero vayamos al auto. Me imagino estará cansado**… – el secretario lo evadió quitándole también su siempre compañera mochila e invitándole a andar conforme le contestaban…

**- Sí, un poco**… – y de nuevo… **– ¿Y tú qué me dices? ¿cómo están todos?**

**- Bien, señor.**.. – no obstante, no habían atravesado ni la mitad del interior de la estación central, cuando Albert le obligó a detenerse…

**- George, ¿qué pasa?.**.. – los hombres quedaron de frente; más el empleado sin poder atreverse a mirarle dijo…

**- Imposible ocultarle algo, ¿verdad?**

**- Así es.**

**- Entonces venga conmigo…** – le tomó del brazo… **– y en el camino a la funeraria le informaré.**

**- ¡¿Funeraria?!**... – el rubio se soltó y casi gritaría… **– ¿Es que acaso mi Tía?.**.. – el secretario negó con la cabeza; entonces se preguntaría con alarme por… **– ¡¿Archie?!.**.. – y George tomando las manos del rubio que se habían apoyado de sus hombros y le habían sacudido un poco para obtener respuesta, le respondió para tranquilizarlo…

**- Ellos están bien, William. Se trata de…** – George lo miró directo a los ojos y se sintió culpable por haber asesinado la sonrisa y alegría en Albert… **– Los Hermanos Leagan.**

Y el moreno asistente al ver que gente los miraba, nuevamente tomó el brazo del estupefacto Albert y lo llevó hasta el auto. Con mecanismo, el rubio ingresó y después que el empleado se acomodó a su lado, éste le comenzó a relatar lo visto.

**- Pero…** – el magnate viajero miró al moreno preguntando siendo imposible de asimilar lo dicho… **– ¿por qué?**

**- Los Agentes Federales podrán darle mejor información.**

Y con eso, el auto se puso en marcha viendo George, el desespero en Albert ya que después de llevarse las manos al rostro y cubrírselo, resopló fuertemente; luego se masajeó los cabellos, recargó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos; y así permaneció hasta que llegaron al establecimiento funerario siendo imposible no pasar desapercibida su presencia y por lo cual, evitar el escándalo que por más que los investigadores protegieron el área, no faltó el metiche empleado del lugar que, al reconocer a los importantes personajes, salió a desembuchar la noticia y ésta se dispersó como la pólvora.

Sin importar la devastación de la familia, los reporteros hicieron su "agosto" con semejante nota y las imprentas se pusieron a trabajar a marchas forzadas para publicarla en la próxima edición de periódicos.

Pero ya estando en la mansión de Chicago de los Andrew, después de evitar la prensa con dificultad… – **¡Esto nos perjudicará fatal, Albert!**… – decía Archie caminando con desesperación en la sala del despacho.

**- No mientras sigamos sosteniendo que se trató de un accidente donde perecieron los hermanos… **– el rubio sonó sereno. Ya había subido a saludar a la Tía y con su pretexto de sentirse cansado, abandonó la habitación, quedándose al cuidado de la abuela, Jeanine, la esposa de Archie y así poder él bajar y tratar el asunto que los tenía tan nerviosos.

**- Lo dudo mucho…** – habló nuevamente Archie… **– porque ya clientes y amigos han comenzado a llamar con el pretexto de extender las condolencias pero no dejando de preguntar qué de cierto son los rumores de "un asesinato"**

**- Entonces Archie, simplemente les corroboramos eso: "se tratan de sólo rumores"**… – Albert se acercó a su lado y le palmeó el hombro para infundirle confianza.

**- Bueno y dejando a un lado nuestra pena, ¿qué de los problemas con los bancos?...** – el elegante se acercó hasta el escritorio, sacó unas carpetas y las extendió hacia su tío que dijo…

**- No veo nada alarmante, Archie. Desde 1922 hasta estos días, Estados Unidos está atravesando una situación excelente, próspera, ¡disfrutando los Felices Veintes!...** – había dicho el rubio con algarabía pero el pesimismo de Archie era mucho y dejó caer los documentos para decir…

**- Sin embargo, yo no estaría muy seguro, Albert. La gente, con esa misma euforia… **– lo señaló… **– está invirtiendo fuertemente en el mercado de valores y los préstamos de dinero solicitados han incrementado y a mí eso… me da muy mala espina.**

**- ¿Es tu intuición femenina la que dice eso?.**.. – el guapo rubio sonrió y miró a George y a éste le guiñó un ojo.

**- Me da gusto que estemos de humor para bromear y si te hace sentir mejor, búrlate, Tío… pero aunque suene vulgar… no estaría de más que si se llegara a presentar una situación… nosotros…** – se apuntó y lo apuntó… **– como las ratas, a salvarnos primero antes de que el barco se hunda.**

**- Estás exagerando, Archie, pero veamos, ¿qué sugieres?**... – Albert se sentó para prestarle atención…

**- Mover nuestro capital a San Francisco.**

. . . . .

Sólo como nota real: En la crisis presentada de 1929, todo fue afectado, excepto los bancos del lugar mencionado ya que ninguno de ellos fue declarado en quiebra.

. . .

Continuará

Agradeciendo (además de estar viva) sus comentarios y presencia…

**Betty Suazo, Pathya, Liz Carter, Lupita1797, Laura Grandchester, Zafiro Azul, Chilenita, Jess, Puka-Choko, Irene, Blanca, Darling Eveling** and **Bermone**


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del período: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita; versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

_. . ._

**Capítulo 15: El Rechazo.**

. . .

Entre penas, preocupaciones y alegrías el día siguió su curso y cuando los cielos comenzaban a teñirse de negro… – **¿Qué quieres hacer?.**.. – preguntó Terry; y Candy se separó de su abrazo para ponerse de pie; y de la cama, tomó su bata, la usó y caminó hasta detener sus pasos en la mesilla que decoraba la habitación y allá leyó nuevamente la nota recién salida en el periódico que yacía ahí, junto a un servicio de té que habían solicitado para la habitación de hotel que ocupaba la rubia. Luego ésta le miró a él y con una mirada un tanto melancólica…

**- Si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que fuéramos a acompañarles**… – Con la idea, el castaño frunció el ceño re-cuestionándole…

**- ¿Estás segura?.**.. – y también se puso de pie para llegar hasta ella y colocarse a sus espaldas ya que Candy había avanzado sus pasos hacia el gran ventanal y miraba entre cortinas las luces que comenzaban a alumbrar la gran metrópoli.

**- Sí, porque a pesar del daño que hicieron, ninguno de ellos merecía morir así**… – y ante la nostalgia escuchada, Terry posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y los apretó ligeramente; y la rubia al sentir el afecto mostrado, inclinó la cabeza un poco para besar la mano del hombre que también ya se agachaba para dejar un beso en la cabellera rubia y después decirle…

**- Eres tan buena, Pecosa**… – Ella se giró prontamente; y sin mirarle se abrazó de su cintura para apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho masculino sintiendo Candy cuando Terry le abrazaba cálida y amorosamente anunciándole… **– Entonces mañana partimos en el primer tren que nos lleve a Chicago**… – y con la afirmación, la rubia cerró los ojos e increíblemente, de ellos, se le escaparon un par de lágrimas sintiendo en verdad pena por aquellos seres pero también dolor por Albert y Archie.

**- Gracias**… – dijo la mujer… **– aunque…** – sin deshacer el abrazo levantó la vista para mirarlo… **– ¿qué van a decir tus padres?**

**- Con respecto, ¿a qué?.**.. – respondió aquel inocentemente atrapando el delicado rostro entre sus grandes manos y limpiando con los pulgares las gotas de agua salada.

**- Terry… **– Candy usó un poco de reproche y él le sonrió.

**- ¿Crees que se vayan a enojar por lo que hicimos?.**.. – se acercó para besarle la punta de la nariz.

**- Yo digo que sí porque**… – ella bajó la vista un tanto apenada… **– no les avisamos que**… – El castaño la interrumpió y la hizo mirarlo de nuevo…

**- … ¿nos casamos en la tarde?.**.. – y le besó una mejilla.

**- Sí**… – la rubia sonrió con divertida complicidad.

**- Mi madre lo entenderá muy bien**… – se le dijo ahora muy cerca del oído… **– además de que se pondrá feliz**… – Terry le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja; pero esta vez Candy lo tomó del rostro y le hizo mirarla…

**- ¿Y Kyle?**... – con ésta pregunta se notó preocupación.

**- ¿Qué con él?**... – le contestó el hombre como si nada y la besó en la frente.

**- Ayer por la tarde, lo vi muy celoso contigo**… – Candy se giró para recargar su espalda en el pecho de él; luego buscó sus manos y se abrigó con sus brazos.

**- Mi hijo estará bien, ya lo verás…** – el castaño la arrulló pausadamente.

**- ¿Y qué de tu padre?.**.. – la rubia cerró los ojos disfrutando el vaivén.

**- Como te dije hace rato que me preguntaste: "si aceptar el ducado era lo que quería"**… – Terry puso su mentón en el hombro de ella que diría...

**- Y me respondiste…**

**- … que lo que yo quiero es estar a tu lado, ahí es donde yo seré feliz**… – él otra vez le besó la mejilla.

**- Y luego me propusiste matrimonio…** – sonrió ella sintiendo como el castaño pegaba su mejilla a su rostro.

**- Y tú me dijiste Sí…** – y después de escucharse suspiros, Candy proseguiría…

**- Y por eso salimos corriendo como un par de locos de la cafetería para ir a casarnos…** – rieron juntos pero a ella le aseguraron…

**- ¡Claro! ¿para qué esperar más? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente el haber estado separados por más de 10 años?..**. – ojos azul y verde se buscaron.

**- Muchísimo tiempo…** – aseveró ella mientras la giraban lentamente…

**- ¿Y sabes?.**.. – él se adueñó de la breve cintura y dijo sincero… **– en todo ese tiempo, mi amor hacia ti no disminuyó ni una pizca, sino todo lo contrario.**

**- ¿Creció?.**.. – sonó presuntuosa, metió su dedo índice en el espacio libre entre dos botones de la camisa y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la tersa piel mientras le oía decirle…

**- Como va creciendo, seguida de otra, la viajera ola en el mar; o como el agua del manantial que desciende por la montaña y que con su delgado cauce puede formar un río extenso e interminable.**

Los dos se miraron profundamente; y conforme un par de ojos descendían para posarse en esos dulces y suaves labios, estos le sonreían; y para pagarle el halago, se ofrecieron para que en ellos fuera depositado un beso tierno que separándose unos milímetros dejó escapar un sincero… – **Te amo…** – y como contestación, las manos femeninas rodearon el cuello masculino y ella profundizó la caricia, lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos despertaran del letargo y se sucumbieran ante la inevitable pasión que ambos llevaban en su interior: desde su amor añorado, el tiempo pasado, el tiempo perdido, lo que pudo haber sido y no fue debido a las artimañas del destino.

Por eso Terry y Candy no hesitaron ni perdieron más el tiempo para unir definitivo sus vidas, porque ahora era el momento de tener ellos el control de cualquier situación siendo la pareja los labradores de su presente y futuro.

. . .

Después de haber pasado un buen rato a solas, el nuevo matrimonio se dispuso a marcharse. Candy empacó todas sus pertenencias, abandonaron la habitación y liquidaron la cuenta de hotel, para dirigirse ahora al departamento de Terry.

Allá cuando la hubo instalado, el actor cambió sus ropas y de nuevo salieron para ir esta vez a donde sus padres que ya les aguardaban para cenar en familia.

Pasado el tiempo, y eso a que Eleanor notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de aquellos dos y preguntó por más de una ocasión ¿Hay algo qué debamos saber? la oportunidad para compartir las novedades y anunciar la próxima partida, llegó.

Y como era reacción de esperarse, la diva no reprochó el acto tempestivo de los adultos más jóvenes, sino que lloró de la emoción y les aplaudió su determinante decisión ordenando de inmediato se sirviera champagne para celebrar la unión.

Así degustaron un buen rato, hasta que el Duque de Grandchester anunció su retirada, pero Terry tomando al pequeño Kyle que yacía dormido en sus brazos para llevarlo a su recámara, pidió a su padre le concediera unos minutos.

Richard aguardó y cuando el castaño volvió, solicitó a todos ocupar sus asientos para comenzar con el siguiente diálogo… – **No fue fácil para mí tomar esta decisión, pero tampoco puedo seguir huyendo… **– miró fijo y seriamente a su padre; luego dijo con todo aplomo… **– Te ayudaré con el ducado.**

**- ¡Terry!.**.. – dijeron asombradas tanto madre como ya esposa, pero éste, con una señal de alto, les pidió le dejaran continuar…

**- Richard…** – había dicho primero; sin embargo pronto corregiría… **– Padre, en verdad, lamento mucho la situación de tu hijo y como también sé que tienes otro, que si no mal recuerdo tiene la edad de 15 años, tomaré tu lugar temporalmente hasta que él cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda hacerse cargo por completo. A cambio, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos me ha hablado directo y francamente**… – les dedicó a cada uno de sus progenitores una mirada haciéndolos sonrojarse… **– tú, en ese tiempo, te dedicarás exclusivo a mi madre, que sé que te sigue queriendo, para que le brindas la felicidad que por muchos años le negaste debido a protocolos; y yo… lo haré para ofrecer la vida de reina que mi esposa se merece.**

**- Pero, Hijo, ¿sacrificarás tu carrera?..**. – se oyó alarme en la voz de...

**- No, Madre… **– el castaño dijo firme y honestamente… **– y si así lo fuera, esta vez lo hago con gusto por las dos mujeres que más amo en el mundo; además de decir que**… – resolló con alivio… **– en este momento la propuesta hecha por el teatro, no llena por entero mis expectativas**… – luego miró a Candy como ofreciéndole una disculpa… **– ser cantante o bailarín también requiere tiempo de preparación y yo…** – se acercó hasta ella… **– no tengo vocación para eso y aunque lo tuviera, no es lo que yo quiero**… – le extendió la mano… **– pero sí tengo en mente hacer otras cosas que para cuando regrese a la actuación me sentiré verdaderamente pleno y satisfecho de mi trabajo**… – ayudó a la pecosa a ponerse de pie para seguir diciéndole con sinceridad… **– Espero no te defrauda mi decisión tomada, más confío me apoyes en ella.**

**- Completamente…** – y ambos se regalaron una sonrisa. Y casi enseguida Terry se separó para volver a dirigirse a su progenitor…

**- Sólo te pido me des un tiempo para hacer lo necesario aquí y después podamos todos partir o…** – se quedó callado por instantes y sonriendo los atacaría con sarcasmo… **– no sé que planes tengan ustedes.**

. . . . .

La noche avanzó y a cierta hora, todos se retiraron a descansar y a prepararse porque al siguiente día por la tarde en la Terminal Central, el tren hacia Chicago anunció su salida y conforme Eleanor se despedía de nuera y nieto, envueltos en un fuerte abrazo, Terry le recomendaba a su padre… – **Cuida mucho de ella**… – haciendo referencia, lógico, de su madre.

**- No te preocupes, hijo. Esta vez, yo tampoco te fallaré**… – respondió el duque conforme se separaban.

**- Así lo espero…** – le amenazó su hijo que al mismo tiempo estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la de su padre una vez más y reafirmarle… **– Entonces si salen este fin de semana, nos vemos en Londres alrededor de Septiembre.**

**- Allá los estaremos esperando…** – Richard le sonrió. Luego se invirtieron los papeles porque Terry fue a donde Eleanor, y Kyle y Candy hacia al Duque para también despedirse.

**- Escríbeme en cuanto llegues…** – solicitó el castaño a la mujer que lloraba.

**- Así lo haré, hijo**… – se abrazaron fuertemente y uno desearía mientras le secaba las lágrimas a la otra…

**- Sé feliz, Madre y disfruta tu viaje.**

**- Tú también, cariño**… – y la diva le besó ambas mejillas.

Y un nuevo silbido se escuchó y la pareja de recién casados con el pequeño Kyle en compañía de su nana, abordaron la locomotora y ésta, en cuestión de segundos, inició su marcha; y unos parados sobre la firme plataforma y otros en el estribo, se despidieron por un corto tiempo.

. . . . .

La situación para Los Andrew era cada vez más complicada y embarazosa; y por más que Albert y Archie evitaban a toda costa las preguntas de todo aquél que llamaba o se reunía para dar el pésame, el rumor entre la plebe crecía más y más que fue inevitable, y por mucho que sus sobrinos lo intentaron, para la Tía Abuela Elroy enterarse de los acontecimientos.

Un colapso serio le provocó la noticia, más cuando volvió en sí, la dama mayor demostró el temple de la que estaba constituida y que por la lamentable condición de Sarah Leagan que todo el tiempo se la pasó inconsciente, la misma matriarca organizó los rituales funerales, recibió a su familia con entereza y la atendió debidamente.

Tres agotadores y pesadumbres días pasaron y finalmente un largo contingente hacia el cementerio de Los Andrew se formó. Y conforme estos llegaban al lugar, un auto, allá, les aguardaba.

Un día antes, Candy y Terry habían arribado a Chicago más ella no quiso hacer presencia en la mansión y prefirió esperar en el cementerio aprovechándolo para depositar unas flores sobre las tumbas de Anthony y Stear.

Pasados unos minutos el cortejo fúnebre llegó y todos los presentes descendieron de sus respectivos vehículos.

A la distancia, la pareja distinguió la presencia de Albert que ayudaba a descender a la Tía Abuela, y también emprendieron el camino hacia un mismo punto de reunión. Pero a la mitad de éste, el guapo magnate los divisó y pidió a la doncella continuar a lado de su mentora para él ir al encuentro de sus amigos de antaño.

A unos cuantos pasos que les separaban, Albert dijo al mismo tiempo que ya estiraba su mano hacia Terry… – **Gracias por venir…** – para luego envolverse en un fuerte y sincero abrazo. Y después de sonreírse ligeramente, el rubio depositó sus ojos sobre la rubia que no perdió tiempo y se arrojó a los brazos del doliente magnate exclamando…

**- ¡Oh, Albert!.**.. – para después llorar sobre su pecho; pero el hombre la separó para brindarle una gentil sonrisa y decirle…

**- ¡Candy, qué gusto volver a verte aunque sea en esta penosa situación!**… – no dudando en elogiarla… **– ¡Estás tan bella, pequeña!**

Y mientras aquel la contemplaba, Archie ya se acercaba en la compañía de su esposa. – **¡Candy!.**.. – la llamó y cuando estuvo cerca también la abrazó fuertemente ante el recelo mostrado en la mirada de Terry; pero Jeannine, disimulando, saludaría apropiadamente al reconocer al personaje artístico…

**- Señor Grandchester, la familia le agradece su asistencia en nuestro dolo.**

**- Madame…** – el actor recibió la mano de la mujer y le dejó un beso; y ante eso Archie dejó a la rubia para respingar celoso y secamente…

**- Qué tal, Terrence.**

**- Cornwell…** – le respondieron del mismo modo pero de pronto…

**- Un momento…** – el elegante frunció el ceño, buscó incesantemente a alguien preguntando… **– Candy, ¿y Bryan?**

**- Este… **– la mujer no pudo articular palabra además porque Albert ya le había interrumpido…

**- Vamos, Archie, atendamos la ceremonia y ya después habrá tiempo para tu respuesta…** – y tomando el brazo de Candy, el rubio le ofreció a Terry el paso.

Los cinco conocidos caminaron a la par; empero antes de llegar al centro, Candy rezagó sus pasos haciendo que Terry y los miembros partícipes lo hicieran también quedando un poco alejados del grupo aquél pero lo suficiente para oír al sacerdote en su oración.

Minutos más tarde…

**- Me imagino nos acompañarás a la casa, ¿no es así, Candy?**... – preguntó Archie, y la pecosa desvió su mirada hacia Terry que con un gesto lo dejó opcional a ella.

**- No lo creo, Archie…** – fue su respuesta definitiva.

**- ¿Por qué?.**.. – Cornwell se extrañó y más por ese dejo de complicidad entre aquellos dos.

**- Porque no venimos solos y debemos regresar.**.. – la rubia informó.

**- ¡Pero tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar!**… – insistió el guapo hombre de ojos marrón sosteniendo la mano de su amiga.

**- Lo sé, pero… ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos para mañana?**... – propuso ella y él torció la boca.

**- Está bien, ¿dónde te hospedas?**... – volvió a preguntar.

**- En el Hotel Lex…** – le respondió Terry, aquél donde una vez el actor se hospedó cuando anduvo en un tour de presentaciones en Chicago; y Archie nuevamente le miró con un toque retador, y otra vez su esposa…

**- Bueno, entonces les esperamos en casa por la tarde para tomar el té, ¿les parece?...** – ofreció amablemente la señora Cornwell que no desapercibió el celo de su esposo.

**- Me parece bien, Jeannine, muchas gracias**… – dijo Candy sonriéndole; sin embargo alguien diría…

**- Creo que es tiempo de marcharnos..**. – fue el guapo actor. **– Albert…** – y a éste le estiró su mano… **– fue un placer volver a verte.**

**- Igualmente, Terry… **– el rubio estrechó la suya con firmeza… **– espero tengamos tiempo para charlar tranquilos.**

**- Por supuesto…** – contestó el castaño. **– Señora**… – inclinó la cabeza… **– con su permiso… **– y tomando la mano de Candy se giraron y marcharon seguidos por las miradas de los rezagados.

**- ¡Qué tipo! Ni con el paso de los años se le quitó lo arrogante**… – comentó Archie pero…

**- Tú no te quedas en segundo lugar, querido**… – se le respondió con cierto regaño.

**- ¡Jeannine!**

**- ¿Podemos marcharnos? Ya todos lo están haciendo**… – y la mujer después de resoplar, también emprendió camino y Albert palmeó la espalda de su sobrino para que fuera detrás de ella y por supuesto, él con ellos. Y cuando el matrimonio Cornwell llegó a su vehículo…

**- No estás celosa, ¿verdad?.**.. – sonó el hombre con tono infantil abriendo la puerta para su mujer.

**- Yo no, Archie**… – le respondió ella muy segura… **– pero tú sí…** – e ingresó al interior; y estando adentro…

**- Lo siento**… – le tomó de la mano y la besó; y ella golpeteando ligeramente la del hombre…

**- No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte; ¡porque es increíble que no puedas olvidar tus infantiles asuntos con el Señor Grandchester!**

**- Lo sé, pero él tiene la culpa, tiene un no sé qué, que me irrita**… – reconoció… **– aunque ¿sabes lo qué me intriga?…** – aquella con sarcasmo negó con la cabeza… **– ¿qué están haciendo juntos?.**.. – le preguntó Archie a su esposa… **– ¿dónde está Bryan?**

**- Amor, yo tampoco soy adivina. Así que, mañana ya habrá oportunidad a que ellos les expliquen…** – le concluyó y de inmediato el auto inició su marcha para seguir la caravana donde a la cabeza iba Albert, Tía y lo que quedaba de la familia Leagan.

. . .

**- ¿Estás molesto? No has dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino**… – preguntó Candy conforme era conducida por Terry hacia el elevador del renovado hotel. Pero él antes de, presionó el botón y luego la miró. Y sonriendo levemente…

**- Estoy bien**… – le aseveró y ella ante la obvia consternación…

**- Mañana si lo deseas cancelamos la cita con ellos.**

**- No, ¿por qué habrías de hacer eso?**... – Terry frunció el ceño.

**- ¿por Archie?.**.. – la rubia le contestó en pregunta segura.

**- No, él es el que menos me preocupa.**

**- ¿Entonces?**... – y no hubo respuesta porque la puerta del ascensor se abrió; ellos ingresaron y también otras personas más, así que suspendieron su conversación por un breve lapso de tiempo. Y cuando ya caminaban por el pasillo hacia su habitación… **– ¿Qué te inquieta?**... – Candy volvió a hablar y lo hizo detenerse; la pareja se miró de frente, pero él la abrazó y acariciándole la espalda quiso sonar convincente…

**- No es nada.**

**- No te creo.**

**- Lo siento…** – fue todo lo que Terry pudo decir y la besó; sin embargo ella insistiría…

**- No me dirás, ¿verdad?..**. – ¿y cómo él podría decirle qué… no le había gustado la manera en que Albert la había mirado?… **– está bien, no me digas si no quieres…** – la pecosa se hizo la ofendida y emprendió el camino; entonces el actor…

**- Candy…** – la detuvo y la volvió a abrazar.

**- Me espantas, Terry; y ya dime, ¿qué pasa?**... – preguntó ella nuevamente; y cuando lo separó de ella escucharía…

**- Pasa que… ¡estoy muy celoso!…** – finalmente lo reconocieron y a la mujer no le faltaron ganar de reír y optó por preguntar…

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- ¡Por Bryan, por Albert, por Anthony, por Stear, por Archie y quién sabe por quién más!.**.. – el increíble hombre se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y se meció los cabellos; y ella después de oír la confesión, comenzó a reír y afirmar…

**- ¡Eres un tonto, Terry Grandchester!**

**- Lo peor del caso es que… tienes toda la razón…** – también sonrió; y enseguida, poniendo su frente en la de ella y ambos cerrando los ojos, una escucharía… **– ¿Me perdonas por ser tan celoso y posesivo contigo?**... – la pecosa sonrió… **– porque ahora que has vuelto a ser mía, no quiero que nadie más te mire con ojos de amor… **– la tomó de las manos… **– y peor aún, que tú no correspondas a otros que no sean los míos.**.. – la abrazó fuertemente y le susurró al oído… **– ¡Oh, Dios, Candy, cuánto duele en verdad amarte! ¡Más quiero vivir con esta dulce tortura y agonizar a tu lado lo que me resta de vida! **

**- Y así será, Terry, te prometo que así será…** – dijo ella murmurante y buscó su rostro pero el corazón se le estrujo cuando vio que, a pesar de que el castaño mantenía los párpados cerrados, ya una cortina de lágrimas se escapaba de sus bellos y profundos ojos; entonces Candy, repetidamente y a modo de consolación, lo besó con desesperación, con mucho amor, como quiso hacerlo aquella vez que no pudo cuando sintió las lágrimas de él rodándole por su cuello.

Y por un rato, aquel corredor de hotel se llenó de muchos Te amos por parte de ella y otros tantos de parte de él. Ya después que estuvieron más tranquilos, ingresaron finalmente a la habitación donde Kyle les aguardaba impaciente y que increíblemente cuando vio a su padre le dijo… – **¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?**... – y Terry comenzó a reír de la rabieta de su crío y como castigo recibido tuvo que ir a jugar con él.

Candy también había sonreído; y dejándoles su tiempo para ellos se retiró a la recámara, y como se sentía cansada, se preparó la tina de baño y se metió al agua para relajarse un poco.

Pasadas unas horas, Terry apareció en la habitación y al no verla, primero aventó sobre el sofá su saco que se había quitado para poder jugar libremente con su hijo y luego, conforme abría los botones de su camisa, se dirigió al cuarto privado, encontrándola con la cabeza y brazos apoyados en el borde blanco de ese estanque, los ojos cerrados y la espuma casi cortada.

**- ¿Hace cuánto estás en el agua?.**.. – le preguntó él después de haber ingresado al lugar y tocado el líquido de temperatura fría haciéndola abrir los ojos para mirarlo mientras él se sentaba sobre el angosto borde.

**- No lo sé…** – le respondió ella que le hizo el comentario… **– Te tardaste**… – y juguetona le salpicó un poco de agua con un pie.

**- Lo siento**… – dijo él apoyando sus manos sobre cada lado de la tina y flexionando sus brazos para agacharse lo suficiente y darle un beso en la boca. **– Es que Kyle se resistía a dormirse…** – le informó y luego Terry se levantó para ir ocupar la silla para deshacerse de sus zapatos.

**- Está bien. ¿Me pasas la bata?**

**- ¿Dónde está?**

**- Te sentaste en ella.**

**- Ah, lo siento… **– se levantó, la tomó y se la llevó. Entonces aquella se puso de pie y antes de poner la prenda sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, Terry le mordió el hombro haciendo que Candy exclamara un "ouch" de dolor y oyendo una divertida justificación… **– Es que como hueles a cerezas pensé que sabías igual.**

**- ¿Y no?**... – preguntó ella mientras se ataba las cintas y salía del agua.

**- No…** – respondió él desatando las mismas cintas, y se le acercó con peligrosidad para decir susurradoramente seductor… **– sabes mucho mejor.**

**- ¿Quieres que…** – ella gozó cuando él la besaba en el cuello… **– vuelva a llenar la tina?**... – cerró los ojos para disfrutar mayormente la caricia.

**- No, tus manos… **– las tomó precisamente… **– se sienten arrugaditas y frías.**.. – y su boca subió por todo lo largo del cuello… **– y puede hacerte daño…** – luego bajó por el camino anterior y ese resuello acompañado de besos, le provocó escalofríos a la rubia y más cuando las manos del hombre se colaban por la prenda de vestir para atraerla hacia él y acariciarle después a todo placer.

Pero cuando el asunto comenzaba a ponerse bueno, increíblemente a sus espaldas escucharon… –** Papá, no puedo dormir…** – haciendo que uno mascullara…

**- Demonios…** – y la otra comenzara a reír del gesto frustrado del castaño que la cubrió rápido y a ella no le quedó de otra más que decir…

**- Ande ve, con él.**

No obstante, el chiquillo no quiso ir a su cama sino pidió quedarse con ellos; a lo que la rubia accedió a pesar del berrinche del otro niño más grande.

. . . . .

Al día siguiente, la ciudad de Chicago se vestía de sol e iniciaba una nueva semana de ajetreada actividad. La gente abrigada, entre paseantes y trabajadores, abundaron las calles así como los autos que cada vez eran mayormente transitables.

Por la mañana, Los Andrew se presentaron en su consorcio para seguir con su cotidiana labor y terminar temprano para tener el tiempo suficiente de atender a sus amigos ya que había mucho que aclarar.

Mientras tanto, Los Grandchester salieron a desayunar, a dar un leve paseo por las orillas del Lago Michigan y después, conforme recorrían la ciudad, Candy compraba obsequios para llevarlos a los niños de su querido hogar y por supuesto a sus adorables madres.

Cuando la tarde llegó, todos se reunían en la sala de la mansión del Clan Escocés. Por supuesto, los elogios para los más pequeños no faltaron. Entonces Jeannine para darles más privacidad a los amigos, se llevó a sus hijos y al propio Kyle hacia una área de juegos. Pero apenas los ahí reunidos estaban tomando sus respectivos asientos, cuando…

**- ¡Por tu culpa!.**.. – gritó estrepitosamente alguien de repente… **– ¡Todo ha sido por tu culpa!.**.. – y lógico, todos y hasta los que salían giraron sus cabezas hacia las escaleras y exclamaron unos con sorpresa…

**- ¡Sarah!.**.. – y conforme la veían avanzar sus pasos hacia ellos…

**- ¡Si ella no se hubiera atravesado nuevamente en nuestras vidas, mis hijos aún vivirían!.**.. – espetó la doliente madre apuntando hacia ¿la culpable?

**- ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Sarah?!.**.. – alguien preguntó con verdadero enojo; y Terry que vio fiereza en la mujer aquella y percibió su intención, le cortó el paso y se puso en frente de Candy amenazándole…

**- ¡Ni siquiera lo intente, Señora!**… – y Albert que también vio con claridad lo que su pariente se proponía, le preguntaría…

**- Sarah, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?**

**- ¿Conmigo? ¡Es esa mujer… **– la señaló, la miró y dijo despectivamente… **– la que nunca se cansará de traer problemas a nuestras vidas!**

**- Señora, esa nunca ha sido mi intención…** – se escuchó con temor la dulce voz de Candy.

**- ¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Entonces ¿por qué no te quedaste donde estabas?!**

**- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!.**.. – ¿Es que Sarah Leagan estaba al tanto de todo?

**- Yo… yo sólo sé que por su culpa mis hijos están muertos**… – y se derrumbó en el sofá más cercano y rompió en llanto.

**- ¡Como también lo están Anthony y Stear!**… – dijo otra voz demandante a sus espaldas y todos giraron a verla.

**- Tía Elroy…** – Y ésta que salía por el despacho… **– ¿cómo puedes decir eso?.**.. – hubo preguntado Archie.

**- Porque es la verdad…** – y la mujer se dirigió hacia ellos diciendo con rudeza… **– Candice White, si te queda un poco de dignidad, sabrás que…**

**- ¡Ahórrese muy bien sus palabras, Señora, porque no voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a insultar a mi esposa!**… – y un…

**- ¡¿QUÉ?!.**.. – se escuchó; y sin dar explicación alguna Terry tomó a la mencionada del brazo sentenciando…

**- Comprenderás Albert que no podemos quedarnos un segundo más en esta casa; así que con tu permiso…** – y Kyle corrió hacia su padre pero…

**- Terry, espera…** – Albert los detuvo para decir…. **– Tía Elroy, ellos son mis invitados y por lo mismo te exijo ¡les extiendas una disculpa!.**.. – sus ojos estaban muy molestos.

**- Albert, no lo hagas, por favor**… – suplicó Candy tomando la pequeña mano de su hijastro.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré!**... – contestó la mujer aquella con firmeza… **– No me rebajaré a disculparme con la responsable de la muerte de mi pobre Eliza**… – también lloriqueó.

**- ¡Por Dios, Tía!**... – alguien exclamó con exaltación; e indignante expresaría… **– ¡Pobre la inocente criatura que pereció en sus manos gracias a su gran estupidez!..**. – y con ello…

**- ¡¿Qué dijiste, Archie?!.**.. – Éste comprendió tarde que había metido la pata.

**- Candy…** – la miró y se recriminó interiormente.

**- ¡Repítelo!**... – pero ella ya había corrido a él y lo tomaba de la solapa.

**- Yo… lo siento; no fue mi intención que por mí te enteraras pero…**

**- ¡¿Emmy está muerta?!.**.. – Candy quiso saber y el elegante asintió con la cabeza… **– ¡Muerta!.**.. – repitió ella en un balbuceo, sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de agua y buscó los brazos de Terry.

**- Tom lo descubrió porque**… – Archie se acercó hasta ella, le tocó el hombro y apenado miró a Terry que sólo negaba con la cabeza porque aquella estaba hecha un mar de sollozos, más el elegante prosiguió para que todos e inclusive Albert que estaba ajeno al asunto, lo supieran… **– en nuestros linderos encontraron su cuerpo. Él investigó y no descansó hasta que dieron con los responsables que fueron un par de ex empleados pagados por y la misma Eliza…** – concluyó mirando con enojo a tía y madre de la finada que increíblemente ambas agacharon la cabeza. Y por el modo de actuar de éstas…

**- Tía, ¿tú lo sabías?.**.. – inquirió Albert con cierto miedo; pero al no obtener respuesta demandaría… **– ¡Mírame y respóndeme!**

**- Yo…** – la mujer no soportó la manera en que su sobrino le miraba y volvió a esconder el rostro.

**- ¡¿Tú lo permitiste?!**... – le cuestionó nuevamente.

**- Eliza dijo…** – Elroy comenzó a hablar con tartamudeo… **– que sólo era para que ella**… – señaló hacia Candy… **– se asustara y se fuera. Nunca hubo intenciones de lastimar a la niña.**

**- ¡¿Y estuviste de acuerdo con eso?!**... – de nuevo el rubio.

**- De algún modo, sí, la apoyé…** – y por la manera en que Albert la miraba, quiso dar su excusa… **– ¡Candice desde que llegó dio muchos dolores de cabeza y todos ustedes cambiaron cuando pisó esta casa! Así que yo no iba a permitir que…**

**- Cállate, por favor… **– el rubio le hizo señal de alto.

**- ¡Albert, escúchame!**

**- ¡He dicho que te calles!**… – había expresado con horror. Luego cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro, lo que Candy aprovechó para mirar a Terry y a éste, entre labios, le pediría suplicante…

**- Llévame de aquí**… – El castaño asintió y en familia se giraron en busca de la salida; entonces el elegante la llamaría…

**- ¡Candy!**

**- Nos vemos, Archie… **– se le contestó sin siquiera girarse pero…

**- ¡Espera, Candy!…** – habló Albert y fue hasta ella. La miró y comenzó a decir… **– ¡Perdóname!…** – la pecosa se desconcertó. **– Perdóname porque por más de una ocasión te obligué a ser parte de esta familia**… – la tomó de las manos y se las besó con cariño. **– Perdóname porque no supe protegerte del todo, porque con mi necedad te causé daño, a ti, que lo único que pedías era ser querida, aceptada, ¡vivir dentro de una familia!**

**- Albert… **

**- … pero si en este momento se pudiera, yo también renunciaba a mi apellido porque no se puede vivir con tanta vergüenza**… – luego miró a Terry y le dijo… **– La vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad para que estés con ella a su lado, no la desaproveches y dale todo lo que esta mujer en verdad se merece**… – regresó sus ojos hacia ella y le acarició el rostro.

**- ¡¿A dónde vas?!**... – preguntaron casi todos cuando le vieron tomar camino a hacia la salida.

**- Estaré bien…** – le dijo a Candy que no le soltó la mano… **– sólo necesito tiempo para asimilar muchas cosas.**

La rubia lo liberó; pero con ojos suplicantes le indicó a Terry que comprendió le pedían ir tras él. Entonces el actor… – **Cornwell… **– y éste…

**- No te preocupes, yo los llevo a donde se hospedan.**

**- ¡Papá!.**.. – gritó Kyle al verlo partir y Terry se giró para solicitar también…

**- Ve con Candy, por favor, no tardo…** – y el niño obedeció.

Y mientras Archie salía a lado de Candy y Kyle para abordar el auto, Terry, después de buscar el rumbo que el rubio había tomado, manteniéndose a cierta distancia seguía los pasos de Albert. Éste se detuvo, se giró sobre su eje para preguntar… – **¿No me digas que te mandó a cuidarme?**

**- No, para nada, sólo quise salir para dar una vuelta y disfrutar de la linda noche… **– el castaño redondeó con sus manos; y Albert sonrió del sarcasmo muy de él y apreció su gesto.

**- Gracias.**

**- No hay porque.**.. – se miraron uno al otro y…

**- ¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa conmigo?..**. – ofreció el rubio.

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Pero tendremos que caminar hasta la ciudad.**

**- ¡Carambas! Cómo no se me ocurrió traer zapatos deportivos**…. – Y Albert volvió a sonreír cuando aquel miraba su bien lustrado par.

**- ¿Cambiaste el drama por la comedia?.**.. – preguntó el magnate iniciando la larga caminata.

**- Podría decir que en el oficio se aprende de todo**… – y ambos hombres inconscientemente y al mismo tiempo metieron sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones al sentir el frío.

**- Ha sido mucho tiempo…** – comentó Albert.

**- Bastante.**

**- ¿Cómo la encontraste?**... – cuestionó el rubio sin necesidad de mencionar su nombre.

**- Por casualidad.**

**- ¿Y qué hiciste para que Bryan te la soltara tan fácilmente?**

Mirándole de reojo, Terry le devolvería la pregunta… –** ¿Le conoces muy bien?**

**- Lo suficiente para afirmarte que era un hombre muy posesivo. Y para serte honesto, sabía que Candy no terminaría casada con él. Aunque tampoco me la imaginé casada contigo.**

**- ¿Y eso te molesta?**... – Albert detuvo sus pasos para pedir verificación...

**- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?**

**- Es una simple pregunta**… – Terry avanzó dos pasos más; y de pronto giró su cuerpo sobre su eje para mirarlo.

**- No entiendo a qué se debe tu ironía.**

**- Vamos, Albert… creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandecitos para hablarnos con la verdad.**

Continuará

_Muchísimas gracias por tu asistencia…_

**Betty Suazo, Irene, Lupita1797, Soly, Chilenita, Blanca, Zafiro Azul and Laura Grandchester.**


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del período: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

. . .

**Capítulo 16: De Regreso al Hogar.**

. . .

Albert percibió el reto tanto en las palabras como en la mirada de Terry.

**- No se de qué me hablas…** – lo evadió y prosiguió con su andar. Sonriendo irónico y viéndole pasar a su lado el castaño también emprendió su camino pero no desistiría de su cometido porque comentaría…

**- Hace años viví con la ligera sospecha de que también te habías enamorado de Candy… **– A su puntería, Albert le miró de reojo. **– Y precisamente ayer me di cuenta que mi suposición no estaba del todo errada. **

**- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…** – reconoció el rubio.

**- ¿Entonces lo aceptas?.**.. – Terry lo detuvo por el brazo; y Albert tuvo que responder…

**- Sí…** – quitándose gentilmente su amarre.

**- ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta de eso?**

**- Terry, ¿qué más te da cuándo o dónde? Mejor festeja que ya está a tu lado y que siempre fuiste tú quién estuvo presente en su mente y vivió en su corazón todo el tiempo pasado; y hoy puedes presumirle a todos que tienes un futuro con ella…** – Sin esperar reacción, Andrew retomó de nuevo sus pasos quedándose Grandchester rezagado y mirándole con el ceño alterado; pero después de ciertos metros avanzados, el rubio se había girado para preguntarle… **– ¿Has cambiado de parecer al venir a tomar una copa conmigo?.**.. – El actor, con la aclaración hecha, dio vuelta a la hoja, se relajó y sonrió respondiéndole…

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- Entonces ¡vamos!..**. – El magnate, con un movimiento de cabeza, le invitó a unirse con él. Y con eso, los dos hombres, sin necesidad de golpes ni resentimientos, demostraron la madera con la que estaban hechos dejando atrás con valentía miedos y complejos, pudiendo ahora continuar con su amistad y no vivir más con la duda de que ¿y qué tal si…?

. . . . .

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y Candy con las ojeras más grandes del mundo aguardaba la llegada de Terry.

Kyle dormía a su lado; así que intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama para ir hacia la cocineta y servirse un poco de leche. Sin embargo, estaba volviendo con un vaso lleno de aquel líquido blanco cuando la puerta de la habitación finalmente se abrió; empero el cristal que ella sostenía casi sale disparado cuando Candy vio la facha en que su marido había llegado.

**- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!.**.. – por supuesto ella se alarmó al ver la desastrosa condición de aquél. Y es que ¿siempre sí aquellos dos habían arreglado con golpes sus diferencias? Entonces, mientras Candy corría a su lado y dejando a su paso el vaso, de nuevo le demandaría explicación… **– ¿Qué te sucedió?.** – Terry abrazándose de ella comenzó reír y después de saludarla con un…

**- Hola, amor…** – le besó.

**- Vienes muy feliz, ¿verdad?.**.. – aquella disimuló su disgusto.

**- Mucho…** – contestó el sinvergüenza llevándole Candy hasta el sofá para que allá ella se agachara para quitarle los zapatos; luego se enderezaría para mirarle una pequeña pero seria cortada en el pómulo derecho.

**- Terry, ¿qué pasó?**... – lo tocó; él, después de exclamar un "¡ay!" exagerado, le contestaría..

**- Nada… **– al mismo tiempo que desanudaba la corbata.

**- ¿Cómo que nada?.**.. – ella la tomó y le ayudó a sacarla.

**- No pasó nada…** – le aseveró, la atrapó por la cintura y la jaló hacia él diciéndole… **– ¿Te he dicho que te amo?.**.. – e intentó ponerse querendón pero…

**- ¿Y te he dicho que te golpearé si no me dices ya qué fue lo que te pasó?.**.. – Ante la amenaza, el castaño rió con mayor fuerza retándole nuevamente… **– ¡Terry, despertarás al niño!**… – ella le había hablado quedo; empero no le hubiera anunciado eso porque…

**- Entonces debemos aprovecharnos de que lo está**… – y aquel se volvió a acercar sin embargo…

**- ¡En esta condición ni lo sueñes!**

**- ¿Qué tiene?.**.. – Terry se cruzó de brazos defendiéndose… **– Sólo me tomé dos…** – e hizo la señal de amor y paz.

**- ¿Dos qué?.**.. – la pecosa se sentó a su lado.

**- Dos copas.**.. – más el castaño se delató porque sonrió.

**- Ajá y, ¿piensas que te voy a creer ese cuento?**

**- ¿No?.**.. – dijo inocente el muchachito.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**… – y ella fingiéndose enojada le dio un coscorrón por estarse burlando de ella.

**- ¡Qué mala esposa eres, ¿eh?!.**.. – él se sobó donde Candy le había dejado su caricia. **– En lugar de cuidar a tu maridito que necesita de primeros auxilios, lo maltratas más.**

**- ¡Y lo dejaré peor, si no decide hablar de una buena vez!.**.. – le amenazó con su puño.

**- Está bien, gruñona. ¡Qué desesperadita me resultó!**

**- ¡Terrence!**

**- Ya voy. Pero primero, ven, siéntate aquí**… – se palmearon unos muslos; y ella, después de torcer la boca divertidamente, obedeció; entonces pasando un brazo por el cuello de él, éste le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja para soltarle… **– Bueno… resulta que estuve en la cárcel.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!.**.. – aquella brincó con el notición. **– ¿Por qué?**

**- Sólo porque golpeamos a unos tipos…** – contestó cínicamente Terry no quedándose Candy corta en sarcasmo…

**- ¡Ah, nada más por eso!**

**- ¿Vas a creer?**... – Entonces ella, al ver que al juego de la sardonia aquel era el número uno, tuvo que reír y preguntar de nuevo…

**- ¿Y cómo sucedió?.**.. – le revisó la herida.

**- Después de que Albert y yo nos fuimos a un bar; allá ya llevábamos una hora cuando Archie apareció. Entonces entre el elegante y yo comenzamos a echarnos indirectas, pero cada vez eran más pesadas; de pronto otro cliente empezó a decirnos que nos dejáramos de niñerías y que lo resolviéramos como los hombres.**

**- ¿Te agarraste a golpes con Archie?.**.. – ella se alarmó.

**- Ganas no me faltaban…** – él le confesó. **– Pero he ahí el meollo de todo, porque Cornwell le respondió al fulano aquél diciéndole que no se metiera donde no le llamaban…** – Terry había fingido la voz de Archie. **– Lógico el hombre no iba solo y sus amigos rodearon al elegante y Albert y yo tuvimos que interceder.**

**- Cómo en los viejos tiempos.**

**- ¡Idéntico!.**.. – unos ojos brillaron de la emoción.

**- Pero, ¿cómo fueron a parar a la cárcel?**... – inquirió aquella.

**- Porque el dueño del bar llamó a la policía debido a los destrozos hechos; cayendo todos…** – se le dio un beso en la mejilla… **– en la redada.**

**- ¿Y no pudieron escapar?.**.. – preguntó extrañada.

**- No, porque Archie salió un poco más lastimado.**

**- ¿Es de seriedad?.**.. – se preocupó ella.

**- No en comparación a como quedaron los otros**… – él sonrió.

**- Pero de todos modos, pagando la multa salían pronto, ¿no?**

**- Sí, pero en ese momento no estaba el comisario en turno y tuvimos que aguardar al siguiente juez para que nos liberaran.**

**- ¡Qué trío de locos! Sólo esperemos que no salgan mañana en los periódicos**… – se oyó preocupante comenzando Terry a reír de nuevo. **– ¿Ahora por qué te ríes?**

**- Porque también le dimos al reportero que estaba ahí de curioso.**

**- ¿Lo amenazaron?**

**- No, sólo le advertimos a que se quedará callado.**

**- ¡Increíble!**... – expresó ella imaginándose al pobre individuo. **– Bueno, ahora déjame curarte esa herida**… – Candy intentó levantarse.

**- Ahora no… **– él la abrazó… **– porque estoy muy cómodo. Déjala así, luego lo haces.**

**- Pero te quedará cicatriz**… – le advirtió su enfermera particular pero aquél además de levantar un hombro dijo…

**- Ya sanará por sí sola**… – La pecosa sonriendo, lo abrazó. **– ¿Ahora sí ya me quieres?.**.. – preguntó el rebelde contestándole ella un…

**- No…** – pero besándole la mejilla sana.

**- Bueno, en lo que sí, vayamos a descansar un rato. Quedamos de vernos a las 12 para almorzar juntos**… – Ayudado uno con otro se pusieron de pie; y de camino a la recámara… **– ¿cuándo quieres partir al Hogar?..**. – cuestionó el castaño.

**- Si se puede, hoy mismo.**

**- Me parece bien…** – Pero al llegar a un deseado destino, Terry hizo cara de desilusión al ver a su adorado crío sobre su cama; y Candy rió por el gesto de reproche brindado, aprovechando la oportunidad para ir al baño y asistirle el rostro.

Y mientras ella buscaba el botiquín, Terry se deshizo de un saco un poco trizado y camisa, quedando en sencilla camiseta de tirantes.

Luego tomó la silla y la llevó a donde Candy preparaba lo necesario para curarle. A una indicación de ella, el castaño se sentó, y en lo que la rubia comenzaba a limpiarlo, Terry no apartaba sus ojos de ella y ésta sonreía disimulada por tener toda la atención de su guapo esposo.

De repente, unos dedos trabajaban desatando las cintas de una bata de delicadas gazas que cubría un camisón corto muy sensual.

Candy, ante lo obvio que buscaban, lo miró; y Terry le quitó el algodón que sostenía en las manos y lo aventó sobre el mostrador. Sin pedir permiso, sus manos se posaron en las caderas y con lentitud la mujer fue atraída para invitarla a sentarse quedando él, en medio.

Por unos instantes se admiraron. Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco. Sus ojos se cerraron; y conforme sus narices se tocaron, suspiros profundos se escucharon. Las bocas se buscaron con ansias , las manos también acariciaron y todo eso iba acompañado de un compás de movimientos delicados y gemidos suaves iniciadores a la inevitable excitación.

Así, se disfrutaron un buen rato, hasta que, sosteniéndola firmemente, el castaño se puso de pie, y no fue muy lejos, sólo hizo a un lado el contenido de aquel botiquín de primeros auxilios, para depositarla a ella ahí y siendo ahí, sobre el mármol, donde concluyeran su ansiado acto de amor.

. . . . .

El restaurante del mismo hotel donde Los Grandchester se hospedaban fue donde se reunieron: Albert, Archie y Jeannine; y como lo contado por Terry, el guapo elegante a pesar de llevar gafas oscuras, se podía ver su maltrecho rostro. Su mujer reía divertida porque les compartía a todos que su esposo le había solicitado le aplicara un poco de maquillaje para cubrir sus heridas, dándole ella también opción a cancelar la cita con sus amigos para no ser visto por alguien más; pero como se trataba de Candy, Archie no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, importándole un rábano el que se siguieran burlando de su lamentable condición.

Aunque también Albert había recibido su porción pero siendo sus nudillos los que más reflejaban el daño producido y que Candy al verlos, sintió pena por el o los pobres infelices aquellos donde el guapo rubio pudo descargar toda su impotencia contenida.

Pero a pesar de la situación fuese cual fuera, a los amigos se les veía muy animados, y conforme el tiempo transcurría también los alimentos iban desfilando.

Entre bocados, Candy preguntó a Albert por Patty; él le informó sobre la morena de gafas y del gran tiempo que pasaron juntos; entonces la rubia le confió que segura estaba terminarían así, juntos, como una linda pareja, a lo que el rubio contestó indicándole con eso todo lo contrario; y mientras sus tazas de té se vaciaban y aguardaban a ser llenas de nuevo, los bellos ojos de Albert reconocieron a la limpiadora que aspiraba la alfombra debajo de una mesa recién desocupada muy cerca a la del grupo de ellos; entonces la empleada, percibió que alguien le observaba; y cuando se giró y se topó con la mirada azul, a paso veloz, puso retirada.

**- ¡Poupée!.**.. – llamó alarmada a su pobre amiga que hacía cuentas numéricas.

**- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!.**.. – la susodicha dejó su actividad para regañarla amenazadoramente; pero al ver el rostro pálido de su amiga, se consternó… **– ¿Qué pasa, Cari?**

**- ¡Es él!**... – le indicó una foto de un periódico que sacó del mandil de su amiga.

**- ¿Quién?.**.. – y Cari la llevó a la puerta de la cocina; y tras el redondo cristal… **– ¡Oh, Dios!.**.. – expresó la mujer de ojos negros y como si hubiera visto un fantasma se echó hacia atrás.

**- ¿Verdad que sí es?.**.. – preguntó la castaña y la morena anonada, asintió con la cabeza; y de pronto…

**- Dolly, lleva un poco de té a la mesa 8…** – y le dejaron la charola con la jarra caliente sobre una larga mesa.

**- Sí, señor… **– obedeció la mencionada; y quitándose su mandil…

**- Amiga… **– Cari la detuvo para decirle con miedo… **– la mesa 8 es la que ocupa él.**

**- ¡No!.**.. – expresó alterada. **– ¡Entonces ve tú!.**.. – le ordenó a su camarada y corrió para irse a parar en el otro extremo de la mesa.

**- ¡Ah, no!**... – se negó aquella rotundamente.

**- ¡Cari, no puedo presentarme con él en estas visiones!.**.. – se señaló.

**- ¡Oye!.**.. – le respingó; e indignada reclamaría… **– ¡Tú me has hecho pasar por peores y nunca me he quejado, así que… ¡anda, es tu trabajo!**

**- No, no quiero…** – dijo aquella suplicante.

**- ¿Pues no que pedías a gritos volver a verlo? Pues ahí lo tienes**… – señaló hacia fuera. **– Así que, apúrate querida, no los hagas esperar, porque los clientes mandan…** – había dicho Cari divertida de la cara de espanto de su amiga y le estiró la charola cuando se acercó hasta ella.

**- Muy chistosa…** – Resignada la morena se la arrebató y de mala gana fue hasta allá pidiéndole al dios de la suerte, si es que existía, que Albert no se acordara de ella; cosa que no funcionó porque el rubio ¡por supuesto! la reconoció y de inmediato; así que decidió pasar un buen rato a costillas de aquella incauta que temblorosa vertía el líquido sobre las tazas.

**- Por cierto, ni les he contado esto…** – la miró de reojo. **– He encontrado reemplazo de Poupée…** – y Dolly con eso, le tiró dos balazos asesinos cuando le miró; no obstante eso no fue nada cuando Candy, emocionada, preguntaría…

**- ¡¿Es otra mofeta?!**... – Y sin ninguna consideración un…

**- ¡Idiota!**... – se escuchó dejando a un cuarteto desorientado por dos razones: una: la reacción tempestiva de la empleada que les aventó la jarra y se marchó furiosa, y dos: el ver que Albert le era imposible controlar su ataque de risa.

Y mientras aquél se doblaba debido al dolor en el estómago producido por su histeria, Dolly llegó a quejarse con su amiga que al verla al punto del llanto…

**- ¿Qué pasó?.**.. – Cari se alarmó.

**- ¡Era una mofeta!**... – gimoteó la morena.

**- ¿Quién?..**. – y la graciosa amiga buscó hacia la puerta.

**- ¡Poupée!.**.. – y Dolly finalmente soltó el llanto y se abrazó de su inseparable Cari que preguntaría nuevamente…

**- ¿Quién te dijo eso?**... – y la ofendida sólo señaló hacia fuera y… **– ¡Ah, no! ¡Ese me la paga!…** – dijo la castaña molesta alejando a su amiga para ir a reclamar… **– ¡le soportaré que insinúe que estés apestosa en estos momentos, pero permitir que te haga llorar… NUNCA!**

Y el rostro de Dolly expresó… o sea con esas amigas ¿para qué quieres enemigas?… empero la vio salir con firme decisión. Entonces parándose detrás de la puerta observó que Cari iba echa una tromba y cuando estuvo frente aquella mesa dijo fuertemente… – **¡Óigame, usted!..**. – y lo apuntó con agresión; sin embargo cuando sus pizpiretas pupilas divisaron a… **– ¡Terry Grandchester!**... – todas las estrategias de ataque se le vinieron abajo. **– ¡Santísimo!.**.. – Emocionada fue a su lado y lo tocó del brazo. **– ¡No puedo creerlo!.**.. – Y la mujer cada vez exageraba sus acciones… **– ¡Es usted!**... – se llevó las manos al rostro anunciándole… **– ¡Usted no está para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero no me he perdido ni una sola de sus presentaciones!…** – y el rostro tanto de Terry como los demás estaban tan sorprendidos del repentino cambio de humor de aquella empleada que el actor apenas pudo responder al cumplido…

**- Muchas gracias.**

**- ¡Por favor, aquí, aquí…** – buscaba entre su mandil pluma, papel, ¡lo que fuera! ** – ¡Póngame su autógrafo!…** – y el castaño miró a sus amigos que junto a él sonreían de la graciosa actitud de la mujer aquella que no desapartaba sus ojos de él y abanicaba rápidamente sus pestañas; y para cuando Terry le entregó lo solicitado después de que ésta le proporcionó su nombre que era… **– Caridad Hayes…** – muy dadivosa les dijo… **– ¡Y por la cuenta no se preocupen, ¿eh?!…** – se apuntó… **– ¡la casa paga!**

Y mientras la castaña se desvivía en más atenciones y halagos hacia el famoso personaje y sus amigos, Dolly, se deslizaba por la puerta para caer sentada y romper en llanto por su valiente pero frustrada defensa.

El manager, al ver a Cari y que su imparable hablar no cesaba percibiendo, según él, incomodidad en los clientes, tuvo que intervenir y mandarla de regreso a la cocina y cuando ésta volvía a sus labores… – **¡WOW, Terry! creo que ni Candy está tan al tanto de tu carrera artística que la mujer esa**… – Archie se burló.

**- ¡Hey!**... – ésta le dio un manotazo; y aún así… **– para tu información si lo estoy**… – se defendió la rubia y Terry tomó su mano y la besó, empero alguien quiso saber…

**- ¿Y por qué la agresión contra ti, Albert?**... – El rubio que increíblemente había puesto su mirada donde Dolly había ingresado, se giró a ellos y comenzó a contarles a sus compañeros de mesa la divertida odisea en el tren; mientras tanto en el cocina…

**- ¡Valiente abogada resultaste!…** – Dolly que ya se había puesto de pie, reprendió a Cari al verla entrar.

**- Perdón, nena, pero es que… si vieras a mi amor Terry de cerca, ese hombre tiene el don de robarte la voluntad con tan sólo mirarte.**

**- ¡¿tu amor?!**... – Dolly sonó irónica.

**- ¡Oh, tú déjame soñar, ¿no? aunque… **– volvió a mirar tras de la puerta; y había observado cuando Terry besaba la mano de Candy… **– ¿quién será esa rubia mujer?.**.. – se preguntó y de nuevo la ojo negro…

**- Tal vez sea su hermana.**

**- ¡No seas inculta! ¡Mi suegrita Eleanor no tiene más hijo que él!**

**- ¡Cari, estás loquísima!..**. – la morena le dio con un fajo de papeles en la cabeza; y sonando exagerada…

**- Por ese hombre: Sí, no puedo negarlo… **– le afirmó preguntando de nuevo… **– ¿será el reemplazo de Susanita, la odiosita?**

**- Vamos, Cari. No te expreses así de los muertos…** – Dolly se alejó de su lado, pero la castaña siguiendo sus pasos…

-** ¡Ay, si tú! Te duele porque era tu amiga de colegio, pero a mí, a parte de que siempre me traía de bajada, nunca la soporté. Todo el tiempo presumiendo de su status social**… – levantó la nariz y caminó con altanería… **– y no era más que una… pobretona rica de ambiciones**… – se expresó despectivamente, pero Dolly…

**- ¿Desde cuándo te importan los niveles sociales?.**.. – la reprendió.

**- ¡Nunca me han importado y lo sabes bien!**... – se defendió con bravura… **– Pero ella se creía la divina garza. Aunque debo ser honesta…** – buscó una silla y se sentó… **– lo único que verdaderamente admiré de ella fue que, con sus sucias artimañas, pudiera atrapar a semejante hombre…** – miró hacia la puerta… **–¿Y todo para qué? Para que terminara como terminó: demostrando la verdadera calaña con la que estaba rellena y forrada.**

Y Dolly no siguió confrontándola porque la mujer tenía justa razón de no querer también a Susana Marlowe ya que por más de una ocasión, la ex y perecida actriz le había ridiculizado en público debido a su regordeta condición y sin importarle que Caridad era nada menos que miembro de la familia del ex Presidente de la nación: Rutherford Hayes, procedente de Ohio.

. . . . .

El tiempo de estar disfrutando entre amigos, se agotó; y como último paseo de despedida y después de haber compartido sus planes, todos se dirigieron a la estación ferroviaria para adquirir los pasajes de Candy y Terry para marchar al Hogar de Pony.

Y en un central punto de reunión, finalmente la hora de despedirse, llegó. Los Grandchester emprendieron camino hacia el hotel y prepararse para salir; Los Cornwell a casa y Albert… regresó al restaurante.

Recargado en la pared, el rubio aguardó por unos minutos muy cerca a la puerta trasera de aquel lugar; unos empleados entraban y otros salían, pero el par de amigas nunca aparecieron; entonces el guapo magnate fue hacia la entrada principal y solicitó hablar con el manager.

**- ¡¿Renunciaron?!.**.. – había dicho con sobresalto.

**- Así es…** – le informó el empleado, pero Albert quería estar ciento por ciento seguro…

**- No las correría por el incidente de hace rato, ¿verdad?..**. – frunció el ceño.

**- Para nada, caballero.**

**- Bueno, disculpe las molestias**… – y estaba por darse la vuelta cuando algo se le vino a la mente… **– ¿Puede hacerme un favor?**

**- Usted dirá, Sir Andrew.**

**- Si aparece la Señorita Dolly, ¿podría darle este recado?.**.. – escribió una nota.

**- Por supuesto… **– y el hombre la recibió, pero la remisa jamás fue entregada porque aquellas fugitivas se hicieron ojo de hormiga.

. . .

Cuatro horas fue lo que duró la travesía hasta Lakewood que también notaba cambios progresivos.

Después de que el tren hizo alto total, los pasajeros comenzaron a descender y entre ellos apareció el matrimonio, siendo primero Terry quien abandonara la locomotora para ayudar a Candy y luego al pequeño Kyle que lo quiso hacer solo porque saltó desde el antepenúltimo peldaño hasta la plataforma de concreto.

Luego, sosteniendo cada uno, una mano de la traviesa criatura y llevando consigo sus maletas correspondientes, los tres buscaron la salida para tomar un servicio que los llevara hasta su destino final, no habiendo a primera mano, uno disponible.

Pasados unos minutos, un claxon se escuchó y la pareja volteó, siendo únicamente ella quien reconociera al conductor de aquel auto… – **¿Jimmy?**

**- ¡Jefe!**... – la saludó aquél conforme sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla y estacionaba debidamente el carro. Luego el chofer descendió para ayudar primero a una linda acompañante; después juntos, fueron al encuentro de Candy que no ocultó su sorpresa al ver a la joven en un estado de embarazo muy avanzado…

**- ¡Mili, ¿eres tú?!**

**- Hola, Candy…** – y a ésta le brindaron una sonrisa abrazándose las dos mujeres fuerte y cariñosamente.

**- ¿Vas hacia el Hogar, Jefe?.**.. – preguntó el guapo Jimmy Cartwright.

**- Ya no me llames así…** – lo retó envolviéndolo también en un abrazo, lo que aprovechó para bromearle… **– Así que ya vas a ser todo un papá, ¿eh?**

**- Sí…**. – contestó él muy orgulloso; luego la rubia…

**- Jimmy, te presento a…**

**- ¿Qué usted no es aquel joven que un día de nieve visitó el Hogar?.**.. – interrumpió para inquirir.

**- Mucho gusto…** – sonrió Terry al ser reconocido y extendió su mano que fue aceptada.

**- ¡Qué bien lo recuerdas!.**.. – observó la pecosa.

**- Ya ves, Jefe**… – sonriente le guiñó un ojo… **– la buena memoria. Pero vamos, yo les llevo hasta allá.**

**- ¿No tenían nada qué hacer?..**. – preguntó el castaño que al ver al joven tomando su equipaje, le ayudó.

**- No, ya íbamos de regreso**… – le contestó al actor… **– Traje a mi esposa a consulta…** – le informó a Candy que conforme caminaba a la par con Mili.

**- Me parece muy bien. ¿Y qué te dijo?.**.. – fue directo con ella.

**- Que todo está muy bien…** – le respondió la chica.

**- ¿Para cuándo das a luz?.**.. – detuvieron sus pasos en la puerta.

**- Ya es cuestión de días…** – En eso Jimmy apareció y abrió la portezuela.

**- ¡Qué maravilloso!..**. – expresó la rubia viendo como el joven movía el asiento para que Candy ingresara, aunque en su lugar lo hizo Kyle.

**- ¿Estarás presente?..**. – preguntó la jovencita y Candy percibió de ella un poco de miedo.

**- ¡Por supuesto!.**.. – la abrazó nuevamente para infundirle valor.

Segundo después la rubia entró, seguida de Terry, Jimmy ayudó a su mujer, y luego él abordó para emprender camino. Y conforme se alejaban de la terminal y se acercaban al Hogar, platicaron un poco sólo para amenizar. Aunque Candy quería saber cómo Jimmy había conquistado a Mili hasta el punto de estar esperando su primer bebé.

**- ¡Vamos, Jefe, eso no se dice!..**. – y el joven increíblemente se había ruborizado provocando las risas de los presentes.

Unos quince minutos más, se divisó las pocas luces que alumbraban el Hogar; y un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de la rubia que Terry percibió y por lo mismo la abrazó, pero no fue el único porque Jimmy a través del espejo retrovisor observó el gesto de Candy haciendo el comentario… – **Casi todo sigue igual.**

**- ¿Han llegado niños?..**. – había preguntado ella tristemente.

**- De campesinos muy pobres, porque**… – Jimmy se calló.

**- ¿Nunca recibieron la ayuda del gobierno?**... – preguntó Terry con gesto fruncido ya que muchas veces, aunque las odiaba, participó en obras de beneficencia anunciándole que los fondos recaudados ayudarían especialmente a niños sin hogar y recordando siempre la procedencia de su amada, es que no vacilaba en participar.

**- No, porque debido al incidente con Emmy consideraron al Hogar…**

**- Incompetente**... – concluyó calificativamente la rubia y el castaño la miró para seguir escuchando…

**- Así es. Siendo yo el último en ser adoptado porque después, también fue imposible que un niño procedente de ahí tuviera la oportunidad de tener una familia.**

**- ¿Y cómo lo han solventado?..**. – Terry quiso saber.

**- Entre Jimmy y Tom… **– contestó la rubia y levemente le sonrió.

**- Y tú también, porque todo lo médico proviene de ti.**

Más la plática llegó a su punto final, porque habían llegado a la tan añorada casa.

. . .

**- Es Jimmy y Mili.**.. – anunció la Hermana María al reconocer el auto del joven matrimonio… **– aunque no ubico al hombre que viene con ellos**… – pero sus ojos expresaron alegría cuando vio salir a… **– ¡Candy!**

**- ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!..**. – la voz de la Señorita Pony se emocionó y sin importarle su ya cansada condición, quitó cómicamente a la religiosa de la ventana para ella poder echar un vistazo… **– ¡Sí, es Candy!..**. – empero ya la Hermana María la había dejado sola y ya iba en camino al encuentro de la rubia que no pudo ser menos efusivo ya que ambas a medio camino, sin importarles la nieve ni lo frío del suelo, habían caído hincadas, y abrazadas, lloraban y reían al mismo tiempo.

Terry entendió muy bien el que la pecosa hasta se olvidara de él, porque ya le veía caminar a lado de la religiosa para ingresar a su amado hogar.

Y si afuera, la efusividad que se demostró fue grande, adentro las palabras no pudieron ser pronunciadas debido a que las incontenibles lágrimas y los sollozos las impedían pronunciar y sólo expresaban sus afectos con besos, abrazos, caricias, miradas amorosas pero en sus interiores, las bendiciones, los agradecimientos, la elevación de oraciones, no cesaban.

**- He vuelto a casa, Madre Mía… **– finalmente Candy pudo decir, aunque seguía llorando y en posición de rodillas ante la Señorita Pony que de la sorpresa había caído sentada en la silla más cercana de aquella cocina.

**- Una vez más, hija, vuelves a nosotras como cuando eras una niña…** – le acarició la cabeza… **– Pero anda, ponte de pie y dime ¿cómo has estado?**

**- Muy bien…** – Candy la obedeció; y limpiándose el rostro sonrió y le compartió su felicidad… **– Me he casado.**

**- ¿De verdad?.**.. – pero la voz de la Señorita Pony no se escuchó muy excitada que digamos.

**- ¿No estás contenta?.**.. – Candy le acarició el rostro.

**- Claro, claro, hija**… – la tomó de la mano… **– si tú lo estás ¿por qué no?**

**- ¡Ah! pero lo que no sabes es que… no me casé con Bryan**… – sonrió traviesa.

**- ¿No?..**. – e increíblemente el rostro de la mujer cambió y también sonrió contenta por la noticia, y Candy…

**- No…** – le aseveró… **– Me he casado con tu actor favorito.**

**- ¡Bendito!**... – la religiosa oró con fervor y luego con impaciencia preguntaría… **– ¿Y dónde está?.**.. – la rubia, con un gesto divertido, se acordó donde lo había dejado y presurosa salió en su búsqueda pero no fue necesario porque ya el resto del grupo se reunía en la sala.

Entonces Candy, pidiéndole a Terry un momentito, regresó para ayudar a su madre querida e ir con los demás.

Las presentaciones formales no fueron necesarias ya que las santas mujeres habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerle en tiempo pasado.

Después mientras ocupaban sus asientos, la Hermana María pidió permiso y fue a la cocina para preparar un poco de té conforme Candy iba a echarles un ojo a sólo 6 niños que ya descansaban plácidamente y que después de arroparlos con cariño, les dejó.

Cuando la rubia volvió, Jimmy ofreció a los recién llegados hospedaje en su casa. Candy aceptó de inmediato para la mayor comodidad de Terry que dijo…

**- Por mí no hay problema el quedarme aquí. ¡Claro! siempre y cuando haya un lugar, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que lo hay! Con la ayuda de mis muchachos**… – la Señorita Pony miró a Jimmy con agradecimiento… **– tenemos una recámara para huéspedes así como la de Candy**… – tomó una mano de ésta… **– que siempre está lista para recibirla.**

En eso, el té llegó y Candy se ofreció a servirlo indicándole a la Hermana María se sentara en su lugar; pero en lo que repartía las tazas, preguntó…

**- ¿Qué fue de Sam, Bob? ¿John?.**.. – y un silencio reinó por las miradas nerviosas que la rubia observó. **– ¿Jimmy?.**.. – a éste le exigió.

**- Pues verás, Jefe…** – el joven se rascó la cabeza… **– Sam, vino su familia por él; Bob ahora es el capataz en la hacienda de Tom; y John**… – se calló insistiendo aquella…

**- ¿Dónde está?.**.. – y al joven no le quedó de otra más que informar…

**- Se unió a la armada.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – y aquella se paralizó todita que dejó caer la taza que sostenía.

**- Pero él está bien, hija…** – le puso al tanto la religiosa María.

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**- Apenas recibimos carta suya**… – y la Señorita Pony le dio una orden a su compañera y ésta fue hacia la oficina por ella y volviendo casi enseguida, le entregó a Candy el sobre que cuando terminó de leer su contenido…

**- A ti…** – miró de nuevo a Jimmy… **– pude convencerte de no alistarte, pero a John, mi pobre John no le presté atención**… – y quiso echarse a llorar.

**- Pero no fue tu culpa**… – dijo la Hermana María… **– porque a nadie le anunció de su decisión.**

**- Lo mismo que pasó con Stear… **– la voz de Candy se había entristecido al sólo recordarlo… **– aunque él daba señales de advertencia, pero John…** – Jimmy que se acercó hasta ella…

**- Nunca lo hizo**… – completó la oración y la abrazó a modo de consolación, a lo que Kyle también sintiéndose conmovido por aquella, imitó al joven Cartright.

Después de agradecer a los dos castaños sus muestras de afecto, Candy se disculpó con respecto a su sensibilidad que siempre estaba a flor de piel, pero debía preguntar, así el asunto fuera aún más doloroso, por Tom y su investigación con referente a Emmy.

**- Yo creo que sólo el mismo Marshall podrá darte una mejor explicación de cómo obtuvo los resultados…** – y asombrada con el título con que se habían dirigido hacia su hermano de hogar ya que la rubia sólo lo recordaba como el sheriff del pueblo y no con tal autoridad para ejercerla en el país entero, después de mirar a Terry que también no pudo ocultar su impresión, Candy acordó con la Hermana María que fue quien le sugirió; y nuevamente Jimmy se ofreció a llevarlos hasta las tierras del heredero Stevenson o dejándoles el auto a su entera disposición, siendo la primera opción, lo que el matrimonio Grandchester aceptó.

Luego de convivir unos momentos más, los jóvenes Cartright se despidieron prometiendo uno estar al pendiente de cuando decidieran hacer la visita.

Más tarde, los recién llegados fueron conducidos a sus habitaciones y todos se dispusieron a descansar para recibir el nuevo día en aquel sencillo hogar pero millonario de amor y calidez; porque por la mañana, los pequeños habitantes, al toparse con rostros nuevos, lo demostraron, además de estar fascinados con sus regalos entregados y portándose muy amigables con el pequeño Kyle que tan pronto éste les tomó afecto, se olvidó hasta que sufría de papitis Terrytis aguda.

Lo que el guapo hombre aprovechó para salir en compañía de su esposa y escalar juntos por la original colina de Pony.

Al llegar al tope de ésta, abrazados para darse mutuo calor, miraron, en completo silencio, todo a su alrededor hasta que Candy comenzó a confiar…

**- No podía creer cuando Jimmy me informó que un hombre había visitado el Hogar. Al preguntarle si recordaba su nombre, corrí con la ilusión de encontrarte, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde aunque tu taza aún estaba caliente. Luego al informarme el rumbo que habías tomado, volví a correr y llegué hasta aquí.**

**- Sí, aquí fue justamente…** – Terry buscó el lugar… **– donde detuve mis pasos.**

**- ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?.**.. – ella quiso saber.

**- Tú y mi impaciencia por conocer tu lugar de infancia y del cual siempre te expresabas con tanto amor… **– el castaño la besó en la frente, y de pronto, copos de nieve comenzaron a caer…. **– Justo como en aquél entonces…** – hizo Terry la observación. Y después de darse un ligero beso en los labios, regresaron sus pasos al cálido hogar donde pasaron un par de días y Candy decidió ir a donde Tom.

. . . . .

El Rancho Stevenson lucía totalmente cambiado y por lo mismo, no podía dejar de ser admirado. Desde los inmensos campos que por el momento estaban cubiertos de un color en blanco hasta la casa recién reconstruida con un estilo victoriano y rodeada por un inmenso y bonito cercado.

En la entrada principal, Jimmy accionó el claxon y Tom no tardó en aparecer llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al ver descender de aquel auto a la rubia con toda y su comitiva.

Los abrazos y palabras de bienvenida, no faltaron y después de ser recibidos amigablemente, fueron invitados y conducidos al interior de la casa. Allá, se ofreció todo tipo de aperitivos y mientras degustaban, Candy no vaciló y preguntó por el segundo motivo de su visita. Tom le aportó la misma información que había compartido con sus madres. Y para consolarla y hacerla olvidar el tenso momento, la abrazó y le presumió una nueva crianza de caballos.

A lo que el rostro de la pecosa cambió radicalmente y gustosa se dejó llevar hacia las cuadras de impresionante dimensión.

Y allá, en el interior, todos pudieron admirar, mínimo, a unos treinta caballos, llamando la atención del pequeño Kyle uno en particular que era un potrillo de color negro.

**- ¿Qué raza es?**... – preguntó Terry al ver la curiosidad de su hijo por aquel animalito.

**- Es un Mustang…** – le informó Tom y Candy recordando una divertida situación en cierto hipódromo en Londres, no se pudo quedar callada…

**- ¿Escuchaste bien, Terry?**... – se puso el dedo índice cerca del oído y burlona… **– Dijo "MUSTANG"… **– había exagerado la pronunciación… **– porque luego sueles confundirlos con burros.**

**- ¡Candy!**... – el castaño la reprendió más luego se unió a las risas de la rubia aunque Tom no entendió del todo su chiste. Pero como todo niño que no le ve precio a las cosas pediría bien tierno…

**- Papá, ¿me lo compras?**

**- ¿Y sabes montar?.**.. – le preguntó rápidamente Tom y Kyle, con orgullo, le respondería…

**- Sí, mi Padre me enseñó.**

**- Bueno, veamos si es cierto**… – Y el guapo Marshall ensilló otro caballo un poco más grande ya que el potrillo, por lo mismo que era salvaje, era muy brioso; luego montó al niño y éste le demostró su real casta.

Y conforme observaban al pequeño jinete, Terry preguntó a qué se debía el que criara ese tipo específico de caballos. Tom le informó que los domaban para luego ser entregados a la milicia, pero además…

**- En esta temporada de invierno los dejamos libres para que vayan en busca de su propia comida y ya entrada la primavera vamos por ellos. El pequeño se quedó porque estaba lastimado de un casco.**

Y después de la breve explicación ahora fue turno de Tom a cuestionarles sobre sus planes siendo Candy quien le proporcionara los datos, aunque al hermano de crianza, le rondaba una preguntilla, que dejó de lado al ver a la rubia más feliz con ese castaño que con el pelirrojo antipático de Bryan que tampoco, era obvio, de su agrado.

Pero como todo, la hora de regresar a casa llegó y cuando se despedían Tom, increíblemente, solicitaría…

**- Sólo háganme un favor… **– y aquellos dijeron que sí y escucharon con atención… **– si tienen una nena yo quiero ser el padrino…** – y la pareja, con asombro, primero se miró y luego sonrientes aceptaron la petición aunque era demasiado pronto que eso pasara.

. . . . . .

Diez días se pasaron rápido y entre esos, la pareja hizo todo tipo de actividades; por ejemplo, un día el castaño les improvisó a los niños, una pequeña obra siendo también ellos los protagonistas y él, en el rol de un ogro malvado.

Otra ocasión, le pidieron de favor se subiera a reparar el techo mientras que Candy lo asistía pasándole el material y después curándole un par de dedos mallugados debido a los martillazos errados de lugar.

Donde sí de plano ni se metía, era a la cocina, siendo ahí la rubia quien también hacía de las suyas cuando se le quemaba la comida o agarraba algún utensilio que salía volando después de haber sido olvidado sobre la parrilla encendida.

Las religiosas no sólo reían de la preocupación en la que la mujer se envolvía sino que negaban con la cabeza por las burradas que cometía más su gran consuelo era que cuando Candy estuviera viviendo en Londres tendría quien lo hiciera todo por ella, porque de sólo imaginarse lo contrario, consideraban mucho al pobre marido que en sus manos corría el riesgo de morir de hambre.

. . . . .

Después de cenar y llevar a los niños a dormir, ocupando los adultos el área de comedor, la pareja finalmente anunció su partida. Por supuesto, los rostros de las nobles mujeres mostraron tristeza pero ellas bien sabían que aquellos debían seguir con su cometido en la vida.

De pronto, Jimmy irrumpió violentamente en el hogar llamando a… – **¡Candy!**

**- ¿Qué pasa, Jimmy?.**.. – le preguntaron y entre mezcla de emoción y preocupación.

**- ¡Mili!**... – y todos comprendieron que se trataba de la llegada del nuevo heredero Cartwright.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, la rubia salió del comedor para ir a la recámara por el maletín mientras que Terry buscó el abrigo de su mujer y cuando la vio aparecer le ayudó a usarlo, y por supuesto él fue detrás de ella.

Y en lo que estos llegaban, tendida sobre su cama y rodeada y asistida por empleadas, la pobre mujercita sufría en demasía por ser primeriza.

Cuando Candy arribó, lo primero que cuestionó fue la hora de inicio y última contracción y cuando una de las mujeres le informó… – **Vas a estar bien, Mili…** – le dio confianza a la jovencita que después de asentir arrojó un nuevo grito de dolor.

Afuera los rudos trabajadores bromeaban con la angustiosa situación de su joven patrón mientras que adentro las mujeres trabajaban arduamente ayudando en la labor de parto.

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana el bebé nació y todos desde afuera al oír el llanto del pequeño, brindaron a su salud.

Jimmy en compañía de Terry aguardaban por Candy que ya descendía por las escaleras, entonces el nuevo papá quiso saber de inmediato…

**- ¿Está todo bien?**

**- Por supuesto. Ya puedes pasar a verlos**… – Y aquel joven castaño, ni tardo corrió hacia arriba y allá sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos, lo nombraría…

**- Marcus, como el hombre que me lo dio todo.**

Después de hacerle una última revisión, Candy se despidió de ellos ya que al siguiente día partían finalmente hacia la Florida.

Y de camino de regreso al Hogar…

**- Felicidades, Doctora… **– dijo Terry sintiéndose orgulloso por su esfuerzo y abrazándola conforme eran transportados a casa.

**- Gracias…** – ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho lo que le dio a confirmar…

**- Estarás cansada.**

**- Un poco, pero la alegría que se siente recibir una nueva vida, lo alivia todo.**

**- Así como la nueva vida que tú y yo hemos iniciado juntos.**

Continuará

Muchísimas gracias, porque un año más me diste la oportunidad o de extender nuestra amistad o de conocerte por medio de tus letras.

**Lupita1797, María de Jesús, Invitada, Irene, Bermone, Liz Carter, Blanca, Darling Eveling, Jess and Gadamigrandchester.**


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del período: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

. . .

**Capítulo 17: La duda.**

. . .

La cálida brisa de Florida les daba la bienvenida a Los Grandchester conforme estos paseaban descalzos por las blancas arenas después de haberse instalado en el hotel y dejado abrigos, guantes y bufandas a lado para cambiarlos por linos blancos más delgados.

Y mientras Terry con los pantalones enrollados corría detrás de su hijo que juguetón mostraba su felicidad por conocer por primera vez aquél preciso mar, Candy divagaba disfrutando del viento que le golpeaba el rostro y sus pies gozando de las tibias olas que rompían sobre la extensa playa.

De pronto, sintió cuando alguien travieso le mojaba para hacerla sacar de su profundo letargo, y cuando Candy divisó al osado, le sonrió y después de recibir la invitación a unirse a ellos, la mujer prosiguió su caminar.

Así, contentos y felices, comenzó su estancia en la Florida, donde antes de poder visitar a conocidos, la disfrutaron primero en familia.

Después de unos días, Karen Clairse fue la primera en ser visitada. Aunque, la guapa castaña, y eso que algunos quisieron suponer que debido a la sorpresa llevada, inconscientemente se mostró un poco huraña, para no decir que cierta rubia la sintió celosa con su presencia y mayor con las muestras de cariño y lo sonriente con que Terry se conducía hacia su persona.

Pero es que habían sido muchos los años que la pareja de castaños convivió días y noches con la excusa del trabajo, que Karen, de alguna forma, se ilusionó y más por el cariño que el niño le mostraba y le tenía. El único obstáculo era Susana y cuando Terry le confió acerca de su divorcio, la actriz no negó que se emocionó pensando en alguna posibilidad a su lado.

Más al ver a la pareja juntos, Karen no ignorante de que ellos tenían un pasado y percibir lo tranquilo que su compañero de tablas estaba, se resignó y mejor cambió su cara y hasta les sugirió esa noche que fueron a cenar… – **Hay un crucero hacia Las Bahamas, ¿por qué no lo toman y se van de luna de miel?**

**- ¿Y Kyle?.**.. – preguntó el padre del chiquillo.

**- Este jovencito y yo**… – había dicho ella simpáticamente alborotando los cabellos del pequeño y luego acariciándole el rostro… **– tenemos otras cosas qué hacer**… – y el niño, cómplice, aceptó. La pareja de involucrados se miró, más Candy no estaba muy segura hasta que Terry con una sonrisa de aquellas y un ligero apretón de manos, la animó y fue entonces que finalmente su esposa se decidió. Lo que el viaje sirvió para celebrar el cumpleaños número 31 de Terry y un primero, de muchos, delicioso, excitante, muy carameloso y sin olvidar decir apasionante, día de San Valentín.

. . . . .

Para mediados del mes de Febrero regresando de su viaje, fue turno de Candy para buscar a Patty y encontrarse todavía con un simpática abuela Martha aunque debido a sus tantas locuras ahora era conducida por una silla de ruedas, más eso no le impedía dejar a lado su característica jovialidad.

Durante esos siguientes días las dos amigas salían solas para platicar de todo mientras caminaban a lo largo de la playa.

**- Todavía le extrañas.**.. – observó Candy una tarde y la morena asintió con la cabeza y dijo…

**- Eran tantas las ilusiones de casarme con él que creo que por eso no he podido olvidarle**… – había dicho Patty con pena, pero sonriente… **– Lo bueno es que tú, recuperaste a Terry**… – y la pelinegra se colgó con cariño del brazo de su amiga.

**- Golpe de suerte…** – dijo la rubia con comicidad.

**- Como haya sido, lo importante es que, ¿estás feliz con él?**

**- Sí… **– Candy respondió muy segura.

**- Ya te lo merecías, aunque… **– Patty se calló, desbarató su amarre y miró hacia el horizonte donde el sol estaba en su ocaso.

**- ¿Qué?.**.. – inquirió la pecosa.

**- Nada…** – Patty la miró y después se agachó para recoger algo que había salido del mar.

**- ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó con Bryan?.**.. – le preguntó la rubia mientras la observaba.

**- No…** – dijo firme la morena… **– porque ya no tiene caso**… – y puso el caracol en su oído y luego se lo ofreció a su amiga.

De pronto a lo lejos…

**- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!**... – y las dos mujeres giraron sus cabezas hacia aquella dirección para distinguir la pequeña figura de Kyle que corría hacia ellas dejando atrás a su padre.

**- Ya vienen por ti.**

**- Así parece…**. – contestó Candy girándose hacia ella… **– Bueno, amiga, me da gusto que estés bien.**

**- ¿Debes regresar tan pronto?.**.. – Patty se sintió nuevamente sola; y Candy tomando su mano…

**- Precisamente en pocos días me reuniré con Bryan y de ahí, partiremos hacia Londres.**

**- Te deseo mucha suerte con él… **– haciendo hincapié del pelirrojo y luego divertida… **– y en tu vida como duquesa.**

**- Gracias**… – Candy además de sonreír de sólo imaginarse cómo sería, sugeriría… **– ¿Nos escribimos?**

**- Por supuesto…**. – Y las dos mujeres se envolvieron en un abrazo. El pequeño Kyle aguardó un momento para esperar a su padre; y cuando se acercaron a ellas, los dos castaños se despidieron de Patty que al mismo tiempo que la familia se giraron sobre sus ejes y retomaron sus caminos de regreso.

Por la mañana siguiente, la familia abandonó el hotel para ir, esta vez de vuelta a casa y con mayor comodidad, al muelle y abordar el barco que los llevaría a Nueva York; y ahí, parada sobre la plataforma, Karen también les despedía gritándoles de repente al ver que el buque comenzaba su marcha… – **¡Sólo acuérdense de mí, porque si tienen una nena yo quiero ser la madrina!**

Y los tres que conformaban aquella familia rieron de su graciosa acción; y ofreciéndole un último adiós, ingresaron a sus camarotes. Allá, en lo que Kyle en la cama con su padre, jugaban a las cartas, Candy, sentada en un sillón individual, sostenía un libro y fingía leerlo porque en sí, su vista estaba fija en él pero su mente vagaba en otra cosa.

**- ¿Qué pasa, querida?.**.. – preguntó Terry levantándose para ir a su lado.

**- Nada serio, amor, sólo…** – sonrió y bajó el objeto dejando a simple vista la página que observaba… **– estoy pensando, ¿cómo le vamos a hacer si en verdad somos papás de una nena?**

Y Terry, al ver lo que aquella había dejado al descubierto, hizo grandes esfuerzos para no saltar de la emoción con la maravillosa idea pero su rostro le delató porque palideció por completo y queriendo sonar sereno tomó el libro, miró su contenido y dijo… – **No te preocupes tan pronto, linda… **– le pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y la hizo apoyar su cabeza en él… **– porque estoy seguro que si eso pasa… será un niño.**

**- ¿Así lo crees?.**.. – Candy disimuló su sonrisa cuando le miró y aquel sólo asintió positivamente con la cabeza.

. . . . .

Marzo llegó y con el mes, también el pronto regreso de Bryan a la ciudad para hacer la presentación de ese proyecto tan anhelado que era un experimento diseñado en pareja con Candy.

Pero Terry, a pesar de ocultar su molestia al saber que volverían a estar juntos, siguió dando apoyo a su mujer, aunque gracias a la gran sorpresa que el castaño dio al comenzar a tener ciertos estragos de "embarazalismo", y eso porque una noche…

… _Candy se despertó; y al no ver a su esposo a su lado, fue en su búsqueda para ir a encontrarlo en la cocina comiendo._

_**- No me regañes… **__– le pidió suplicantemente… __**– pero ¡tengo un hambre voraz!**__… – fue su excusa. Entonces Candy, burlona, le soltaría…_

_**- ¡Terry, estás embarazado!**_

_**- ¿YO?.**__.. – expresó el castaño poniéndose abruptamente de pie y llevándose las manos al abdomen; y de repente corrió hacia el lavabo y devolvió lo recién ingerido y el rostro de Candy expresó sorpresa y tuvo que ir al auxilio de su pobre marido que en cuanto pudo le preguntaría molesto… __**– ¡Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?!**__... – y ella conforme le proporcionaba ayuda, reía por el horror reflejado en la cara de él que le respondería con un…_

_**- No.**__ – Quejándose Terry infantilmente…_

_**- ¿Y por qué yo?**__... – como si eso fuera posible; empero Candy le regañaría con reproche…_

_**- Porque tú eres el padre y algo te toca…**__ – y con la noticia confirmada el castaño regresó al estanque de metal debido a la alegría sentida, más volvió a quejarse con ella o ¿con la naturaleza?…_

_**- ¡Esto es injusto!**_

_**- Pues tienes dos opciones…**__ – la pecosa se puso en jarras… __**– o cooperas y sufres los achaques del embarazo o tú das a luz a tu hijo.**_

_**- ¡Eso sí que no!... **__– respingó el castaño de la sola loca idea más así, como un verdadero loco, la abrazó, la besó y después de darle una vuelta, la dejó porque Terry tuvo que sentarse porque se mareó._

… a lo que Candy tuvo que renunciar a seguir asistiendo a Bryan, al proyecto y a la misma presentación del experimento.

**- Espero comprendas por qué lo hago. No puedo arriesgar a mi bebé a todos los químicos y demás radiaciones a las que estamos rodeados.**

**- Te entiendo muy bien, linda. No necesitas darme tanta explicación**… – En eso el silbato del gran buque con destino a Francia anunció su abordaje... **– Gracias por venir a despedirme…** – Bryan la miró con adoración.

**- Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti**… – respondió ella, pero el pelirrojo sabiendo que a cierta distancia Terry, recargado en la baranda de aquel Muelle 61 lo observaba, el muy atrevido…

**- No, hay otra cosa que puedes hacer por mí. **– Y aquella inocente preguntaría…

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Esto**… – y sorprendiendo tanto a la rubia como al castaño, el pelirrojo ¡la besó! Candy como pudo se separó y Terry que ya bufaba de la rabia, le dedicaba una buena sarta de no tan gentiles palabras; y debido a que la gente ya se arremolinaba, le fue imposible llegar hasta allá porque si no…

**- ¡Bryan!..**. – expresó la rubia espantada mirando hacia donde sabía estaba su esposo.

**- Perdón, Candy… **– dijo aquel "inocente"… **– No pude evitarlo, pero es que te quiero tanto que no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por haberte perdido estúpidamente**… – pretendió acariciarle la cara pero esta vez ella no lo dejó. **–Bueno…** – él levantó un hombro con resignación… **– ahora sí me voy…** – y tomó su equipaje pero como todo perro herido, tiró una mordida certera y rabiosa para limpiar su reputación de novio abandonado… **– Sólo una última pregunta.**

**- Dime.**.. – volvió a decir sólo que esta vez un poco temerosa.

**- ¿Estás segura que el hijo que esperas es de él?.**.. – E increíblemente la rubia se quedó muda; y aquél seguía escupiendo… **– digo, por si acaso lo olvidaste, ya que antes de que él apareciera**… – Bryan miró a Terry que ya se acercaba y apretaba los puños con deseos de tumbarle hasta el último diente pero el pelirrojo sin amedrentarse, se acercó a ella para terminar de decirle al oído… **– tuviste relaciones conmigo. Analiza bien tus días y saca tus propias conclusiones.** – Entonces Terry agarrándolo del hombro lo separó con rudeza y diciéndole muy de cerca y apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas…

**- ¡¿Por qué no te largas de una maldita vez?!**… – y de un movimiento le indicó el camino antes de confrontarse seriamente con aquél que a pesar de sostenerle la mirada furiosa y retadora a su rival, Bryan sonreía descaradamente burlón por el desconcierto provocado en el rostro de ella diciendo aún así con cinismo…

**- Ya sabes donde encontrarme, Candy, por si algún día me necesitas**…. – Y esta vez Terry le dio un ligero empellón; y Bryan fingiendo rendición, comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escalinatas de acceso pero eso sí riendo triunfador y dejando a la pareja verdaderamente confundida y con reacciones porque, los ojos de ella ya derramaban lágrimas y el corazón le latía con miedo mientras que Terry la miraba con el ceño fruncido después de que la rubia sin importarle la gente, como pudo se abrió paso entre ellas y buscó camino a donde fuera.

Pero no fue muy lejos, porque el castaño le dio pronto alcance y pensando que aquella había huido por el momento pasado, para darle confianza de que todo estaba olvidado, la abrazó comprensivamente, aunque por el modo que ella actuaba, se alertó y tuvo que preguntar… – **¿Qué cosa te dijo que te alteró de este modo?.**.. – Y la rubia sencillamente supo contestarle nada además de que le costaba mirarlo a la cara.

. . . . .

Desde que llegaron a la Mansión Baker, Candy se había encerrado en la recámara y sólo lloraba y flotaba en su mar de angustia.

Dos veces ya había rechazado la invitación a comer, entonces Terry fue a su lado y Candy que yacía acostada sobre la cama, al sentir su presencia, fingió dormir.

Con sumo amor, el castaño tomó una manta y la cubrió; después se agachó para dejarle un beso en la frente más no salió de la habitación sino que fue a sentarse en el sillón de a fondo que decoraba el lugar y desde ahí la observó queriendo ser adivino y conocer el motivo de su extraña actitud.

_- ¿Eran acaso los síntomas del embarazo?._.. – Terry se preguntó interiormente empero bien sabía que se debía a lo que Bryan le había dicho, ¿pero cómo obligarle a hablar y que ella le diera su explicación? Entonces se meció los cabellos a causa de la desesperación y le mandó su "bendición" al pelirrojo. Luego miró todo a su alrededor y de pronto, ubicó un libro que yacía sobre la mesilla de a lado, y que era el mismo que Candy llevaba tiempo estudiando, entonces lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo a modo de relajación.

Sin embargo esa dudosa tensión nerviosa que se apoderó de la pecosa se vio mayormente afectada con la sorprendente reacción de Kyle al notificársele la llegada de su hermano o hermana ya que sin miramiento alguno, el pequeño le reprochó a su padre con la siguiente puntada que se sacaría… – **¡¿Estás seguro que no mataste a mi madre para que así pudieras casarte finalmente con ella?!**... – la había señalado haciendo que el castaño primero mirara a Candy y preguntara sorprendido a su hijo…

**- ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!.**.. – pero aquel rebelde Terry en chiquito le devolvería otra cuestión…

**- ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste con mi abuela si querías tener otro hijo?!¿Es que acaso a mí ya no me necesitas?**... – le gritó y el actor con condescendencia le hablaría…

**- Kyle, hijo, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿de dónde sacaste esa absurda idea?**... – no obstante su crío le volvió a espetar…

**- ¡¿Qué importa de dónde lo saqué?! ¡Lo que importa es que es verdad! ¡Tú**… – lo apuntó… **– desde que ella apareció ya no me quieres más!…** – y como todo un Susanito, se echó de bruces sobre la cama, lloró y pataleó. Entonces el castaño al ver su claro berrinche y la excelente posición, se le acercó listo para darle un par de buenas nalgadas, pero al ver su seria intención…

**- Terry…** – Candy lo detuvo haciendo negación con la cabeza; luego ésta salió de la habitación del niño para que él arreglara el asunto con su hijo porque ya bastante tenía ella con su gran mortificación. Así que adentro…

**- Te quedarás castigado hasta que corrijas tu comportamiento, ¿me entendiste?.**.. – y de nuevo el tremendo mocoso lo confrontaría…

**- ¡¿Así como tú obedecías a mi Abuelo Richard?!.**.. – y con eso, al padre le pusieron un chupón en la boca y optó por jalarse los cabellos y contar hasta diez. Cuando se tranquilizó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para preguntar sereno…

**- ¿Qué pasa, Kyle?**... – puso su mano sobre la espaldita de su chamaco y la sobó para hacerlo calmar, cosa que resultó después que cuestionara… **– ¿Por qué del cambio?.**.. – y el niño hincándose sobre el colchón, se limpió sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, le miró a los ojos y volvió a escuchar… **– ¿No estabas contento con que Candy se quedara con nosotros?.**.. – el pequeño asintió con verdad… **– ¿Entonces?**

**- Mi abuela me dijo que así sucedería.**.. – gimoteó.

**- ¿Tu abuela?.**.. – Terry preguntó y frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

**- Greta**… – Y el castaño levantando una ceja a señal de alerta volvió a cuestionar…

**- ¿Dónde la viste?**

**- Hace tiempo cuando…** – y el niño se bajó de la cama y precisamente de debajo de la cama sacó su cajita de recuerdos. Después de abrirla, Terry miraba con azoro todo lo que el estuche contenía sacando conclusión de las muchas veces cuando se preguntó ¿dónde había quedado su armónica? Pero al ver los recortes de periódico y luego la carta que su hijo le extendía, resopló pesadamente y cerró los ojos antes de que una mala palabra de las muchas que ya le dedicaba a quien resultara responsable, se le saliera en frente de su hijo que le compartía la información… –** Esta carta me la dio cuando estuvimos, en ese lugar…** – había hecho el gesto de no saber… **– después de que me llevaron con los niños aquellos.**

**- La Corte…** – dijo Terry recordando el lugar de cuando la vio salir.

**- Sí, pero me dijo que la abriera si yo volvía a tu lado…** – Entonces el padre no vaciló y de inmediato abrió el sobre para leer lo escrito a continuación…

_Querido Kyle:_

_Mi nietecito lindo, si estás leyendo esta carta es porque tu papá ha decidido apartarte de mi camino. Yo quería que estuvieras conmigo como único recuerdo que me queda de tu Mami muerta, pero como pudiste ver, no se pudo. _

_Espero que ya hayas reconocido a la mujer que está a tu lado. ¡Sí!, es la misma mujer por la que tu pobre madre siempre sufrió, la culpable de que tu padre nunca la quisiera porque siempre estuvo pensando en ella y la prueba tú la has de tener ¿Te has dado cuenta por ti mismo como la quiere? Y si no, pronto sucederá, cuando veas que le dé los besos que a tu madre nunca le dio, o las caricias en público a las que a tu madre privó, y también las sonrisas de afecto que nunca le demostró._

_Yo te quería a mi lado, porque ellos han iniciado una familia y con eso, la pronta llegada de más hijos, donde tú, mi pobrecito niño, quedarás rezagado porque tristemente no fuiste concebido con el mismo amor, y tu padre, a ellos, sí les dará toda su atención._

_Así que a partir de ahora, de ti depende que ni ella ni otro hijo, te aparte de su lado y ocupe tu lugar. Defiende lo tuyo, Kyle. ¡Ah! y si puedes, hazle la vida imposible a ella, así como ella lo hizo con tu madre y te aseguro que tu madrecita, estará feliz allá donde está._

_Tu abuela que te quiere,_

_Greta Marlowe._

Cuando Terry terminó de leer la carta, la estrujó en sus manos y se levantó molesto con ganas de tenerla cerca y retorcerle el pescuezo no pudiéndose contener al expresar… – **¡Maldita vieja!**

Kyle al percibir su molestia corrió a su lado, se abrazó a él y arrepentido le pediría… – **Perdón, Papá.**

**- Está bien, hijo**… – dijo Terry y se giró para ordenarle… **– Mírame, Kyle**… – y el niño levantó la vista a todo lo alto que su padre era… **– Hay ciertas cosas que a tu edad es difícil darles una explicación**… – respiró profundo y tomó la carita del niño, pero al perderse en el azul iris inocente de sus ojos, el castaño se quedó callado y después de unos segundos, se sentó y jaló a su hijo para ponerlo en medio de sus piernas y hasta entonces diría… **– No sé si lo vayas a entender pero**… – carraspeó… **– mucho tiempo antes de conocer a tu madre, yo conocí a Candy. Me enamoré de ella y desde aquél entonces le amé mucho, pero por azares del destino tuvimos que separarnos.**

**- ¿Por lo del accidente de mi Madre?..**. – inquirió Kyle acariciando el rostro de su padre que asintió positivamente.

**- Yo a Susana le quise de diferente modo y no por ello me arrepiento de haberte concebido con ella y por lo mismo, no habiendo tal daño de mi parte contra tu madre. Y si te quedaste conmigo, es porque conmigo es tu lugar, ¡tú eres mío y de nadie más!…** – el niño ante la voz demandante de su padre, asintió. **– Ahora…** – el tono se suavizaría al proseguir… **– con respecto a Candy, no voy a pedirte ú obligarte a que le quieras de la noche a la mañana. Conócela, trátala más y si consideras que es merecedora de tu afecto, eso dependerá de ti. Tampoco pretendo que la veas como una madre porque ellas jamás se reemplazan sean buenas o malas. Lo que si te voy a pedir es que, en mi presencia o sin ella, ¡nunca le faltes al respeto! porque ahora Candy es mi esposa y también la madre de tu hermano, ¿entendiste bien, campeón?**

Y mirándose fija y seriamente castaño contra castaño, el niño aceptó y con el trato hecho Terry le dio un beso en la frente a su cachorro y lo dejó pero eso sí quitándole todo su "tesoro" y llevándolo consigo.

No obstante, si el pequeño Kyle pensó que todo se solucionaría y volverían a ser amigos, con ir y extender una disculpa por su rebelión a Candy, no fue así, porque la rubia, increíblemente, se puso seria con él o por lo menos eso parecía.

Y para ganarse de nuevo su afecto, Kyle comenzó hacer una serie de cosas, desde ir a pedirle ayuda con las tareas que su maestro personal le dejaba o en el comedor presumiéndole que se había comido todo incluyendo lo que no le gustaba, o llevándole algún juguete para invitarle a jugar cuando la veía sentada, pensativa mirando hacia la nada, pero el pequeño con cada esfuerzo, fracasaba, hasta que un día le comentó a su papá del extraño comportamiento de Candy para con él y Terry le consoló diciéndole que su actitud era a consecuencia del embarazo, aconsejándole que le diera tiempo y pronto todo volvería a la normalidad.

Empero el castaño mayor también recibía su porción de desplantes, ya fuera cuando él se acercaba a ella para darle un beso o ponerse romanticón, ésta de plano le rechazaba y se alejaba fingiendo cansancio; o siendo cortante cuando le preguntaban cómo estaba.

Entre arreglos con la venta de sus inmuebles, visitas al teatro y otras tantas cosas legales, Terry dejó pasar un mes, tratando de ser lo más condescendiente, comprensible y paciente que nunca fue en su vida, hasta que llegó un momento que no pudo callar más.

**- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?**

**- No me pasa nada**… – respondió Candy de lo más tranquila mirándolo por un segundo a través del espejo y siguiendo cepillando su cabello.

**- Vamos, Candy, no trates de evadirme más. **

**- ¿Por qué piensas que lo hago?**... – la pecosa se puso de pie comprendiendo que el momento de hablar había llegado.

**- ¿Éste es un claro ejemplo?..**. – le respondió con una pregunta sarcástica.

**- Son figuraciones tuyas…** – la mujer entre tres y cuatro meses de gestación, pasó a su lado, pero Terry tomándola del brazo, la giró; y al ver que Candy le evitaba mirarlo, con delicadeza le tomó del rostro y la obligó.

**- ¿También lo son por parte de Kyle?**... – ella apenada agachó la mirada… **– ¿o es que ya no estás contenta? ¿quieres hacer algún cambio? Sólo es cuestión de que me lo pidas. Por mí no habrá ningún inconveniente en conceder lo que desees**… – su voz era pausada y firme… **– porque entiendo que si no tenemos la suficiente confianza podemos…**

**- No es eso**… – Candy le interrumpió antes de llegar tan lejos; comenzó a llorar y se arrojó a sus brazos y con eso al castaño le volvió el alma a su ser.

**- ¿Entonces qué es, Pecosa?**... – le acarició la espalda… **– ¿qué te atormenta tanto? ¿por qué no me lo cuentas, linda? Te aseguro que juntos alguna solución encontraremos.**.. – y una tercera luz de esperanza… porque la primera fueron los síntomas que él mostró y la segunda el tiempo que llevaba de embarazo… hizo a Candy sentirse mejor y eso fue porque al momento de que Terry le hablaba, le abrazaba y acariciaba, el producto que cargaba en su vientre, ¡se movió! y la madre lloró de la emoción y se dijo interior y firmemente…

_**- Sí, él es el padre de mi bebé…**_– pero por el gesto incomodo que percibió de ella, el castaño se alarmó preguntando…

**- ¿Estás bien?.**.. – Y con cuidado, la llevó a sentarse a la cama.

**- Sí…** – respondió ella pidiéndole ahora… **– Terry ¡háblame!**

**- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?**... – aquel se desconcertó porque ¿no tenía muchas ganas de hablar? y se puso de cuclillas enfrente de ella.

**- Lo que sea…** – y le pecosa sonrió y se tocó donde sintió la leve incomodidad corrigiendo… **– Es más, háblale al bebé.**

**- ¿Y qué le digo?.**.. – preguntó incoherentemente nervioso y Candy volvió a sonreír, le tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentir el movimiento.

**- Es que cada vez que hablas, se mueve… **– y el castaño sintió extraño al tocar el apenas abultado vientre y percibió lo dicho cuando contento dijo…

**- ¿Es cierto lo que dice Mamá, bebé?**... – pero mirando a Candy… **– entonces es una niña**… – sonó muy seguro pero presuntuoso como su personalidad concluiría… **– que desde ya le gustan los hombres guapos como yo… **– y después de sonreír, Candy le miró y…

**- Lo siento…** – se disculpó y le acarició el rostro; entonces él le tomó su mano; le besó la palma y le preguntaría…

**- ¿Me dirás qué fue lo que pasó?**

¿Tú, mujer, te atreverías?

. . . . . .

William Albert Andrew a tanta insistencia de su sobrino Archibald Cornwell solicitó entrevistarse con el dueño de la empresa bancaria más grande por capitalización en el mercado que no formaba parte del índice bursátil Down Jones. Y para mediados del mes de Abril el guapo magnate, como siempre acompañado de su incondicional George Johnson arribó a la ciudad de San Francisco, California.

La hermosa residencia de aquel banquero abrió sus puertas y dio paso a nuestro guapo personaje y un hombre alto, de buen porte y bigote, recibió a Albert en la sala de su despacho.

Fue un buen rato, que encerrados en aquel lugar, los hombres hablaron de todo tipo de negociaciones llegando a un acuerdo inmediato y como sello correspondiente…

**- Sea usted bienvenido a Banco de Italia en América, Sr. Andrew.**

**- Muchísimas gracias, Sr. Giannini**… – Albert estiró su brazo y cuando estrechaban manos…

**- Oh, nada, nada, es siempre mi gusto contar con gente y espíritu nuevo.**

**- Entonces con su permiso, nos retiramos…** – y acompañados caminaron hacia la salida de aquel despacho y después de volver a despedirse, Albert y George dirigieron sus pasos hacia donde estaba su vehículo estacionado pero un leve tarareo que provenía del jardín, atrapó la atención del rubio y miró en aquella dirección y observó a una mujer de cabellos negros que mientras decía las líneas de la canción arreglaba con cuidado y amor unos rosales.

Increíblemente Albert reconoció a la mujer y sonriente dijo para sí… _– __**Creo que con esto ya tengo los motivos suficientes para establecerme definitivo en California.**_

Y pidiéndole a su secretario unos minutos, con firme paso, el rubio llegó hasta ella pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando divisó una hermosa ración de Dulce Candy siendo lo primero que preguntara… – **¡¿Dónde las consiguió?!..**. – ella, vistiendo jeans y que estaba sentada en cuclillas, por supuesto brincó al simple hecho de reconocer su voz y cayó sentada sobre el césped debido a la impresión y Albert ayudándola se disculparía… **– Perdón, señorita, no fue mi intención…** – pero ocultando su sonrisa traviesa.

**- Está bien… **– dijo ella dejándose ayudar y limpiándose el trasero en el trayecto; luego cuando estuvo de pie, intentaría escapar pero…

**- ¡Espere!…** – Albert la jaló del brazo y cuando la giró… **–Así que es usted.**

**- Sí, eso parece…** – sonó sarcástica.

**- ¿Y qué hace aquí?**… – el rubio quiso saber y la morena hizo una cara de extrañeza devolviéndole la pregunta con nuevo sarcasmo…

**- ¿Qué piensa usted?**

**- No lo sé…** – dijo Albert y bromista… **– ¿trabaja de jardinera?**... – y por el gesto de ella, el rubio se rió.

**- Muy gracioso, caballero**… – y con enfado, volvió a intentar poner retirada y de nuevo…

**- ¿Por qué me huye?.**.. – le preguntó cuando la detuvo.

**- ¿Yo?.**.. – Dolly se apuntó… **– ¡Para nada!**

**- Sí, sí lo hace, porque en nuestro último encuentro en Chicago, yo regresé para disculparme con usted pero ya no la encontré.**

**- Lo que pasa es que me aburro fácilmente estando en un mismo lugar.**

**- ¡Qué curioso! Solía pasarme igual.**

**- ¿Cómo?.**.. – ella hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

**- Yo también como usted me gustaba la vagancia hasta que no pude evadir más mis obligaciones, ¿es el mismo caso con usted?**

**- Así es, acompañado de una letanía de que yo, por ser mujer, llegué a cierta edad donde tuve que dejar a lado mis gustos por la vida nómada para echar raíces con el sedentarismo y vaya usted a saber ¿quién ese señor?**… – y lo había dicho tan graciosa que Albert rió con ganas y por esa franqueza mostrada Dolly se unió a sus risas.

**- Es usted muy linda cuando ríe… **– el rubio la complementó e increíblemente sarcástica…

**- ¡Vaya! Pues gracias**… – y comprendiendo la pedrada…

**- Lamento mucho todo lo sucedido**… – había dicho como todo un caballero, también tomó su mano y la besó; a lo que ella se sonrojó y aceptaría la disculpa…

**- Está bien**… – y por instantes se miraron y sonrieron ligeramente; pero ella para dejar a lado el nerviosismo que aquel hombre le causaba, retomaría la respuesta a la pregunta hecha…

**- Estas rosas las adquirí en uno de mis tantos escapes. No recuerdo certeramente donde, ¿no le parecen bellas?..**. – sin desprenderla, la mujer tomó una entre sus manos y la olió.

**- Yo lo creo…** – Albert se acercó para acariciar una flor oyendo de ella...

**- Por su aroma y hermosura se puede sentir que fueron creadas con mucho amor.**

**- Y así fue…** – Y ante la afirmación…

**- ¿Cómo lo sabe?..**. – le preguntó ella y le miró desconcertada.

**- Porque cada cosa tiene su historia y esta rosa no es la excepción.**

**- ¿Usted la conoce?.**.. – ella inquirió y caminó.

**- Efectivamente… **– Albert le siguió y en breves líneas le contó la procedencia de la Dulce Candy y Dolly por el modo en que el rubio se expresó de aquella chica no negó que los celillos la carcomieron un poco y se giró para marcharse, pero el guapo magnate la sujetó de la mano y nuevamente la hizo girar. Y en un acto tempestivo, finalmente la besó. Dolly sin cerrar los ojos, se dejó llevar por el impulso de aquel, pero sintiéndose celosa, quiso zafarse de él que ya la envolvía en un abrazo, más los labios de Albert eran tan adictivos que no pudo y mejor disfrutó de la caricia, y cuando él separó su boca, la miró profundamente preguntándole…

**- Dolly, ¿habrá un pequeño espacio en tu corazón para un loco que desde la primera vez que te vio quedó perdidamente enamorado en la negrura de tus ojos?.**.. – Empero aquella le devolvería la pregunta…

**- ¿La hay en el tuyo, William Albert Andrew?**

**- Sí…** – y por la firmeza en la respuesta, ahora fue turno de ella de besarlo y el guapo rubio sonrió por la intrepidez de la mujer y volviendo a las bromas..

**- ¿No se enojarán tus patrones si te ven así conmigo?.**.. – Después de…

**- No lo creo**… – y risas en conjunto, se hicieron las debidas presentaciones… **– Soy Dolly Giannini.**

. . . . . . . . .

Los siguientes tres meses fueron de mucha actividad y tensión. Empezando con Candy que a pesar de sentirse segura sobre su embarazo, la duda no dejaba de decir presente y sinceramente, no pudo confesarle a Terry aquello que Bryan le había sembrado. Más comprendió que para no levantar sospechas tuvo que volver a su carácter usual.

Por su parte, Terry ya había anunciado a sus padres la llegada de su segundo hijo, haciendo que su viaje hacia Londres fuera programado hasta después de su nacimiento. El teatro también ya había quedado del todo aniquilado siendo Robert Hathaway quien lo lamentara mayormente y un grito de ¡No puedes hacer esto! por parte de Karen.

Con Los Andrew las cosas marchaban un poco mal, hablando en el ambiente familiar, ya que Albert, después de aquel disgusto pasado, no quiso volver a comentarlo y se distanció un poco, pero en el momento de anunciarle a la Tía Abuela Elroy su firme decisión de moverse a California, la matriarca se negó rotundamente no habiendo otra opción que quedarse a lado de Sarah Leagan.

Archibald, por su sugerencia y agregando la delincuencia en la que Chicago estaba envuelta, ya había puesto tierra de por medio buscando con ello la protección de su familia y quedando así al frente de los negocios que Albert había arreglado en San Francisco mientras que el rubio seguía al pendiente de las finanzas en la Ciudad del Viento y dándose algunos tiempos para hacer visitas a Dolly, primero como su pretendiente.

Todo en el Hogar y sus alrededores marchaba bien; la Señorita Pony y Hermana María contaban con excelente salud y gracias al apoyo de Tom, Jimmy y ahora un extra aporte por parte de Terry, el orfanato no carecía de necesidades.

Pero para mediados del mes de Agosto…

**- Estamos finalmente en casa, señor**… – había dicho: un jovenzuelo de 20 o 21 años de edad, conforme descendía de un buque militar recién encallado en las aguas de San Diego, California… al hombre moreno que con mirada triste recorría todo a su alrededor y luego se agachaba para atrapar un puño de tierra y decir con nostalgia…

**- América, tú y yo nos volvemos a encontrar…** – y se la llevó a los labios, la besó y después de eso, la devolvió al suelo.

La Guerra Civil en China ya llevaba un año en curso, pero para finales de Julio de ese 1928, Estados Unidos había ordenado a sus tropas militares abandonar aquel país.

**- ¿A dónde vamos, señor?.**.. – preguntó nuevamente el joven ayudando con su mochila al veterano de guerra.

**- Tengo tantos lugares en mente, John, que no sé por dónde empezar**… – pero la algarabía de otros militares, empujaron al hombre aquel y tuvo que hacerse a un lado.

**- Usted sólo ordena, Capitán…** – se cuadró frente a él… **– y yo le sigo a donde quiera.**

**- ¿Chicago o Florida?**... – se apoyó sobre el hombro de aquel soldado.

**- Chicago donde está su hermano o Florida donde está quién le espera.**

**- ¿Crees que ella lo siga haciendo?**... – John respiró hondo.

**- Ahí sí no sabría que responderle, mi Capitán.**

Y sin siquiera imaginar, que unas cuantas millas lo separaban de su sangre, Alistar Cornwell en compañía de John, hijo de Pony, caminaron hacia la estación de trenes para marchar decididamente a Chicago.

Continuará

Hola, queridas. Me siento muy emocionada de poder enviarles este primer saludo en este primer día del nuevo año.

**Blanca, Bermone, Pathya, Irene, Lupita1797, Candy667, Puka-Choko, Betty Suazo, Liz Carter e Invitada.**

Thank you very much for your attention!


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del período: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

. . .

**Capítulo 18: La llegada.**

. . .

El verano estaba en su punto ideal; unos días eran cobijados por el astro sol, otros por cortinas de pesada lluvia, y precisamente la tarde en que Alistar y John arribaron a Chicago, llovía.

La gente que llegaba a pasar a su lado les miraba con curiosidad debido a sus atuendos militarizados, pero algunos hombres inclinaban sus cabezas y rumoraban entre ellos reconociendo a un veterano de guerra.

Stear sonreía a aquellos que le mostraban respeto aunque ya no era su misma sonrisa jovial sino que ahora era una mueca que le había dejado… su discapacidad.

**.**

_Sí, su participación con las tropas francesas en la Primera Guerra Mundial había dejado mella en él. Todos le daban por muerto, hasta él mismo lo creyó cuando se sintió herido en manos del enemigo y dijo adiós definitivo a lo más querido; pero volviendo a recordar las últimas palabras de su amigo Domy, hizo su último esfuerzo y como pudo, logró saltar de aquel artefacto volador y en el aire activó su paracaídas cayendo en una zona totalmente desconocida._

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? No lo supo de momento, sólo cuando abrió los ojos, se topó con la mirada clara de una mujer ya de edad avanzada que le sonreía pero no entendiendo lo que le decía; luego comenzó a recorrer el lugar, parecía un hospital de refugiados. Y parado al pie del camastro donde Stear yacía acostado, divisó a un hombre vestido de blanco; y cuando quiso enderezarse para apoyarse y quedar sentado, se dio cuenta que su brazo izquierdo había sido amputado._

_Con un dialecto extraño, el hombre aquel se dirigió a la mujer mientras que él corría a lado del paciente que por más de ocho años había permanecido en estado de coma, y con un mal acento inglés le pidió a Stear se quedará tranquilo al ver el horror que los ojos del moreno comenzaban a expresar ya que el ex militar no negó sentirse fatal debido a su miembro perdido más interiormente su ser agradeció el simple hecho de estar vivo._

_Cuando Stear preguntó al galeno…_

_**- ¿Dónde estamos?..**__. – el hombre conforme revisaba sus reflejos, su rostro demacrado y delgado así como su complexión entera a causa del tiempo postrado en aquella cama de madera, le respondió…_

_**- En territorio ruso.**_

_**- ¿Cómo vine a dar aquí?.**__.. – el moreno preguntó completamente perturbado._

_**- Al estallar la guerra, mucha gente buscó refugio y usted cayó cerca de una caravana y ellos, sin importarle que se trataba de un enemigo, le trajeron hasta estos linderos. ¿Recuerda su nombre?..**__. – cuestionó el médico concluyendo el chequeo._

_**- Sí, soy… **__– y Stear se llevó la mano a la cabeza._

_**- Está bien, no se fatigue mucho. Ha dormido demasiado que es normal que se sienta aturdido…**__ – y con calma el paciente fue devuelto a la cama no abandonando aquel lugar hasta que estuviera cien por ciento recuperado y conforme lo iba haciendo, el moreno se iba adaptando a su nueva condición de vida y ayudaba en lo poco que podía._

_Así el tiempo siguió su curso hasta que llegó la hora de volver, reportándose con aquella brigada en China y montándose en el buque aquel, donde fue que, gracias a sus pláticas entabladas, Stear ubicó a John resultando ser aquel chiquillo que de antaño un día "arrollara" y hermanito de Hogar de su inolvidable Candy._

_**.**_

Parado sobre la acera de concreto, Stear admiraba los tremendos cambios hechos en Chicago. De pronto, sus ojos divisaron uno de los tantos bancos pertenecientes a su familia; entonces pidiéndole a John, que se convirtió en su fiel lazarillo, se condujeron hacia las oficinas matrices del Consorcio Andrew.

El guardia de seguridad les abrió la puerta de acceso, más de inmediato se le preguntó el motivo de su visita, pero gracias a que George abandonaba el elevador…

**- ¿Joven Stear?.**.. – se preguntó para sí con cierto temor; sin embargo cada vez que sus pasos se acercaban a Cornwell, su visión y corazón le temblaban de la impresión. Stear también lo divisó y sonriendo, le saludaría…

**- Hola, George… **– y el hombre aquel lo primero que supo hacer fue abrazarse fuertemente del reaparecido y mientras lo palpaba, su ser se paralizó al percatarse de lo que faltaba. Sus ojos se entristecieron pero al ver la sonrisa que recordaba, le pidió de inmediato…

**- Vamos arriba. El Sr. Williams sigue en la oficina.**

**- ¿El Tío Abuelo todavía vive?.**.. – cuestionó el ex inventor con gracia a lo que George sonrió ya que Stear nunca se enteró quien era en verdad el patriarca. Y cuando emprendían camino, a petición de John, éste se quedó a esperarlo en el lobby.

Entre constantes "No puedo creer que estés vivo" y agradecimientos a la vida, llegaron a la suite presidencial. No obstante, antes de ingresar, le solicitó aguardara afuera; entonces cuando el asistente estuvo adentro…

**- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tan pronto enviaste el telegrama?..**. – Albert que parado a un lado del librero y conforme buscaba algo de suma importancia, le preguntó mirándole apenas de reojo; pero el mutismo en el que George se encontraba, hizo que el guapo rubio dejara su actividad para mirarle de frente y ver la consternación en la que su empleado estaba… **– ¿Estás bien?.**.. – volvió a cuestionarle mientras se acercaba a él que no se había alejado mucho de la puerta.

**- William…** – George le nombró con quebrada voz.

**- ¿Si?**... – respondió el magnate desconcertado al ver que su empleado le abría la puerta y le daba indicación de que mirara a donde supuestamente había quedado Stear rezagado, pero Albert que no miró a nadie preguntaría… **– ¿Qué es?**... – George salió para darse cuenta que el sobrino de aquel, había conducido su persona hasta el gran ventanal.

Albert había seguido a su empleado, y sorprendido, al notar la presencia de ese hombre, miró con ceño fruncido de nueva cuenta a George que le asintió positivamente. Entonces el magnate caminó hasta él, no queriendo hacer mucho ruido ya que el moreno estaba sumamente pensativo; luego Albert cerró los ojos para calmar su emoción y poniendo una mano sobre un hombro, fue hasta ese momento que Stear giró su cabeza para toparse con el rubio amigo no sabiendo quién sorprendía a quién.

Sin decirse palabra alguna, los dos hombres se miraron e instante después, también se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo expresando Albert cerca de su oído… – **¡Dios! ¡Estás vivo!.**.. – se separó, lo miró, y de nuevo lo abrazó. Y minutos transcurridos… **– Ven, vayamos adentro porque hay tanto qué decir**… – y a la par caminaron hacia el recinto directivo y allá, ocupando la sala de la oficina, tío, sobrino y asistente comenzaron a responderse alternadamente la larga lista de preguntas que todos tenían y hacían.

Empezando con Albert que compartió desde el parentesco que los unía y el por qué de su "secreto"; a George le tocó notificar acerca de los negros sucesos, desde recibir la noticia de su deceso y también la de los Leagan habiendo no mucha sorpresa por parte de Stear que ahora fue su turno de informar lo vivido y padecido en aquella pasada guerra.

Más debido a la nostalgia de esos crudos recuerdos, Albert avivó el ambiente mencionando cosas alegres: como la llegada de los hermosos hijos de Archie que mirándose entre los tres con complicidad, no querían ni imaginarse la sorpresa tan grande que se llevaría con la noticia de su regreso, sin olvidar claro, la impresión para la Tía Abuela Elroy, Candy y la pobre Patty.

**- ¿Irás a verla pronto?**... – preguntó el rubio después de informarle con respecto a ellas pero en específico lo que la morena había sufrido con su ausencia y el hecho de que todavía vivía pensando en él.

**- No lo sé, porque también quiero ver a Archie que me dices está en California y de donde yo acabo de llegar; Candy en Nueva York y a lado de Terry, y… Patty en la Florida…** – y marcando imaginativamente los puntos cardinales… **– Tendría que viajar de costas a costas.**

**- Bueno, a Archie podríamos hacerlo llamar urgentemente y encontrarte con él aquí… **– Albert miró a George y éste asintió. **– Con Candy podemos usar la excusa de ir a despedirla ya que se marcha a Londres, tal vez ¿después de qué visites a Paty?**… – pero por el extraño modo de actuar de Alistar… **– ¿tienes miedo a que te rechace por tu discapacidad?**... – inquirió Albert y el moreno, raro en él, respondió con altivez…

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡porque gracias a las personas que me socorrieron, es que estoy vivo y en ese lugar también me enseñaron que la "discapacidad"**… – se tocó la frente con un poco de molestia… **– se crea aquí en la mente y no a la falta de alguna parte de tu cuerpo!**

**- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte…** – Albert extendió su mano al disculparse.

**- No, Tío…** – Stear la aceptó comprendiendo que había hecho uso de la agresión… **– Tú, discúlpame.**

**- Entonces no pasó nada**… – el rubio sonrió y propuso… **– ¿Te parece si vamos a casa? En lo que George…** – le miró de nuevo… **– lleva un doble telegrama**… – y el empleado simplemente asintió y en menos de diez diez minutos los tres abandonaron el edificio para ir en dirección a la mansión de ahí en Chicago, más en el camino Stear cambió de parecer y quiso ir a Lakewood antes de presentarse con la Tía Abuela Elroy y de paso, el que John fuera a su Hogar donde le recibieron alegremente.

. . . .

El telegrama enviado por George tuvo efecto rápido, porque así de rápido, Archie se presentó en Chicago, pero su impaciencia… por saber el motivo por el cual lo habían hecho volver… era tanta que como pudo, le sacó información al asistente y éste se vio en la necesidad de decirle el por qué requerían de su presencia.

**- ¡¿Dónde está?!.**.. – gritó Archie en medio del hall de la enorme mansión de las rosas y mirando todo a su alrededor; Albert que salía del despacho, se recargó sobre el umbral de la puerta, se divirtió un poco con la actitud de su sobrino preguntando…

**- ¿Quién?**

**- ¡Vamos, Albert, no juegues!**... – lo amenazó conforme se dirigía a él… **– ¡Ya George me lo comentó todo!**

**- ¿Y qué te contaron si se puede saber?.**.. – se escuchó la voz de Stear a sus espaldas y Archie de repentina acción atrapó y estrujó fuertemente las solapas del impecable traje de Albert que después de mascullar…

**- ¡Diablos! Es cierto…** – el hermano menor cerró fuertemente los ojos y apoyó su frente en el pecho del rubio, que sonrió y a la vez, palmeó la espalda del elegante ante la evidente convulsión mezclando llanto y risa pero a la vez negándose a confrontar al moreno que ya había conducido sus pasos y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia de aquel.

Empero al ser percibida su presencia, Archie se giró finalmente y sin mirarlo, se abrazó fuertemente a él; y conforme Albert y Stear se miraban sonrientes, el menor de los Cornwell comenzó a reprochar infantilmente a su hermano, desde el hecho de haberse ido sin despedirse de él, el haberlos engañado por tanto tiempo creyéndole muerto y arremetiendo duramente contra el evento al ver a su hermano incompleto, a lo que Stear, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro le dijo…

**- Hey, lo importante es que estoy vivo, ¿no? y eso no cambia para que dejemos de ser hermanos… **– a lo que Archibald sólo agachó la cabeza apenado por su comentario.

. . . . .

Para los siguientes días, Los Cornwell se la pasaron juntos, recorriendo, recordando, hablando, compartiendo y visitando todo lo que solían hacer y lo nuevo también; hasta que Archie le pidió a su hermano irse con él a San Francisco para presentarlo ante su familia. Más Stear respondería…

**- Sí, lo haré, pero será después de hacer unas visitas**… – siendo la primera de ellas…

La Tía Abuela Elroy llevaba semanas no queriendo salir de sus aposentos y a pesar de la nostalgia sentida debido al distanciamiento por parte de Albert y Archibald, no desistía de culpar a la rubia Candice White de todo lo que le sucedía. ¿Pero cómo dejar de hacerlo si Sarah le hostigaba con lo mismo la mayor parte del tiempo?

Más con el retorno de Alistar, la actitud de la mujer mayor cambió radicalmente y no sólo agradeció postrada de rodillas por la devolución de su familiar sino que en medio de su llanto y gusto, se disculpó con Albert y prometió pedir perdón y corregir su falta contra la más agredida; y para empezar a demostrar su arrepentimiento, delante de sus tres sobrinos, le puso final e inmediatamente un alto, a la Señora Leagan.

Cuando estuvo a solas, Elroy escribió una carta dirigida a Candy que cuando ésta la recibió no negó que le desconcertó el hecho porque no solamente eran unas sencillas líneas, sino que con toda elegancia y cuidadoso manuscrito, el sobre sellado decía… Candice White Andrew… y luego mirando un pequeño estuche que contenía el emblema de oro que correspondía a todo miembro del Clan.

Pero la rubia siendo sensible por naturaleza y con otro tanto debido a su estado de embarazo, no pudo leer el contenido y le solicitó a Terry hacerlo por ella y conforme éste le leía las siguientes líneas, sonreía divertido de las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su pecosa esposa…

**- Querida Hija Mía…** – y con ello hasta él hizo un gesto de sorpresa más proseguiría…

_¡Perdón! Aunque sé que debería hacerlo en persona y de rodillas, más ya estoy vieja y no sé si la vida me dé nuevamente la oportunidad para tenerte en frente y pedírtelo mirándote a los ojos._

_A lo largo de mi vida, la vida misma, hoy y siempre tú, me han dado una buena lección. _

_Sé que te causé daño y me atrevo a pedir amparo a tu piadoso corazón de que, desde donde estés, me concedas mi petición; esperando que no sea tarde, Candy, para devolverte un poco, lo que hoy a mí, la vida, en mucho, me devolvió: tu lugar correspondiente como parte de esta familia. Así que, sábete desde este instante una Andrew. Y sabré que me has concedido tu perdón, cuando te conduzcas a todos y menciones nuestro apellido. Y yo me sentiré orgullosa si así lo hicieres._

_Infinitamente agradecida,_

_Tu Tía Abuela_

_Elroy Andrew_

Terry después de finalizar con la carta, se fue a sentar a un lado de su conmovida esposa para abrazarle y darle consuelo, empero ésta no perdió oportunidad de llorar abiertamente sobre su pecho.

… Y es que las cosas para con ella no podían estar mejor, ya que a la última revisión del médico, éste le aseguró que su estado de gestación, no sobrepasaba a los siete meses dando una fecha de alumbramiento para mediados de Noviembre comprendiendo Candy que con la intriga de Bryan simplemente se había sugestionado mortalmente.

Entonces con lo confirmado, Candy tuvo que hablarlo con Terry y éste con semejante cosa ¡cómo pidió al averno la oportunidad de tener una vez más a Bryan cerca! y también siendo ahora su turno de ponerse serio con la pecosa por la falta de confianza y el haberse generado la duda, aunque en esta parte no la culpaba mucho porque él, ignorante de la relación que hubo entre ellos, no lo estaba. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que ella, como siempre quería cargar sola con la tortura, pero cuando Candy le preguntó…

**- Entonces, si supieras que el niño no es tuyo, ¿aún así me aceptarías?.**.. – Y lógico, hombres…

**- Pero el doctor ha dicho que no lo es**… – la esquivó tangentemente.

**- Eso no te pregunté**… – respingó ella y Terry estaba listo para dar su firme veredicto sin embargo, se contuvo, tragó saliva y después de unos segundos dijo…

**- Francamente… no lo sé…** – interponiéndose con eso una ligera barrera de distanciamiento entre los dos rebeldes porque ninguno cedía fácilmente; pero gracias al bendito libido que por las noches abrumaba e instigaba susurradoramente al oído de la rubia, fue que ésta comenzó a buscar a su marido, aunque no iba tan lejos, sólo era cuestión de girarse, quitar la línea de almohadones que los dividía y listo. Pero cuando Terry, acostado de lado derecho y abrazado a un sencillo cojín, la sintió, abrió un ojo y aguantándose por reír, sí le dijo burlón…

**- Que has cruzado línea enemiga**… – y con su mano le indicó la barrera respondiéndole el némesis…

**- Yo no tengo la culpa que de este lado esté lo que busco**… – y Candy quitó el último obstáculo que los separaba, y el castaño moviendo de nuevo su mano y conforme buscaba las sábanas para cubrirse, preguntaba irónico…

**- ¿Ah, si? y ¿qué se te perdió por aquí?**

**- Un antojo…** – le respondieron cerca del oído y mientras le mordían la orejita, con el dedo índice comenzó a jugar los labios del guapo hombre. Pero Candy al ver que Terry parecía de verdad no interesado, ese mismo dedo comenzó a descender lentamente trazando la barbilla, la garganta, el pecho desnudo, el abdomen y cuando llegó a la pretina del pijama… ¡diablos! fue interrumpida.

Entonces el hombre se removió para quedar boca arriba y toparse con los ojos de su mujer que estaba más que encendida pero antes de conceder el antojo y acariciándole el rostro, él le hizo una pregunta… – **¿Estás segura que podemos hacerlo?**... – Ella le dio un sencillo…

**- Positivo**… – y se acercó para atrapar la boca de él; empero éste a pesar de que también la extrañaba, se resistía a cooperar…

**- No quiero lastimarte**… – fue su excusa empleada conforme la separaba un poco…

**- Y no lo harás…** – su mujer le confirmó, tomó la mano masculina para que le acariciara en la zona de urgencias mientras que lo envolvía en un desesperado beso, lo suficiente para que la bandera de la paz se levantara entre ellos y gozaran de esa noche haciendo el amor; después mientras descansaban, ambos coincidían que después de una guerra, indudablemente, se disfrutaban mejor. Y de eso modo, resolvieron sus diferencias llegando a común acuerdo: no más secretos entre los dos.

. . . . .

La hora de despedir al verano llegó y a la entrada del otoño Candy cumplía ocho meses de embarazo.

Los Grandchester ya todo lo tenían listo y empacado, sólo aguardaban la llegada del nuevo retoño para partir hacia otro destino.

Y mientras ese día llegaba, una tarde en la que Terry atendía una llamada con su abogado, Candy acostada cómodamente en el sofá, le leía un libro a Kyle mientras éste dibujaba lo que su mente imaginaba conforme la historia era relatada.

Minutos después, la presencia del niño fue requerida y Kyle acudió al llamado de su padre que no queriendo notarse molesto, sí le regañó por haber dejado olvidado en el último peldaño de las escaleras: un juguete.

Y en lo que el chiquillo obedecía y seguía escuchando la cantaleta de su padre, Candy tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño y sin esperar por ayuda, se puso de pie, pero desafortunadamente, la rubia, al dar el paso, pisó un solitario lápiz de color y resbaló cayendo aparatosamente.

El grito de aquella atrajo la atención de los castaños y empleados, más Terry ya corría hacia ella y con espanto le preguntaría al ver el rostro de dolor de su mujer… – **¿Estás bien?.**.. – Candy a pesar del impacto contra el suelo, sonó tranquila para no angustiarlo además de que Kyle increíblemente lloraba, pero…

**- ¡Oh, Dios!.**.. – expresó Terry y la rubia le comentó al verse…

**- Se rompió la fuente**… – ella cerró los ojos y pidió fervorosamente por la vida de su bebé.

Y sin esperar nada, el castaño la levantó para llevarla de inmediato al hospital, alcanzando Sally, la doncella, a cubrirla con la manta mientras que una segunda empleada ya traía la maleta preparada, pero antes de salir, Candy… – **Kyle, no llores, amor, no pasó nada…** – y al finalizar la frase, la primera contracción se presentó; entonces el hombre no perdió más el tiempo y salió a toda prisa con su mujer quedándose Sally al cuidado de Kyle que sorpresivamente no dejaba de culparse por el lamentable suceso conforme la otra empleada iba detrás del actor que después de dejar a Candy en la parte trasera del auto, se dirigió al volante y en cuestión de segundos, encendió motor y voló.

Al arribar al nosocomio, en lo que el castaño bajaba a su mayormente adolorida mujer, la empleada nuevamente corrió hacia el interior de aquel lugar y pidió urgentemente la asistencia.

Cuando los médicos acudieron al auxilio, Terry ya había cruzado la puerta; sobre la camilla le ayudaron a poner a la enferma y sin soltar la mano de su esposa, conforme informaba lo sucedido, llegaron a la sala de operaciones siendo imposible el ingreso para él.

Y en lo que adentro Candy suplicaba rescataran la vida de su bebé, afuera Terry pedía por la de ella y se lo hizo saber al último galeno en entrar al quirófano…

**- Si es cuestión de elegir, por favor, ¡sálvenla a ella!**... – y la puerta se cerró.

Terry comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro y después de unos instantes, se sentó toscamente y golpeaba incesantemente la pared con la cabeza. La empleada al ver la desesperación de su patrón, confiada se le acercó para decirle…

**- Ambos estarán bien, no pierda la fe…** – Terry le miró, al principio con un dejo de molestia, pero luego agradeció su ayuda tomando la mano de la mujer e increíblemente se la besó y ésta aprovechó ese impulso, para elevar una oración que él, claramente escuchó. Y cerrando los ojos, el castaño dijo para sí…

**- Nunca te he pedido nada, porque sabes que soy un hereje de lo peor, y hoy no te pido por mí, sino por ella. Por mi mujer. ¡Sálvala! Apiádate de este vil cobarde que no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ella. ¿Me llamas egoísta? Sí, también reconozco que lo soy, porque un hijo, sé que puedo volver a procrearlo pero, ¿quién me dará de vuelta a mi Candy? Nadie más que sólo tú**… – se llevó las manos al rostro y pronunció con voz audible… **– ¡Sólo tú!**

. . . . . . . . . .

La noche pintó los cielos y en Florida todavía se sentía el clima veraniego y para Patty era ya una costumbre salir a caminar por la orilla de la playa; ya venía de regreso a casa, cuando a su paso dejó a un grupo de jóvenes donde unos disfrutaban de las tibias aguas del mar y otros tantos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, que al verla pasar le sonrieron a modo de saludo. Patty sólo inclinó la cabeza y prosiguió con su andar.

Unos metros recorridos, la morena divisó a una pareja dándose plena y abiertamente muestras de su cariño. Ella se sintió cohibida por tal atrevimiento por parte de aquellos, aunque interiormente también sintió celos por la joven esa, por sus amigas y por todas aquellas que tuvieran a su lado, una pareja.

La linda abuela Martha, si una vez quiso jugar de cupido con la rubia Candy, por su nieta intentó presentarle a cuanto excelente partido conocía, pero la pobre dama siempre fracasó con su misión.

Pero es que en la mente, alma y corazón de Patty se negaban a darse la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más y no tanto porque su aspecto se lo impidiera, ya que todos la elogiaban de que era linda, esbelta e inteligente; más el recuerdo de Stear era más fuerte que dominaba todos sus sentidos y más de una vez deseó ser ella, como esa joven que para muchos no era lo correcto, se dejaba acariciar y besar sin importarle que le observaban; o ser su amiga Candy que con el paso de los años, podía percibir que Terry le amaba con extrema locura e inclusive se atrevió a ser una Annie que con su egoísmo nato había logrado superar su rompimiento con Archie y obtener finalmente su familia.

Gracias a que la arena llegó a su fin es que Patty cortó sus pensamientos. Las sandalias que llevaba en la mano, las puso en el primer peldaño de concreto, las calzó e inició su escalamiento hacia arriba en dirección a la calle que la conducía a su casa que estaba sólo cruzando la avenida.

Sus pasos ya iban a mitad de camino cuando divisó una figura masculina que yacía recargada en una de las dos columnas que decoraban la entrada principal de la residencia que ella habitaba. El corazón de la morena se paralizó por un instante y abruptamente detuvo su andar.

Por segundos no supo para dónde correr porque, o ¿era el fantasma chocarrero de Stear que le venía a hacer una mala jugada o definitivo se trataba de alguien muy parecido a él? Pero el sonido del claxon del auto que se avecinaba hizo a ambos reaccionar; a ella para que siguiera caminando y él para que levantara la cabeza y viera en esa dirección.

Increíblemente los dos se miraron, pero Patty retrocedió sus pasos mientras que Stear iba a su encuentro, más al ver que la morena corría despavorida de nuevo en dirección a la playa, él por supuesto la siguió.

De pronto, la mujer detuvo sus pasos justo sobre la baranda metálica que servía de limitación entre mar y tierra y ahí apoyó sus manos, más no lloraba sino reía como si hubiese perdido por completo la razón.

Stear presintió que algo así sucedería pero debía verla y darle una explicación. Cuando llegó a lado de ella, ésta, cerrando los ojos, se giró a él y dijo…

**- Si eres o no real, no me importa, pero antes de que otra cosa suceda**… – los abrió y Stear vio lágrimas de miedo pero también amor… **– no te vayas sino después de que me des un beso, ese que nunca pudimos compartir los dos.**

El moreno sonrió ligeramente por la petición y más por el modo en que ella, su boca le ofreció. Entonces él, con su mano, acarició primero el rostro delicado de la morena y ella ante su cálido toque cerró los ojos nuevamente en ansiosa espera de su petición.

Él no negó que también el nerviosismo le invadió pero conforme veía lo linda que estaba, su interés por darle ese beso solicitado aumentó y quiso probar esos labios que fueron reservados para él. Con lentitud el moreno fue acercándose a la boca de ella y cuando la atrapó, Patty se abrazó a él a la emoción de sentir la delicadeza de la caricia más de repente, la morena se desvaneció.

Ayudado por un amable transeúnte, Stear llevó a Patty a sentarla a la banca más cercana, porque ya bastante había espantado a la abuela Martha también, como para ahora llevarle a la nieta privada.

Con ligeras palmaditas en el rostro y hablándole con cariño, el moreno hizo volver a Patty, entonces ésta mirándole con azoro, le preguntaría… – **¿Quién en verdad eres? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué me haces esto?**

**- Soy yo, Alistar que ha vuelto pero no con la intención de hacerte más daño.**

**- ¿No te irás nuevamente?.**.. – se abrazó fuertemente a él por el miedo a que eso sucediera y Stear…

**- Si no quieres, no lo haré… **– Patty le miró nuevamente y acariciando el rostro del moreno, impulsada por el gusto y el deseo, lo besó quedándose en ese lugar para hablar de ellos seriamente; y cuando llegó el punto de la discapacidad, Patty lo hizo callar poniendo un dedo en la boca de él…

**- Yo te amo y si tú corazón está intacto, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.**

. . . . . .

Las horas ya habían transcurrido y los médicos no salían para darle a Terry cualquier tipo de noticia y no sólo ese hecho lo tenía verdaderamente al filo de la locura sino que, la empleada le había dejado a solas por un tiempo para ir a casa, notificar allá lo poco que sabían y traerle ropa limpia a su patrón y con ello la noticia de que su hijo no paraba de llorar y de llamarle.

Y es que Kyle pedía incesantemente a Sally que lo llevara a donde estaba su padre, aunque ya la pobre mujer no hallaba cómo explicarle por enésima vez que "a los niños no se les permitía la entrada a los hospitales" a lo que el inocente chamaco volvía a cuestionarle "por qué entonces su hermanito sí podía estar allá" pero al escuchar de nuevo una negativa por parte de la persona que estaba a su cuidado, el chiquillo regresaba a su berrinche; bueno, tal vez era su modo de expresar que también estaba preocupado por la salud de Candy porque cuando sus padres se marcharon, Kyle había tomado todos sus colores y fue a botarlos a la basura porque según él y esos habían sido el motivo de la caída.

La puerta de quirófano finalmente fue abierta y por el gesto en el rostro del galeno, Terry se armó de valor para aceptar lo que fuera, aunque lo primero que preguntaría sería… **– ¿Cómo está mi esposa?.**.. – pero antes de responder, el médico lo llevó a cierta distancia informándole allá…

**- Ella está bien, recuperándose de la intervención…** – Terry resopló con alivio… **– el bebé…** – había continuado el doctor pero el castaño se adelantaría…

**- ¿Murió?.**.. – y sí le dolió a la sola mención de esa palabra, sin embargo el galeno…

**- No, pero sí está delicado, porque según a los estudios realizados no había completado las 36 semanas a lo que sus pulmones están un poco débiles, así que se quedará bajo observación y todo depende de que la criatura dé su mejor esfuerzo por sobrevivir.**

**- ¿Qué es?.**.. – Terry finalmente cuestionó el sexo de su retoño.

**- Un niño muy hermoso. ¿Quiero verlo?**

**- Me gustaría ver a ella primero.**

**- Por supuesto, aunque en estos momentos la encontrará durmiendo**… – Y caminando de lado del doctor Terry fue conducido a la habitación de Candy.

Estando allá, parado al pie del camastro el castaño la veía dormir, su resuello era tranquilo, aunque su rostro tenía un pálido color debido a lo padecido. En silencio se fue acercando a ella; luego la tomó de la mano y se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la frente y después acariciarle la cabeza.

De repente, Candy abrió los ojos, y sonriendo ligeramente, preguntaría quedamente… – **¿Cómo está? ¿Ya le conoces?**

**- No, primero quise verte a ti.**

**- Yo estoy bien.**.. – ella por querer moverse, se quejó levemente.

**- Entonces él también lo estará.**

**- ¿Es niño?..**. – la pecosa quiso la confirmación de lo oído y él después de besarle la mano, aseveraría…

**- Sí.**

**- Quiero verlo…** – le miró suplicante.

**- Y lo verás, ahora debes descansar…** – y el castaño se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios que ella agradeció.

. . . . .

Al siguiente día del alumbramiento, Terry fue a casa para asearse y tranquilizar a su monstruo Kyle que al ser informado del pronto arribo de otro niño a casa, se puso ¡feliz! al contar con un compañerito de juegos, pero al castaño le había conmovido hasta el cielo cuando su propio hijo, así como el padre lo hiciera, primero quiso saber…

**- ¿Cómo está Mamá?.**.. – cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta.

El castaño aprovechó ese tiempo en casa para poner al tanto de lo sucedido a Richard y a Eleanor que se sintió terrible por no haber estado presente en esos momentos en que su hijo le necesitaba más, siendo ahora el turno del duque quien la consolara diciéndole que pronto estarían juntos y disfrutarían plenamente de sus dos nietos.

A petición de Candy, Terry también extendió un telegrama a la Señorita Pony y Hermana María que no vacilaron en gritar de alegría al recibir tremenda noticia de que su hija ya era mamá y pidiéndoseles de favor se le notificará a Tom que se reafirmó como el padrino del que consideraba su sobrino y así se le hizo saber a Candy por medio de la contestación donde no sólo fue felicitada por todos, sino que la pecosa se enteró de la llegada de John.

. . . . . .

Dos días fueron los que Candy obligadamente estuvo en cama, Terry ya había visitado a su hijo y a lo informado por los galenos, el pequeño Candy-Terry estaba haciendo un buen trabajo porque cada día había mejora en él.

Cuando la pecosa se puso de pie, lógico, quiso ir a donde estaba su crío, además de que al bebé ya lo alimentaban de la leche que extraían de la madre que ya le urgía tenerlo cerca para poder hacerlo por ella misma.

Acompañada por su esposo, fueron hasta los cuneros; allá Terry le indicó cual de todos era y Candy observó a la enfermera que se acercaba a su hijo.

Pero otra compañera le abrió la puerta a los padres para que estos ingresaran y fueran a encontrarse con su rebeldito.

Candy iba tan emocionada de conocer por primera vez a su bebé, que era imposible que no llorará.

La enfermera le acercó una silla y la pecosa ayudaba por Terry, se sentó, y desde ahí observó cuando sacaban al pequeño y lo acercaban a ella sintiendo como el corazón se le disparaba y unas ansias por tenerlo ¡ya! se apoderaron de su persona que tenía deseos de arrebatárselo a la mujer aquella.

Cuando el momento llegó, Candy estiró sus brazos y con sumo cuidado, su hijo fue puesto ahí, y ella sonriendo, lo acunó amorosamente hablándole del mismo modo… – **Al fin puedo tenerte así, bebé, muy cerca de mi corazón, y a partir de hoy nadie podrá separarnos. ¿Me extrañaste?**... – le preguntó infantilmente… **– Te puedo asegurar que no más que yo…** – y le dio un beso en la frente; luego… **– ¿Ya conociste a Papá?.**.. – y Terry sonrió y se agachó para ponerse de cuclillas frente a ellos… **– Sí, lo sé, este pretencioso, arrogante pero muy guapo hombre es tu padre**… – y mirando a los ojos profundos del castaño… **– y yo hoy le amo más que nunca por darme la oportunidad de ser madre…** – y sin importarles la presencia de las enfermeras, la pareja se unió en buen beso.

Continuará

Besos, abrazos y muchas gracias…

**Zafiro Azul, Pathyam Puka-Choko and Irene.**


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del período: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

. . .

**Capítulo 19: Los Votos.**

. . .

Al mes cumplido, gracias a los cuidados especiales del equipo médico y al amor y cariño recibido de sus padres, el bebé Grandchester fue dado de alta. Entonces conforme la familia avanzaba por el pasillo de aquel hospital, Sally llevaba al pequeño en brazos, en lo que Candy era ayudada por Terry y también por Kyle.

Sonrientes, aquellos llegaron hasta la puerta de salida y ¡oh maravillosa sorpresa que se llevó la rubia! porque afuera le esperaban con flores y regalos: la Señorita Pony, la Hermana María, los seis chiquillos que habitaban en el Hogar, Tom que en complicidad de Terry lo arreglaron todo y John que por supuesto aprovechó el viaje antes de reportarse a su pelotón.

Candy, con tan bello espectáculo que tenía enfrente, apretó fuertemente la mano de su esposo que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tomar ese beso que su mujer le ofrecía ya que por ser sorpresa, lógico, no le comentó nada.

Con lentitud, la recién estrenada como madre, bajó las escalinatas para ir a donde ellos y que al encuentro, la inundaron de abrazos, besos y felicitaciones siendo en verdad un momento inolvidable para Candy y recordando las muchas veces que soñó llevarles con ella a donde quiera que fuera.

Pero cuando tuvo un momento para John, la rubia se abrazó fuertemente a él y en secreto, le regañó por haberle ocultado su profesión, más haciéndole prometer que se cuidaría a cualquier lugar que fuera enviado, comprendiendo el joven porque Candy lo recomendaba con tan gran fervor; aún así, el soldado asintió besando la frente de su hermana querida que ni idea tenía que las sorpresas continuarían.

Después de los saludos, el grupo emprendió camino hacia los vehículos, y conforme lo hacían, la pecosa radiaba de felicidad y lo demostraba, yendo abrazada y en medio de sus lindas madres, y besaba la frente de una y luego se giraba para besar la mejilla de la otra y agradeciendo al cielo por esa gran alegría de tenerlas ahí, a su lado.

De pronto, sobre la banqueta, sus pasos fueron interceptados por una calandria mecánica en diminuto y sobre de ésta un hermoso arreglo de rosas Dulce Candy. El corazón de la rubia se aceleró al ver la invención y mirando con azoro a su alrededor después de que el artefacto se detuvo a sus pies. Increíblemente Candy ya lloraba porque sólo de Stear recibía ese tipo de regalos; en eso, de un tercer vehículo estacionado en línea, una sonriente Patty salió y el rostro de Candy sorpresivamente se desilusionó e interiormente se recriminó llamándose… – **¡Tonta! ¿Pues a quién esperabas ver?**

Pero como Terry ya sabía de Stear gracias a Tom que fue informado por John, el castaño se acercó a su esposa y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella que a su contacto, sonrió y se giró levemente para mirarlo; pero cuando Candy volvió sus ojos para recibir a su amiga, estos se abrieron cual platos al ver la gallarda figura del moreno.

La pecosa de rápido se llevó las manos a la boca porque segura estaba que gritaría de la impresión y gracias a que el castaño estaba a sus espaldas, ésta no llegó al suelo. También Albert venía con ellos, y tío y sobrino corrieron al auxilio del actor que mientras sostenía a su esposa en brazos, la besaba en la frente porque ésta lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho.

Empero cuando Stear le habló a Candy, ésta le miró, se arrojó a sus brazos susurrándole al oído… – **¡Todo este tiempo te creí muerto!**

**- Lo sé… **– respondió él quedamente… **– perdóname por haberme marchado sin notificarte y ahora causarte esta fuerte impresión**… – no obstante a la rubia, en tan corto tiempo, ya se le había contagiado el humor sarcástico de su marido que así le contestaría…

**- Por mí no hay problema, aunque… no sé si mi bebé lo haga porque con el susto que me diste, ten por seguro que me cortaste la leche y ¡mira que es de buen comer!... **– eso a ella le angustió haciendo que Stear, espantado, mirara a Terry que le asintió con la cabeza, y provocando que, con las caras de estos dos y lo dicho por ella, todos se carcajearan, bueno, hasta los transeúntes curiosos que se habían reunido a ver qué sucedía.

Después de pasado el tenso momento, el gran grupo se montó en sus respectivos vehículos para ir a reunirse a la Mansión Baker que ya estaba lista para recibir a todos los invitados. Ahí, el más feliz era Kyle que se desvivía por su pequeño hermano y por los niños que estaban más que encantados de estar en esa casa, que a lo advertido, era de una famosa actriz de Nueva York, siendo la más angustiada, la pobre Hermana María que no paraba de gritar: **¡Fulanito, deja ahí! ¡Zutanito, no toques eso! ¡Menganita, bájate de las escaleras!...** – e igual, haciendo que todos sonrieran de las carreras de la religiosa.

Los empleados también batallaban con ellos más hacían con gusto su trabajo además de que estaban acostumbrados a las fiestas y reuniones de los actores. Hasta que Terry le pidió a Kyle llevar a los niños a su habitación en la parte de arriba y aunque al principio, el chiquillo no quiso por no despegarse de su hermanito, al final obedeció a su padre.

Cuando el silencio reinó, todos respiraron cínicamente tranquilos. Y pasados unos segundos, reunidos en la sala, finalmente se escucharon las explicaciones por parte de Stear que sentado junto a Candy, ésta se abrazaba de él. Después Albert ocupando el sillón individual, preguntaría… – **¿Cuándo se marchan?**

**- La primera semana de Noviembre…** – confirmó Terry sentándose sobre el brazo del sofá.

**- Entonces, ¿podremos organizar lo del bautizo?**... – sugirió Tom que se acercó y recibió el biberón por parte de Candy que afirmaría…

**- Claro, ¿cuánto falta para el viaje, amor, quince días?.**.. – y el castaño asintió; y ahora fue turno de Patty por cuestionar…

**- ¿Y quién será la madrina?**... – conforme caminaba sosteniendo en brazos a la criatura y le alimentaba ya que a ella le habían entregado la mamila; los padres del pequeño se miraron, pero Terry comentó sujetando la mano de su esposa…

**- No sé si mi amiga Karen siga interesada…** – Entonces, la morena, dirigiéndose al bebé, pediría encarecidamente…

**- Es que yo quiero serlo…** – y se detuvo en frente de Stear para mostrarle como el angelito le sonreía , a lo que el moreno extendería complementación…

**- ¡Está precioso tu bebé, Candy!**

**- Gracias**… – respondió la madre al halago cuestionando la Señorita Pony…

**- ¿Cómo se llamará?..**. – y de nuevo la pareja intercambió miradas.

**- Yo no tengo un nombre en mente todavía…** – aseguró Candy, pero Terry…

**- Yo había pensado en Sinnett.**

**- ¿Qué significa?.**.. – preguntaron extrañados casi todos.

**- Audazmente victorioso…** – así como había sido durante el tiempo desde que el pequeñito llegó al mundo.

. . .

Por la noche, ya que Los Andrew se habían retirado a sus dominios, después de que los niños hubieron cenado y ahora la Hermana María los preparaba para dormir, en la recámara de Candy, ésta estaba acompañada por la Señorita Pony abriendo los regalos recibidos, encontrando entre ellos los de Jimmy y Mili así como los Archie y Jeannine que en una tarjeta extra se habían disculpado por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Y en lo que Candy, emocionada, le mostraba a su esposo los obsequios, Terry que paseaba a su chiquito cerca de la cuna, le sonreía a ella y de inmediato volvía sus ojos a la criatura para mirarle con embeleso, acariciar sus cabellos oscuros y que por la forma en que estos se arremolinaban, seguro era que el bebé había heredado los rizos de la madre.

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Terry en compañía de Tom y la Hermana María, acudieron a la capilla más cercana para programar el bautizo, pero antes, el castaño visitó el teatro donde ya Karen se preparaba para una nueva puesta en escena, corroborando la castaña ser ella la madrina.

El evento fue fijado para el fin de semana y en lo que ese día llegaba, Terry, Albert, Stear y Tom, lo aprovechaban para salir a algún lugar en lo que las mujeres organizaban, lo que tenían que organizar. Para el viernes por la tarde, Archie y familia se unió a ellos, para que al sábado siguiente todos asistieran a la ceremonia.

. . . . .

Rodeando la pileta, ya estaba el reverendo, los padres cargando a su bello niño, y un solitario padrino, mientras que atrás de ellos, todos los invitados testigos al sacramento. Sin embargo, por la cara molesta de uno y las sonrisas de otros podía decirse que ya llevaban rato esperando… ¿cuánto? ¿cinco o diez minutos? acto que para un inglés era inaceptable ese retraso… o ¿era por la incomodidad de estar en ese lugar porque le estaban chamuscando los diablillos? Lo que fuera, pero parecía que la madrina no tenía intenciones de llegar. Hasta que de pronto, los taconazos hicieron eco en el recinto y Terry desde su puesto, le marcó irónicamente el tiempo del reloj.

**- Perdón, perdón…** – se disculpaba la castaña en su trayecto; y cuando llegó hasta ellos y el reverendo le indicó su lugar para proseguir, Karen no disimuló su voz en lo absoluto, cuando divisó a Tom y dijo… **– ¿Quién ha sido la egoísta que te ha mantenido escondido y apartado de mis ojos?.**.. – sin importarle la presencia del clérigo y haciendo que todos rieran cuando ésta, sin vergüenza, se fue a parar a un lado del Marshall y ahí, se colgó de su brazo y prosiguió con sus bromas cuando le sugirió al sacerdote… **– ¿por qué no antes del bautizo, nos da primero su bendición?**... – logrando que: Terry le mandara una mirada fulminante a su amiga por dejar tan clara su urgencia, y que todos volvieran a las risas por la ocurrencia de Karen que cuando Tom y que al principio se mostraba serio, le miró y levemente le sonrió, entonces la castaña se disculparía… **– No te creas, sólo bromeo…** – empero cuando ella intentó deshacer el amarre, increíblemente Tom… no la liberó tan fácilmente.

. . . . . . .

Y bueno, el día de partir a Londres finalmente arribó y de nuevo, la pareja regresó al muelle; y conforme los equipajes de los pasajeros eran llevados a sus camarotes correspondientes de aquel impresionante transatlántico, Candy, parada sobre la cubierta, agradecía en infinito por los días en que pudo disfrutar la presencia de sus madres y sus amigos; entonces, sacudiendo sus manos y mentalmente, la pecosa se volvía a despedir de cada uno de ellos.

Lamentando en primera instancia, no tener más tiempo para poder gozar de Stear, pero interiormente se sentía feliz y tranquila por él, por Patty, que así como a ella, le habían devuelto al amor. Luego miró a su querido Albert y a éste le mandó un beso y sonrió, porque a lo compartido por él, parecía llevar buen camino su relación con la chica Poupée. Siendo ahora turno de posar sus ojos en Archie, el doblemente bien compensado, ya que a su lado, tenía a una mujer excelente que le había dado una hermosa familia y ahora con el retorno de su hermano.

Cuando divisó a Tom, Candy soltó tremenda carcajada recordando como en la fiesta del pequeño Sinnett, no salió limpio de bromas y coqueteos por parte de Karen, y que a lo dicho por su esposo que la conocía bien, la castaña parecía en verdad interesada en su hermano. Con John, se despidió con un divertido cuadre y aprovechó para encomendarlo muchísimo al cielo por la difícil profesión que había elegido. A sus Madres ya les había perdido de vista pero les pidió su bendición y nuevamente la recomendación de ella a que se cuidaran mucho hasta su regreso y que no se olvidaran de decirle adiós a Jimmy, Mili y todo aquel que a la rubia recordara. De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Terry, que con dolor, tuvo que llevarla adentro porque el viento ya soplaba frío más prometiéndole cuando la abrazó, que volverían a ellos, a sus amigos, a América, muy pronto.

. . . . . . .

Durante el viaje de regreso a Londres, gracias a que no iban solos, la pareja varias noches pudo disfrutarse a solas, buscando su lugar favorito que era la cubierta, aquella que les recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron y ese, no tan divertido para una, intercambio de palabras. Ahora iban otra vez al viejo continente y quién lo hubiese pensando que lo hacían viajando estando ya casados y con un hijo producto de su amor.

**- Dos… **– había corregido la mujer, porque aunque Kyle no había sido concebido en ella, Candy reconoció que el niño nació debido a la promesa hecha y las decisiones tomadas de los dos.

. . . . . . .

Después de muchos días en alta mar, la familia más joven de Los Grandchester llegó a su destino temporal. En el muelle de Southampton les esperaban Eleanor y Richard que ya les carcomían las ansias por conocer al nuevo miembro y abrazar, por supuesto, a los cuatro de ellos. Cuando los divisaron, los saludos no faltaron, y los adultos mayores se acercaron hasta la escalera de descenso.

Eleanor lo primero que hizo, fue abrazar a su hijo y a Candy en lo que Kyle era levantado por su abuelo, y cuando la Abuela tomó a su nuevo nieto, no hubo poder humano que lo separara de él, sintiéndose Kyle un poquito celosillo por las muestras de cariño. Pero la Diva, le hablaba y contentaba diciéndole que su amor por ellos, no era diferente, sólo era la atención prestada por ser el más pequeñito. Y mientras el recibimiento continuaba y los empleados se encargaban del equipaje, alguien llamó a…

**- ¿Candy?.**.. – y con gestos extrañados, la rubia y todos giraron hacia donde provenía el llamado y cuando la pecosa divisó a quien osaba llamarla, le reconoció…

**- ¡Annie!.**.. – y los brazos de ambas se abrieron para recibirse.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?.**.. – preguntaron en unísono; una sonrió y la otra informaría…

**- Mi esposo también viene en ese barco…** – apuntó la morena de ojos azules que después miró a… **– Terrence…** – no dejando increíblemente su timidez de lado.

**- Qué tal**… – contestó el castaño notando la cercanía de un hombre trigueño como de 40 años, también de porte elegante y mirada amable. Annie al percibirlo, lo presentó con sus conocidos como un importante empresario naviero y de nombre…

**- Tiago Carvalho… **– pero en los aires, se persuadía que entre esas dos mujeres algo se había perdido, porque no había emoción en ese reencuentro después de no verse en tantísimo tiempo, ni la añoranza de los buenos momentos ni la alegría por el interés de saber de sus vidas, por lo menos en una de ellas sí porque preguntaría…

**- ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo en Londres?**

**- No, precisamente sólo lo estábamos esperando y en una semana partimos a Portugal…** – dijo Annie con severa urgencia y evidente esquivez.

**- ¡Oh, qué lastima!.**.. – Candy alcanzó a expresar. Entonces Terry que no perdió detalle en la actitud de la morena aquella, tomó a su esposa del brazo comentándole con cariño…

**- Candy, nos esperan, querida**… – y todos miraron a donde sus padres les aguardaban.

**- Sí. Bueno, Annie, me dio mucho gusto verte…** – la rubia extendió su mano recibiéndola la morena y diciendo…

**- Igualmente. Cuídate.**

**- Tú también.**

Y con sus respectivas parejas, las mujeres emprendieron diferentes caminos, siendo esa casual ocasión, la última en que las dos hijas de Pony, coincidieran. Pero esta vez, Candy no se entristeció, sino también le dijo adiós y le deseó buena suerte en lo que hiciera, mientras que Annie iba muy pensativa cuestionándose tantas cosas, pero que debido a su estúpida grosería y todo por seguir ocultando su origen de procedencia, no obtuvo las respuestas hasta que los periódicos y revistas de sociales, hablaban de la presentación de los nuevos Duques D' Grandchester.

. . . . . . .

Cuatro semanas apenas llevaban en Londres y las invitaciones a fiestas, reuniones importantes y mil cosas más, estaban llenando las agendas de Terry y Candy que aprovechando esa tarde que tenían libre y mientras comían en familia, la rubia se quejaba de no estar atendiendo debidamente a su pequeño pero también reconocía que le gustaba irse de compras a lado de su querida suegra y sentirse plenamente consentidas por sus esposos. De pronto, Eleanor comentaría con reproche… – **Ya que me privaron de la ceremonia civil y el bautizo de mi nieto, creo que es tiempo de empezar a planear su boda, ¿no les parece?.**.. – Terry y Candy intercambiaron miradas, y por la percibida de la rubia, el castaño tomando la mano de su esposa hablaría…

**- Por mí no hay objeción, Madre. Sólo que primero me gustaría ponerme al tanto de mi función y participación en la Casa de Lores y también el que Candy se vaya socializando y acostumbrando poco a poco, a este nuevo ritmo de vida…** – y sin ir tan lejos porque ahí las tenía, le enseñó las agendas… **– Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y agregar una boda en estos momentos, lo único que provocaría es descontrolarnos más de lo que ya estamos.**

**- Además en este breve tiempo, a los niños los he descuidado demasiado…** – chilló infantilmente Candy mirando a su chiquito que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Entonces la guapa diva pujó resignada y les ofreció un puchero.

**- Está bien, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría bien esperar?..**. – pero por el claro gesto molesto, el castaño sugeriría a sus padres…

. . . . . . . .

Con todas las grandes sorpresas y bendiciones recibidas, ese 1928 daba por terminado. La familia había celebrado en privado la Navidad porque para la despedida del año, lo hicieron en la fiesta que ofreció el Palacio Real y aunque Terry tenía pensando otro modo de celebrarlo con Candy, no se pudo del todo porque a partir del inicio de 1929, el Palacio de Westminster se convirtió para el castaño, como quien dice su segundo hogar, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en el Parlamento, primero poniendo atención a todo lo relacionado y poco a poco se fue involucrando logrando que el trabajo y el ambiente no se le hiciera tan pesado encontrando tiempo para pasarlo con su familia.

Sin importar su membresía hereditaria ni tampoco el hecho de que era un aristócrata, sino tomando en cuenta sus puntos de vista modernos, objetivos y además el ser muy joven, en menos de cuatro meses, el partido liberal le ofreció al castaño ser su líder, al cual éste, sin consultarlo con su papá que era del bando conservador, aceptó.

Después de que se le formalizó en la cámara y aprovechando que un evento estaba por suceder, la familia Grandchester viajó a Edimburgo y Terry los alcanzó allá; y mientras degustaba con su padre de una buena copa de vino, Richard escupió su trago recién ingerido cuando el castaño le anunció la noticia de sopetón, no comprendiendo el noble sí había hecho lo correcto en meter a su hijo en cuestiones políticas. Pero por la cara que el Grandchester mayor puso, el menor rió y trató de tranquilizar a su progenitor. – **No te preocupes, Padre, que la guerra no la reiniciaré yo.**

. . . . . . .

Abril había sido el mes elegido para realizar la boda y que más que el bello escenario de Edimburgo que guardaba infinidad de hermosos recuerdos para muchos. Sí, ese era el lugar perfecto con sus lagos cristalinos, las flores en los campos, las mariposas volando y cientos de pajarillos trinando para la unión de una pareja enamorada.

La residencia de los nobles lucía elegantemente y la servidumbre, adentro, terminaba de dar los últimos toques a los decorados, a los entremeses y a las bebidas; afuera un carruaje ya estaba listo para llevar a la novia a la capilla del pueblo; y arriba en una de las habitaciones se llamaba a la puerta y se aguardaba por el acceso. Cuando dieron su permiso, un hombre bien vestido ingresó al área y se quedó estático admirando de pies a cabeza a la visión angelical que tenía enfrente y por supuesto él tuvo que expresar… – **¡Estás sencillamente bella!**

**- Gracias**… – respondió la halagada agregando un rubor extra a sus mejillas. Entonces el recién llegado sin vacilación, se acercó a ella y tomando su mano, solicitaría…

**- ¿Puedo darte un beso?.**.. – ella, con un nudo en la garganta, asintió con la cabeza; y después de llevar a cabo el acto, se le recomendaría… **– No llores…** – se sacó su pañuelo y con ella la limpiaría diciendo… **– echarás a perder tu maquillaje**… – La novia sonrió escuchando además… **– Hoy es tu día, el inicio a una verdadera vida, sé muy feliz, te lo mereces**… – y él besó su mano. Luego la puso sobre su brazo y dijo… **– ¿Lista? No hagamos esperar más al novio.**

**- Sí…** – Y casi enseguida, iniciaron su marcha.

En el hall, estaban los empleados formados en línea y ensoñadores miraban hacia arriba viendo como la pareja descendía por las escaleras. Al llegar abajo, Kyle extendió el ramo a la novia y ésta le agradeció con una sonrisa y luego acariciando su carita. Los pasos prosiguieron hasta llegar afuera para abordar el cortejo donde un guapo Mark, era el chofer.

Y mientras aquellos llegaban, en la iglesia un novio pulcramente vestido, no podía esconder su nerviosismo. La hermosa mujer que le acompañaba, trataba de hacerle plática para calmarlo... – **Tanto tiempo aguardando por ella, ¿verdad?**

**- Muchísimo. Siempre fue el amor de mi vida, y aunque me casé con otra, nunca la olvidé porque cada día que vivía, me aferré a que ella ocupara la mayor parte de mis pensamientos…** – el novio suspiró posando sus ojos en dirección a la entrada de la capilla.

**- Y ella te amó y aguardó igual por ti hasta este momento.**

**- Lo sé y eso es señal de lo afortunados que somos algunos hombres de que una mujer nos ame con esa magnitud que ni con el paso de los años se muere un verdadero amor, ¿o no?..**. – le miró y la mujer asintió sonriente.

De pronto, a sus espaldas el sacerdote apareció y con un carraspeo llamó su atención. Ellos se giraron y escucharon con atención algunos consejos que se les dieron pero no pasarían ni cinco minutos cuando afuera algunos invitados anunciaron la llegada de la novia. El novio sonrió y miró a su acompañante diciendo… – **De hoy en adelante, con ella hasta la eternidad.**

Y los acordes del órgano anunciaron la entrada nupcial, todos se pusieron de pie y la novia apareció caminando a lado de su pareja y mientras avanzaban se sonreían ya que los nervios también se apoderaron de ella. Cuando llegaron al altar, el que entregaba a la mujer, diría… – **Gracias por ser ustedes los partícipes de esta boda, algo que siempre soñé, y hoy, me siento contento de verlo realizado; es un orgullo ser yo quien te entregue a mi Madre, Padre, para que la hagas feliz como debió ser desde el principio de su historia; que con su enlace, dé inicio a una nueva vida y con ella, la mía propia, porque con su unión yo vuelvo a nacer con la garantía de que a partir de este instante, todo será risas y alegrías en nuestra familia.**

Terry extendió la mano hacia su padre, pero éste abrazó fuertemente a su hijo y secretamente le pidió perdón y agradeció por sus palabras. Eleanor, en lo que aguardaba su turno, lloraba, más cuando llegó, también le apreció a su único crío, agregando su bendición. Cuando el castaño fue a lado de su mujer, ésta, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo besó y colgándose de su brazo pusieron todos atención al sermón que inició.

. . . . . .

La fiesta de la boda fue algo concurrida y al finalizar, los novios emprendieron viaje a su luna de miel, tiempo que Terry se ausentó del Parlamento para atender debidamente a su familia, donde castaño y rubia también gozaron de su estancia en Edimburgo, desde yéndose de picnics para disfrutar de sus hijos, haciendo cabalgatas en pareja y escondiéndose para hacer alguna travesura, y una que otra necesaria caminata solitaria. Cuando estaban en casa, en lo que Candy atendía a los niños, Terry se encerraba en la oficina recibiendo alguna visita miembro de su partido o atendiendo asuntos referentes a su padre; más en todo ese tiempo, cada tarde, el castaño se perdía por un par de horas y cuando la rubia lo buscaba y no le encontraba, curiosamente él aparecía de pronto y de la nada.

Terry y Candy vivieron allá cinco meses, los mismos que duró el viaje de Richard y Eleanor y que al volver estos, también volvieron las actividades del castaño en Londres y con ello, una muy incómoda piedrita en el zapato, porque dos meses después y cuando la pareja castaño-rubia asistieron a una fiesta por parte del partido al que Terry pertenecía, se encontraron justamente con nuestro querido Bryan Gates.

**- ¡¿Qué demonios hace ese infeliz aquí?!.**.. – se preguntó el castaño interiormente cuando lo divisó a lo lejos y rodeado de un grupo de partidarios a los cuales el pelirrojo tenía muy entretenidos con su conversación. Instantáneamente, Terry posó sus ojos a donde estaba su esposa que lucía hermosa, sonriente y feliz a pesar de que, desde esa mañana se había levantado con una migraña fatal, y es que a Candy ya le estaban afectando tantos desvelos y levantarse a tempranas horas para atender a su pequeño que no sabía si mamá había dormido o no. En eso, el castaño vio que la anfitriona se llevaba a su mujer, a lo que él respiró tranquilo ya que al parecer ni rubia ni pelirrojo habían notado su mutua presencia.

Terry estaba tan enfocado en la dirección que su esposa tomaba que no se percató de que una mujer se había parado a su lado, sino hasta que ésta, comenzó a hablarle sensualmente. – **Ahora entiendo porqué Candy dejó a Bryan, si es usted… exquisitamente bello**… – y en cámara lenta, el castaño giró su cabeza para mirar a la osada aquella que además de haber dicho aquello ponía su mano sobre la mano de Terry que sostenía una copa de champagne y la mujer, muy confiada, bebió de ésta. Nuestro guapo personaje levantó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos por su vil atrevimiento, porque tampoco estaba solo sino que también estaba rodeado de compañeros del Parlamento que únicamente carraspearon disimuladamente ante el hecho de la extrovertida mujer.

**- Disculpe, Señorita, ¿nos conocemos?.**.. – preguntó Terry con frialdad, pero la muy cínica, sonriendo le extendió su mano presentándose como…

**- Shirley Gates**... – el castaño escasas ganas tenía de aceptar el saludo, pero frente a todos y ante todo era un caballero. Así que, tomó la mano, se la llevó a la boca y a unas milésimas de distancia, le fingió un beso pero sin dejar de mirarla con ceño fruncido y aprovechando que el mesero se acercaba, dejó en la charola, su copa que había sido contaminada de lápiz labial. Más de pronto los sentidos de Terry se alertaron y de rápido miró hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo y que al no verlo, comenzó a buscarlo y ni tardo dijo a todos…

**- Con su permiso**… – y se alejó a paso veloz dejando a sus compañeros y a la mujer que coqueta les sonrió a estos y también les abandonó.

La cabeza de Candy parecía querer partírsele en dos y desde que se bajó de la cama, estuvo ingiriendo medicamento para ver si con su efecto, se le pasaba el dolor, más parecía que se lo aumentaba. Rodeada de aquellas damas, una había percibido su palidez, entonces al sentirse en confianza, la anfitriona le llevó al cómodo cuarto de descanso. Allá, estaba reposando sobre el sofá y con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió que la puerta era abierta, entonces los abrió y su sorpresa no pudo ser oculta al reconocer a Bryan que de inmediato le extendió un saludo…

**- Hola, Candy…** – Rápidamente la rubia se reincorporó y al quedar sentada, preguntaría con aturdimiento…

**- Bryan, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**- ¿Dónde específicamente?**... – cuestionó él irónico conforme se acercaba a ella, entonces la rubia intentó ponerse de pie para marcharse de ahí antes de que Terry apareciera, pero el pelirrojo se apresuró a sostenerla, porque Candy se mareó debido al fuerte dolor, sin embargo ella lo rechazaría…

**- Gracias, no es necesario.**

**- Te ves mal, Candy, déjame ayudarte…** – él se ofreció cómodamente y de nuevo…

**- No, es un simple dolor de cabeza…** – se la tocó y pretendió retirarse… **– con permiso, me dio gusto verte**… – pero Bryan tomándola del brazo, la detuvo, la giró queriendo saber…

**- ¿Por qué quieres irte?.**.. – y Candy delicadamente se zafó y se alejó un poco de él.

**- No es correcto estar aquí, contigo y a solas.**

**- Ah, ya entiendo, ¿te preocupa el que dirán?..**. – la rubia le miró con un poco de molestia por la sardonia en sus palabras y aún así le recalcaría…

**- Ahora soy una mujer casada, ¿lo olvidas?**

**- Imposible como hacerlo, cuando deberías estarlo conmigo**… – su voz sonó lastimera y molesta, entonces Candy…

**- Bryan, creo que ya habíamos dejado eso de lado, ¿no es cierto?**

**- ¿Y tú crees que es así de sencillo? Además con la posibilidad de que ¿tenemos un hijo?**... – inquirió él maliciosamente; en cambio ella con firmeza…

**- No, porque tu predicción fue errada**… – y Bryan, abruptamente, frunció el ceño ya que su veneno no había tenido efecto, entonces el pelirrojo se relajó y contemplándola a sus anchas, cambió la táctica.

**- Estás más linda que nunca, Candy. El ser madre te ha asentado muy bien**… – la rubia no supo responder de inmediato porque se desconcertó y al ver que aquel se le aproximaba, así que, ella retrocedió un poco pero sus talones toparon con pared y su corazón se le aceleró cuando Bryan la alcanzó para acariciarle la mejilla y decirle con ternura mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a ella en busca de algo… **– No tienes idea cuánto te he extrañado. En el día echo de menos tu voz, tu sonrisa; y por las noches**… – la recorrió con deseo… **– tu cuerpo cálido junto al mío…** – luego miró… **– tu boca que me regaló tus besos**… – y tomando… **– tus manos que me ofrecían sus caricias**… – y mirándose fijamente, el pelirrojo fue inclinando su cabeza… **– No es fácil olvidarte, Candy…** – y cuando pensó que obtendría su premio…

**- ¡Y te aseguro que tampoco te olvidaras de mí, malnacido!.**.. – Terry había tomado la misma dirección que su esposa, encontrándose en el pasillo con la dama anfitriona a la que le preguntó dónde estaba su mujer. Cuando le dieron ubicación de la habitación, velozmente fue hacia allá y estando detrás de la puerta, reconoció las voces y sin hacer mucho ruido, ingresó a la sala para encontrarse con un espectáculo para nada agradable. Entonces poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios, el castaño le había ordenado a su esposa que callara conforme se acercaba y detenía su ser a espaldas del pobre infeliz aquel que le dieron… la tranquiza de su vida.

. . . . .

La habitación estaba a oscuras, bueno, así la vio Candy después de despertar y enderezarse tempestivamente quedando sentada sobre el colchón de la cama; pero cuando se quitó la máscara para dormir, la luz que trasminaba por la ventana, le lastimó. Afuera escuchó las risas de Kyle y espantada, recordó a su pequeño Sinnett. Entonces se bajó velozmente de la cama y buscando su pijama, fue calzando sus pies. Luego fue a donde la cuna y allí el chiquito no estaba, a lo que tuvo que salir de su recámara para ir en su búsqueda, pero conforme caminaba reconocía donde estaba… – **¿Cómo vine a dar a Edimburgo cuando anoche estaba en Londres?.**.. – se preguntó al llegar a las escaleras y antes de descender.

**- Hola, Mamita, buenas tardes…** – sonriente le saludó Kyle desde abajo pero ésta grosera preguntaría a la nana con azoro…

**- ¿Qué hora es?**

**- Las cuatro de la tarde, Mi Lady.**

**- ¡Rayos!..**. – expresó la rubia con un poco de sonrojo; luego descendió para recibir el beso de Kyle y ver a su crío que mientras lo levantaba preguntaba por… **– ¿Terry?**

**- En la cava…** – le informó la empleada, entonces la rubia devolvió al pequeño a los brazos de la cuidadora y fue hacia el castaño, que concentrado y parado detrás de una mesa de madera, teniendo al frente y a sus espaldas, varios barriles de vino, dos estantes con botellas y alumbrado por la luz que provenía de una pequeña ventana, Terry cataba una mezcla que llevaba tiempo preparando.

Cuando Candy apareció ya descendía por unas escaleras anchas de concreto y desde ahí observaba a su esposo de espaldas y que escupía un líquido después haberlo saboreado en su boca. Con sigilo la rubia llegó hasta él, pero traviesamente, le abrazó por la cintura y le sacó de su concentración al preguntarle… **¿Qué haces?..**.

Terry que ni siquiera brincó, le miró de reojo y sonriendo le saludaría… – **Hola, dormilona, en serio pensé que no te levantarías en todo el día**… – y Candy extrañada, volvería a cuestionar…

**- ¿Quién dijo eso?**

**- Tú…** – respondió él dejando lo que sostenía en las manos para girarse y darle un beso pero a la vez sonriendo del desconcierto de su amada que mientras gozaba de los labios de su esposo, preguntaría…

**- ¿Yo?..**. – aquel sólo asintió con la cabeza… **– ¿cuándo?.**.. – Candy cuestionó inocente y colgándose de su cuello.

**- Anoche…** – le contestaron del mismo modo y Terry puso sus manos en las caderas de su mujer que de nuevo atacaría…

**- ¿A qué hora?.**.. – el castaño calculó divertidamente y dijo…

**- Alrededor de las 12…** – y ella haciendo un gesto de desconocimiento, afirmaría…

**- No me acuerdo…** – y metió su dedos en la cabellera castaña; pero Terry inclinó su cabeza para besar el cuello de ella y ahí, entre resuellos…

**- ¡Ah! Entonces, ¿no te acuerdas nada de nada?**

**- No… **– Candy gozó y luego se quejó del mordisco que le habían dado debido a la negativa.

**- No puede ser que me digas eso**… – el castaño fingió dolerle su hecho y ella más que interesada volvió a preguntar…

**- ¿Por qué? ¿qué pasó?..**. – conforme metía ahora sus manos por la holgada camisa de lino.

**- Bueno, es que anoche estuviste mejor que nunca…** – él le acarició sus formas y se saboreó como recordando el momento, y pretenciosa, quiso afirmación…

**- ¿En serio?**... – y se movió sensualmente en el firme abdomen que había quedado al desnudo.

**- ¿Tú crees que te mentiría con algo así?.**.. – él le dedicó una mirada advirtiéndole lo que estaba provocando con su meneo y eso a ella no le importó…

**- ¿Y no?.**.. – porque puso su boca en el pecho de él, lo besó y también lo mordisqueó, pero Terry tomó el rostro de la pecosa entre sus manos y lo levantó; sus ojos se encontraron y estos brillaron debido al deseo de ambos. Luego el castaño sujetó la mano de Candy y la invitó a seguirlo no yendo muy lejos sino al rincón del lugar donde había pilas de bultos muy bien acomodados y que fueron cubiertos por la bata de la rubia quedando una cama ideal para llevar a cabo su fantasía de amor donde desnudos, ninguno cedía a que llegara tan pronto el excitante clímax porque la pareja lo estaba disfrutando muy bien al simple hecho de estarse acariciando, besando y gimiendo quedamente al sentirse compenetrados cada uno en su interior. Pero como toda lucha de dos, siempre hay un perdedor y donde el ganador exclamó audiblemente el haber quedado satisfecho con su premio.

Acostados y de frente, uno y otro se contemplaban, ella, jugando con una de sus grandes manos y él, acariciándole el rostro y cuando se miraban, ambos se confesaban un… – **Te amo**

Y como la luz del día se estaba agotando, Terry fue el primero en ponerse de pie, vestirse medio cuerpo e ir a la mesa para levantar lo que había dejado en espera. Ella también se levantó porque la curiosidad le ganó. – **¿Qué es lo que haces?.**.. – Terry sonrió por lo infantil que algunas veces aquella actuaba y le ofreció un pequeño trago de vino que ella saboreó reconociéndolo… **– muy rico**.

**- ¿Te gusta?**

**- Ya lo creo…** – Entonces él le presumió…

**- Es de mi cosecha.**

**- ¿Cómo?..**. – Candy hizo un gesto de no comprender.

**- Yo lo elaboré….** – Y la rubia incrédula…

**- ¿Estás hablando en serio?.**.. – y volvió a servirse y lo probó. Terry sonrió confirmándole con arrogancia…

**- ¡Por supuesto!…** – y celoso dijo… **– Si Anthony pudo crearte una rosa, ¿por qué yo no un vino donde junté todos tus sabores, tus olores y también tus humores y los mezclé con un poquito de tu embriagante pasión**… – y aprovechando que la tenía cerca, Terry se inclinó y la besó. **– Feliz aniversario por adelantado**… – y sonrió ante el desconcierto de Candy que le preguntaría al punto de las lágrimas…

**- ¿Cómo lo nombrarás?**

**- Dooshiet Libee**

**- ¿Algún significado en especial?.**.. – ella se abrazó a él que suspiró y la acunó a su lado.

**- Por supuesto, porque eres… la miel en mi corazón.**

. . . . . . .

Una de las funciones principales en la Cámara de Lores era la tramitación de leyes financieras y presupuestarias así como apelar a las fuertes comisiones de investigación, como el caso que el partido liberal estaba presentando; y es que la aparición de Bryan Gates en Londres tenía un por qué y era debido a que presentó al Parlamento su famoso proyecto que consistía en la búsqueda de curas a las enfermedades existentes hasta ese día y siendo los reinos donde más posibilidad había de obtener la ayuda económica que requería.

A su regreso de Edimburgo, tan sorprendido estaba Terry de lo que el pelirrojo solicitaba, como Bryan de la presencia del castaño y el puesto que ocupaba. Más el Duque de Grandchester no sólo tenía que soportar el estarle viendo la cara al pelirrojo, sino que Terry comenzó a ser acosado por la hermanita de aquel.

La primera vez, la mujer le hizo llegar una invitación a comer. La segunda, se la topó cuando asistió a una partida de cricket. La tercera, en el hipódromo. La cuarta, en el club donde Terry se reunía con sus partidarios. La quinta, le hizo llegar a casa un carísimo regalo, no quedándole al castaño que informarle a Candy lo que estaba pasando, y la rubia lo presenció, porque una noche que fueron a una función de teatro, desde palco a palco, la pelirroja Shirley no perdió momento de coquetear con el Duque sin importarle que su mujer estuviera con él.

Candy no le prestó mucho caso, porque su intuición de mujer, sabía que todo ese "espectáculo" iba en búsqueda de venganza por lo sucedido con su hermano e interiormente no se dejó llevar ni por los celos ni muchos menos el armarle un escándalo que una que otra amistad le recomendó cuando todo mundo veía lo que era más obvio. Pero gracias a que Terry, en público se mostraba cariñoso con su Duquesa, la única que quedaba mal parada era Shirley que como última patada de ahogado recurrió a lo siguiente.

. . .

Una semana de jornada de trabajo había terminado, Terry salía de la cámara para ir a casa y disfrutar a los suyos. Su vehículo ya le aguardaba y el chofer al verlo aparecer se apresuró para abrirle la puerta, después de agradecer la atención, el castaño ingresó al auto pero sus ojos se toparon con una visión que un hombre de bajos instintos hubiera tomado, sin recato ni miramiento, lo que vulgarmente se le ofrecía.

En el asiento trasero y en una pose muy sensual estaba semi desnuda la pelirroja Gates. Con divertida acción, Terry retrocedió sus pasos para salir y verificar el que no se hubiera equivocado de carro pero los ojos de su chofer que también miraban el espectáculo, le corroboraron al castaño que no estaba errado. Por supuesto el que la pagó fue el pobre empleado, pero éste le re-perjuró a su patrón, que él no le había dado el acceso a la mujer que, en el interior, sonreía del desconcierto provocado en el guapo castaño, y confirmando que viéndolo enojado le excitaba mayormente.

Afuera, Terry resoplaba y zapateaba repetidamente tratando de controlarse y no tratarla como se merecía, más estaba en una encrucijada porque o entraba y la confrontaba de una buena vez o la dejaba con el riesgo de que ésta no quitaría el dedo del renglón tan fácilmente. Entonces optó por lo primero, ingresó, pero antes le pidió a su chofer que arrancara en cuanto él estuviera dentro.

**- Por un momento pensé que le di miedo, Duque de Grandchester**… – dijo con melosidad y conforme se acercaba a él.

**- Señorita Gates…** – le quitó la mano que ya le rodeaba el cuello… **– pienso que su familia no estaría muy contenta con lo que está haciendo.**

**- Tengo edad suficiente para manejarme a mi antojo…** – volvió a abrazarlo e intentó besarlo.

**- Claro, pero éste no es el modo correcto…** – y Terry hizo la cara de lado, haciendo que el lápiz labial aterrizara en el cuello de la camisa.

**- ¿Ah, no? en ese caso aquí, usted es el único culpable porque al no prestarme atención, me orilló a recurrir a este medio.**

**- ¿Y acaso no ha sido lo suficiente para que le quede claro que no estoy interesado en lo que me vende?..**. – y la osada con cinismo…

**- ¿Qué diferencia puede haber entre Candy y yo?**

**- ¡No se atreva a compararse con mi esposa!**

**- ¿Y por qué no? Ella no es mejor que yo, porque si analizamos las cosas cuando estuvo revolcándose con uno, se le hizo fácil botarlo para largarse con otro.**

**- ¡Escúchame bien, mocosa!.**.. – la paciencia se le acabó, la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y mirándole con fiereza, le amenazaría… **– ¡Desaparece de mi vida por las buenas o te juro que lo lamentarás!..**. – y aquella era una masoquista empedernida porque con todo y su dolor, se le insinuó seductoramente…

**- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que eres de fuerte temperamento y de sólo imaginarme retozando contigo y en tu cama**… – y se mordió los labios arrojando también un gemido de placer, y fue bastante para que Terry, furioso, ordenara al chofer detener el auto y gracias a que habían llegado a un área oscura y solitaria…

**- Toma tus cosas y bájate**… – le abrió la puerta y la pelirroja obedeció pero primero se vistió y ya cuando pasaba a su lado…

**- No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí. Ya caerás, te lo prometo**… – y de rápido, Shirley besó dos de sus dedos y los plantó en los labios de Terry que en cuanto la vio bajar, con fuerza cerró la puerta y ordenó emprender marcha pero al quedarse a solas miró a su chofer y una malévola idea le surgió.

**- ¿Quieres ir detrás de ella? Por mí no hay problema, yo puedo manejar hasta casa… **– y el empleado no supo si su patrón hablaba en serio o le bromeaba hasta que se lo confirmó cuando le pidió… **– Detén el auto**… – y el hombre tuvo que obedecerlo y cuando estaban cambiando de lugares, la actitud de Terry pareció cambiar cuando le planteó… **– Llévala a su casa porque… no queremos que le pase nada, ¿verdad?**... – y el chofer, comprendiendo, dijo no con la cabeza.

Más cuando le compartían a la rubia lo que para uno parecía ser una divertida anécdota, ésta vez, no estaba muy contenta como otros días.

**- Como que está llegando demasiado lejos, ¿no te parece?**... – tomó con molestia la camisa dejaba sobre el sofá.

**- Más no alcanzará su meta porque se cansará, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse… **– Terry se la quitó y la aventó; entonces tomándola por la cintura, se dejó caer sobre el mismo sofá llevándosela consigo y para quitarle la cara de ogro que aquella tenía, se quiso poner romántico, pero al Romeo…

**- Hoy no…** – lo rechazaron y la pecosa se puso de pie, y aquel, creyendo que estaba enojada, se sentó de prisa y preguntaría con alarme…

**- ¿Por qué?**... – y Candy por el gesto preocupado de su esposo, sonrió diciéndole…

**- Estoy pagando por el hecho de ser mujer… **– cuando regresó a su lado y lo besó haciendo que aquel respirara tranquilo y después sonriera comprendiéndolo todo.

. . . . . . .

Como todo en la vida, unos días se están arriba y otros se están abajo y Byran Gates pensó que al poner en la mente de Candy, la intriga, ésta arruinaría su relación con Terry; más ahora el pelirrojo estaba pagando, porque su hecho le estaba repercutiendo en el empeño que tanto había puesto en su trabajo.

Casi todos los miembros de las cámaras habían dado su voto, a excepción de cinco representantes que definirían el resultado y entre ellos estaba nuestro adorado Terry que siendo también de carácter vengativo, no aportaría su apoyo hasta que los demás lo hicieran. Al principio, a Bryan se le ocurrió ¡por supuesto! el recurrir a Candy y que ésta le ayudara, pero en su último encuentro, al pelirrojo se le había dejado claramente advertido, que no se volviera a acercar a la rubia. Entonces Bryan al comprender por donde iba la cosa, no le quedó de otra más que tragarse su orgullo y hablar directamente con él.

En la Cámara Alta una sesión daba por terminada, los miembros participantes comenzaban a salir de la sala. Byran aguardaba parado detrás de una columna en espera de su objetivo que cuando lo divisó, aguardó unos momentos y al pasar a su lado… – **¡Terrence!.**.. – le llamó interceptando su paso; pero con arrogancia nata…

**- Duque de Grandchester aunque te tardes más en pronunciarlo.**

**- Perdón… **– aquel inclinó la cabeza y tragando saliva lo reconocería… **– Mi Lord**

**- Oh, eso se escucha mucho mejor… **– hizo Terry la observación con burda absoluta e ignorándolo, prosiguió con su andar pero esta vez, Bryan lo sujetó del brazo y por supuesto el castaño de inmediato se soltó para escuchar…

**- Necesito hablar contigo… con usted…** – Y por la actitud doblegada de aquel, Terry lo miró de arriba abajo, negó con la cabeza y ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de hablar porque él le sentenciaría…

**- Adviértele a tu hermana que no vuelva a acosarme, porque de eso puede depender bastante si te doy mi apoyo o no…** – y el castaño finalmente siguió con sus pasos dejando en manos de Bryan su propio futuro.

Por supuesto, Terry, sabía lo que ese experimento significaba, porque mucho de ese esfuerzo, estaba el trabajo de Candy, sólo lo estaba angustiando así como él había hecho a su esposa que cuando le comentó, ¡ay pecosa!

**- Vas a dar tu voto a favor, ¿cierto?**... – y el castaño no le contestó porque parecía estar muy entretenido jugando una partida de ajedrez a lado de Kyle; entonces ella poniéndosele en frente, insistiría… **– Terry, lo harás, ¿verdad?..**. – su esposo la miró, le sonrió y de pronto escucharon…

**- ¡Jaque Mate!…** – y Terry miró con sorpresa la tabla, a su hijo que le sonreía feliz y luego se quejaría con la rubia…

**- ¿Ya ves? ¡fue tu culpa!**

**- A mí no me metas, porque de por sí eres malo. Pero anda, contéstame**… – hizo una voz suplicante y aquel simplemente sonreía; entonces aquella… **– ¿Kyle?**

**- ¿Si, Mami?.**.. – respondió el tierno niño conforme acomodaba las piezas sobre el tablero con intenciones de iniciar otro juego.

**- Ve a donde tu hermanito, corazón, porque ahora Papá y yo jugaremos un rato.**

Y por la mirada regalada y la doble intención de las palabras, Terry rió y se emocionó de sólo imaginarse el trato que estaba a punto de firmar, así que no quedando de otra… se alistó con la pluma.

Continuará

Gracias mil gracias…

**Blanca, Bermone, Pathya, Chilenita, Puka-Choko, Betty Suazo, Zafiro Azul, Liz Carter, Irene, Anaalondra28, Jess **and** Darling Eveling.**

**See you later to say good bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, nada que ver con nada; sólo los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la Serie de Candy Candy, y ésta pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **Su primera publicación en este foro fue dentro del período: Noviembre 10 de 2010 a Marzo 24 de 2011; pero fue escrita, versión minific, para un concurso en 2009.**

_. . ._

**Capítulo 20: El final.**

. . .

La Bolsa Neoyorkina ya se había colapsado y la dura crisis de 1929 en Norteamérica estaba en todo su apogeo; y es que debido a los endeudamientos de inversionistas que no se presentaban a pagar sus créditos, los ahorradores, en grandes cantidades masivas, comenzaron a reunirse en los establecimientos para retirar de inmediato sus dineros, provocando con ello múltiples pánicos bancarios.

Las empresas de Los Andrew fueron de los muchos afectados, empezando con sus cadenas financieras dentro de la gran metrópoli ya que mucha gente, ante la desesperación de haberlo perdido todo, buscaban la muerte quedando sus bancos como deudores de ellos.

William Albert, mantenía la serenidad para confrontar la difícil situación, más veía con dolor esos crudos y amotinados espectáculos y mayormente al enterarse del incremento en los decesos y donde muchos de ellos eran conocidos amigos y uno que otro miembro de la familia. George que todo el tiempo estaba a su lado, era el que le animaba cuando lo sentía flaquear en el momento que se le mostraban las inmensas cantidades de dinero que se evaporaban con facilidad. Pero gracias a la intuición de Archie y al pronto movimiento del mismo Albert, ellos, como una familia común, pudieron rescatar algo de lo mucho que perdieron, entre ellos, sus bellos inmuebles, convirtiéndose San Francisco su nuevo hogar de residencia y donde reinvertirían y recuperarían su capital financiera conforme el paso de los años.

Mientras tanto en el Reino Unido no hubo tal afectación ante el inicio de la Gran Depresión porque en cuestiones de economía todavía estaban afectados por los estragos dejados en la Primera Guerra Mundial además de que el país británico tenía varias maneras de cómo salir del problema, siendo uno de ellos sus grandes reservas de oro y el comercio interno.

Lo que a Candy seriamente le preocupaba, era el hecho de que Terry, envuelto en la política, le hablaba mucho de un tal Adolfo Hitler, que para su punto de vista, era un insatisfecho de que Alemania perdiera la guerra pasada y donde estaba ganando terreno como líder de su partido nazi, cosa que espantaba.

Entonces para distraerla y quitarle ese gesto de desconcierto que Candy mostró, Terry la invitó a Piccadilly Circus y mientras lo recorrían, allá, el castaño le dio ¿una buena noticia? y la cual consistió en que finalmente había cedido a dar su voto a favor de Bryan pero dejándosele muy en claro que la decisión tomada se la agradeciera a su esposa porque si de él dependiera, de antemano el pelirrojo bien sabía que se la negaría.

Candy, después de asestarle un ligero golpe en el brazo por su inevitable manera rencorosa de ser, lo abrazó y querendona le dio las gracias por acceder a su petición. A lo que Bryan tuvo que cumplir también su parte y con gritos y a sombrerazos mandó de regreso a Francia a su querida hermana no sabiéndose de ellos, o por lo menos de ella nunca más, aunque Terry sí supo que su chofer y con autorización, sí había pasado un excelente rato con la pelirroja.

. . . . . . .

A la edad de 18 años y alentado por el inconformismo y ambición de la madre, Raphael, el tercer hijo de Richard, proclamó su título como Duque de Grandchester. Él, a diferencia de Terry, había concluido ciento por ciento sus estudios en el Real Colegio de San Pablo e increíblemente, el joven era bien parecido debido a que tenía ciertos rasgos de su padre, sacando la complexión alta y delgada como la de nuestro castaño y de inteligencia, hasta eso, no superior, más tenía cierta labia que convencía.

Cuando a Terry se le informó de lo solicitado, para nada le cayó mal el hacerle entrega de lo que le correspondía, teniendo así él, el tiempo libre para dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba y por supuesto a Candy tampoco le desagradó la idea de volver tan pronto a América, ¡a casa! había gritado emocionada. Pero luego a petición del padre y llegando a un acuerdo con el medio hermano, Richard solicitó de Terry quedarse en Londres un año más y poner al corriente al menor de los Grandchester; más del castaño no obtuvieron respuesta inmediata sino hasta después de que fue consultado con "su almohada" que a pesar de haber hecho un puchero entristecido, la pecosa accedió, pero a ambos se les alegró cuando sus padres les compartieron la noticia de que también ellos regresarían.

Y en lo que esos 365 días en Londres transcurrían, en América, reunidos en un restaurante al aire libre y con vista al mar, un hombre, hincándose frente a la mujer, le pedía…

**- ¡Cásate conmigo!..**. – y ésta como respuesta le cuestionaba titubeante…

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!, ¿qué me dices?..**. – ella lo miró profundamente y lentamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y asintió con la cabeza pero además dijo…

**- Sí…** – y en su dedo colocaron un hermoso anillo de compromiso y como sello, un beso.

**- Bueno, entonces ya tendremos dos bodas que celebrar**… – Jeannine comentó levantando su copa, pero alguien a sus espaldas gritaría…

**- ¡Tres!**

**- ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!.**.. – Archie expresó con exageración y se levantó de su asiento y Stear sonriendo de la tempestiva felicidad de su hermano…

**- Pues me acaban de informar que…** – y de Paty recibió un codazo para hacerlo callar y ese acto hizo que todos preguntaran interesados…

**- ¡¿Qué?!.**.. – y entonces el moreno abrazando a su novia, le dijo a ella…

**- Princesa, tarde o temprano se van a tener que enterar**… – haciendo que la morena se sonrojara; entonces Archie la abrazó fuertemente y la felicitó. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo y cuando ocupaban de nuevo sus lugares, alguien hizo el comentario…

**- Aunque sólo faltarían Candy y Terry.**

**- Sí, pero no creo que lleguen a tiempo para la boda de todos**… – y curiosamente miraron a una pareja específica.

**- No, pero pueden llegar al bautizo de mi hijo…** – se defendió el agredido.

**- Eso que ni qué…** – expresó Albert y todos sonrieron al ver como Stear, tiernamente, sobaba el vientre de Patty.

. . . . . . .

Las invitaciones de las bodas fueron enviadas a Londres. Y cuando Terry leyó: "Tom y Karen" ¡cómo se carcajeó! y lo reprendieron por esa acción, pero además le imploraron regresar a América para poder asistir a ellas empero al no obtener de él respuesta, Candy se deprimió.

Entonces Terry, al ver esa extraña actitud en ella, habló con su padre, le informó de los avances logrados con su medio hermano y la necesidad de ya no seguir asesorándole. Richard lo comprendió y lo aceptó. Para cuando fueron a enterar a Candy, ésta estaba en la habitación y en el sofá, leía un libro y los niños jugaban cerca de ella; entonces recorriendo la pieza, se dijo… – **Yo pensé que ya tenías listo el equipaje para partir…** – y con eso atrajo la atención de su esposa que sus ojos expresaron sorpresa y aventando el libro, se puso de pie queriendo saber…

**- ¡¿En serio nos vamos?!..**. – y Terry le dedicó una sonrisa siendo para ella suficiente prueba de aseveración. Así que Candy corrió y se arrojó a sus brazos para luego besarlo a manera de agradecimiento. Después, la rubia fue a donde sus hijos para también abrazarlos y besarlos, pero tomando exclusivamente las manos de Kyle, Candy y el chiquillo, se supieron a saltar de felicidad.

. . . . . . .

Era Mayo de 1931 cuando Los Grandchester iban de regreso a América; la emoción reflejada en el rostro de Candy, la hacía verse, para los ojos de Terry, más bella aún, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y ella disfrutaba de la brisa cálida; de repente la rubia se giró para mirarlo a él y se mareó.

**- ¿Estás bien?..**. – el castaño se preocupó y se le acercó.

**- Sí…** – ella se masajeó los ojos encontrando excusa rápida… **– creo que me di la vuelta muy rápido**… – pero él insistiría…

**- ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que llame al médico?**

**- No, no será necesario…** – y por los nauseas que se le presentaron en ese justo momento, Terry la abrazó y sonriendo pícaramente dijo…

**- Mejor vayamos a buscarlo…** – y la condujo hasta el interior; después de unos minutos de haber sido revisada, le notificaron…

**- Felicidades, señora. Va a ser nuevamente mamá.**

. . . . . .

El país norteamericano lentamente presentó mejoras y aún así en Nueva York a simple visita se notaban los cambios y lo más obvio era la terminación de la construcción del edificio más alto del mundo hasta 1971: el Empire State, aunque irónicamente la gente lo llamaba The Empty State Building porque no todos sus pisos fueron rentados debido a la Gran Depresión y la única manera en que era solventado era gracias a su terraza de observación. A lo que Candy, con todos sus mareos y vómitos que su segundo embarazo sí le provocó, le pidió a su esposo la subiera hasta la cima permitida para admirar el bello espectáculo panorámico de la Gran Manzana.

Por un mes se quedaron en la ciudad, donde lo dedicaron para hacer compras de regalos y sus vestuarios para asistir primero a la boda de Tom y Karen, que se llevó a cabo, por supuesto, en el Rancho Stevenson y donde pasaron un excelente tiempo, admirando la elegancia invertida en el arreglo del evento sin dejar de mencionar el bello aporte de los campos; y para finalizar la fiesta, los trabajadores ofrecieron un típico rodeo como festejo extra. Por supuesto, las bromas de Terry hacia Karen eran de una escala mayor porque él, conociendo a la delicada actriz citadina, no se la imaginaba viviendo para un rancho, más la castaña tampoco se quedaba atrás en ironías y como respuestas obtenidas… – **Hablas de pura envidia, porque ¿ves esos mustangs?.**.. – le apuntó a los caballos… **– un día, serán quinientos y no sé, tal vez pase a ser dueña de una nueva marca de auto.**

. . . . . . .

Después del enlace Stevenson/Claire, Terry, Candy, Kyle y Sinnett, pasaron unos días nuevamente en el Hogar de Pony, para luego marchar a San Francisco y asistir ahora a la boda de Albert y Dolly que fue algo más privado pero no menos encantador, ya que ellos al ser almas libres y amantes de la naturaleza, el escenario que escogieron fueron las blanquecinas arenas de la playa, donde sólo en una pequeña área, se montó una carpa para proteger diez mesas bellamente decoradas y alumbradas con redondas lámparas, y ahí frente al mar, los novios vistiendo linos blancos y descalzos porque las olas llegaban hasta sus pies, recibieron la bendición de su unión.

Por supuesto la presencia de Cari no pudo faltar, ya que fue elegida como madrina de honor y de nuevo su comicidad surgió, al tener de cerca a Terrence Grandchester que increíblemente esta vez le reclamaron el haberse alejado de las tablas y según la simpática mujer, sin habérselo anunciado personalmente.

Más Candy desde que había llegado, buscaba con insistencia la presencia de alguien y que al no percibirla, preguntaría a Jeannine… – **¿La Señora Elroy?.**.. – la francesa suspiró pesadamente y le contaría…

**- Su corazón no resistió al enterarla del patrimonio perdido.**

**- ¿Murió?.**.. – inquirió Candy con sorpresa y Archie a sus espaldas, se lo confirmaría…

**- Sí… **– entonces la rubia atrapó la mano de su elegante amigo y le ofreció sinceramente sus condolencias.

Y aprovechando que estaban en California, Los Grandchester disfrutaron al máximo de las playas, ambientes y restaurantes, y en uno de estos, Terry tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su compatriota y famoso director Charles Chaplin que después de una entretenida plática y una divertida guerra de sarcasmos, bueno, en fin shakesperianos los dos, le ofreció una participación dentro de una de sus películas.

Entonces, entre los ánimos de sus amigos pero más que nada de su esposa que lo hacía para residir precisamente cerca de ellos y además de los beneficios que el director cinematográfico le planteó, Terry aceptó, pero no hasta después del nacimiento de su hijo, que estaba vez sí fue niña y a la que nombraron Mya porque sacó el mismo color esmeralda de los ojos de su madre.

Stear y Patty también habían tenido una linda niña que respondió como Emalia y debido a su significado, coquetería, enamoraría en un futuro a Sinnett, el guapo hijo de Los Grandchester, bueno, Kyle tampoco se quedaría atrás porque él se relacionaría con una nena de Archie y sacaría adelante el viñedo que Terry le compraría a Candy para la producción de su vino.

Al guapo rubio Albert lo bendijeron con dos muchachitos que ayudarían en mucho a su padre y fundarían uno de los bancos más importantes hasta estos días de los Estados Unidos. Sólo a Tom no le darían herederos debido a una seria caída de su esposa Karen pero que junto a ella se harían responsables del Hogar de Pony.

. . . . . . .

Pero retomando el avance del tiempo y después de tanto insistir y finalmente convencerlos, Eleanor mandó invitaciones citando a todos en Nueva York para ser testigos de la ceremonia religiosa de Candy y Terry en Septiembre de 1934.

¿Lugar? ¡Por supuesto! el mismo muelle que con suma anticipación, consiguieron el permiso del ayuntamiento para realizar ahí, tanto la unión como la fiesta.

¿Gastos? No se escatimaron y la cantidad ilimitada de invitados gozarían de un ambiente armonioso y de exquisitos manjares y bebidas.

Un altar, hasta el final de la plataforma, se improvisó, teniendo de vista, las aguas del Río Hudson y el estado vecino: Nueva Jersey, y a los lados: dos impresionantes transatlánticos.

¿Hora? Las 12 del medio día para que todos pudieran disfrutar de diferentes tipos de música, y precisamente hablando de ello, una melodía en especial se escuchó a los lejos, los presentes se pusieron de pie, ya que anunciaban, en este caso, el descenso de la novia, ¡Sí! justo del barco que estaba encallado de lado derecho y que respondía al cariñoso apodo de "Maury" y el cual pronto, verídicamente, estaba por zarpar de Nueva York a Southampton.

Al pie de la escalinata metálica de descenso, un guapísimo Terry divisando a su bella novia conforme la veía descender, no dejó de tocar su armónica con su pieza preferida hasta que la tuvo en frente; con ternura le secó las lágrimas a su chillona pero no dejando de decirle entre labios ¡cuánto le amaba! y Candy sintió inmensos deseos de arrojarse a sus brazos para que la consolara, pero al ser tomada de la mano, le indicaron con ello avanzar y recorrer juntos el muelle y mientras lo hacían, sonreían felices a todos los invitados.

Al llegar al altar, la ceremonia precedió y cuando fue momento de besar a la novia, Terry tomó nuevamente la mano de Candy y ubicando el lugar… –** Después de una larga ausencia y creyéndonos perdidos, justo aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso y con ello, retomamos el rumbo de nuestra historia. Hoy estamos nuevamente aquí, frente a las aguas, el barco Mauritania y el muelle que son parte esencial de nosotros, y para confirmarte que: te amé, Candice White, desde el primer instante que te vi y te amé aún después de que te perdí; y hoy quisiera inventar una palabra donde encierre todo lo que significas para mí, más te diré la más usada: te amo, Señora Grandchester y quiero estar contigo hasta la eternidad.**

**- Y yo te amo, te adoro, te idolatro, Señor White y estaré contigo aún y más allá de donde se pueda estar…** – fue todo lo que Candy pudo decir porque el llanto no la dejaba en paz; además tenía una urgencia por besarlo, y que por medio de ese beso tan deseado por ella, le pudiera entregar su alma entera, ¡su voluntad!

Mirándose profundamente, lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros en busca de sus bocas, y cuando sus labios finalmente se unieron, gozaron de su sabor cuanto quisieron en un beso de amor profesado y sentido entre ellos dos, y donde todos fueron sus testigos y las sirenas de los buques se accionaron especialmente para celebrar a la pareja.

Después de unos minutos, les tuvieron que cortar la inspiración y aquellos enamorados acordándose de los invitados, abrazados se giraron y quedando apoyados rostro con rostro, les dedicaron una bella sonrisa que fue captada por una cámara fotográfica, quedando esa imagen como recuerdo para sus futuras generaciones y contando siempre del inmenso amor que existió entre Candy y Terry.

. . .

THE END

. . .

Gracias a todas las que estuvieron al pendiente de esta historia y me hicieron llegar sus comentarios.

**Betty Suazo, Bermone, Liz Carter, Zafiro Azul, Carito Andrew, Pathya, Soly **and** Darling Eveling.**


End file.
